


I Wanna Dance with Somebody

by vulpixel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Multi, Slow Burn, roller skating, there will also be ... abba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 100,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: ingrid works part time at a roller rink and discovers shes gay
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Hilda Valentine Gonreil/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 188
Kudos: 383





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing this ship (and maybe the second or third time anyones written ingrid/hilda lol)  
i just really like hilda and i think ingrid has a lot of potential in canon but they messed her up so im taking over  
i hope you enjoy :D

No one ever goes skating on a Monday night. The rink lies empty except for the spinning lights from the disco ball. Ingrid leans against the counter, bored. She can only sweep the floor so many times before she loses her mind, and she finished her homework an hour ago. At least the music is good. On nights like these, she gets to choose the music. Her favorite band plays over the speakers. She hums along as she goes to wipe down the arcade machines once more. The clock ticks slowly. Ingrid stares at it, hoping it will move faster. It doesn't.

"Hello?" Her voice echoes in the empty rink.

Ingrid jumps. She looks to the front counter to see a girl standing and waiting. Ingrid rushes over. "I'm coming!"

The other girl laughs. "Busy night?"

"Not at all," Ingrid says with a sigh, "Do you need skates?"

"I brought my own." The girl holds up her own pair of roller skates. They shine with a pink stripe accenting them. The laces are pink too. In fact, the whole girl is pink.

Ingrid catches herself staring. To be fair, it would be hard not to stare. "Yes. Uh, that'll be five dollars."

The girl pulls out her wallet. "What's your name?"

The question throws her off. "Ingrid."

"I'm Hilda." The girl smiles. "I've seen you here before, but you're always so busy."

She recognizes her? She does work often, but she never thought of herself as memorable.

"I usually work weekends since I'm in school. I'm on break now."

"High school?"

"Uh, no. College."

"Me too!" Hilda smiles. She smacks a five dollar bill on the counter. “Fodlan State?”

“Yeah.”

“Same here. I’m a fashion design major.”

“I’m a history major. It’s a bit less exciting than fashion.”

“Nonsense. Sometimes old dudes doing things hundreds of years ago can be interesting. Joan of Arc is pretty cool.”

“She is.” Ingrid agrees.

Hilda checks her phone. “As much as I’m enjoying talking to you, I should probably get skating before you close. I don’t want to keep you here all night. I’m sure you have a million better places to be right now.”

_At home watching television_. Ingrid thinks to herself.

“Yeah. I do,” She says out loud.

"Do you think you could play some Marina and the Diamonds for me? She's my favorite to skate to."

"Yeah. I'll play whatever you want. You're the only person here."

To be honest, Ingrid has never listened to a Marina and the Diamonds song in her entire life. She quickly googles them on her phone before plugging it into the stereo. Loud pop music pumps out of the speakers. Ingrid looks up to get Hilda's approval. The other girl gives her a thumbs up as she skates past. With nothing else to do, Ingrid catches herself staring at Hilda. The other girl seems content skating by herself, singing at the top of her lungs. Ingrid wishes she had that kind of confidence.

\----

One would think more people would come roller skating during a holiday break, but no. The rink sits empty on this Tuesday evening. Ingrid leans against the front counter, working on her thesis. She taps the pencil against her notebook. The music blasts louder than usual; Ingrid decided the night before to get into Marina and the Diamonds. Honestly? It's good music. The upbeat tempo keeps her awake and moving.

Her mind wanders from her homework. She knows she should be doing literally anything else, but her body tells her no. Her mind is exhausted. All she has done this break is work and sleep. She glances at the clock. Just one more hour. She braces herself.

"Hello again!" Hilda seems to come out of nowhere.

Ingrid jumps, nearly falling off of her stool. "Hi!"

"Slacking on the job I see. Sitting down? Isn't that illegal?"

"Not if no one's around to see."

"You're such a bad girl." Hilda jokes, leaning on the counter. She brings her finger up to her lips. "Don't worry. I won't tell."

Ingrid pauses at the comment. Her mind shuts down for a brief moment. She has never been called that before. She never thought of herself as a rebel of any sort. She just wants her paycheck, and maybe this girls number. No. Wait- what?

The music changes, and a Marina and the Diamonds song comes on next. Hilda brightens up.

"This is one of my favorites!" She beams. "You remembered."

"Well, it was yesterday." Ingrid brushes it off casually. She punches random buttons on the cash register to seem busy.

"Oh, shut up! I was being nice!"

Ingrid laughs. She loosens up a bit. "I'm just kidding. You're skating alone tonight?"

Hilda nods. "Yeah. Just me. I like to have my alone time every once in a while."

"Doesn't it get boring just skating in a circle alone? There's no one else here."

"That's the magic to it." Hilda answers. "I can absorb myself in the music, and let my mind escape reality for just a moment. If no one's here, I don't have to worry about crashing into anyone if I space out. Plus, no one will see me if I fall except you."

"That sounds nice, actually."

"It is. You should skate with me sometime!" The girl fishes a five dollar bill from her purse and heads toward the rink.

"I would like that." Ingrid mumbles, not entirely wanting Hilda to hear her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my cat sat on my lap so i had to write this all in 1 sitting  
also thank you for the positive feedback!! it melts my heart

The weekend brings a nice change of pace. Business picks up, and the place is packed. Ingrid runs the front counter with a co-worker. She takes the money while the other grabs skates. Her mind spaces out as she works. Each transaction is the same as the last. She smiles. She takes their money. They leave. There is nothing to think about unless a customer comes up to complain. Ingrid likes the monotony; it lets her mind wander while she still gets work done. Plus, the music is good. ABBA blasts over the speakers, probably Dorothea's selection.

"Hi, welcome to Great Skates. How many are skating today?" Ingrid says as the next customer walks up.

"Hey again!" A familiar voice snaps her out of her routine.

Ingrid blinks a few times. Her eyes focus in on the bright pink hair in front of her. How could anyone miss her? "Oh, it's you."

"Don't sound so excited to see me." Hilda laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Sorry.” Ingrid coughs. “I've been here since noon."

"You poor thing. When do you get off?"

_Not soon enough_. Ingrid checks her watch. "In about two hours."

"Such a shame. I was hoping you could join us," Hilda says with a pout. At that moment, Ingrid notices the boy standing next to her. He seems a bit disinterested, staring at his phone instead of engaging. Then, she notices the angry woman behind the two, and then the long line behind them.

Panic shoots through Ingrid. "Next time! Did you bring your own skates tonight?"

The boy shakes his head. "Size nine."

Ingrid punches some buttons on the register. "That'll be fifteen please."

Hilda looks up to the boy and nudges him. He sighs and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a crumpled twenty dollar bill and throws it at her. Ingrid cringes and smooths it out before putting it in the register. Hilda drags him toward the rink.

"You know those two?" Ingrid's co-worker, Dorothea, jabs her in the side.

"Just the girl. She's a regular."

"She's kinda cute. Not a fan of her date, though."

"I thought they were siblings."

Dorothea snorts. "If they were siblings, he wouldn't be paying for her."

Ingrid's heart feels conflicted at the thought. She does not know why she feels that way. Luckily, work easily distracts her from thinking upon it. The wave of customers crashes down upon them.

The two hours fly by, leaving Ingrid exhausted. She stands in the break room putting her coat on. Her legs ache from standing so long. She can hear the muffled music through the walls. By now, the crowd has died down. Ingrid enjoys a short moment of peace in the break room.

Dorothea walks in behind her. "I'm glad that's finally over. I thought that shift would never end."

"At least we're not closing."

"Ugh, we'd be here forever. I hate closing weekends."

"I hate closing weeknights," Ingrid says, checking the time on her phone, "No one shows up, but I have to stay there the whole time."

"I'll come in then." Dorothea laughs.

"You don’t have to do that for me.."

As they walk to their cars, Ingrid spots Hilda walking out as well. It is hard to miss the girl; her bright pink hair practically glows in the dark. Ingrid quickly looks at the ground.

Dorothea shakes her by the shoulder. "Look! It's your friend!"

"You seem really interested in Hilda." Ingrid raises an eyebrow at her.

"I'm just excited you have a friend other than me." Dorothea watches the couple as they walk. "Let's catch up to them."

"Please don't!" Ingrid tugs at her sleeve.

"Why not?" Her friend pouts.

"I don't know her! She's just a customer."

"C'mon, Ingrid. You need more friends."

"I have plenty of friends. You're just extremely extroverted."

"And you're not extroverted enough." Dorothea rolls her eyes. "You need to go out more. Put yourself out there. All you do is work and go to class. You're stuck in a rut. Hilda's cute, and I bet she knows where all the good parties are."

"I'm not in a rut."

"When was the last time we went out? Work doesn’t count."

Ingrid stays quiet. She knows it has been a long time. Too long. In fact, Ingrid has forgotten what a life is. Poor girl. Her life devolved into college, work, and sleep (and not enough sleep).

"Exactly," Dorothea says, "So how about we go out somewhere next weekend?"

"Where?"

The girl shrugs. "A club. I'll get some guys to buy us drinks. We can get all dolled up and look cute."

"I don't want to dress up." Ingrid gags.

"Why not?"

"I don't see a point in it."

"The point is to look cute to get people's attention."

"Dorothea, I don't want that."

"Then dress for yourself." The girl responds. "Wearing a cute outfit makes me feel infinitely better."

"I've never experienced that."

Dorothea gasps dramatically. "I need to take you shopping."

"Dorothea-"

"Ingrid, you need a cute outfit to boost your self confidence."

"I don't think you're listening to me."

"I'm listening to you. You're saying you want to go to the mall with me. What days do you have off next week?"

\----

With college students on break, the mall is busy all hours of the day. Students roam the mall with no sense of purpose. The girls make plans to go early before the mall gets too crowded. Ingrid throws on a pair of boots and a jacket without a second thought. Dorothea puts more effort into her outfit, and it shows. Next to Ingrid, she practically glows. Her glittery makeup might seem odd to some, but to a drama major, this is every day. Ingrid got used to her flashy style early on. People stare at the two as they pass by.

"These sweaters are cute!" Dorothea holds one in front of her. "And soft too. This would look adorable on you."

"I don't really like the pink." Ingrid frowns.

"Not a fan of pink?" She picks up another one. “How about green?”

"I like pink, just not on me.” Ingrid gags. “But the green looks good."

Her friend holds the garment against her body. "Green does bring out your eyes."

"Okay. I'll get one sweater."

"Finally! You're so picky!"

"I'm not picky! I'm just particular."

"Particular about what? You just take whatever is on top of the pile in the morning and throw it on."

Ingrid frowns. "Not true. I pick out my outfits carefully!"

“Sure. Sure.” Dorothea taps her lip in thought. Her eyes light up with an idea. "Maybe we should try the men's section."

"Men's section? Why?"

"The flannels are nicer. You might just see something you like"

The thought never occurred to Ingrid. However, the idea of her, a girl, shopping in the men's section makes her nervous. "Okay. Let's check it out."

Dorothea takes her by the hand and pulls her across the store. A few older men browse the clothing. One gives the pair a strange look. Ingrid quickly looks away.

"See anything you like?" Dorothea runs her hand across a rack of shirts.

That’s when she sees it. A mannequin meets her eyes across the aisle. It wears a tacky Hawaiian shirt. Ingrid never saw herself wearing bright colors until this moment. She walks to the shirt like a moth drawn to a flame.

“I want this.” Ingrid points. She gazes at the monstrosity in awe.

“A Hawaiian shirt? Really?” Dorothea asks.

“I like it. It’s got flowers on it, and the colors are pretty. I like button up shirts.”

Her friend sighs. “Suit yourself. Want to try it on first?”

Ingrid nods. She pulls out one that looks her size and slips it on over her shirt. It fits perfectly. A little baggy, but Ingrid likes it that way. Dorothea was right; a good outfit can do wonders for your self image.

“So you like Hawaiian shirts,” Dorothea says, examining Ingrid’s new look, “How about other button-ups?”

Ingrid leaves the store with one large bag stuffed with shirts. She feels fulfilled, having an entire new wardrobe. They decide to get frozen yogurt next. They sit down at a small table and watch people pass by.

“So now that you have cute outfits to wear, will you go to parties with me?” Dorothea asks, poking at her strawberry yogurt.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe yes?”

“Maybe yes.”

“Oh, Ingrid, this is wonderful. It’s nice seeing you become more... you.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ingrid asks.

“I want you to be comfortable being you.” Dorothea explains. “Usually, you’re just- wait, is that Hilda?”

“What?” Ingrid whips around to see the pink haired girl walking down the hall. She stands out among everyone else, making her easy to spot. However, she is far enough that she cannot make out Ingrid and Dorothea.

“Let’s go say hi to her.” Dorothea stands up. “C’mon!”

“We can’t just walk over and say hi!”

“Yes you can.”

“Dorothea!”

The girl pulls Ingrid out of her chair. “I have a plan.”

They start walking in the same direction Hilda is headed. Soon, their paths will cross. Surely, Hilda will notice them. Ingrid grows nervous, but Dorothea grabs her hand so she cannot turn away.

“Oh, hey!” Hilda waves when she sees Ingrid. “I know you!”

“Hi, Hilda.” Ingrid looks down to hide a shy smile.

Dorothea nudges her friend. “Ooh, Ingrid, who’s your cute friend?”

Hilda takes the initiative. “I’m Hilda! I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you at the roller rink.”

“I’m Dorothea, Ingrid’s co-worker and wingman.” She grins. Ingrid tries not to die from embarrassment. She can feel her cheeks burning up.

“Wingman, huh? You seem good at it. Wanna be mine too?”

“Only if Ingrid can have your number.”

Ingrid groans. “Dorothea-”

“Sounds like a fair trade.” Hilda winks. “Give me your phone, Ingrid. Both of you.”

The girls hand over their phones. Hilda takes Ingrid’s first. She takes her time typing in her phone number, briefly glancing at Ingrid to gauge her reaction. Ingrid, of course, is dying. Dorothea has to make everything embarrassing for her. At that moment, she decides she needs less flirty friends. This feels like torture.

“Alright. That’s my number,” Hilda says, handing Dorothea her phone back, “Text me if you ever wanna hang out!”

“Nice meeting you, Hilda!” Dorothea smiles at her. “It’s always nice to know Ingrid has other friends.”

“You two are hilarious. Catch you later.” The girl waves goodbye, and just like that, she’s gone.

Ingrid stands, still holding her phone in her hand. Her brain shuts down trying to process what just happened.

“Are you still in there?” Dorothea waves a hand in front of her.

“Yes. I’m still here.”


	3. Chapter 3

The girls return to Dorothea’s apartment after their shopping adventure. Ingrid throws her bag on the ground and plops on the ground. She feels exhausted. Dorothea sits on the couch next to her.

“So, did you text her yet?” She asks.

“No.”

“You should. I think she likes you.”

Ingrid pulls out her phone and stares at it blankly. “What do I even say?”

“You could say ‘hey, this is Ingrid from the skating rink,’ or something like ‘hey, this is Ingrid from the skating rink. Nice tits’.”

“I’m not saying that!”

“She’d take it as a compliment.”

“Can you stop flirting for one moment in your life?” Ingrid groans.

“Can you try flirting for once in your life?” Her friend quips back.

“Why would I flirt with Hilda?”

“Because you have a big fat crush on her?”

“I do not! She’s a girl.” A blush pools on her cheeks. She throws her head back to hide it.

Dorothea gasps. “Did you just-”

“What?”

“People can be gay, Ingrid.”

“I know that! I’m not gay. Did you think I was gay this whole time?”

“Well, I… yes.” Dorothea leans forward, putting her head in her hands as she tries to process that statement. She seems genuinely puzzled. “I just always thought you were… hmm.. I guess I was wrong. Are you sure?”

“Am I sure? Oh my god, Dorothea.”

The two girls sit in a stunned silence for a brief moment. She broke Dorothea.

“So, uh.” Dorothea finally breaks the silence. She bites her lip. “If you’re not into Hilda, can I ask her out?”

“I guess.” Ingrid shrugs. That question leaves an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Her friend pulls out her phone. “I’m gonna text her. You should too.”

“I still don’t know what to say.” Ingrid sighs.

“Just leave the flirting to me.”

“I’m not into that, Dorothea.”

“I meant for me!” She scoffs and starts typing a message. Her phone vibrates a moment later with a response.

“She responded already?” Ingrid leans over to look.

“Yeah. She said ‘Oh hey, cutie!’” The girl types out her response. “I’m gonna tell her you haven’t texted her yet because you’re nervous.”

“I’m not nervous! Don’t tell her I’m nervous.”

“Too late.” A text pops up on her screen. “Oh! She said you should hurry up and text her.”

“Ugh, fine.” Ingrid pulls her phone out. It dings with a message. “Did you just-”

“I figured a group chat would help.” Dorothea smiles innocently.

HILDA: hey ingrid! Its okay to be nervous

Ingrid squints trying to figure out the paragraph of emojis tagged on the end of that message. “Why are there so many emojis. A simple smiley face is good enough.”

“You sound like an old man.” Dorothea nudges her playfully. “Just say something!”

INGRID: Hi :)

“That was all you could think of?”

“I’m trying my best.” Ingrid huffs.

——

Ingrid regrets agreeing to work so many hours this week. The remaining vacation time dwindles down, and Ingrid still does not have her thesis done. It sits in front of her unfinished as she waits for any customers to come in. ABBA plays over the speakers. Dorothea made her watch Mamma Mia the musical in its entirety, and the songs have been stuck in her head since. She hums along to the music while she tries to figure out how to write again. A couple skates around the rink, making for much more interesting material. Ingrid leans on the counter and watches them. They hold hands as they skate. How cute. Ingrid immediately loses interest. Miraculously, her homework seems more interesting.

Lucky for her, she catches sight of a certain individual walking in. Hilda smiles and waves to her. Ingrid sets her pen down and waves back.

“Long time, no see.” Hilda greets her. “I see there’s people here to keep you occupied today.”

“Not really,” Ingrid says. “They didn’t talk to me at all. They just paid and went out there. I’ve been working on my thesis.”

“Boring. Good thing you have me now.” Hilda leans against the counter casually. “And the music is perfect today. ABBA is one of my favorites.”

“Dorothea made me watch the musical last weekend.”

“Wasn’t it great?” Hilda gushes. “I’m trying to get someone to buy me tickets to see the show live.”

“I bet Dorothea would go with you.” Ingrid suggests randomly.

“Don’t you wanna come too?”

Ingrid backed herself into a corner on that one. “Of course I would. I’ve just been working so much. I have no idea if I’ll be able to get time off.”

“Oh, you poor thing. You need a vacation! Let’s all go see Mamma Mia together. Just the three of us. Or just the two of us, if you’d prefer.”

The girl sighs. Maybe this could be fun. “I’ll try to get some time off.”

“I can’t wait.” Hilda beams.

——

“You did what?” Dorothea gasps. She nearly spits out her tea. They sit in a coffee shop on their break.

“She said she wanted to go. How could I say no?” Ingrid reasons.

“Baby’s first musical.” Her friend can barely contain her excitement. “We gotta get all dressed up. Don’t wear a Hawaiian shirt please.”

“I won’t wear a Hawaiian shirt.” The girl rolls her eyes. “I do have some sense of fashion, Dorothea.”

“I can’t wait.” Her friend is practically hyperventilating. She beams with excitement. “I’m filling my time off request out right now. I can’t believe it’s finally happening.”

Ingrid sighs and rests her head in her hand. “I think you’re overreacting a bit.”

“Me? Overreact? Never.”

Before they know it, their break is over. Ingrid slips her uniform back on and switches back to customer mode. By now, the rink is packed with people. Hilda could be anywhere in the crowd. Not that Ingrid is looking, of course. The two push past the crowd of people.

“Just the girl I was looking for.” Ingrid turns around to see Seteth hurrying over.

“Oh, wonderful.” Dorothea mutters under her breath. Seteth can be nice at times, but at work, he is a bit strict. Seeing him by the rink is a rare sight. Must be important.

“Ingrid, someone threw up in the girl’s bathroom, and you and Dorothea are the only girls on staff right now.”

The girl sighs. “I’ll get right on it.”

“Wonderful.” Seteth gives her a fake smile. “This is why you’re my favorite employee.”

“I’m right here.” Dorothea huffs, crossing her arms.

“Do you want to clean the vomit in the bathroom?”

“No, sir.”

“That’s what I thought.” Seteth turns back to Ingrid. “Once you’re done, I’ll have you back on the front register. Dorothea should be fine until then.”

Ingrid weaves through the crowd of customers. Children bump into her left and right. She steps in a puddle of ketchup, making her gag. Luckily, she has seen this all before. Nothing much gets past her these days. She reaches the janitor’s closet without too much of a problem. Navigating the crowd pushing a mop bucket, however, will prove a challenge.

A few people give her a nasty look as she pushes past them. The bathrooms come into sight. Seteth already took the initiative to put up a wet floor sign. How courteous of him. Ingrid heaves the mop bucket into the bathroom. Immediately, the smell attacks her. She uses all her strength not to throw up herself. Luckily, this is not her rodeo.

There it is. In its full glory. Someone blew chunks of hot dog everywhere. How did they manage to get it on the ceiling? Ingrid keeps her disgust at bay as she goes to town on it. Mr. Clean would be jealous of how spotless she leaves the bathroom.

She wipes the sweat from her brow as she leaves. She drags the dirty mop water behind her. The crowds of small children seem intent on making her spill the puke water everywhere. Ingrid has done this a hundred times before. She blazes her path with confidence, parting the sea like Moses. She can see the janitor’s closet in the distance. Just a little further.

“Ingrid?” Fuck.

Shit. Ingrid turns to face Hilda. Panic strikes her. She tries her best to play it off cool. “Hey, Hilda! Didn’t see you come in.”

“Yeah, someone else was at the front when I came in. I was sad. I thought I missed you,” Hilda says.

“I was probably on break.”

“Makes sense.” Hilda glances at the mop bucket. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, that. I was, uh, mopping up a spilled soda.” Ingrid strategically stands between her and the bucket.

“Sounds super interesting.”

“Always is.” The girl sighs.

“You look hot.”

The comment hits her out of left field. Ingrid nearly falls off her feet. “You think I’m hot?”

“Yeah. You’re all sweaty.”

“Oh.”

Hilda snorts. “By the way, are you still on for seeing Mamma Mia?”

“I am. I told Dorothea about it earlier, and she definitely wants to come too.”

“Do you all wanna meet at my place before we go?”

The thought of going to Hilda’s apartment overwhelms Ingrid. “Yeah. We could do that.”

“Perfect!” Hilda grins. “I’ll see you then.”

Ingrid watches the girl walk away. She carries her pink skates at her side. A man waits for her by the side of the rink. He gives her a hug when she meets him. Ingrid quickly looks away as if she was not supposed to see that. Suddenly, she realizes she left Dorothea alone at the front desk.

The line reaches out the door when Ingrid rushes in. Dorothea calmly deals with an impatient customer at the register. Of course, not one manager is in sight. Ingrid swoops in like a knight in shining armor. Together, they fight off the influx of customers.

“Took you that long to clean a bathroom, hmm?” Dorothea asks pointedly.

“I’m sorry.” Ingrid genuinely apologizes. “I’ll make it up to you. Promise.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m just annoyed Seteth didn’t come to help me.”

“He’s probably doing something ‘important’.” Ingrid puts the word in air quotes.

Dorothea bursts out laughing.

As the night goes on, business slows down. People hang around, but no one else comes in. Ingrid starts closing while Dorothea guards the front desk. Before they know it, their day is done. The cool night air greets them as they walk to their cars. Ingrid cannot wait to go home and fall asleep. She waves her goodbyes to Dorothea and heads off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the lovely comments they make my day!  
i also tentatively made a twitter for my writing stuff but idk what to use it for lmao anyway its @_vulpixel if ur interested or just wanna chat


	4. Chapter 4

“How about this?” Dorothea holds up a pair of dress pants. “They would go great with your shoes, but I don’t know what top would go with it?”

The girl digs through Ingrid’s closet.

“How about this one?” Ingrid holds up a shirt.

Her friend gags. “We’re going to a musical, not to the rodeo.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“The fringe, dear. Quite out of style. Where did you even get that?”

“The thrift store.”

“Makes sense. I’ll have to go through your wardrobe with you sometime.” Dorothea sighs. She pulls out another shirt. “This could work. Do you own any ties?”

“I’ve never had any reason to.” Ingrid shrugs.

“If you’re gonna dress up, you need a tie.” Her friend scolds her. “I’ll let you borrow one of mine.”

“Don’t you think we’re overdoing this a bit? Can’t we just take this and go?”

“The reason I came over so early was to make sure you’ll look presentable for tonight. We have Hilda to impress. She’s a fashion major. You can’t show up looking like your grandma’s garage sale.”

The girl has a point. Ingrid stands back up to look through her drawers. Still, nothing speaks to her. “Do you have anything I could wear?”

Dorothea lights up. “Ingrid, you’re a genius.”

After heading to Dorothea’s apartment and trying on outfits for another half an hour, Ingrid finally has an outfit up to Dorothea’s standards. Ingrid looks at herself in the mirror. She feels different wearing a tie. It looks good on her. Maybe… _maybe_ Dorothea was right about how the right outfit can change anything.

“You look so handsome!” Her friend beams.

Ingrid hides a blush. The word leaves an odd feeling in her stomach. It feels right for her. “Can we go now? Hilda’s gonna wonder what happened to us.”

“Yes. Let’s go.”

_Finally_. Ingrid thinks to herself.

——

Ingrid grows nervous as they walk up the stairs to Hilda’s apartment. She smooths out the fabric of her shirt and double checks to make sure it is tucked in properly. Their footsteps echo up the stairwell. Dorothea seems calm as usual. She hums quietly to herself as they walk. Finally, they reach her floor. A voice yells at Ingrid to turn around and go home. Musicals just aren’t for her. Of course, Dorothea would never let her. They already came this far.

Dorothea knocks on the door. Ingrid stands next to her, trying to act casual.

“Are you okay?” Dorothea asks with concern.

“I’m fine.”

The girl takes her hand reassuringly. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

The door opens, revealing a tall man instead of a short girl. They stare at each other confusedly for a moment.

“You’re not pizza.” He frowns.

“You’re not Hilda.” Dorothea states.

“Claude, those are my friends! Stop being weird.” Hilda pushes him out of the way. She turns to smile at the two girls. “Sorry about that. My roommate can be a bit of a bug.”

“Oh, he didn’t bother us,” Dorothea says.

“I was more confused than anything.” Ingrid shrugs. “I didn’t know you had a roommate.”

The girl laughs. “Sorry about that. Anyway, are you two ready to go?”

“That’s why we’re here.” Ingrid answers.

Hilda steps out into the hall. “We’ll see you later, Claude!”

“Don’t have too much fun, and tell Mamma Mia I said ‘hi’!” Claude waves goodbye. The door shuts behind them.

“Oh, Hilda, that dress is absolutely gorgeous!” Dorothea gasps, looking the girl up and down. She wears a simple red dress. It fits tight to her body. Ingrid cannot help but stare. This woman can make anything look good.

“You’re so sweet, Dorothea!” She coos back. “You two look so cute together! Are you sure I’m not third wheeling?”

“We’re not dating.” Ingrid correct the girl. “We’re just friends.”

“Then how do you explain what happened last night?” Dorothea says deviously. A devilish smile spreads across her face.

Ingrid turns bright red. “Nothing happened!”

The other girl breaks out laughing. “I’m just teasing you, dear.”

“Shall we get going?” Hilda asks, hiding a giggle.

“Let’s.” Dorothea nods.

Hilda leads them to the elevator. She clicks the elevator button, and the doors slide open. They squeeze inside. The elevator shifts violently as it starts going down. Hilda nearly loses her balance, knocking into Ingrid. Ingrid catches her before she can fall. Neither of them comment on it. Instead, Hilda looks up at Ingrid with a slight smile.

——

A long line stands outside the theater. The three take their place at the end of the line. Dorothea can barely contain her excitement. She bounces up and down on the balls of her feet. Hilda takes pictures of everything.

“Stand together so I can take your picture.” Hilda points her phone at them. “You both look so cute together.”

Dorothea puts an arm around Ingrid for the picture.

“Smile!” She snaps the photo. “Oh my god. This is adorable. Give me your snapchats. I wanna send you this.”

Ingrid and Dorothea pull out their phones to share their snapchats. Hilda quickly sends each of them the photo. This is the first time Ingrid has ever liked a photo of herself.

The inside of the theater looks gorgeous. A chandelier hangs over the open lobby, showering a golden light over everything. Stairs curl up to the higher balcony. Ingrid stares up at the decorated ceiling. Everything is so detailed. Ingrid could stare at it forever. Hilda takes more pictures of everything, including herself. Ingrid feels her phone vibrate as the girl sends her the photos.

Soon, the time comes for the musical to begin. The girls squeeze into their seats. They sit toward the back (having a minimum wage does not allow for anything better if they want to afford rent next month). Ingrid sits in the middle with both girls on either side of her. The seats are small, so they all squish together.

The lights dim, and the musical begins. Surprisingly, the musical is much better live than in the movie. Ingrid enjoys herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo she cookin  
things start to get Interesting from here on out

At the end of the night, the girls come back to Hilda’s apartment. They walk in, still giddy from the musical. Dorothea cannot stop singing for the life of her. Even Ingrid catches herself humming along.

Claude watches television on the couch. A purple haired man sits next to him. They look up when the three girls walk in.

“Did you girls have a good time?” Claude asks with a smile.

“The best.” Hilda bubbles with excitement. “I hope you’re ready to listen to ABBA for the next few weeks.”

“You know they voted me most likely to become Dancing Queen in high school.” He shoots her finger guns.

“Oh, by the way, this is Lorenz.” Hilda points to the boy with purple hair. “He’s ‘not’ Claude’s boyfriend, and he basically lives here.”

“I don’t live here.” Lorenz shoots a quick glance at Hilda before smiling at the other girls. “Nice to meet you. I’m Lorenz.”

“I’m Dorothea, and this is Ingrid.”

Hilda disappears into the kitchen while they make awkward conversation. Luckily, Dorothea is good at handling any social situation. Ingrid stands by her, adding in a comment here and there. Claude seems easy to talk to. He casually leans back on the couch as he talks about his classes. Dorothea sits down on the chair in front of him. Ingrid leans against its arm.

“Lorenz!” Hilda calls from the other room. “Where’d you put the wine?”

The boy stands up. “It’s on top of the fridge.”

“You know I’m not that tall!”

“I’m coming.”

“If I knew this was gonna be this kind of night, I would’ve brought something to share,” Dorothea says. She peers into the kitchen. Hilda walks out with a handful of glasses. Lorenz carries the bottles.

“I have no idea if this is any good,” Hilda states, pouring the first glass “Someone bought it for me to drink with him, and we never ended up drinking it.”

Dorothea takes the first glass. “If it gets the job done.”

“Now you’re getting it.” Hilda laughs. She pushes the next glass toward Ingrid.

The girl tentatively takes the glass. Everyone else starts drinking, so she does too. The bitter taste lingers in her mouth. She takes another longer sip. Dorothea’s glass disappears quickly.

“Can we play a game?” Hilda suggests.

“Like a drinking game?” Claude raises an eyebrow at her. “Wine isn’t exactly the alcohol for drinking games.”

“No! I mean like a board game.”

“Monopoly?”

“Ew, no. Monopoly has too much math.” Hilda shuts him down. “I mean like Candy Land.”

“Candy Land?” Lorenz laughs. “That game is for children.”

“It says age six and up right on the box.” The girl pouts.

“Do we even own that game?” Claude wonders. He stands up to find it. He opens a closet to reveal a small collection of games. “I don’t see it, Hilda.”

Hilda frowns. “Do we at least have Uno?”

Claude flashes the deck for everyone to see. “Yes, we do.”

They crowd around the coffee table to play the game. Lorenz takes the empty wine bottles to the kitchen while Claude deals the cards. The first game goes by quickly.

“That’s Uno.” Claude places his card down on the pile triumphantly.

“Already?” Hilda scoffs. “How?”

“I’m just that good.” The boy laughs.

Ingrid looks at the cards in her hand. Dorothea made her draw about twenty cards last turn, so her hands are quite full. She puts her card down next. Lorenz goes next, then Hilda. The girl looks at her hand, then at Claude. She takes her time choosing her card, hovering over each option. Finally, she slaps down a card.

Claude silently puts his card down and smiles smugly at his friend. Hilda holds herself back from tackling him to the ground. Her lip twitches with anger.

“This is the second time you won!” She complains.

“Get good.” The boy shrugs.

Ingrid tries not to laugh at the sight. The wine makes it hard. She lets out a quiet giggle, covering her mouth to hide it. Dorothea starts laughing too.

“Okay, one more game,” Hilda says, “This time, someone else win please.”

This time, Dorothea deals the cards. Ingrid goes first, placing down a red six. Lorenz puts down another red card. Claude places down a draw two and gives Hilda an innocent smile.

“How dare you!” The girl fumes. “I have been nothing but nice to you my entire life!”

“I love Uno.” Dorothea comments. “Almost as much drama as Monopoly, but not as much fun as Twister.”

They go another round. This time, Claude hits Hilda with a draw four. Hilda unhinges. She tackles the boy to the ground and starts patting him down. “You’re hiding cards up your sleeve! Where do you keep getting these?”

Dorothea watches intently. Ingrid jumps up by instinct. She pulls the girl off of him. Hilda is surprisingly light, but she needs all her strength to keep her from tearing the poor boy to shreds.

“Maybe we should play something else.” Lorenz suggests.

“That’s a good idea.” Claude agrees.

“How about Twister?” Dorothea grins devilishly.

“I like Twister.” Hilda winks at the girl. Ingrid still holds her tight, but she seems to be enjoying it.

“How about something less competitive,” Claude says, “Like we watch a movie.”

They end up watching Grease. Lorenz leans against Claude, while Dorothea and Hilda squeeze next to them. Ingrid sits on the chair, since the couch can barely hold three people, let alone four.

“Come sit on the couch with us, dear.” Dorothea calls to her. “We’ll keep you warm.”

Hilda beckons her to sit on their laps. Ingrid has no choice but to sit down. She worries about crushing them, but they do not seem to mind. After a while, she leans back and gets comfortable. Dorothea sings along to the first song. Claude joins in, miraculously hitting the high note. They break out in laughter after they finish their duet. Lorenz looks away in embarrassment.

“We should do karaoke night together,” Claude says.

“We should!” Dorothea gasps with excitement. “Hilda, you have the best taste in roommates. I think I’m gonna move in.”

“You could, but we only have two beds.” Hilda answers nonchalantly.

“Oh no! Whatever will we do?”

Ingrid rolls her eyes. She turns her attention back to the movie. John Travolta looks really good in a leather jacket. It makes Ingrid want one.

“I wanna look like John Travolta.” She mumbles drunkenly.

“Really?” Dorothea asks with curiosity.

“Yeah. He’s cool and looks good in a leather jacket.”

“Let’s go buy you a leather jacket then, dear.”

“If you go clothes shopping, I wanna come too.” Hilda adds in.

The movie continues on. Ingrid finds herself growing tired. Not even John Travolta’s captivating voice can keep her conscious. She lets her eyes close and she leans back into Dorothea. Her friend pets her hair idly. She drifts off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but leading up to some big plans :o  
again thank you for reading and all the nice comments!!

Ingrid wakes up in a strange bed. Dorothea softly snores against her. Her eyes slowly come into focus. She looks over to her other shoulder to see Hilda sleeping next to her. The girl hugs her arm like a teddy bear. Ingrid freezes, not wanting to wake them. She glances around the room, trying to figure out where she is. A street light dimly illuminates the room from outside. She squints at a Britney Spears poster. Definitely Hilda’s room.

Her body screams at her. She feels like television static. Carefully, she shifts her arm to slip out of Hilda’s grasp. The girl lets out a soft whine and grabs her tighter. Now, she is even more stuck. Ingrid lets out a deep breath and inches away from her. Every time she moves, Hilda scooches toward her, as if drawn by her body heat. Dorothea lies still as a log. Once Ingrid wriggles herself from Hilda’s iron grip and climbs over Dorothea.

Now comes the hard part. Ingrid moves slowly as to not shift the bed radically. She balances herself carefully over Dorothea’s sleeping body. The girl’s eyes flutter open.

“Ingrid?” She yawns. “What are you doing?”

Luckily in the dark, no one can notice her blush. Ingrid has no decent explanation as to why she is positioned over Dorothea like so. Her tired mind scrambles to explain somewhat clearly. “I’m not sure.”

“Dear, I hope you know how important consent is.”

“I wasn’t- Dorothea, I assure you I wasn’t trying anything.”

“Well, did you want to?” Dorothea whispers. She reaches up to brush a stray hair out of the girl’s face behind her ear. For a moment, Ingrid thinks she means it.

Her tired mind actually considers the offer. “But Hilda’s right there.”

“That makes it more fun.”

Hilda stirs next to them. She wakes up with a loud yawn. “What are you guys doing?”

“Nothing.” Ingrid assures her. Her face burns hotter. She might melt right here and now. She wants to move, but her body won’t let her.

“Looks like something.” Hilda probs herself up on her arm. “Can I join? Or at least watch?”

“You can join,” Dorothea says shamelessly.

“Dorothea, please.” Ingrid replies, suddenly more nervous.

“I’m just teasing you, dear.” Her friend pinches her cheek. “What time is it?”

Hilda reaches for her phone. The screen lights up, illuminating her face. “Almost 4am.”

“I wanna go back to bed.” Dorothea throws her head back against the pillow.

“You can stay here as long as you like.” Hilda offers.

“Oh, Hilda, I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

Ingrid finally lies back down between the two. Dorothea flips over onto her stomach. Hilda looks at her phone for a moment longer before turning it off and curling up in the blankets. Ingrid stares at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come back to her. It does after a while.

\----

Ingrid wakes up feeling much more rested. The sun peeks through the window. By now, it must be late morning. Hilda softly snores next to her. She looks to her other side. Dorothea lies in bed, looking at her phone.

“Good morning, dear,” she says quietly, “Did you sleep well?”

“I did. This bed is extremely comfortable.”

“And you made a lovely pillow.” Dorothea yawns. “Sorry for teasing you so much last night.”

“It’s okay.” Ingrid sits up and stretches. “If you went overboard, I would tell you.”

“I appreciate that.” The girl smiles at her softly. “And thank you for coming to see the musical with me.”

“It was Hilda’s idea.”

“Well, yeah, but you didn’t have to come.”

“I wanted to. I like hanging out with you, and Hilda is fun to be around too.”

“I’m so proud of you making friends and trying new things.” Dorothea sits up. She quickly leans in and kisses Ingrid on the cheek. “I’m gonna use the bathroom. Want to leave soon?”

“Uh, yeah.” Ingrid rubs her hand where the girl kissed her. She watches her walk away. As the door closes, Hilda stirs in her sleep.

“Good morning, Hilda.” Ingrid whispers.

The girl yawns loudly. “That was the best night’s sleep I’ve had in a while.”

“I wonder why.”

“Maybe I should have two girls sleep in my be more often.” Hilda grins.

\----

The car ride home is quiet. Dorothea drives, which means she gets to choose the music. The Phantom of the Opera plays in the background while Ingrid watches out the window at the passing world. Dorothea is oddly quiet. It is not until they stop at a red light that Ingrid fills the silence.

“What’s on your mind?” The girl asks.

“Nothing really. Just everything that happened yesterday.” Dorothea hums.

“Me too.”

“Hey, Ingrid?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I have a chance with Hilda?”

“Of course you do,” Ingrid says, “You’re the prettiest girl I know. No one can resist you.”

“No one can resist me, huh? How about you?”

“Me? You made me question things before.” The girl answers honestly.

“Really?” The comment nearly makes Dorothea swerve off the road.

“You have that power over people.” Ingrid shrugs. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna act on it.”

“You say that like you wouldn’t make a great lesbian.” Dorothea shakes her head.

“What makes you say that?”

“The way you dress is a good start. The Hawaiian shirts. Plus, you look so handsome in a nice button-up and tie. Trust me, I had to restrain myself last night seeing you dressed up.”

“Is that why you kept holding my hand?”

“No. That was mostly excitement.”

“Mostly?”

“Mostly.”

\----

Now that break is over, Ingrid is back to her classes. Her days start early as she drives to campus. She quickly falls back into her normal routine. At this point, she does not need her alarm to wake up. Her body already knows her exact schedule.

Today, rain pours down. The sky goes dark with black clouds. It seems fitting for the start of the school day. Ingrid wishes she brought a proper rain jacket. Her hoodie gets soaked by the time she makes it into the building. A puddle forms around her during her lecture. The rain lets up by the end of her class.

When class is over, she heads to the dining hall for a quick lunch. She passes Hilda on the way, but cannot work up the courage to say hi. Hilda walks with her posse of friends, none of them she ever mentioned to Ingrid or Dorothea before.

Ingrid sighs as she eats alone in the dining hall. After weeks of the same routine, she finally admits to herself that she is in a rut. Her body begs for a change in her life. But what? What does she need?

Her phone buzzes in her pocket. She quickly pulls it out to see a text from Dorothea.

Dorothea: Going to get my hair cut. Wanna come?

Ingrid: I have class. Why would I skip that to watch you get your hair cut?

Dorothea: Because you’re my best friend? We haven’t hung out in ages. Stop being a hermit.

She has a point.

Ingrid: Sure. Where are we meeting?


	7. Chapter 7

They meet at Dorothea’s apartment. Her roommate, as usual, is nowhere to be seen. Sometimes Ingrid wonders if Dorothea even has a roommate. Ingrid taps her foot to a song stuck in her head. Dorothea really rubbed off on her during break.

Her friend pulls her into a tight hug as soon as she opens the door. Ingrid can smell her perfume. It feels good to see her again. They stand for a moment, just quietly hugging.

“It’s been so long!” Dorothea finally breaks the silence. “Stop hiding in your dorm!”

“I know. I know. I missed you too,” Ingrid says, “So are we getting your hair cut?”

“Yeah.” Her friend twirls a strand of her hair around her finger. “I think it’s getting too long, Maybe you should cut your hair too. I’ve only ever seen you with a braid.”

“The braid is easy.” Ingrid answers.

“Oh, Ingrid, honey. Maybe it’s time for a change.”

\----

Ingrid sits awkwardly in the hair salon. She watches as Dorothea chops off most of her hair. The hair stylist talks with Dorothea as if they were lifelong friends. She has that kind of effect on people. The door opens, catching Ingrid’s attention. A familiar girl walks in. Ingrid squints at her, trying to remember where she knows her from. They make eye contact.

“Ingrid?” The girl gasps when she sees her.

“Mercedes?”

“I haven’t seen you since high school! How have you been?” Mercedes sits down next to her. Ingrid hasn’t seen the girl in years, yet she looks exactly the same.

“Same soup, different day.” She shrugs.

“Really?” Mercedes says, “Are you still with Glenn?”

“Oh, uh, no.”

The girl frowns. “I’m sorry, dear. I didn’t know.”

“Oh, it’s okay.” Ingrid laughs it off awkwardly. “We broke up right after we graduated high school.”

“Well, have you dated anyone since then?”

“Nope. Not really my thing.” Ingrid tries to flip the conversation. “How about you?”

“I have no one in my life at the moment! I’ve been too busy.” The other girl smiles sweetly. “Why? Are you interested?”

“Uh, no.”

“Such a shame.”

“Sorry.”

“So where have you been working nowadays?”

“Great Skates, the roller rink downtown.” Ingrid answers. “You said you’ve been busy lately. What are you up to?”

“I’m starting my residency at the hospital next week! Figured I should mark the occasion with a change in my looks since my whole life has been changing lately. Speaking of, you look exactly the same.”

Ingrid has no idea how to respond to that. She assumes it is not a compliment. “Well, I was gonna get my hair cut today.”

“Really?” Mercedes runs a hand through the other girl’s hair. “I do think you would look absolutely adorable with shorter hair.”

“You really think that?” The girl freezes as the other pets her hair casually.

“Oh yes! I’m getting mine cut short today. I want it all gone.”

“That’s a big change.”

“Of course it is! I’m not a pussy.”

Dorothea snorts loudly, making a few other customers turn their heads. Good to know she's eavesdropping.

“Uh, good for you?” Ingrid says confusedly.

“Oh! Looks like my stylist is ready! I’ll see you around!” And just like that, she is gone.

“Ingrid!” Dorothea sings. “Look how cute I am!”

She runs over to the girl, showing off her new hairstyle. It hangs just above her shoulders.

“It looks different,” Ingrid says.

“That’s all you have to say?” Her friend crosses her arms at her.

“No. I think it’s really pretty. You can make any haircut look good, Dorothea. Shorter hair suits you well.”

“I’m glad you think so!” She leans in. “Pet it. It’s so soft.”

Indeed, her hair is soft. Ingrid daintily runs a hand through her hair. It is still warm from being blow dried.

“It’s so soft.” Ingrid keeps running her hair through her hair.

“Okay, your turn.”

“What?”

“I scheduled an appointment for you too!”

“You did what?” The girl suddenly panics.

Dorothea starts taking her hair out of her braid. “Relax. You don’t have to chop it all off. You’re just well due for a touch-up.”

If Dorothea can do it, she can too. Ingrid takes a deep breath. “Okay.”

She sits down in the chair. The hair stylist starts brushing out her hair.

“So how are we feeling?” The stylist puts her hands on the girl’s shoulders.

Ingrid stares at herself in the mirror. “I’m not sure.”

“I could just trim it. Take an inch or two off. Unless you wanna go bold and go for a big change.”

Ingrid glances to Dorothea who gives her a thumbs up.

“Let’s take it all off.” What possessed her to say that? Surely, Dorothea planted a worm in her brain. Maybe she is dehydrated. Her heart pounds as the stylist pulls out her scissors.

“Here?” The woman gestures well above Ingrid’s shoulder.

“Yes.” Ingrid gulps.

Suddenly, it is all gone. Ingrid’s poor heart skips a beat.

By the end, Ingrid feels a little better. The stylist massaged her scalp while washing her hair, and her hands do good work. All the while, Dorothea showers her with compliments. Finally comes time for the big reveal.

“What do you think?” The stylist hands her a mirror.

Ingrid touches the back of her neck, feeling the empty space on her neck. She cannot stop staring at herself in the mirror. “It’s different. I like it.”

“I’m so proud of you!” Dorothea hugs her tightly as soon as they leave the salon.

Ingrid hugs her back. “Thank you for scheduling an appointment. I needed this.”

“Was it worth skipping class?” Her friend asks. She runs her hand through Ingrid’s hair.

“Yes. It was.”

\----

Ingrid gets called in to work on a weeknight. She sighs and agrees. She knows she can say no, but her paycheck has been a bit lacking since school started. Luckily, weeknights are not busy, so she can work on her homework while no one shows up to the rink. She muddles through her calculus while the clock ticks slowly. Her mind wanders distractedly. She glances left and right before pulling her phone out.

Ingrid: I’m bored at work if you wanted to skate tonight. No one’s here.

Immediately, she regrets sending the text. She starts pacing back and forth behind the counter.. Her phone buzzes a second later.

Hilda: ur bored and alone? ;) omw

Ingrid partially assumes the girl is kidding. Not until she shows up fifteen minutes later. The door swings open, and Hilda makes her dramatic entrance.

“Hey, girl!” She waves excitedly. She pauses when she sees the girl. “Oh, my god. You got a haircut!”

“Yeah. Just last week.”

“You look adorable!” Hilda leans over the counter to pet her hair. “I think you look cuter with short hair!”

Ingrid covers her mouth, trying to casually hide a blush. “Thank you.”

“It’s been so long, Ingrid. You need to text me more or send me pictures. Anything.”

“Sorry about that. School kinda took over my life.”

“Me too, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t make time for your friends.” Hilda huffs at her. “Live a little!”

“Dorothea already scolded me about that.”

“Good. You should listen to her.”

“So are you gonna skate, or did you just come here to nag at me?” Ingrid wonders.

“I came here to see you, silly.” Hilda smiles sweetly.

“All because I was bored?”

“And missed you.”

“Aw, you missed me?” Ingrid cannot hide her smile.

“Of course I did, dummy. When are we gonna hang out again?”

“I could ask for a night off next week maybe.” Ingrid shrugs.

“Just call in sick. That’s what I do,” Hilda says.

“How do you still have a job?” The other girl asks out loud.

“Because I’m pretty.” She grins.

Ingrid sighs. “You’re really something.”

“So are you gonna get the time off or not? There’s a baller party going on this weekend. Everyone’s gonna be there. You gotta come with.”

“What kind of party?”

“The kind where the cops might come.”

“That doesn’t sound like my scene.”

“But it’ll be fun! Free booze, a pool, half naked ladies by the pool. I could go on.” Hilda gushes with excitement. “Such a perfect way to end the semester.”

“Okay. I’ll think about it.” Ingrid sighs.


	8. Chapter 8

Dorothea: Hilda told me about the party. Why didnt you invite me????

Ingrid: I wasn’t planning on going.

Dorothea: Have you ever been to a real party before? Sleepovers in grade school dont unless theres alcohol

Ingrid: Then I haven’t.

\----

Ingrid helps Dorothea choose an outfit for the party. A pile of clothes sit discarded on the bed. Dorothea digs through her drawer for the perfect outfit for the occasion. Nothing inferior will do. She pulls out a top and holds it against her body. She shakes her head, tosses it aside, and finds another one.

“What do you think about this one?” She asks, holding up a flowery top.

Ingrid nods, wanting this to be over with. “Looks good to me.”

“But is it sexy yet tasteful?”

“I think so?”

“Dorothea shakes her head in disgust. “That won’t do. There can’t be any doubt in your mind. Oh! I know! A crop top.”

She dives back into her pile, pulling out a simple black top. Ingrid looks away as the girl starts shamelessly stripping herself in front of her.

“Ingrid, we’re both adults here.”

“I know, It’s still weird.”

Dorothea rolls her eyes. “What did you do during gym class?”

“Close my eyes and change as fast as I could.”

“Oh my god, Ingrid. Just turn around.”

“Okay! Okay!” Ingrid turns back around. She has to admit, the girl knows how to dress. Ingrid’s eyes wander down to her short red skirt and fishnet stockings.

“Won’t you get cold in that?”

“I’ll bring a jacket.”

\----

By the time they arrive, the party has already begun. Cars line the street, leading up a long driveway. Ingrid has never seen such a large house, let alone been inside one. She spies the pool in the backyard. People crowd the entrance. Some wave to Dorothea as they walk by. Everyone is mostly drunk by now. Empty beer cans litter the ground. A group plays beer pong while others dance in the living room where a DJ is set up. Music pumps through the speakers.

“Is this My Chemical Romance?” Ingrid does a double take when she hears the familiar lyrics.

“Probably. It’s Edelgard’s party. Hubert probably chose the music.” Dorothea shrugs. “Let’s go get drunk.”

She takes her friend by the hand and pulls her into the kitchen. The kitchen is packed with alcohol. Half empty bottles line the counters. A keg of beer sits in the middle of the floor. Empty beer cans litter the floor.

“Where’s the snack table?” Ingrid wonders.

Her friend laughs. “You’re a girl who knows what she wants.”

“Yes. And I want taco dip.”

Dorothea gestures to a table of snacks. “Go wild, but promise me you will drink at least one thing alcoholic.”

Ingrid rolls her eyes and rushes toward the food. A glorious bowl of taco dip sits in front of her, waiting for her. She grabs the entire bowl and starts chowing down.

Dorothea casually grabs a bottle of marshmallow vodka. “Wanna try this?”

“Marshmallow vodka?” Ingrid gags. “No thanks.”

“It goes down easy, and gets you drunk fast. Give it a try,” Dorothea says, screwing the top off. She takes a long sip. “Just don’t drink anything that’s already open.”

“I’ll try it when I’m done eating.” Ingrid grabs a beer can for good measure. At least she can look like she is drinking. They migrate to another room. This room is situated with a pool table. A group stands around watching Claude cue off. He leans over the table, a look of concentration on his face. Lorenz stands behind him. The pool cue cracks against the white ball, sending the others flying across the table. One ball falls into a hole.

“Looks like I’m stripes.” He observes. Another boy goes next. As he takes his turn, Claude turns his attention to the two girls.

“Ingrid! Dorothea! It’s nice to see someone normal here,” he says with a wide smile.

“Hey-” Lorenz huffs.

“Oh shush, you.” He glances back at his boyfriend.

“Is Hilda not here?” Ingrid asks.

“She got bored of pool. ‘Not enough drama’, she said.” Claude answers, rolling his eyes. “I think she’s on the patio. Or dancing, but this really isn’t her kind of music unless she’s drunk enough. Just follow the drunk screaming.”

“We’re gonna go find her, and we can all meet up later if you’re up for it.” Dorothea responds.

“You kids have fun!” Claude gives them a thumbs up before returning to his game.

They wander off toward where they think the patio is. Eventually, they make their way to the patio. A group of boys take turns on the diving board while some lounge on the side dangling their feet in the water. A pile of clothes sits by the side of the pool, getting hopelessly soaked. Laughter fills the air. Ingrid catches sight of pink hair. She nudges Dorothea.

“Found her,” she says.

Dorothea pulls Ingrid over to their friend. “Hilda!”

The girl turns around. Her face brightens up when she sees the two. “Dorothea! Ingrid! You actually came!”

She jogs over to give Dorothea a tight hug.

“You think I would miss this?” Dorothea scoffs.

“I know you wouldn’t. Ingrid would.”

“Hey!” Ingrid pouts.

Dorothea laughs. “That’s why I dragged her along.”

Hilda’s eyes wander downward. “Is that marshmallow vodka?”

“Yeah.”

“Give it.” She takes the bottle and tips her head back. She takes a long swig before finally handing it to Ingrid. Ingrid holds the bottle in her hand, staring at it.

Dorothea giggles. “You’re supposed to drink it, sweetie.”

“I will. After my taco dip.” Ingrid feels her cheeks turn red. She stuffs her face with more food to make herself feel better.

“More for me!” Hilda takes the bottle back. She pulls the girls together. “Let's go have some fun! I bet we can jump in on some fun drinking games. I heard Raphael and Caspar were gonna try a keg stand.”

“We can’t miss that.” Dorothea agrees.

The group migrates back inside. Loud chants of “chug!” fill the whole house. Hilda pulls them toward the commotion.

Raphael holds Caspar up as he chugs a keg of beer. Foam spills everywhere. The crowd goes wild. Some throw empty cans at the boy. Eventually, Caspar drinks his fill. He coughs up the remaining foam. Raphael sits him back down. The crowd cheers as the boy wipes the remaining beer off his face. The boy is soaked.

“How long was that?” He asks.

“Eleven seconds.” Someone answers.

“Dammit!” Caspar stomps his foot on the ground. “I was going for my personal record.”

“It’s okay.” Raphael pats him on the head. “You’re small. Let me show you how it’s done.”

He gets into position. Caspar holds him up while someone else mans the tap handle. The crowd cheers him on. Ingrid watches in amazement.

Raphael finally lets go. He wipes the excess off his face. His legs tremble a bit once he touches ground. “How was that?”

“Thirteen seconds.”

Raphael throws his arms up in victory. The crowd goes wild once more. They throw empty beer cans at the two contestants.

Hilda scoffs. “I bet I could drink those two under the table. I’ve done longer keg stands than that.”

Dorothea raises an eyebrow at her. “You think you can beat Raphael?”

“In a heartbeat.”

“Then, get up there.”

Hilda’s eyes go wide. “Wait a second-”

Before she knows it, people push her to center stage. Dorothea squeezes to the front to get a better view. Ingrid follows, suddenly very worried.

Raphael crosses his arms. “You think you can beat my record?”

Hilda throws on her usual cocky persona. “Like it’s hard?”

Caspar laughs and rubs his hands together. “Oh, I wanna see this.”

Everyone counts her down. Soon, Hilda is chugging beer while the room erupts in cheering. Ingrid cannot tell if she is impressed, scared, or turned on. Mostly worried.

Dorothea leans into Ingrid. “This might be the alcohol talking, but this is kinda hot to watch.”

“God, of course you would find this attractive.” The girl huffs, trying to ignore the slight burning on her own cheeks. It’s probably the alcohol. She hasn’t drank any alcohol yet.

The crowd uproars as Hilda finishes. She stands back up, barely able to keep herself upright. Caspar holds her up. Her eyes droop.

“How long was that?” Her words slur.

“Twenty seconds.”

“Twenty seconds! Ha!” Hilda laughs. “I did it! I’m the best ever! I’m so drunk.”

After the competition, the room calms down. Most wander off to do something else or get more alcohol. Some linger, talking amongst themselves. Dorothea and Ingrid meet back up with Hilda.

Hilda leans into Ingrid for strength. “Did you watch me?”

“I did.” Ingrid answers.

“Are you proud of me?”

“Of course I am.” Ingrid answers, only partially lying.

Surprisingly, drunk Hilda is not too different from sober Hilda. Just much less coordinated.

Hilda hugs her. “You’re such a supportive friend! Literally and mentally. I’m very drunk.”

“I can see that. How are you alive right now?” Ingrid asks, genuinely concerned for the poor girl. She hugs the girl back.

“I’ve never been more alive!” Her friend hiccups. “Am I gonna throw up?”

“Oh, god.” Ingrid immediately lets go of her.

“I’ll take her.” Dorothea jumps in. They rush to the bathroom, leaving Ingrid alone. She stands awkwardly in the center of the room with no idea of what to do with herself. Some party this is turning out to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never know what to say in the notes lol  
anyway thank you for all the sweet comments!!! hmu on twitter @_vulpixel for vague posts about whats gonna happen next or if u have any ideas for what happens next bc im wiped

Ingrid takes another trip to the snack table. An order of pizzas came in, mostly untouched. Raphael takes an entire pizza for himself. Ingrid snags a couple slices and wanders to the living room. The music plays loud as ever. People crowd the makeshift dance floor. Most are too drunk to dance with any grace. Others grind on each other, forgetting they are in public. Ingrid takes a seat on the couch away from the action. She still holds the same bottle of beer in her hands to keep herself busy. By now, it has gotten warm. After a few minutes, she begins to worry about the girls. She decides to wait a little longer. The music blasts in her ears as it switches wildly between dance music and the Cure. Ingrid finds herself getting tired of it. Maybe a fourth slice is in order. She stands up to return to the kitchen once more.

“Ingrid! You’re still here!” A familiar voice calls.

She looks up to see Claude. “Of Course I am. Free pizza is always good.”

“I’m with ya on that.” The boy laughs. “Say, have you seen your better half around?”

“Dorothea?”

“Not her. The other one.”

“Hilda?”

“Yeah. Her.”

“Well, she rushed off to the bathroom after she did a keg stand.” Ingrid answers.

“Alone?” Claude panics. “Wait, she did a keg stand? Without me?”

“Uh, yeah. She’s with Dorothea now.”

“Good to know she’s in safe hands. Once she’s done, can you tell her I was looking for her?”

Ingrid nods. “Sure.”

“Thanks, bud! You’re the best!” He rushes off with Lorenz in tow.

The girl tries to remember what she was doing before. Pizza. Right. Pizza is important, but perhaps she should check on Hilda first. Friends are also important. She wanders around the house, trying to find the bathroom. She pushes through the crowd, hoping to find it. Eventually, she does.

She knocks on the door. “Hilda? Dorothea? You in there?”

“No.” Hilda answers.

“Just a minute!” Dorothea responds.

“Are you okay in there?” Ingrid worries. She hears a lot of fumbling behind the door. Soon, it opens. Hilda tumbles out, feeling happier than usual. Dorothea follows close behind her looking a tad disheveled.

“Hey, darling.” She brushes herself off. “Hilda is quite drunk, but otherwise okay.”

“Do we need to take her home?” Ingrid asks.

“I’m fine!” Hilda says with a wink. She lacks subtlety while drunk. “We weren’t doing anything in there. Nothin’ at all.”

It all goes over Ingrid’s head. She stares at them confused. “What were you doing?”

Dorothea rubs her neck. Ingrid notices a bruise, but chooses not to mention it. “I’ll tell you about it later, dear. Let’s go somewhere quieter.”

“That’s impossible in this place.” Ingrid sighs.

“Do you wanna go home?” Her friend asks. “You seem tired.”

“If you’re having fun, we can stay.”

The girl shakes her head. “I don’t want you to stay here if you’re uncomfortable.”

Hilda hugs Ingrid again. “It’s okay, sweetie. This party’s kinda lame anyway. Let’s find Claude and get out of here.”

They find him upstairs in the guest bedroom. Someone moved a television in there, and a group sits on the bed watching Shrek 2. Claude is stuck in the middle. Lorenz leans on him. Ingrid recognizes a few of the people from her classes.

“Claude!” Hilda cheers when they find him.

“Hilda! Just in time. The movie just started.”

Hilda tugs on Ingrid’s sleeve. “Can we watch Shrek 2? Please please please?”

A movie seems easy enough. “Sure.”

Claude pats the bed. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Hilda leaps onto the bed, taking her place in front of Claude. She leans back into him. Dorothea takes Ingrid by the hand and drags her into the bed. Ingrid sits awkwardly stiff as Dorothea makes herself comfortable.

“Need me to open that for you?” A random person reaches for Ingrid’s beer. He takes out a bottle opener and pops the cap off.

“Thank you.” Ingrid takes the bottle back. She should at least try it. She braces herself and takes a quick sip. The bitter liquid seems to be more water than anything else. She could get used to this.

Once everyone is settled, the movie begins. Ingrid starts to get comfortable. She has a slight buzz by now, and Ferdinand handed her another beer. And then a third. Dorothea rests her head on her shoulder as they watch the movie. By now, everyone knows the movie by heart. Claude does a scarily accurate Shrek impression. Lindhardt is fast asleep, using Ferdinand’s lap as a pillow.

“Okay, but human Shrek is kinda hot though,” Ferdinand says out of nowhere.

Ingrid nearly spits out her drink.

Claude bursts out laughing. “You really think so?”

“You’re a coward if you think human Shrek is hot but not regular Shrek.” Lysithea scoffs. “It’s the whole point of the movie! Loving someone for what’s inside them!”

“I want someone to love me for what’s inside me.” Hilda seems to be tearing up thinking about it.

“I love dick inside me.”

“Claude!” His friend slaps him. “Actually, me too.”

“Shrek’s dick?” Dorothea wonders.

“Ew, no.”

“Maybe.”

“Ferdie! What the hell?”

Lysithea gets up. “I think that’s enough Shrek for one day.”

“Oh, you’re no fun!” Claude boos her.

“The movie is over.” The girl reasons. “Let’s do something else now.”

Ingrid takes this as her cue to use the bathroom. She slips out while the group argues. Once in the hallway, she realizes she has no clue where anything is. People crowd every doorway. Empty beer cans lie astray. A couple makes out against the wall. Ingrid averts her eyes. Eventually, she stumbles across the bathroom. A long line stands in front of the door. Ingrid sighs, knowing this will be a long wait.

Once her bathroom needs are taken care of, she wanders off to the kitchen to take care of her other needs. A plate of cookies sits on the counter, waiting to be demolished. The temptation is too strong. The girl stuffs a handful into her mouth and keeps walking. After her snack break, she heads back upstairs with another beer.

She returns to seemingly more chaos. The group cheers on Claude as he Fortnite dances. Lorenz shakes his head in shame Lysithea falls over laughing. Even Lindhardt smiles at the sight. Hilda notices Ingrid walk in. She lights up when she sees her friend.

“Join us!” She pats the spot between her and Dorothea.

“What exactly is going on?” Ingrid asks.

“Truth or dare.” Dorothea answers. “Lysithea dared Claude to Fortnite dance.”

“Well, now I want to burn my eyes out.” The girl starts chugging her beer.

“Can I stop now?” Claude begs.

“Keep going, pleb.” Lysithea commands him.

“Lysithea, please.” Lorenz groans.

“Ugh, fine. You can stop now.”

“Finally.” Claude sinks face down into the bed. “Dorothea, truth or dare.”

“Dare!”

“I dare you to kick Lysithea’s ass.”

“Hey!” Lysithea growls.

Dorothea laughs and picks up the bottle of rum. “I wouldn’t dare lay a hand on that girl.”

She tilts the bottle back and takes her shot. “Ingrid, lovely of you to join us. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you think Hilda is hot?”

“Are you just asking me so you can call Hilda hot?”

“Yes!” She smiles at Hilda. “Hilda, you’re very hot.”

“Aw, thank you. I already knew that.” The girl smiles back.

Ingrid rolls her eyes. “Lorenz, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who tops?”

Lorenz’s eyes go wide. His face turns a deep red. “Pass.”

“You can’t pass!” Hilda hums. “It’s an easy question. Just answer it.”

The boy buries his face in his hands. “I usually do.”

“Wait.” Hilda squints at him. “Usually? Claude, you told me you were a top.”

Claude remains uncharacteristically quiet.

“So what is the truth?” Dorothea prods.

“I’m a switch.” Claude mumbles.

“Okay, I answered your question.” Lorenz grumbles. “Lindhardt, truth or dare?”

The sleepy boy sits up. “What? Oh, dare.”

“I dare you to stay awake for the rest of the night.”

“Easy. I just need some coffee.” He stands up and wanders toward the door. “I’ll be right back.”

The door shuts quietly behind him. The group is left in confusion. Hilda turns to them. “So… can I go next?”

“Sure.” Ferdinand answers.

“Claude, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to tell us about the time you ‘accidentally’ sent Ferdinand nudes.” Hilda smiles deviously.

Dorothea snaps to attention. “You did _what_?”

Claude sighs. “I was drunk. I thought I was sending them to Lorenz. But if I remember correctly, Ferdie, you were more than happy to receive them.”

“They were very tasteful!” Ferdinand answers unabashedly. “The lighting was absolutely gorgeous. You’ll have to give me pointers.”

“You guys are so gross.” Lysithea gags. She buries herself in her phone.

“Alright, who should I choose now?” Claude rubs his hands together. “Ingrid!”

Ingrid perks up. “What?”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Claude taps his chin in thought. “Take your pants off.”

“You first,” Ingrid says, suddenly remembering she wore boxers.

“It’s your dare!”

“Hand me the bottle.” Ingrid holds her hand out. Dorothea passes her the rum. She tilts her head back and takes a long sip. The alcohol burns down her throat. It leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. She feels it immediately.

“Lorenz, truth or dare?”

The boy remembers what happened last time. “Dare.”

“I dare you to take Claude’s pants off.”

Hilda bursts out laughing. The boy sighs. “I guess I have to.”

He turns to his boyfriend. Claude rolls his eyes and helps him slide his pants off. Soon, he sits before them in his boxers.

“Very funny, Ingrid.” Claude pretends to be annoyed.

“Good one, Ingrid.” Hilda smiles at her friend.

Lorenz looks to Hilda. “We can play that game. Truth or dare, Hilda?”

“Dare.”

“Take Ingrid’s pants off.”

Ingrid turns bright red. Hilda locks onto her like a predator stalking prey. She crawls over. Ingrid feels she might die right there. However, she started this battle. She must finish it. Hilda positions herself on top of the girl, pushing her down onto the bed.

“Don’t mind me,” she says as she carefully unbuttons the girl’s jeans. Ingrid steels herself. She closes her eyes. Hilda’s touch is delicate. Almost too delicate. Her heart beats out of her chest. Slowly, Hilda slides her jeans, exposing her thighs. Her hands accidentally rub against her thighs. Ingrid holds her breath. She might explode. At this point, she wishes she would. Hilda takes her time sliding the girl’s pants off. She eyes Ingrid, trying to get a reaction out of her. She seems amused by Ingrid’s obvious discomfort. Finally, she makes the leap and rips Ingrid’s jeans clean off. They fall to the floor next to Claude’s. Ingrid sits back up, trying to calm down. Her heart races. She looks to Dorothea who stares at the two in shock.

“God, I wish that were me.” She whispers to herself.

“I think that’s enough truth or dare.” Claude claps his hands together. “Shall we try a different game?”

“Spin the bottle?” Hilda grins.

“No. Remember what happened last time?”

“I want that to happen again.”

“And I don’t wanna see that again. I’m not drunk enough.”

“How about Never Have I Ever?” Ferdinand suggests. “I’m the reigning champ.”

“I don’t think that’s something to brag about, Ferdie.” Dorothea laughs.

“Oh! I wanna go first!” Hilda raises her hand excitedly. “Never have I ever played Fortnite.”

Lysithea puts a finger down. “I actually find it fun.”

Claude also puts a pinger down. “I just needed to try it once. It was terrible.”

“Yet you know all the dances.” Lysithea points out.

“It was for the meme!”

Dorothea goes next. “Never have I ever had pink hair.”

Hilda sticks her tongue out at the girl. She puts her finger down.

Lorenz goes next. “Never have I ever sent dick pics to Ferdie.”

Claude turns to his boyfriend. “Really, Lorenz? It was an accident! And it was one time.”

“It’s still funny, though.”

“They were nice pictures too.” Ferdinand adds in helpfully.

“One time! It was an accident, and I was drunk. Stop bringing it up!”

“I only tease you because I love you.” Lorenz hugs him. Claude cannot help but smile.

“Aww, how cute.” Dorothea coos.

Claude goes next. He taps his chin as he thinks of one. “I’ve never had a crush on a straight girl.”

Dorothea and Hilda both put their fingers down. They both get awkwardly silent.

“Never have I ever gotten so drunk I threw up,” Lysithea says.

“Oh! I’ve done that.” Ferdinand boasts as he puts a finger down. “I’ve never topped.”

Lorenz and Claude both put a finger down. Hilda keeps all her fingers upright. Dorothea shoots her a suspicious look.

Hilda falls into Ingrid’s lap and boops her on the nose. “Your turn, sweetie.”

Ingrid tries to think of anything. Alcohol fogs her memory. Nothing like peer pressure to make her forget everything she has ever done in her life. “I’ve uh, I’ve never kissed a boy before.”

“What?” Hilda and Dorothea exclaim in unison.

“So you’ve only kissed girls then?” Hilda wonders out loud, a smirk on her face.

“No! I haven’t kissed anyone before.” The girl admits.

“Really?” Hilda gasps. “You poor girl. How could anyone not wanna kiss you? You’re so cute.”

She pinches the girl’s cheeks. Ingrid peels her hands off of her. “It’s fine. Really.”

“We could change that, you know,” Dorothea says.

Ingrid turns bright red. “I’m flattered, but you don’t have to.”

“She’s waiting until marriage, guys.” Claude teases.

“Ugh, Ingrid. If you weren’t straight, I would be all over you.” Dorothea admits unabashedly. She trails a hand down the girl’s arm.

Ferdinand joins in. “Ingrid, I dare you to kiss someone in this room.”

“Isn’t that the wrong game?” Ingrid tries to wiggle out of the hole she dug herself into. She is suddenly well aware of all the attention she is getting. All eyes are on her.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll go first. Claude come here.” Ferdinand leans over to the boy. Claude lets him peck him on the lips. Lorenz rolls his eyes. “See? Easy.”

“My turn!” Hilda sits up excitedly. She eyes Dorothea expectantly.

Dorothea feigns annoyance and gives her a kiss.

“Your turn, Ingrid.” Ferdinand smiles.

“Don’t make Ingrid do something she doesn’t want to do.” Dorothea defends her friend.

“No. It’s okay. You can kiss me, Dorothea.” Perhaps the alcohol is talking for her.

“What?” Now it’s Dorothea’s turn to blush. She blinks at her in shock.

“Kiss me,” Ingrid says, “I have to get it over with sometime, right? Might as well be you. I know you’ll be gentle.”

Hilda speaks up. “She wasn’t when-”

Dorthea puts a hand over the girl’s mouth. “Oh shush, you.”

The rest of the room goes quiet in anticipation. All eyes fall to Ingrid. She wishes she drank more beer.

“So is that a yes?” She asks her.

“Yes.” Dorothea seems thrown off by the girl’s forwardness.

Kesha’s TIk Tok starts blasting from the room below, somehow setting the mood. Ingrid leans forward, not sure what else to do. She has not exactly… done this before. Dorothea, however, knows exactly what she is doing. She moves closer so their faces are only inches apart. She hooks a hand around the back of Ingrid’s neck. Her touch is gentle.

“Are you sure you want to do this, dear?” She asks once more.

“Yes. I’m sure.” Ingrid answers. She tries to figure out where to put her hands. Hilda moves them to Dorothea’s waist.

“I’ll be gentle,” Dorothea says quietly, leaning closer. Ingrid closes her eyes, and their lips touch. Her heart races. Dorothea gently pulls her closer. Her touch is soft, slowly guiding her. Ingrid suddenly becomes well aware of every movement she makes. Dorothea leads the girl well. The kiss ends up lasting longer than intended, but Ingrid does not mind.

When they finally let go, Ingrid can barely breathe. She tries to act normal, but her cheeks burn a bright red. Her heart refuses to calm down. Her mind slowly returns back to reality.

“You okay?” Dorothea asks, a look of concern on her face.

“I’m fine.” Ingrid whispers, the words barely able to leave her mouth.

“I’m proud of you!” The girl smiles.

“Uh, thanks?”

“No. Seriously. I’m glad you’re putting yourself out there.”

“Get a room, you two!” Hilda ruins the moment.

“Can we watch another movie?” Lysithea calls out, sounding a bit annoyed.

“Let’s watch Princess Bride!” Ferdinand suggests.

They all settle back down to watch another movie. Lindhardt finally returns from his journey with a cup of coffee. He leans against Ferdinand and falls asleep once more. Ingrid tries to calm down. She still feels Dorothea on her lips. She can still taste her. Her mind will not stop thinking about it. She can barely pay attention to the movie. All she can think about is Dorothea sitting next to her, idly holding her hand. Her thumb rubs small circles into her hand. Every subtle touch drives Ingrid wild. Ingrid wishes she could act as calm as her. Dorothea watches the movie as if nothing happened between the two. She is always so well put together. Ingrid has no idea what to do with herself. Hilda settles on her other side, keeping her stuck in place. The movie plays on.


	10. Chapter 10

By the end of the movie, Ingrid feels as if she is about to explode. Hilda falls asleep on her arm while Dorothea looks at her phone. Almost everyone is asleep by now.

Dorothea yawns. “Are you good to drive, dear?”

Ingrid tries to remember how much she drank. “I’m not sure. We should call an Uber just to be safe.”

“Oh, Ingrid. Always the responsible one.” Her friend giggles. “Did you at least have fun?”

“I did.” She answers honestly. “I’m glad you came with me.”

“I’m glad you came too,” Dorothea says, “It’s nice seeing you trying new things. I’m starting to see the real Ingrid.”

“What do you mean?”

“You got your haircut, changed the way you dress. You’re hanging out with us more. You seem so much happier. You seem more… you.”

Ingrid never thought about it that way. “I guess I am happier now.”

“You guess? I’ve never seen you smile outside of your customer smile.”

“Thank you, Dorothea. Really. I mean it. I never would have done all this if you didn’t push me. You’re a really good friend.”

“That’s what friends do.” Her friend sits up and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Let’s go home.”

Ingrid rubs her cheek. “Sounds good to me.”

As much as she enjoyed herself, she is exhausted. She needs her own bed to sleep in.

\----

Ingrid wakes up feeling like hell. Her alarm blares loudly across the room. She rolls out of bed, taking a mass of blankets with her. Finally, the ringing stops. Her head refuses to stop spinning. Why did she think taking an opening shift was a good idea? She falls over onto the floor, trying to convince herself to get up. Maybe. Just maybe. She can call into work sick. She has never done i before, Seteth can’t get mad at her. Can he? Only one way to find out. She scrolls through her phone looking for the rink’s number. Her thumb hovers over the call button. She can’t do it. She needs money. Her phone falls back onto the floor in defeat.

Using all her strength, she heaves herself up. She leans onto her bed for balance. Eventually, she stumbles to her kitchen. Her hand blindly reaches for a box of cereal. The box knocks over, spilling Lucky Charms everywhere. Ingrid stares at the mess in utter defeat. She takes a deep breath and cleans up her mess. After cleaning up, she scarfs down her breakfast while watching the latest Jenna Marbles video.

\----

Ingrid manages to get to work on time. Of course, Seteth keeps the doors locked constantly. She bangs on the door, hoping to grab his attention. Finally, he spots her and lets her in.

“You’re late,” he says grumpily.

“The door was locked.” Ingrid has no time for his bullshit this morning. She is too tired to think straight.

“Still, you should have been here five minutes ago so you could clock in on time.”

The man is lucky Ingrid is too exhausted to throw a punch. Her hangover keeps her from being her usual cheery customer persona. By the time she clocks in, her head is throbbing. The lights burn her eyes. She starts her mental countdown until her break. Slowly, the rink comes to life. Ingrid heads to the DJ booth to start the music while Seteth unlocks the door. Dorothea comes in for her own shift. She waves when she sees Ingrid.

“Good morning, darling.” She greets her, seeming alive as ever.

Ingrid musters a response. “Hi.”

“I see you’re taking the hangover really well.” Her friend laughs.

“I feel like death.”

“You’ll get used to it. Drink lots of water. I believe in you.” Dorothea pats her on the back.

Ingrid tries to remain upright. The music throbs in her ears. Luckily, no customers have come in yet. She knows she should be cleaning. Even Dorothea is keeping herself preoccupied with idle work. However, Ingrid is tired. She needs a break. She deserves a break. She glances down at her watch. Only one more hour until her break. The moving lights irritate her. She wishes she could just close her eyes for only a brief moment. Maybe during her break. Her phone buzzes in her pocket. She resists the urge to check her phone. It buzzes again. And again. Ingrid groans and checks her watch again. Just half an hour left. She can do this.

Finally, the clock strikes noon. Ingrid rushes to the break room to clock out. She speeds out of the parking lot to get a large cup of coffee.

The coffee is warm in her hands. She wastes no time taking a sip. It scalds her mouth, but she is too tired to care. This coffee is her savior. She downs half of it in no time. Once jittery on caffeine, she sits back and relaxes in the cafe. She pulls out her phone to see multiple messages from Hilda. Ingrid takes a sip of coffee and idly opens up the messages. The first thing she sees is a naked picture of Hilda. She spits out her coffee. Heads turn to look at her. The second thing she sees is multiple messages telling her not to open the first message. Her face burns a bright red. She hopes no one else saw that. People definitely saw that. Quickly, she stands up and exits the cafe.

Dorothea perks up when she sees her friend. “Hey, Ing- are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost.”

Ingrid looks away. Her cheeks burn once more. “I’m fine. Just had a lot of coffee.”

Dorothea laughs. “Alright, honey. Good luck. I’ll see you after my break.”

Once Ingrid clocks back in, Dorothea goes on her break. Ingrid stands in the empty rink alone with only her thoughts. The image is pasted into her brain. She cannot shake it off. Her mind cycles through every stage of grief.

“Hello?” A voice snaps her back into existence.

“Oh, sorry. Hi, welcome to Great Skates,” Ingrid says with an awkward laugh. Today is not her day.

The customer stares at her blanky. He looks annoyed. “Uh, size nine please.”

“Of course. That will be eight dollars.”

He shoves a credit card at her. It takes Ingrid a moment to realize what is is. She quickly takes it and swipes it. They stand in an awkward silence.

“I need skates.” The man finally speaks up.

“Oh, sorry.” Ingrid tries to keep her customer facade on. She can feel Seteth’s managerial eyes on her back. Once the man has his skates, he wanders off. Ingrid breathes a sigh of relief.

\----

After her shift, Ingrid cannot bring herself to answer Hilda’s text. More pop up on her phone screen. She quickly swipes them all away and shover her phone in her pocket. The girl is not sure if she will ever look at her phone again. Dorothea leans over her shoulder.

“Who are you texting?” She asks innocently.

“No one.” Ingrid answers.

“Is it Hilda?” Dorothea guesses.

Ingrid glances away, trying to hide her blush. “No. It’s just some school stuff.”

“Sounds boring. Promise me we’ll hang out sometime soon.”

“I promise.”

Her friend smiles at her. “Okay. I’ll see you around. I hope you feel better soon.”

Her friend waves goodbye and they part ways.

She returns home to an empty apartment. The blinds are down, leaving the room dark. She does not bother letting in the light. Light only makes her headache worse. Instead, she slumps into her bed, suddenly feeling very tired. Her phone buzzes in her pocket. She throws it across the room without giving it a second glance. She buries herself in blankets and stares at the ceiling. Finally, some peace and quiet. Her mind races, reminding her of a certain picture sent to her earlier. No. She cannot have this. She cannot stop thinking about that picture of Hilda. Not that she wants to have it stuck in her head. It just came as such a surprise, the image is ingrained in her head now. She stares at the ceiling, trying to concentrate on literally anything else. Nope. Not a chance. She tries closing her eyes. This is worse. The image won’t leave her brain. Stupid brain.

She just needs to distract herself. Maybe some music will help. Actually, that means getting up. Ingrid does not want to do that. She stares at her phone all the way across the room. It sits by the door, taunting her.

She flops over into her pillow. Still nothing. She needs to relax. With a deep sigh, she rolls to the edge of her bed. Her hand reaches idly down for a box. Eventually, she finds it. She pulls it out and blows the dust off of it. Indeed, it has been a while, but maybe this will work. Do the batteries still work? Ingrid turns it on. As if by magic, the batteries still work. The wand vibrates in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (thank you for reading and all the kind comments yall are the best)


	11. Chapter 11

Classes go on normally. Ingrid dreads her finals coming up, but that means another semester will be behind her. At least school gives her something to distract herself with. She drags herself to school early in the morning. A wind gusts through the campus, making her shiver. Of course, she did not bring a jacket. She braces herself and power walks to her morning class.

After her morning class, she heads to her next class. More students crowd the campus as noon hits. Ingrid pays no attention to them. She just wants to take her classes and get out. A familiar pink head stands out among the crowd. Ingrid spots Hilda heading toward her with a group of friends. Ingrid takes a quick detour through the library. Hoping the girl did not see her.

The weekend comes faster than expected. Ingrid sleeps in for the first time in forever. Finally, a day off. Her bed feels like heaven. With the stress of work off her shoulders, she is free to seize the day as she pleases. This of course means not leaving the house except for food. She lies in bed avoiding responsibility and watching Netflix. Her phone buzzes. The girl glances at her phone to see a text from Dorothea.

Dorothea: Ur doing it again

Ingrid: What am I doing?

Dorothea: Being a hermit. I haven’t seen u in weeks and neither has Hilda. At least send her a text, she’s worried about you. Hell, so am I

Ingrid: There’s no need to worry about me.

Dorothea: Yes there is! I’m your friend I will care about you as I please

Ingrid: I’ll see you at work tomorrow.

Dorothea: That doesn’t count :/

Ingrid: Don’t :/ me

Dorothea: :/

Ingrid: Fine. We can go get lunch before work. Can you let me go back to sleep now? I’m very busy.

Dorothea: Very busy indeed. I see you binging Orange is the New Black. Are you sure ur not gay?

Ingrid: I’m allowed to enjoy shows without being gay.

Dorothea: So do you skip over the sex scenes or…

Ingrid: I’m changing my password. Bye.

She shuts off her phone and returns to her show. Her phone buzzes once more. She glances down to see a text from Hilda. Guilt pings at her. It has been a while since they last spoke, and it is all Ingrid’s fault. She looks back at her laptop. Her eyes drift back to the text message. After arguing with herself for a few minutes, Ingrid opens it. Luckily, this time it is not a nude.

Hilda: are u okay? you havent been texting or anything

Ingrid looks at her phone and sighs. This is all her fault. Hilda did nothing wrong. Or maybe she did, but Ingrid handled it wrong. She carefully types out her response.

Ingrid: I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you. I tend to do that a lot. Dorothea’s mad at me too.

Hilda: im not mad at you i just miss your face

Hilda: we’re still friends right?

Ingrid: We’re still friends. I don’t really feel like leaving the apartment.

Hilda: i can come to you if u want

Ingrid glances around her room. Stray clothes lie about. Her garbage needs to be taken out. A pile of homework sits on her desk.

Ingrid: It’s okay. I can come over to your place. Give me an hour or two.

Hilda: take your time

Ingrid does take her time; she needs a shower and decent clothes. She regrets not doing her laundry.

\----

Ingrid grows nervous as she walks up the stairs to Hilda’s apartment. What will she say? Will they just pretend nothing happened and continue like everything is normal? Her steps echo in the stairwell as she goes through every possible scenario in her head. Finally, she reaches the door. No turning back now. She knock on the door. It immediately swings open to reveal Hilda. She stands in the doorway with a bright smile.

“Hey there,” she says.

“Sorry it’s been so long.” Ingrid apologizes. She stands awkwardly in the hallway.

“You can come in.”

“Oh, yeah. Of course.” The girl steps inside. Hilda closes the door behind her. The apartment is oddly quiet.

Hilda snaps her hair band against her wrist. “Claude and Lorenz went to see a movie, so they won’t be home for a while.”

“We’ll make do without them.”

“Yeah.” Hilda hums. She seems at a loss for words. Ingrid feels guilty about it.

“So, how have you been?” Ingrid asks casually.

“I’ve been good. Can’t wait for finals to be over.”

“Same here. I’ve been so busy.”

“I can tell. You’ve been ignoring my texts for weeks. I just assumed you were dead.”

“I feel dead.” Ingrid laughs. “Professors keep throwing projects on my back, and with work, I barely have time to study. Or sleep.”

“Well, I’m glad you managed to fit me into your schedule.”

“You’re my friend. I always wanna make time for my friends, even if I’m really bad at it.”

“And you are really bad at it.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that.”

Hilda idly shifts her weight from foot to foot. “So, do you wanna get drunk and watch a movie? I didn’t wanna drink alone. Well, I mostly just didn’t wanna be alone.”

“Depends. What movie?” Ingrid asks.

“I was thinking The Princess Bride.”

“I’ve never seen it.”

“You’ve never seen it?” Hilda gasps. “Now, we have to!”

She takes the girl by the hand and pulls her to the couch. Ingrid starts to feel more comfortable. This is the Hilda she remembers. She searches for the movie on Netflix while Hilda grabs alcohol from the kitchen. Hilda returns with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She pours her glass all the way to the rim and pushes the bottle toward Ingrid. They sit at a casual distance. Ingrid feels weird without anyone else in the house.

“Is this the first time we have ever hung out alone? Just the two of us?” Ingrid wonders out loud. She takes a small sip from her wine glass.

Hilda sets her wine glass down, now half empty. “Yeah. Isn’t that funny? We’ve been friends for a while now.”

“That’s my fault. Dorothea was the one dragging me everywhere to hang out with you. I’m bad at taking initiative.”

“Obviously.” Her friend rolls her eyes. “It’s okay. I like hanging out with Dorothea too.”

“As a friend?”

“Yeah. As a friend.” Hilda gives her a strange look. “Why do you ask?”

“I just thought you liked her.”

“I do like her.”

“No. I mean like, in a lesbian way.”

Her friend spits out her drink. “You can be very blunt sometimes.”

“I mean, I just assumed the nude you sent me was actually meant for her.”

Hilda starts choking. “Uh, yeah. Totally forgot about that. That was totally meant for Dorothea. I just accidentally hit your name, and before I knew it, it was too late.”

Ingrid laughs it off. “It’s okay. Mistakes happen.”

“Yeah. They do.” The girl finishes off the rest of her wine glass and pours another.

Ingrid finishes off her own glass and does the same. They watch the movie quietly, just enjoying the silence between the two. Hilda is secretly grateful for that. By the end of the movie, she gets up to grab a second bottle.

“Hey, Hilda?” The alcohol starts to hit her hard. Her tolerance is still low.

“Yes?”

“You should ask Dorothea out.”

“Where in the world did that come from?”

“You two would make a cute couple. Dorothea’s very pretty, and so are you. I should text her to come over right now.” Ingrid pulls out her phone.

“Don’t do that! You’re drunk! Stop.” Hilda pounces on her to grab her phone.

“You’re drunk too.” Ingrid holds her phone out of reach, trying to complete the text. She has no idea what came over her, but she is enjoying herself. Hilda climbs on her to wrestle the phone out of her hands.

“Give me your phone. You’re not supposed to text while drunk.” The girl grabs her wrist.

Ingrid pushes her friend off of her. “You can’t tell me what to do.”

Hilda falls off the couch, grabbing onto the girl’s shirt. They crash onto the floor in a fit of laughter. Her phone slides under the couch, out of reach, but neither of them notice. Ingrid pins Hilda down on the floor. Hilda seems oddly flustered. She opens her mouth to say something, but no words come out.

Ingrid laughs. “This looks very wrong.”

“You’re right. I should be on top.”

“Really? Dorothea told me you’re a pillow princess.”

“How much did she tell you?” Hilda turns bright red.

“I’m kidding. She hasn’t told me anything.”

“Oh, good, so she didn’t tell you about- actually nevermind.”

“Tell me about what?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Hilda shakes her head.

“Tell me.”

“I’m not saying anything.” Hilda covers her mouth.

Ingrid forcibly pulls her hand away and pins it above her head. “I wanna know.”

“Make me,” the other girl says, a smug grin on her face.

“Fine.” Ingrid suddenly feels very competitive. Must be the alcohol. She flips Hilda over onto her back and pulls at her arm.

“Ow!” Hilda whines. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Tell me.” The girl smiles evilly. She pulls harder.

Hilda coughs, still being suffocated by the girl on top of her. “Okay! Okay! Dorothea and I hooked up a couple times, but-”

Neither of them hear the door opening over their arguing. The two boys come walking in. Lorenz drops his popcorn when he sees the two on the floor. He immediately turns around. Claude blinks at them.

“May I ask what the hell is going on in here?” Claude says, “Are you two auditioning for WWE and didn’t think to tell me?”

“This is how lesbian sex works, Claude.” Hilda answers casually. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way.”

The boy shakes his head. “Hilda, if you just texted me, we would’ve stayed out longer.”

“It’s fine.” Hilda huffs. “Ingrid, could you please let me breathe?”

Ingrid returns to reality. “Uh, yeah. Sure.”

She stands up and brushes herself off. Hilda does the same. They all stand in the living room in an awkward silence. Lorenz quietly sweeps up the spilled popcorn. Luckily, Claude has a knack for social situations.

“So our movie was good. We changed our mind on the way there and saw the Lego Movie instead.” He rambles on.

“You saw the Lego Movie?” Hilda raises an eyebrow at him. “Really?”

“It was good!” Claude says, “And you’re still gonna come with me to the Star Wars marathon next week, right?”

“I promised you I would.”

“Ingrid, you wanna come with?” He offers.

“Uh, if I’m not working.” Ingrid answers.

“Then it would be a double date.” He laughs. “Just no wrestling in the theater.”

Ingrid laughs. “I promise we won’t.”

“I’m not making that promise.” The other girl jokes.

Claude shakes his head. “This is why I can’t take you anywhere.”

After talking for a while, Ingrid realizes how late it has gotten. Hilda hugs her goodbye, and she heads off into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Ingrid wakes up to a phone call. Her phone buzzes somewhere on the phone below. She rolls over to reach it, not opening her eyes. It lies just barely out of reach. She stretches to grab it. In the process, she falls off the bed, taking all the blankets with her. Finally, she finds her phone among the blankets. Dorothea’s name pops up on her screen. She sighs and answers it.

“Hello?” she says, her voice still hoarse from just waking up.

“Hi, Ingrid. Just calling to make sure you’re still coming over today.” Her friend responds.

“I am. Promise. Do you need me to bring anything?”

“Some syrup would be nice. We’re all out.”

Ingrid walks up to Dorothea’s apartment, syrup in hand. She wasn’t sure what kind to get, so she bought both Mrs. Butterworth and Aunt Jemima. Dorothea answers before she can even knock on the door.

The girl smiles at her. “Hi, dear. Come on in. Make yourself comfortable.”

Ingrid steps inside. She sets the syrup down on the counter. “So, why did I bring syrup?”

“Bernadetta likes to make pancakes in the mornings before she goes to class.” Dorothea answers.

“I see. So I was just running errands for you.”

“Kinda. Anyway, I was hoping we could go out to eat.”

They take Dorothea’s car. Lunchtime traffic, as always, is unbearable. Dorothea plays with the radio while they sit at a stoplight. Ingrid stares out the window at passing people.

“There’s never anything good on the radio. Ingrid, could you put my ABBA disc in please?” Dorothea turns her attention back to driving.

Ingrid laughs. “You mean you actually took it out for once?”

“Well, yeah. Hayley Kiyoko came out with an album, and it’s pretty good. I also have the Phantom of the Opera somewhere too.”

“Who’s Hayley Kiyoko?”

Dorothea nearly swerves the car. “You don’t know who Hayley Kiyoko is?”

“Uh, no. Is she new?”

“Of course you don’t know who she is, you’re not gay.”

“Why does that keep coming up?”

“All your friends are gay, Ingrid. If you’re the token straight in the group, that’s an anomaly, and we will discuss it.”

“And what does this have to do with Hayley Kiyoko?” Ingrid asks.

“She’s a lesbian, Ingrid! Her most popular song is called “Girls Like Girls”. It doesn’t get gayer than that.”

“Good for her.” The girl starts googling her. She’s pretty.

\----

Work goes on normally. Sundays nights tend to be slower than other nights, but Ingrid occupies herself with plenty of cleaning. She wipes down the arcade machines while Dorothea mans the counter. A trail of customers trickle in. The night goes on, staying mildly quiet except for the music. Dorothea sings along to every song. Of course, she got to choose the music. The mood instantly changes when Hilda walks in followed by her two roommates. Dorothea gives her a big hug. They pay their way in and migrate toward Ingrid.

“Ingrid!” The girl throws her arms around her.

“Hi, Hilda. It’s been less than a day.” Ingrid drops her rag to hug her back. “Hi, Claude. Hi, Lorenz.”

“Hi, Ingrid.” Claude smiles at her. Lorenz waves hello.

“I dragged them along with me.”

“I like roller skating.” Lorenz shrugs. “It’s Claude who’s never done it before.”

“I have!” Claude crosses his arms. “It was in elementary school, but still.”

“Let’s see if you still remember.” Hilda laughs. “Don’t worry, Lorenz and I will hold your hands the whole time.”

“It’s okay, Claude,” Ingrid says, “I work at a skating rink and have never been skating before.”

Hilda’s jaw drops. She looks at her friend in shock. “You’re friends with me, and you’ve never been roller skating before? What about ice skating?”

“Neither.” The girl admits.

Hilda gasps. “I’m taking you roller skating. Go quit your job right now so I can take you.”

“Hilda, I have student loans.”

“Fine. Next week. I’ll take you on a roller skating date.”

“Ooh, a date.” Claude grins.

“A friend date.” Hilda jabs him in the stomach. He doubles over in pain.

Ingrid smiles. She missed their banter.

\----

After work, Ingrid settles into bed with her laptop. Her blankets drown her in warmth. The room is completely dark except for the faint glow of her laptop screen. She searches up Hayley Kiyoko on Youtube. Her mouse hovers over a certain music video. If Dorothea likes her, she should give her a try. She clicks on the video.

The video leaves her in tears. She does not know why. Her heart skips a beat when the two girls kiss. She has to admit it is a good song. The narrative grabs her. She needs more. She clicks on the next video.

\----

The weekend finally arrives after a long week of finals. Ingrid has more next week, but at least she has some time to herself. Her phone lights up with a text from Hilda. Ingrid checks the time. The girl is early. She throws a jacket on and rushes outside. Her friends wait for her outside. Hilda waves out the window when she sees the girl. Ingrid squeezes into the backseat with Dorothea and Hilda.

“Who’s ready for Star Wars?” Claude asks them excitedly.

“You are, nerd.” Hilda answers.

“I know you enjoy them too.” Her friend quips back. He shifts the car into gear and drives away.

Hilda pulls a vape pen out of her purse and hands it to Ingrid. “Want some?”

“Since when did you vape?”

“It’s a dab pen.”

“A what?”

The girl sighs. “Of course you don’t know what a dab pen is. Ingrid, have you ever smoked weed?”

“Nope.”

“Ingrid, I swear you’re a catholic school girl. I have to teach you everything. Just do what I do, and it’s okay if you cough.” Hilda takes a hit from the pen and hands it to the girl.

Ingrid holds it in her hands, not sure what to do. It still feels warm. Slowly, she brings it to her mouth. She breathes in the hot smoke. It burns in her throat. She immediately coughs. A cloud of smoke bursts from her mouth.

“You have to try to hold it in.” Hilda instructs her. “Wanna try again?”

“No thanks.” She hands the pen back.

“That’s okay.” Hilda passes it to Dorothea who also takes a hit.

When they get to a stoplight, Claude holds his hand back. “Gimme.”

The pen makes it way around the car. Eventually, it falls back in Ingrid’s hands. Hilda reaches for it.

“Wait. I want to try again,” Ingrid says.

Hilda lights up. “Be my guest!”

“I believe in you.” Dorothea cheers her on.

Ingrid tries one more time. Again, it burns her throat. She can feel it seeping into her lungs. Still, she persists, holding the smoke in her mouth. The taste is terrible. She coughs it out in a puff of smoke.

“That was better.” Hilda looks impressed.

“Thank you.”

By the time they arrive at the movie theater, Ingrid feels light headed. She starts tipping over when she stands up. Hilda catches her and holds her up.

“Are you okay?” The girl asks.

Ingrid laughs. “I’m more than okay. Actually, I’m hungry.”

“Don’t worry.” Dorothea opens up her purse to reveal enough food for a small army. “I got you covered.”

“You got gummy worms in there?” Claude asks.

“Regular or sour.”

“Sour.”

She digs around before pulling out the bag. She hands it to her friend.

“Thanks.” He pockets the bag in his hoodie.

A long line winds out of the theater. Most wear some form of Star Wars merchandise. Some show up in full cosplay. Ingrid and her friends stick out like a sore thumb. They take their place at the end of the line. Hilda grabs the tickets on her phone. Once they reach the front of the line, the doorman scans their tickets, and they head inside.

The theater is already packed. They take their seats towards the back of the theater. Luckily for them, they are all too high to care where they sit. Claude and Lorenz sit next to each other. Hilda and Dorothea squish Ingrid in between them. Ingrid does not mind as long as Dorothea keeps feeding her. Her friend hands her a chocolate bar. Ingrid scarfs it down in record time.

“Do you want dinner now or later?” Dorothea asks her.

“Dinner?”

The girl pulls an entire sandwich out of her purse. Ingrid wonders where she gets all the room from. The purse does not look that big.

Ingrid’s eyes go wide. “I want that.”

She reaches for it. Dorothea holds it out of reach.

“What do you say?” The girl scolds her.

“Please.” Ingrid huffs. She grabs the sandwich.

“Good girl,” her friend says. She pats Ingrid on the head.

Claude opens up his gummy worms. He puts one in his mouth and looks to Lorenz. He wiggles his eyebrows at him, hoping he will get the message.

“I’m not doing that.” Lorenz frowns. “At least not in public.”

“You’re no fun.” Claude pouts, the gummy worm still hanging from his mouth. He turns to Hilda. “Do you want a gummy worm?”

“Of course I do.” Hilda leans over to take the one in his mouth. Ingrid almost drops her sandwich. Dorothea looks extremely interested suddenly.

“Me next.” She grins.

“But you’re all the way over there.” Hilda sighs dramatically.

“I’m not that far away, drama queen.” Dorothea laughs.

“Okay. You’ve forced my hand. Claude, hand me a gummy worm.” She sticks it in her mouth and leans in. Dorothea does the same. They meet in front of Ingrid. Ingrid sinks into her seat, not exactly sure what she should be doing. Hilda waits for Dorothea. Dorothea uses her hand to snatch the gummy worm from the girl’s mouth.

“Hey! That’s cheating,” Hilda says.

“I know.” Dorothea smiles. She gives the girl a quick kiss on the lips before sitting back in her chair. Hilda covers her mouth.

“Should we be doing this in a theater full of people?” Ingrid comments.

Hilda shrugs. “I’ve done worse in movie theaters.”

“Like what?” Ingrid asks, completely missing the point.

The girl looks at her confused. “You don’t- I’ll tell you later.”

Dorothea leans in. “She means-”

She whispers into Ingrid’s ear. The girl turns bright red.

“I see now.” Ingrid coughs.

The theater lights dim, and the projector turns on. The crowd goes quiet in anticipation. The iconic intro starts, and everyone cheers. Nerds. Ingrid settles in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to post the last 2 chapters as 1 chapter lmao but i accidentally clicked post so thats why updates have been quick  
anyway i saw a huge influx of nice comments and i wanna say thank you!!!!!! ur all so nice and i hope ur having a good day!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dedicate this chapter to my general disinterest in star wars and also my cat

During intermission, the friends wait outside away from the crowds. A couple people stand outside smoking cigarettes. Luckily, the wind blows away from them. By now, the high has faded away, so Ingrid just feels tired. She stretches her back and quickly googles how many Star Wars movies there are. Hilda lets out a yawn.

“Just as good as I remember it.” Claude grins. He finishes off the last of the gummy worms.

“I still don’t know what Star Wars is. I’m too pretty.” Dorothea shrugs.

“You’re still enjoying yourself,” Ingrid says.

“True. Weed and friends are always a good mix. How could I turn that down?”

“Speaking of, who has the vape?” Hilda asks. “I’m gonna need it if we’re gonna power through two more movies.”

Claude checks his pockets. “I don’t have it.”

“Ugh, you must have left it in the car.”

“What do you mean I did?” Claude scoffs. “When I last checked, you’re the forgetful one in the group.”

“I’m not forgetful.” Hilda argues.

“You were voted most likely to forget her own name in high school.”

“I was not! You made that up, and everyone voted for it anyway.”

“True. Made it into the yearbook and anything.”

“Okay. Fine. I forgot the vape in the car.” The girl rolls her eyes. “Who wants to go get it?”

“You do,” Lorenz says.

“Who wants to come with me?” Hilda gives Ingrid a side glance.

“I will.” Ingrid volunteers. She could use the walk to stretch out her legs.

They walk out to the car together. Ingrid tries to think of something to say.

Hilda rubs her arms. “It’s nice to be outside. The theater is so cold in there.”

“That’s why I brought a jacket,” the other girl says. She puts her hands in her pockets.

“Is that jacket for sharing?” Her friend wonders.

“Uh, yeah.” Ingrid laughs. She slides her jacket off and hands it to her friend. “I knew you were gonna get cold, so I brought a jacket. Dorothea does it all the time. She probably owns more of my own jackets than I do.”

Hilda takes her jacket and throws it on. The sleeves fall over her hands. “How do I look?”

“That’s a silly question. You look good in anything.”

“I look good in nothing too-” Hilda covers her mouth.

Ingrid tries to play it off casually. “I’ve already seen that.”

“Yeah. You have. Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. I promise I won’t blackmail you.”

“Or fall in love with me.”

“I won’t do that either.”

Hilda quickly changes the subject. “Why did Claude have to park so far out? My legs hurt from trying to keep up with you.”

“Sorry. I’ll try to walk slower.”

“You’re too tall.” Her friend huffs. “I have to take extra steps just to keep up with you.”

Ingrid never thought of herself as tall, but she is quite taller than Hilda now that she thinks of it. Seeing her next to Dorothea makes her look tiny.

“Don’t worry. The car is right there.” Ingrid points to the junky car.

Hilda finds the vape sitting on the seat hidden in plain sight. She takes a quick hit before holding it out to Ingrid. “I can’t believe I forgot this. Can you hold onto it, in case I lose it again?”

“Sure.” The girl puts it in her pocket. They quietly walk back.

By the time they arrive, the movie is about to start. They pass the vape around until it lands back in Ingrid’s hands. She pockets the vape, and they all head back inside.

The movie, as all other Star Wars movies, seem exactly the same to Ingrid. However, adding marijuana to the mix makes everything much more interesting. Every lightsaber noise feels so realistic. A ship comes at the screen. She holds on for dear life. Hilda seems to be enjoying herself as well. Her hand migrates onto Ingrid’s thigh. Ingrid suddenly becomes extremely aware of her surroundings. She freezes in fear. What does she do? Is Hilda doing this on purpose? Her mind runs a mile a minute. She decides to wait. Hilda probably doesn’t realize what she is doing. She means no harm. The movie plays on, but Ingrid cannot pay attention. Her mind stays stuck on Hilda’s hand.

\----

A few hours later, and the movie is over. The credits roll, and the lights flicker on. Dorothea lets out a long yawn. The others stretch their backs. Everything feels stiff after sitting for so long. Hilda stands up as well, her hands finally leaving Ingrid’s body. Ingrid tries not to faint. She is glad she gave Hilda her jacket, she feels as if she might combust.

“Ingrid, are you okay?” Dorothea senses her discomfort. She puts a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I’m fine. I just really need to pee.” She answers quietly.

“Me too. Wanna go together?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

Ironically, the line for the men’s room runs out the door. The women’s room has a much smaller line. The two girls walk past the large crowd of men to find the women’s room. They take their place at the end of the line and wait. Ingrid can feel eyes on them. A few men eye Dorothea. She really stands out, especially in this crowd.

One brave (or stupid) soul approaches them. He clears his throat. “So you like Star Wars?”

“That was my first time seeing it. It’s alright, I guess.” Dorothea answers, obviously disinterested. She does not even look up from her phone.

“So you’re a Star Wars virgin, then? I could take you to see the other movies.”

The girl snorts, losing some of her calm composure. “I have no interest in seeing a silly movie with you.”

“Oh, so you got a boyfriend?” The man seems annoyed, but tries to keep his cool. Dorothea sees right through it. It is not hard.

“She has a girlfriend, actually.” Ingrid jumps in, feeling particularly protective that moment. She puts an arm around her friend. Her adrenaline kicks in. “And even if she didn’t, she’s not interested.”

The man goes through every stage of grief in the span of a few seconds. He settles on anger hidden by visible confusion. “So you’re friends.”

“We’re fucking gay!” Dorothea bursts out laughing. “How thick is your skull exactly? Obviously thicker than your dick.”

“Jeez, I’m trying to be nice. Stop attacking me.” He huffs.

By now, a few people are watching them. A couple women cut the line while the drama goes down.

“Attacking? You’re the one who can’t handle a rejection.” Dorothea huffs. “Babe, I’m so tired of men, I don’t need to pee anymore.”

“Let’s get out of here, then.” Ingrid gestures away from the man.

Dorothea takes the girl by the hand and walks away, practically dragging Ingrid behind her. She does not even spare the man a passing glance. The next bathroom they find is completely empty. It is much quieter compared to outside. Ingrid hears a ringing in her ears. She takes a moment to calm down. Her heart starts to beat at a normal pace. She stares at the running water as she washes her hands.

“Sorry about that, dear.” Dorothea sighs. “I didn’t mean to mix you up in all that.”

“I was worried about you, Dorothea. Well, I knew you could handle your own, but I didn’t wanna just be a bystander while some creep talked you up.”

“Thank you for backing me up even if it meant pretending to date me.” Her friend pats her on the back. “Seriously, I should take you clubbing with me. You can keep all the nasty men away from us.”

“You do that very well on your own.”

“Not really. I’m too pretty, and drunk and stupid men seem to think that’s an invitation. Why can’t hot women talk to me instead? It’s a curse, I swear.”

“I never had that problem,” Ingrid says.

“That’s a blessing.” Dorothea answers.

“Maybe if we hang out more, it’ll rub off on you.”

“More excuse to hang out with you! I like it.”

They walk out of the bathroom together. A large crowd fills the hallway. They navigate through it, trying to find the exit. Eventually, they break free. Their friends are nearby. Hilda waves the girls down.

“It was too crowded inside!” Hilda states. “We thought it would be easier to find you out here.”

“Sorry we took so long. We were having hot lesbian sex in the bathroom.” Dorothea responds casually. A few passersby look up with both curiosity and fear.

Ingrid is speechless. Her face burns up. She stares at the ground.

“Aw, and you didn’t invite me?” Hilda pouts.

“There’s always next time.”

“Get a room, you three.” Claude gags.

By now, the sun has gone down. The night is lit up by the headlights of cars leaving. The group navigates through the swarm of cars. Claude leads the charge, being the only person who still remembers where they parked. Lorenz and Hilda stick close to him. Dorothea and Ingrid walk behind them.

Dorothea leans over to Ingrid. “Why is Hilda wearing your jacket? Is something going on between you two?”

Ingrid hopes nobody heard that. She whispers back. “She said she was cold so I let her have my jacket.”

“Aw, Ingrid. You’re such a good boyfriend.”

“She’s into you not me.”

“Are you sure? She asked for your jacket.”

“Because she was cold.”

“Do you think I ask for your clothes because I need them?”

“Yes.”

“Wrong. Asking to borrow someone’s clothes means you’re into them.”

“But you borrow my clothes all the time.” Ingrid looks at her confused. The connections don’t hit a spark in her head.

“As a friend,” Dorothea says, “I don’t think it’s the same with Hilda.”

“I think it’s the same with Hilda. She knows we’re friends.”

“Are you talking about me?” Hilda looks back at the two.

“I’m just checking out your ass.” Dorothea answers back.

Ingrid can hear Lorenz rolling his eyes. Luckily, the car is in sight. The boys take the front seats while the girls squeeze into the back. Hilda takes the middle. Dorothea seems to be purposefully squishing her against Ingrid. Ingrid mentally prepares herself the the car ride ahead.

\----

Ingrid wakes up to an empty apartment. A soft light peeks through the window. Ingrid sits up an stretches her back. Her eyes slowly adjust to being awake. Her phone starts blaring an alarm. She quickly gets up to shut it off. Time for work. She lays her uniform out on the bed and hops into the shower. A gentle rain falls from the dark clouds.

The rink, as always, is boring. In the first hour, no one shows up. She spends her time cleaning to appease her ever vigilant manager. Once she has every inch of the main floor scrubbed clean, she tries to study for her finals. Of course, this is when customers start showing up. A group of kids scream as they run around making a mess of everything. Ingrid sighs and attempts to study once more. Her textbook looks more like a foreign language than anything. Shit. Her German final is this week too.

“Just once more week.” She keeps telling herself. “One more week, and you’re one year closer to graduation.”

\----

Dorothea: Come over

Ingrid: Why?

She has no reason not to come over, but sitting in her pajamas all day seems tempting.

Dorothea: You’re my friend and we’re done with finals. Just come over and get wine drunk with me. We can watch the princess bride

Ingrid: Can we order a pizza?

Dorothea: I already ordered two. They’ll be here in twenty minutes

Ingrid: Coming.

Ingrid takes a quick shower and throws on her cleanest shirt. She is out the door in record time.

She knocks on Dorothea’s door. Dorothea answers. Her apartment is strangely dark. Ingrid takes a step in and takes her shoes off by the door.

“You said there was pizza?” She asks expectantly.

Dorothea nods. “It’s on the table.”

Ingrid walks in, flipping the lightswitch. The lights flicker on, and everyone jumps out. Claude and Lorenz leap out from behind the couch. Hilda peeks out from the wall holding a bottle of champagne. Even Dorothea’s roommate is there. She stands awkwardly by the wall.

“Surprise!”

Ingrid stares at them, mouth hanging. The cork goes flying across the room. Champagne starts pouring all over. Hilda sloppily pours it into tall glasses.

“What is this?” Ingrid finally manages words.

“You’re done with finals! I wanted to do something special.” Dorothea answers. “And everyone seemed game. I even convinced Bernadetta to join us for a bit.”

Bernadetta waves weakly. “I’m excited the semester is over too.”

Ingrid smiles at her. “Thank you for joining us.”

Dorothea hugs her friend tightly. “I’m so happy you’re here. Are you ready to have some fun?”

“You didn’t have to buy champagne for me.” Ingrid answers.

“It’s the cheapest bottle I could find,” Hilda says, “And the glasses are from the thrift store.”

She holds out a bubbling glass for the girl. Ingrid takes it. Everyone else does the same.

“I propose a toast.” Dorothea holds her glass up. “To finishing the semester alive.”

“I’m taking summer classes.” Ingrid mentions.

“And taking summer classes!” Her friend adds in dramatically. “And friendship or some shit like that.”

Hilda cheers. Glasses clink together, and Ingrid feels happy. She finishes off her glass and sets it on the table. Lorenz goes to clean up the mess on the floor. Claude hooks his Nintendo Switch up to the television. Dorothea sits next to Bernadetta on the couch.

“Who wants to play Mario Kart?” Claude announces.

“I do!” Hilda jumps up and down excitedly. “Give me the purple controller.”

“Of course.” He hands her a controller. He offers one to Dorothea and Bernadetta.

Dorothea takes the controller and hands it to Bernadetta who immediately grows worried.

“I’m not good at this game.” She stammers.

“The point is to have fun. I’m bad at this too.”

Claude sits on the floor in front of them. “I’ll go easy on you, don’t worry.”

“He’s lying.” Lorenz shakes his head.

Hilda sits next to Ingrid. She hands the girl a controller. “You gotta play too.”

“Oh, I’ll just watch.”

“C’mon, Ingrid. It’ll be fun.” She bats her eyes at her.

Ingrid sighs. “I’ll play a few rounds.”

The game boots up on the screen. Hilda immediately chooses Princess Peach. Bernadetta clicks on Princess Daisy after Dorothea asks her too. Claude chooses Waluigi which leads to complaints from Hilda. Ingrid chooses Luigi because he is green. The first race goes terribly. Ingrid tries to figure out what is going on. She hits every banana peel on the race track. Bernadetta does much of the same, but Dorothea helps her along. Hilda fairs well in the race, getting more competitive as she goes. She manages to climb her way up to second place. However, Claude pulls out all the stops to defeat Hilda.

Bernadetta chugs along in last place. She hits an item box. It spins around until it finally lands on the famed blue shell. Without a second thought, she sends it out. Claude gasps. Fear fills him. He approaches the finish line. Hilda grins evilly. She boosts forward, slowly catching up to Claude. The blue shell races toward him. The boy is sweating. He can barely keep a grip on his controller.

“No!” He dramatically slumps onto the ground as the blue shell marks his defeat. Hilda zips past and steals first place. She jumps with joy when she realizes what just happened. Bernadetta watches them with confusion.

“Sucks to suck.” Hilda gives the boy a smug grin.

“I demand a rematch.”

"You're on."

Bernadetta hands the controller to Dorothea. “I think I’ll sit this one out.”


	14. Chapter 14

After a few rounds, Ingrid starts to get the hang of the game. Until Hilda introduces alcohol into the mix. She sets a bottle of Fireball on the table and grins evilly. Shot glasses clink together.

“Winner drinks.” She states.

“I thought you wanted to get drunk,” Claude says with a frown.

Hilda throws a pillow at him. “I’m gonna kick your ass! Stop choosing rainbow road.”

Suddenly, Dorothea finds herself interested in the game. “Can I choose the next map?”

“Sure!” Claude answers. “Which one?”

The countdown begins. Ingrid manages to press the button at the right time. So far, so good. They blast off, Claude ahead of the pack. He wins the next couple races, annoying Hilda. She pours each shot to the brim of the glass. The next race starts. Claude and Hilda are neck and neck. Dorothea, as always, is in last place. Ingrid has little clue of what is going on, but she likes Luigi. He is green. Love that. A blue shell whizzes past her. It circles ominously around Claude.

“Don’t you dare!” Hilda yells.

Claude grins evilly as he drives into Hilda. They both go down. Ingrid zooms past, winning the race. They both turn to look at her in shock. Ingrid still has no idea what she just did.

“Did I win? How?” Ingrid stares at the screen confusedly.

Hilda pours a shot for her. “Looks like I get to see drunk Ingrid again!”

“Why do you want me to be drunk?” Ingrid holds the shot glass in her hand.

“Last time you got drunk, I got to take your pants off.” Her friend answers innocently.

“Oh, yeah. I barely remember that.” She knocks back the shot. The taste of cinnamon burns in her mouth.

“I wanna see that happen again.” Dorothea leans over to pour herself a shot. She hands one to Bernadetta. “Can we play a different drinking game? I’m not good at this one.”

“Do you have anything in mind?” Ingrid asks.

“Tw-”

“Not Twister. You always say Twister.”

“Fine. Strip poker.” Dorothea crosses her arms.

“I second that,” Hilda says enthusiastically.

“I don’t.” Bernadetta quivers. “Can we play something that doesn’t involve taking our clothes off?”

They settle on Uno. In hindsight, it was probably the wrong choice, but everyone had fun. Bernadetta wins most of the games before inevitably falling asleep on the couch. She snores softly as they play a couple more games. Soon, Hilda is too drunk to keep playing. She leans into Ingrid and giggles. Ingrid wonders how she got her hands on more alcohol.

“Hey, Ingrid, can I sit in your lap?”

“Why?”

“It looks comfortable.” She climbs into Ingrid’s lap without any hesitation. Ingrid freezes in place as the girl gets comfortable.

Claude tries to stop her. “Hilda, what are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Hilda huffs. “Claiming my territory.”

Dorothea snorts. “Claiming your territory, huh?”

Lorenz checks his phone. “It’s getting late. We should get going.”

“Yeah.” Claude grabs the last of the liquor. “I think Hilda’s cut off for tonight.”

“Don’t make me leave!” Hilda whines. She hugs Ingrid tight. “I wanna stay with my friends.”

The boy sighs. “Hilda, I have work tomorrow. Don’t do this to me.”

“She can stay here for the night. I can drive her back tomorrow.” Dorothea offers. “It’s really no trouble. I’m already keeping Ingrid here.”

“Wait, you’re what?” Ingrid perks up.

“Ingrid, honey, you’ve had too much to drink,” Dorothea says, “Don’t act so surprised.”

Her mind spins as she struggles to think of an answer. “I guess I have. Can I not have the couch?”

“I think Bernie has the couch covered.” Her friend motions to the sleeping girl on the couch.

Claude checks his phone. “Well, I appreciate you keeping Hilda safe for the night. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Goodnight, Claude. Goodnight, Lorenz.” Dorothea bids them farewell. Ingrid also says goodbye.

“Bye boys!” Hilda waves to them. “Hate to see you leave; love to watch you go.”

The two boys wave goodbye before heading out into the night. Ingrid sits on the floor with a drunk Hilda stuck in her lap. Dorothea grabs a blanket to tuck in Bernadetta. The girl curls up in the blanket.

“Should we bring her to her bed?” Ingrid asks. “I can carry her.”

“Just leave her. She’s comfortable.”

“So where do we go?”

“I don’t think we should leave Hilda alone,” Dorothea says.

Hilda lets out a long yawn. “I’m tired. Come to bed with me.”

It seems Hilda decided on everyone’s sleeping arrangements. She tugs at both girls and drags them toward the bedroom. In her drunken state she, of course, brought them into Bernadetta’s room.

The room which is surprisingly clean. The bed is neatly made. No stray clothes lie on the floor. Various cacti plants sit on her windowsill. Hilda lies splayed out, taking up most of the bed. Her snoring fills the room. Ingrid stares at them as she lies in bed. Dorothea strips her pants off before climbing into bed. The other girl tries not to stare at her. She focuses in on the cacti. They look so cute in their tiny pots. A streetlight peeks in through the window, illuminating the room.

“I feel bad taking Bernadetta’s bed,” Ingrid says quietly.

“Once she falls asleep, she can’t be woken up. She won’t mind us borrowing her bed for the night.” Dorothea answers. “Are you gonna get into bed?”

“Oh. Yeah.” The girl shuffles over awkwardly.

Ingrid finds herself stuck between the two girls on the bed. She settles into the blankets. She feels oddly warm. Maybe the two girls’ body heat is rubbing off on her. It feels nice. Her eyes start to droop. She lets out a tired yawn. Hilda mumbles softly in her sleep, already out for the night.

“Did you have fun, dear?” Dorothea asks her. She turns to face the girl.

“I did. Thank you for planning that for me. It was very sweet of you.”

“You’re my friend. That’s what friends do.”

“How drunk are you right now?” Ingrid wonders.

“Enough to admit to things I don’t want to, but I’m mostly tired. How about you?”

“Same.” The girl yawns. “I’m tired, but my mind isn’t.”

“I’ve been there. Anything you wanna talk about?”

Ingrid pauses for a moment. She fidgets with the blanket in her hands. “Kinda.”

“What is it?” Dorothea leans closer. Ingrid can feel her body heat.

“Are you and Hilda dating?” She blurts out. She immediately covers her mouth and glances to make sure she did not stir the sleeping Hilda.

“That’s what you’ve been thinking about?” Dorothea gives her a strange look.

“Yeah. Kinda.” The girl suddenly feels very nervous. “You’re both very pretty and enjoy hanging out together.”

“With that logic, we should date,” Dorothea says with a gentle laugh.

“If you were a guy maybe. Actually, no. I don’t think I’m into guys at all.”

Dorothea has heard that comment many times. “What do you mean, Ingrid?”

“I don’t know.” The girl rambles. The alcohol is talking. “I’ve only dated one guy ever, and it was in high school. I never actually wanted to date any guys. He just asked me out, so I said yes. I felt like I had to. He seemed nice enough. We would hang out and play video games or watch TV, but I hated whenever he would try and touch me. I always made excuses to keep him from, uh, you know. It always made me uncomfortable when he would hug me or call me his girlfriend. I tried so hard to convince myself I like him romantically, but I didn’t. Not even a little bit. But he was nice, so I didn’t have the heart to break up with him. I just assumed that was what dating was supposed to be. What do you think that means?”

Dorothea blinks at her. Her brain slowly processes the sudden intake of words. “I’m too drunk for this, dear, but have you ever considered you might not be straight?”

“I’m not gay. I don’t think I am.”

“This is like talking to a brick wall.” The girl sighs. “I’m not trying to label you with a sexuality or force anything on you. I just think exploring who you are might be worth it. There’s nothing wrong with experimenting, especially if you’re questioning yourself so much.”

“How did you realize you liked girls?” Ingrid asks. She tugs the blankets up to cover herself.

“When I was in drama club, I was casted as a male lead in Bye Bye Birdie. It felt very… right. I liked playing the man with a woman as a love interest. I got to kiss a girl and pretend we were romantic together. I loved it. Being in drama club made it so much easier for me to realize I was gay. Most of the kids were gay. All of my friends were gay. It was all so normal for me. I struggled a bit with the concept of loving women, but in the end, my friends made it easy for me to come to terms with it. It’s just natural to me.”

“How did it feel when you first kissed a girl?”

“It felt confusing. I liked it, but I felt like I was not supposed to.” Dorothea answers honestly. “How about you? You’ve kissed me. How did that feel?”

“I’m not sure. It was my first kiss.”

“You’re not sure?” The girl seems kind of offended by the statement. “Did it feel good? Bad?”

“It was definitely good because you’re a good kisser. I just have nothing else to compare to. How would I know I like kissing girls if I’ve never kissed a guy?”

“Then kiss a guy.”

“Ew, no.”

“So you liked kissing me, but the thought of kissing a man grosses you out?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you starting to put two and two together?”

“I’m not.”

“Do I need to kiss you again?”

“I kinda want you to kiss me again. I think about it a lot.” Ingrid is suddenly well aware of how close her friend is. They are nearly touching. She glances down at Dorothea’s lips.

“You want me to kiss you again?” Dorothea hums. “And you don’t think you’re even a little bit gay?”

Their lips are close. Dangerously close. Ingrid feels close to exploding. The burning in her cheeks is too apparent. She hopes the darkness of the room shrouds her embarrassment.

“I think.” The words struggle to leave her mouth. “I want to find out.”

As much as she wants to, she cannot find it in herself to move closer. To close the gap of mere centimeters. Dorothea takes the initiative. She presses into her, bringing her into a gentle kiss. Her arm wraps around to her back and pulls Ingrid closer. Ingrid almost dies right there. Her eyes flutter shut as she lets Dorothea lead her. Dorothea slowly pushes her over so she is on top of her. Ingrid tugs at her, needing her closer. Everything hits her at once. The floodgates open. Her body aches for affection.

Dorothea’s hand takes her hand. Their fingers interlace as she pins it above the girl’s head. Ingrid lets out a quiet moan, and they deepen the kiss. Her head spins. It can barely handle what is happening.

“What are you two doing?” Hilda yawns. She rubs the drowsiness out of her eyes.

Ingrid immediately throws Dorothea off the bed. She crashes onto the floor with a loud thump. “Hilda! Hi! Good morning!”

Dorothea sits up, rubbing her head. “Ow.”

The girl stares at the two confusedly. “Why is Dorothea on the floor?”

Ingrid glances around nervously. “Well, I, no, she-”

“I was having a nightmare and rolled out of bed on accident. Nothing to worry about here.” Dorothea answers for her.

“Aw, I’m sorry. Come here.” She holds out her arms and motions for the girl to come to her. Dorothea obliges. She awkwardly climbs over Ingrid and into the other girl’s arms. Hilda pulls her into a tight bear hug and yawns.

“I’m going to bed now.” Ingrid ducks under the covers.

Dorothea sighs. “Goodnight.”

They fall into the bed. Hilda soon falls asleep. Ingrid has trouble doing so. She stares up at the ceiling while the other girls sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fellas is it gay if-
> 
> as always thank you so much for the kind comments they make me go :3c


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Ingrid wakes up early. Her head hurts. The light from the window blinds her. She rubs the drowsiness out of her eyes and sits up. Suddenly, she realizes where she is. The other two girls lie fast asleep on either side of her. Ingrid sits up and lets out a deep breath. Dorothea stirs next to her. She stretches and lets out a long yawn.

“Good morning, Ingrid.” Her words are muffled in the pillow. Her hair covers her face.

“Good morning, Dorothea. Did you sleep well?”

“I did. How about you?”

“I slept okay.”

“How are you feeling?”

“What do you mean?” Ingrid asks.

“You’re going through a lot right now,” her friend says softly, “You’re discovering a lot about yourself, and it can be overwhelming. I just want you to know I’m here for you and will do anything I can to help.”

“You already did a lot.” Ingrid hugs her knees to her chest. “I mean, we literally… we…”

“We kissed?”

“Yeah.” The girl turns her head to hide her obvious blush. “How are you so easy about this stuff? You don’t get flustered or anything.”

“Lots of practice.” Dorothea answers. “And you’re pretty smooth when you’re not thinking about it.”

“I don’t think I’m smooth.”

“Oh, I promise you you’ll have every girl swooning once you put yourself out there.”

“I don’t think I wanna try dating,” Ingrid says nervously, “This is all a lot right now.”

“Yeah. I get it. Take your time, dear. All the time you need. Don’t feel obligated to push yourself when you’re not ready.”

“Hey, Dorothea?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Please don’t tell Hilda about last night. I wanna come out to her when I’m ready.”

“You haven’t even come out to yourself yet.”

“I know. I’m getting there.”

“Can I be the first person you come out to?” Dorothea requests.

“Haven’t I already come out to you?”

“Yes, but I want to hear you say it.”

Ingrid sighs. “Dorothea, I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?” Her friend leans in expectantly.

“I’m-”

Hilda lets out a loud yawn.

“Maybe we should save this for later,” Ingrid says.

“Alright. No pressure.”

After their chat, they wander into the kitchen to make breakfast. Ingrid cooks. She rarely lets Dorothea touch a stove. Bad things happen when Dorothea does the cooking. Ingrid assumes Bernadetta does most of the cooking in their household. This morning, she is craving pancakes. She searches the cupboard for proper ingredients. Dorothea pulls out a bag of chocolate chips and sets it next to the bowl. She starts boiling water for tea. By the time the pancakes are cooking, Bernadetta stirs on the couch. She yawns and stretches.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Dorothea coos at her roommate.

The girl sits up and yawns. “Are you cooking?”

“No. I promise you, I’m not. Ingrid is making us pancakes.”

“With chocolate chips?”

Dorothea nods. “Yes.”

“My favorite! May I help?”

“Please do. You already know how bad I am at this.”

Bernadetta joins them in the kitchen. She begins cutting up fruit to eat with their meal. Dorothea sets the table for them. They hear a commotion in the other room. The door opens, and Hilda stumbles out.

“What time is it?” Hilda groans. She plops down at the table.

“A little past noon.” Ingrid answers, checking her phone. She sets a plate of hot pancakes on the table. Dorothea pours tea for everyone.

“I could get used to this.” Hilda blows on her tea to cool it down. “I feel so domestic.”

“I’m not gonna be your housewife, Hilda.” Dorothea shoots her a quick glare.

“I never said that! I respect women.”

Bernadetta serves herself a few pancakes. She douses them in syrup. Soon, the other two girls join them at the table. They eat a peaceful family breakfast together. It is quiet, but mostly because Hilda is particularly hungover. She pours more syrup on her pancakes. Ingrid helps herself to thirds. They sit in a comfortable silence.

After eating, Bernadetta hops up to start cleaning. Ingrid helps her. Even Hilda brings a few plates into the kitchen. They work together in harmony. Ingrid enjoys herself, even as Dorothea starts blasting ABBA as a backdrop to cleaning the dishes. She belts the lyrics at the top of her lungs. Even Hilda sings along as she slowly recovers from waking up.

“Ingrid, dance with me.” Dorothea holds out a hand to the girl.

“I don’t dance.” Ingrid takes a step back.

“Nonsense. I’ll lead you.” She takes the girl by the hand and brings her into her. She slowly guides her as they dance to Andante Andante. Ingrid tries her best not to step on her friend’s feet. Dorothea hums softly along to the music. Hilda pesters Bernadetta into dancing with her. Both girls have surprisingly good rhythm. The song ends, and another begins. Ingrid feels dizzy.

Hilda bumps into her. “My turn!”

“Go ahead. I need a break,” Ingrid says, feeling strangely out of breath.

“I meant with you, silly.” She takes her hands. The song picks up just how Hilda prefers it. They sway to the tempo. Once the song is over, Hilda crashes into the couch. She laughs. “That was fun.”

“That’s every morning for me.” Bernadetta sighs.

“Oh, you love it, Bernie. You’re such a good dancer.” Dorothea beams at her.

They hang around chatting for a while before remembering they need to go home. Dorothea drives. Ingrid sits in the front while Hilda lounges in the back seat.

“I bet Lorenz enjoyed the house being quiet for once.” She jokes.

“I doubt it was quiet if it was just them,” Dorothea says.

“Really?” Ingrid groans.

“I mean, she’s right.”

“Ew. I don’t wanna think about that.”

Soon, they arrive at Hilda’s apartment building. The girl waves her friends goodbye and disappears inside. The two girls sit in the car alone. Ingrid feels as if she should say something. She swallows the words climbing up her throat. Dorothea plays with the radio until she finds something singable. She looks to Ingrid.

“You need a haircut,” she says simply, “Your hair’s looking shaggy.”

“I’ve been wanting to get it cut again. Your hairdresser does a good job.” Ingrid answers, suddenly self-conscious about how she looks. Her hair does feel much longer ever since she cut it short. She likes the freedom of having less hair. As it grows back, it feels more cumbersome than ever.

“We could go together again. Could be fun.”

“Let’s do that.”

\----

With the summer upon her, Ingrid has no idea what to do with all her extra time. She spends her days doing homework for her online classes and working. Nothing else besides the occasional Netflix binge. The first couple weeks go by slowly. She hits submit on her latest essay and flops onto her bed. She checks her phone. It is too early to justify going to bed. Instead, she calls Hilda.

The girl answers quickly. “Hey, Ingrid! What’s up?”

“Nothing much. That’s why I called.”

“Are you booty calling me?” Hilda wonders. Ingrid cannot tell if she is joking.

“No…”

“I’m just kidding. I know you don’t swing that way. So why did you call?”

Ingrid clears her throat. “You know how you wanted to teach me how to roller skate?”

Hilda gasps. “Yes! Absolutely! I’m canceling all my plans right now.”

The phone makes some odd noises while Hilda tears away from it to call out to her roommate. “Claude, I can’t take you to your doctor’s appointment! Try asking Raphael or someone.”

A boy's voice can be heard. "Wait, what-"

She returns to Ingrid. “Okay, what time do you want me to pick you up?”

“An hour?” Ingrid tries to remember how long it takes her to shower.

“I’ll see you in an hour, then!” Hilda says excitedly. She hangs up the phone.

The race is on. Ingrid tears off her clothes and leaps into the shower. Her phone blasts music while she gets ready. She uses her new body wash. Old Spice always smelled so good, and she finally dredged up the courage to use it for herself. She emerges from the shower smelling of sandalwood. A cloud of steam hangs at her feet. While she dries, she contemplates her outfit for the night. Pants are the obvious choice. She has seen enough people wipe out on the rink to know her knees need to be covered even if just slightly. But which pair? She owns many pants. Many possibilities. When did this get so hard? Ingrid considers calling Dorothea for help. No. That is the coward’s way out. She can do this herself. She is a big girl now. After a few minutes of mulling it over, she decides on her favorite pair of blue jeans. Now that she thinks about it, that should not have been nearly as hard as she made it out to be. Her phone rings as she pulls on her pants. Hilda’s name flashes on the screen. Shit. How long did she take to get ready?” Quickly, she throws on a random button-up and answers the phone.

“I’m heading down now.” the girl says as soon as she answers the phone.

“Oka-” Ingrid hangs up before the girl can say anything. As she hurries down the stairs, she realizes her shirt is still unbuttoned. One of her neighbors gives her a strange look as he walks by. She quickly buttons up her shirt as she continues down.

She manages to arrive at the car fully dressed. She double checks for her wallet in her back pocket. Perfect. Now, for the hard part.

Hilda greets her as soon as her friend gets in the car. “Hi. Ingrid!”

“Hi, Hilda.” She checks out Hilda’s outfit. As always, she dresses nicely. For this occasion, she seems particularly dressed up. Ingrid is impressed by her bravery to wear a short skirt to a roller skating rink. Her eyes flicker downward. “You look nice today. Uh, I mean you look nice every day, but particularly nice today.”

“Oh, Ingrid. Always such a charmer. You look quite handsome too. Loving the fresh haircut. It was getting a little shaggy.”

“Yeah. I’m thinking of cutting it shorter next time, but I like how it looks now.”

“I like it too,” Hilda says. She reaches out to pet her hair. “And it’s still soft as ever.”

“We should get going before it gets busy.”

“Are you excited?” The girl asks. She switches the car into gear.

“I am!”

“Excited to roller skate, or to hang out with me?”

“Both. Why wouldn’t I be excited to hang out with you?” And nervous, but she tries her best to ignore that.

The car sputters as it gets going. Hilda turns up the radio when a song she likes comes on. Ingrid stares at her phone, not sure if she should text Dorothea or not. She decides to tell her later. Now, she wants to live in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting rlly close to the part ive been so excited to post :0  
almost!!!!  
as always thank you a bunch for all the sweet comments!!!!!! and 2000 hits?? i was expecting like 2 maybe lmao  
hope everyone has a happy new year ✌️


	16. Chapter 16

The drive is longer than usual; Ingrid insisted on going to a different skating rink. She would die if any of her co-workers saw her wipe out on the floor. In fact, Ingrid would never let any of her co-workers see her outside of work ever. She leans back in her seat and tries to relax while Hilda nearly runs yet another stop sign. Then, soon after, she hits a speed bump much too hard.

“Hilda!”

“What?”

“Can you please drive a little safer? I would like to get there alive,” Ingrid says, subconsciously gripping her seat.

“I’m a safe driver! I’ve only been in one accident that was my fault.” Hilda answers with a shrug. Her attention immediately falls off the road. She turns the radio up. “Oh, I love this song.”

“How many- actually, I don’t wanna know.”

Fortunately, they arrive at the rink in one piece. The parking lot is packed full of cars. Hilda drives around a couple of times, insisting she needs a closer spot. Eventually, they find a car pulling out and take that spot.

Inside, the music is blasting a song Ingrid recognizes. A disco ball lights the rink, sending flashing lights everywhere. People roll around in circles enjoying themselves. Everything is loud and cheerful. Hilda hops into line. She taps her foot to the beat of the music. Ingrid looks out to the rink, taking her time to appreciate the scenery.

“Hello, how many today?” The cashier asks.

“Two please. Ingrid, what’s your shoe size?” Hilda says.

“Uh, eight.” Ingrid answers.

They get their shoes and head to an open bench. Hilda laces up her skates. The pink laces practically glow in the dark. However, in this setting, Hilda blends right in. Ingrid sits down next to her and shoves her feet into her skates. Her heart races. She cannot believe what she is doing. She looks over to Hilda who seems happy as ever.

“Are you ready?” Hilda stands up easily. She holds her hand out to Ingrid.

“I can do it myself.” Ingrid attempts to stand up. Her muscles tense. Immediately, her leg buckles. For a brief moment, her life flashes before her eyes before Hilda steadies her. Off to a great start.

“Lean forward and bend your knees.That’s the most important part. Now, try and move forward. Lean more. More than that. You’re gonna fall backwards if you stand so stiff like that.” Her friend instructs her. She holds her arm to help the girl keep her balance. Ingrid grabs onto her for dear life.

Oh, god. They haven’t even made it to the actual rink yet. Ingrid takes a deep breath and attempts to compose herself. Any fleeting confidence fades by the time they’re on the hardwood. A couple skates past holding hands. Ingrid feels more like a child being pulled along by her mother. Still, she would die if Hilda let go of her. She is her rock.

“Ingrid?” Hilda waves a hand in front of her face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just, uh, nervous.” Ingrid answers honestly.

“You have no reason to be! Just let your body take over. I fell all the time when I was first learning. Everyone does.” Her friend pats her on the back. “Let’s take it slow.”

Ingrid has watched many people do this before. It can’t be too hard. Can it? She puts a shaky leg forward. Now or never. Hilda sticks close to her, holding her hand. Ingrid squeezes it as she rolls forward. Her legs tremble. Immediately, she falls back. Lucky for her, the embarrassment masks any pain she is feeling. Hilda holds a hand out to her.

“You’ll be feeling that tomorrow,” she says, shaking her head, “You need to lean forward if you wanna keep your balance. Just relax.”

Relaxing seems near impossible at the moment. After a lot of trouble, Ingrid manages to stand upright. She steadies herself and holds an arm out to help her keep balance. Slowly, she starts sliding forward. The wheels carry her. Hilda keeps a hand on Ingrid’s back to make sure she leans forward. Inch by inch, they make their way around the circle. Other skaters whiz past them as they move at caterpillar speed. After one lap, Ingrid is determined to go (a little bit) faster.

“Now, you’re getting the hang of it!” Hilda compliments her after one lap without any crashing.

“This is easy.” Ingrid laughs, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. Her throat feels dry.

Hilda finally lets go of her. “Try a lap by yourself. I’ll stay close.”

Without anything to hold onto, Ingrid immediately panics. Her knees start to buckle. One skate shoots out from underneath her. No. Not here. Hilda put her trust in her; she needs to show her she can do this. She slaps her foot back on the floor and shoots forward. She whips around the turn, speeding up on the straightaway. Hilda does a couple laps on her own. They eventually meet back up. Ingrid leans against the wall, completely out of breath.

“How do you do all that?” She watches the girl in awe as she spins around on the floor.

“Lots of practice.” Hilda shrugs. “I go skating at least once a week. You should come with me more often! I’ll teach you how to dance.”

“It’ll be awhile before I can do that.”

At that moment, a Marina and the Diamonds song comes on. Hilda gasps. “This is fate. C’mon, Ingrid!”

She takes the girl by the hand and pulls her along the floor. Ingrid struggles to keep up with her. They make laps around the rink. Ingrid feels her legs going numb. She crashes into the railing to stop herself and catch her breath. Hilda stops next to her.

“You look hot,” she says.

“Really?” Ingrid pants.

“Yeah. You’re all sweaty.”

“I’m not used to this kind of workout.”

“We could try a different workout.” Hilda winks. “I know Claude and Lorenz are out for the evening.”

The statement flies right over Ingrid’s head. “I am getting kinda hungry.”

Hilda laughs. “We’ll go out to dinner, then. Just you and me.”

\----

They find themselves in a nice sit down restaurant. The dim lights make it hard to see. A single candle sits in the middle of the table. The setting is quite romantic. Ingrid stares at the flickering flame as she stuffs her mouth with free bread. Hilda briefly checks her phone.

“Did you have fun?” She starts a conversation.

“I had a lot of fun.” Ingrid answers through a mouthful of bread. “And I only have a few bruises. We should do that again.”

“We should.”

“And we can bring Dorothea too.”

Hilda leans her head in her hand. “Does she know how to roller skate?”

“I’m not sure. I know she can ice skate.”

“I’ll remember that for the winter.”

“Oh no, are you gonna teach me to ice skate too?” Ingrid asks.

“Oh, I absolutely am. Let’s enjoy the summer first.”

A waiter interrupts their thrilling conversation. “Hello, ladies. Can I start you two off with drinks?”

“Water please,” Ingrid says.

“Same here.” The other girl nods.

They talk for a while as they wait for their food. Hilda shows Ingrid memes on her phone. Both of them fill up on bread.

“I like the one with the cat and the banana.” Ingrid pulls out her own phone to show her.

“That’s one of my favorites. Her and loops cat.” Hilda agrees. “Do you remember Nyan Cat?”

“I haven’t heard that name in years.” Ingrid rapidly opens Youtube. “I need to watch that right now.”

The couple at the table next to them seems annoyed by their antics. They try to ignore the girls as best they can as they watch Nyan Cat in the middle of a restaurant. Neither Ingrid or Hilda care. All they care about is watching that stupid poptart cat together.

Eventually, their food comes. Ingrid salivates at the sight. She immediately grabs a fork and starts eating before the waiter leaves. Hilda pokes at her own meal.

“How do you eat so much?” She asks as she watches the girl plow through her pasta.

“Food good.” Her answer is simple.

“Can I try it? I heard their tomato basil sauce is to die for.”

Ingrid finally stops shoveling food in her mouth. “Uh, sure. It’s really good.”

Her friend takes a forkful and tastes it. “I think I like this better than mine.”

“How’s yours?”

“Wanna try?”

“Yes, please.”

Hilda stabs her fork into her pasta and holds it out for Ingrid. The girl grabs for the utensil. Hilda pulls away. “Not like that.”

“Really? In front of the whole restaurant?”

“Yes.” An evil grin spreads across Hilda’s face.

Ingrid cannot say no to food. She sucks it up and leans in, mouth open. Hilda delicately feeds her.

“Was it worth it?” She asks.

Ingrid nods. “I like it better than mine.”

“Let’s trade then.”

After a quiet meal, the waiter returns to their table. He takes Ingrid’s empty plate. “Can I interest you in any desserts tonight?”

Ingrid considers the offer for a moment. Her stomach rumbles in defiance. “No thank you. I’m full.”

“Just the check would be wonderful.” Hilda answers.

“Okay. I’ll be right back with your bill.” He walks away.

“Did you see that?” Hilda laughs.

“See what?” Ingrid asks.

“He didn’t even ask if we were paying separately.”

“What does that mean?”

“He probably thinks we’re a couple. Which begs the question of who is he gonna give the bill to.”

“Why does it matter who he gives the bill to?”

“Whoever he gives the bill to is the top.”

“Wait, what?” Ingrid chose the wrong moment to take a sip of her water. She coughs. “I don’t understand.”

“Well a top means-”

“I know what a top is. I don’t get the bill part.”

“The top usually pays the bill, so they give it to the top. It’s proven science. Ask Dorothea.” The girl answers.

“I’m asking Dorothea.” Ingrid pulls out her phone and starts texting. “There’s no way that’s a thing.”

Ingrid: Dorothea, Hilda says the top always gets the check. Is this true?

Dorothea: Very true. I usually get the check.

Ingrid: Wait, Dorothea, you’re a top?

Dorothea: Wanna find out ;)

“There you have it.” Hilda smiles triumphantly. “So whoever he gives the check is the top.”

They wait eagerly for the waiter to return. By then, the annoyed couple hurries to leave. They both shoot the girls a quick glare before heading out the door. Soon, they spot their waiter. He returns to the table with a check in hand. He sets it in front of Hilda. She sends a knowing look at Ingrid who frowns.

“I literally never get the check.” Hilda snorts. “That says a lot about you.”

“I can top if I want.”

“Then prove it, bottom.”

Ingrid pulls out her phone. “I’m gonna tell Dorothea I’m the top.”

“You liar! Give me your phone.”

At this point, Ingrid is grateful for the tiny height advantage she almost never has. She holds her phone above her head out of the girl’s reach.

They leave the restaurant in a fit of laughter. By now, the sun has set, leaving the city dark. They make their way to Hilda’s car. Ingrid’s phone buzzes in her pocket. She pulls it out to see a text from Dorothea flash on her screen.

“What did she say?” Hilda leans over her shoulder.

Before she can read the text, a call pops up on her screen. Ingrid answers the call.

“What did you do?” Dorothea skips any formalities and jumps straight to the point.

“Nothing,” Ingrid says, not sure what else to say.

“You said you’re the top? Did you and Hilda- oh my god what are you doing while I’m not there?”

“Ingrid? Who are you talking to? Come back to bed. I’m not finished with you.” Hilda whispers loud enough for Dorothea to hear.

The girl nearly drops her phone. It flies through the air before Ingrid spastically catches it. She accidentally hangs up the phone. Ingrid stands in a stunned silence. She looks to Hilda. “Do you know what you’re about to put me through because of that?”

Hilda bursts out laughing. “It was too perfect to pass up. Besides, she knows you’re straight.”

“Yeah. That.”

\----

Ingrid, feeling particularly chivalrous, walks Hilda up to her apartment. Their footsteps echo in the stairwell. Both of them are oddly quiet. It is not until they reach the door that either of them open their mouth to speak.

“Did you have fun?” Hilda asks.

“I had a lot of fun. I hope we can do that again soon.” Ingrid smiles. “I like hanging out with you.”

The door swings open to a dark apartment. Hilda stands awkwardly in the doorway, not ready to part ways. “Well, I guess I should get going. Goodnight, Ingrid.”

“Wait.” The other girl takes a step forward. She wraps an arm around the girl’s waist and pulls her closer. Hilda looks up at her, not sure what to expect. She glances down at Ingrid’s lips. Ingrid leans in and kisses her gently on the lips. Her heart beats out of her chest. She hopes Hilda does not notice.

Hilda freezes in shock when the girl pulls away. For a moment, Ingrid is worried she killed her. She stares at Ingrid with her jaw hanging.

“Did I do something wrong?” Ingrid grows worried. She shifts her weight from foot to foot. “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I just… wasn’t expecting that.”

“I just thought that was how you were supposed to end dates.”

“Well, usually my dates end with- Ingrid, what kind of date were you asking me on?”

“I’m not sure.” The girl suddenly feels nervous. Her heart skips a beat. Her face burns bright red.

“You’re not sure?” Hilda laughs. “God, Ingrid, you’re really something.”

“Sorry. I’m new to this.”

“At least give me another kiss so I can show you I’m better than Dorothea. It’s not fair she gets you all to herself.”

“I’ll warn you, the bar is pretty high.”

Hilda pulls her in for the kiss this time. She sets a hand on the girl’s waist and the other on the back of her neck to guide her in. Their lips meet in the middle. This time, Ingrid really feels it. A certain feeling swells in her chest. Her body loses its ability to function properly. She wants more, but something nags at the back of her mind for her to stop. Gently, she pulls away.

“How was that?”

“Magical.”

“But was it better than Dorothea?”

“I’d need to kiss Dorothea again to compare.” Ingrid shrugs, trying to act casual. The deep blush on her cheeks indicates otherwise.

“You bastard. I’m definitely the better kisser.” The other girl pulls her down by the collar of her shirt.

“Prove it.” Ingrid cannot believe the words coming out of her mouth. Some lesbian demon must have possessed her that moment.

Hilda presses her against the wall and kisses her. The wind gets knocked from her lungs. Ingrid tries to relax. Her eyes flutter shut. Her hands fall to Hilda’s waist. Hilda kisses a trail down her jaw to her neck and gently bites down. Ingrid gasps. The stimulation drives her wild. She has never been touched like this before. She tilts her head to let Hilda in. Hilda’s hands tug at the button’s on Ingrid’s shirt, still kissing at her neck. One by one, they come undone. Ingrid pulls her closer.

“Is this too much?” Hilda asks quietly.

Ingrid does not answer. Instead, she kisses the girl hungrily on the lips. Hilda drags her hand between her legs. Her short skirt makes it too easy. Ingrid freezes, not sure what to do.

“Are you two done out there?” Claude interrupts their moment.

Ingrid wishes lightning would strike her right now. Hilda turns around and smiles innocently at him. “Oh hi, Claude. I didn’t know you were home.”

_How does she act so calm?_

“You can make out in the doorway all you want, but could you be a little quieter? We’re trying to sleep,” her roommate says with a yawn, “Also, hi, Ingrid. You’re not Dorothea.”

“We’re almost done here. Don’t get your dick in a knot.”

“I should leave.” Ingrid bolts for the stairwell, shirt still fully open.

“Ingrid, wait!”

\----

Ingrid subconsciously ends up at Dorothea’s apartment. Her mind swims through a sea of thoughts she cannot wrap her head around. Her hands shake as she knocks on the door. A moment later, a tired Dorothea answers the door dressed for bed.

“What are you doing here?” She yawns. “I thought you were-”

“I ran away.”

Dorothea’s demeanor changes completely. “What? What happened?”

“I-It’s complicated. I don’t know how to even begin talking about it,” Ingrid says with frustration, “I don’t know what I did.”

“Come on in, dear. My home is always open to you.” Her friend leads her inside. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”

Ingrid wants to say a lot of things, but coherent thoughts refuse to form in her head. They sit down on the couch. Dorothea rubs the girl’s back comfortingly.

“Dorothea, I am definitely a lesbian.” Ingrid sighs.

“That’s a good start, but you seem frustrated. What’s wrong, dear? Anything you want to talk about?”

“I think I like Hilda.”

“You think you like Hilda? As in you want to date her?” The other girl asks.

“Yes. I asked her out on a date, just me and her. She said yes. It went great, and I kissed her And now I have this feeling in my chest I can’t get rid of. I can still feel her lips on mine.”

“So you kissed? What’s wrong with that?”

“It was… a bit more than kissing. I didn’t know what to do. I just ran away. I feel so embarrassed, Dorothea. Why do these things have to be hard?

“You mean dating? Of course it’s gonna be hard, but you can’t run away just because you’re nervous.”

Ingrid leans into her friend. “I wasn’t expecting to have feelings for her. I felt so overwhelmed. Why can’t it just be easy like it is with you? I don’t get nervous around you.”

“That’s because you don’t want to date me. We’re just friends, so it’s easier for you. Your emotions aren’t at stake.” Dorothea squeezes her shoulder. “I thought you said you didn’t wanna date right away.”

“I didn’t know I was gonna fall in love with Hilda in one night.”

“In love? Slow down, dear.”

“I don’t mean it like that.”

“Well, I know Hilda likes you too.”

“She does?”

“Is it not obvious? You have her lipstick on your neck.” Dorothea responds.

“I do?” Ingrid immediately covers her neck with her shirt.

“I’ll ask about that later.” The girl laughs. “All I’m saying is if you really like her, you should go for it.”

“Well, the problem isn’t necessarily asking her out. It’s more… everything that comes after.” Her voice trails off.

“What do you mean? Dating is just like being friends with me except there’s sometimes sex involved.”

“That’s the problem.”

“You’re worried about sex?” Dorothea tilts her head. “Ingrid, it’s not like the movies, and it’s certainly not important.”

“I know, but I think I’m ready. Not necessarily ready, but I really want to.”

“With Hilda?”

“Yes.”

“Then, do it. I know for a fact she will say yes.”

“It’s not just that.” Ingrid continues. “I just- I’ve never done this before. I don’t wanna mess up. I’ve only dated one person my entire life, and we didn’t even date. I’ve never had sex with anyone ever. I have no idea how lesbian sex works. I don’t wanna start dating her, and then have her leave me because I have no idea what to do in bed. Do I use my hands?”

“First of all, I can’t believe you just told me you want to have sex with Hilda. You’ve come so far since we first met,” Dorothea says, ”Secondly, if you like someone, they’ll be patient with you. She knows you’re new to this. I also want to point out again that sex isn’t like in the movies. It’s not picture perfect. It’s okay to not know what’s going on. Just more reason to practice more. And yes, you can use your hands.”

“I’m scared, Dorothea. I don’t want my first time with her to be super awkward. I just want to have my first time be easy and with someone I trust.”

“So Hilda.”

“But I’m scared.”

“It’s not hard, I promise you.”

“Well, what do I even do?”

“Slow down. You’re not even dating her yet.” Dorothea pets her hair, trying to calm her down. “You’re really overthinking it. Sex isn’t supposed to be some weird maze you have to navigate. You already know what parts most women have so you know what women like. Go from there.”

“I don’t even know what I like.”

“You like Hilda.”

Ingrid buries her face in her hands. Her face turns bright red. “It’s weird when you say it out loud.”

“Oh, c’mon. We’re literally discussing sex, and that’s what makes you flustered?”

“Okay Okay. Just do what I do to myself. That won’t work. I don’t do that.”

“You don’t masturbate? Honey, what are you doing with your life?”

“I don’t know. Am I supposed to?” Ingrid asks.

“Well, you don’t have to, but I think it’ll help you sort out some feelings right now.” The girl responds.

“Right now?”

“In your own room, Ingrid.”

“Yes. Right. Of course. Uh, should I leave?”

Dorothea snorts. “Do what you want, dear. You can stay here for the night if you’d like.”

“Thank you, but I think I’ll go home now.” Ingrid stands up and brushes herself off. She can still feel Hilda on her. Her perfume lingers on her skin.

Dorothea gets up to walk her to the door. They stare at each other for a brief moment.

“Thank you for talking with me,” Ingrid says, her voice quiet, “You really helped.”

“Of course, honey. I’m always here for you if you need to talk things out.”

Ingrid pulls her friend into a hug. “You’re a really good friend.”

“I know.” She hugs her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year!!!  
also AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spicy chapter warning

Ingrid stares at herself in the mirror after her shower. She stands in only a towel. Her reflection stares back, looking tired. Dark circles sit under her eyes.

“I’m gay.” She whispers to herself. Her volume increases as she continues. “I’m very fucking gay, and I can’t change that. I like girls. I really like girls. Oh no.”

She repeats similar statements to herself under her breath a few more times before finally brushing her teeth. The day starts as usual, but everything feels so different. She feels like another person completely. Her willingness to go to work dwindles. She should stop letting herself go into work on days she has mid-life crisis. Does doubting her sexuality justify calling in from work? It should.

Unfortunately, no. It doesn’t. Ingrid throws on her uniform and heads to work. Her head swims through a sea of thoughts. She has no time to break everything down in one car ride. Where would she even start? All she can think about is last night. She can still remember how Hilda’s lips felt on hers. Why did it have to feel so good? There is absolutely no doubt she is gay now. Or is she? Fuck. Despite everything, a flicker of doubt sits in the back of her mind.

“What if I don’t?” Ingrid converses with herself inside her empty car. “What if I’m just faking it because I like the attention Hilda and Dorothea give me? I’ve never had close friends like them before.”

She groans and tries not to slam her head into the steering wheel. She turns up the radio to drown out her thoughts. Loud rock does just the trick to cure a thinking mind. Her thoughts dissolve into a quiet buzz.

Boring work, however, does not help her internal conflict. The menial tasks of a minimum wage job leave her trapped in her own mind for hours on end. She sweeps the floor while dissociating. Her mind runs a mile a minute as it argues with itself. There is only so much dust one can sweep before going nuts.

“Ahem.” Seteth makes her jump out of her skin.

“I’m sorry.” Ingrid stands up straight and returns back to Earth.

The man gives her a confused look. “It’s your break. Be back in thirty five minutes sharp.”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry, sir.” Ingrid rushes to clock out.

With free time on her hands, the girl has no idea what to do. She paces outside, figuring out what to do with herself. She pulls out her phone to text Hilda. No. She deletes the text and puts her phone back in her pocket. Maybe Dorothea? No. Not her either. What would she say? She’s helped her enough. She doesn’t need to burden her anymore with her silly problems. This goes on for about fifteen minutes. Suddenly, her entire break disappears. The poor girl rushes back inside to clock in.

After work, Ingrid finally checks her phone. She has quite a few texts from Hilda. She reads them, types out a message, gets nervous, and immediately shuts off her phone. Maybe after she gets home. She has been putting this off for days. She really should text back.

She drives home, her phone burning a hole in her pocket the entire way. Her feet drag up the stairwell. By the time she reaches her apartment, her heart is racing. She finally pulls her phone out of her pocket. It starts buzzing as she receives a phone call. Ingrid screams and drops the phone on the floor. Dorothea’s number flashes on the screen, taunting her. Timidly, she reaches for it.

Before she can answer, there is a knock at the door. Ingrid turns to stare at it. Maybe it didn’t happen. She stares blankly for a moment, trying to decide between the phone call and answering the door. She wants to do neither.. Another knock comes. Ingrid warily steps toward the door. She props it open to see who is knocking. A taller boy stands in the hallway. He smiles when he sees Ingrid.

“Hello!” He says, “Sorry to bother you. I live next door, and I heard a scream, so I came over to make sure everything is alright.”

“Oh.” Ingrid suddenly realizes she never bothered to meet her neighbors in the past year of living there. “I assure you I’m fine.”

“Okay. Just making sure. You never know!” He holds out his hand. “I’m Ashe, by the way. It’s funny we’ve never met before.”

“That’s my fault. I’m almost never here.” Very much a lie. She returns his gesture. “I’m Ingrid. Nice to meet you.”

They stand in an awkward silence for a moment. Ashe clears his throat. “Well, I should probably get going. I have homework to catch up on.”

“And I also have things I need to do. See you around.”

“Yeah.” The boy smiles. He waves goodbye.

The second he disappears, Ingrid shuts the door and sinks to the floor. Her phone buzzes again. This time, it is Hilda. Fuck. After hyperventilating a bit, she answers.

“Hilda?”

“Hey, babe!” The girl coos. “Are you busy tonight?”

“Why would I be busy tonight?”

“Because we could be gettin’ busy.” Ingrid can hear the wink through the phone.

“Doing what?” She asks.

“I was hoping we could go roller skating again. You’ll never get better if we don’t practice.”

“But I just got home from the rink.” Ingrid frowns. “I don’t want to go back there.”

“You’re no fun. We can go to the other one again. I don’t mind the long car ride as long as it’s with you.”

“Fine. I’ll pick you up in a couple hours?” She refuses to make the mistake of letting Hilda drive again.

“Sounds great!”

Ingrid finds herself stuck with the question of what to wear. She blames Dorothea for getting her in the habit of caring about how she looks. Her options lay out before her on the bed. Pants are a must; she will definitely fall and bruise herself again. Her bruises from last time are only now fading. She taps her foot as she puts together an outfit in her head.

“I wore this shirt last time.” Ingrid puts one button-up away and grabs another one. “I like th palm trees on this one, but I think I should wear a plain color.”

What would look good under the lights? What is Hilda gonna wear? Should they match? Too many questions not enough time. She needs Dorothea to follow her around and tell her what to do. She is a mess when she’s not around.

Ingrid ends up pairing black jeans with a green button-up shirt. For the final touch, she throws her favorite jacket over it all. When in doubt, add the jacket. Ingrid likes to feel covered anyway.

She waits idly outside Hilda’s apartment. Her heart beats out of her chest. Sweat pools on her hands. She wipes it off on her jeans before pulling out her phone. She spends five minutes contemplating whether to text Hilda to come down, or going up to meet her. Going up means parking, but waiting means the chance Hilda won’t come down anytime soon. She groans and finds a place to park.

Ingrid stands in front of the door, suddenly feeling too anxious to move. Just knock. That’s it. That’s all she needs to do. Why is this so hard? Ingrid swallows hard and gathers the courage to knock. As soon as she does so, the door swings open.

Hilda lights up with joy when she sees her. “Ingrid! What a surprise!”

“Am I early?” Ingrid checks her phone for the time.

“No. I’m just saying I missed you.” She pulls the other girl into a tight hug and pecks her on the cheek.

Ingrid bursts into flames. Her cheeks turn a bright red. She tries to play the whole thing off casually with a laugh. “It’s only been a week. That’s good considering it’s me.”

“I’m still allowed to miss you.”

“That’s cute.” The words escape her mouth before she can stop them.

“Did you just call me cute?” Hilda gasps.

“Uh, yeah. Maybe.” Ingrid has no idea what words are coming out of her mouth at this point. “We should get going.”

\----

Ingrid struggles forward. Her knees lock as she rolls. She uses all her strength to stay upright, but her sense of balance says no. She crashes to the floor. Hilda circles around to her.

“This is the first fall of the night. You’re getting better. Don’t let yourself be so stiff, and you’ll be fine.” She holds out a hand to her.

Ingrid gets back up. Any improvement is improvement. She refuses to give up. Especially if it means another date with Hilda. She bends her knees and leans forward. They lap around the circle a few times. Ingrid starts to feel more confident. She can keep up with Hilda (or at least the girl is slowing down to her speed).

“Are you having fun?” Hilda asks as they take off their skates.

Ingrid nods. “I think I’m getting better.”

“You are. You were going much faster than last time,” the other girl says with a bright smile, “However, I do think we’ll have to go skating together again so you can get it down.”

“Oh no. Whatever will I do?” Ingrid plays along with her. They both break out into laughter.

At the end of the night, Ingrid drives Hilda home. She parks by the building and bids Hilda goodbye.

“I hope I can make it back up to my apartment safely.” Hilda lets out a dramatic sigh. “If only I had a handsome knight to escort me.”

“If you want me to walk you up, you can just ask.” Ingrid feels overwhelmed by being called a handsome knight. The feeling is nice.

“Don’t make me beg for it.”

“I won’t! I’ll walk you up. Promise.”

The two get out of the car. Ingrid hits the lock despite there being nothing of value in her car. If someone wants to steal her economics textbook, they can have it. She has her priorities straight at the moment. Hilda loops her arm around Ingrid’s. They walk upstairs together. Their footsteps echo in the corridor. Hilda seems to be pulling her along quickly.

Finally, they reach the apartment. Hilda fishes through her purse for her key.

“Did you have fun?” Ingrid asks, trying to make casual conversation.

“I was thinking we could have a little more fun.”

“What do you mean?”

The door swings open, and Hilda pulls Ingrid inside. The second the door closes, Hilda pins the girl against it. She kisses her roughly while tugging her jacket off. Ingrid kisses her back. Her entire body burns.

“This is to make up for last time.” Hilda whispers into her ear. She starts unbuttoning Ingrid’s shirt. Ingrid immediately regrets wearing a sports bra, but she is too horny to care. She rests her hands on Hilda’s hips. God, her ass feels so nice. It should be criminal to wear shorts this short.

“We should- ah- we should take this to the bedroom.” Ingrid manages to speak.

Hilda finally stops ravaging her for just a moment. “You’re right. We can’t let Claude interrupt this time.”

They finally separate to head into her room. She tugs the girl roughly along with her. Both of them are impatient. Hilda locks the door behind them.

“Ingrid, I can’t stop thinking about you.” She runs her hands through the girl’s short blonde hair.

The other girl panics a bit. Her heart races. “Me neither.”

“Do you want to keep going?”

“I do. I just don’t know what I’m doing.”

“I’ll go easy on you.” Hilda pushes her toward the bed.

Ingrid knocks into the bed. Her knees buckle and she falls over, taking Hilda with her. Hilda straddles her and starts kissing her neck. Ingrid nearly combusts right then and there. She tilts her head to give the other girl a better angle. Hilda gently bites into her neck. Ingrid lets out a quiet moan. She immediately feels embarrassed.

“What was that?” Hilda asks her. Her eyes stare holes into her. A mischievous grin spreads across her face.

“Nothing.”

“Are you turned on, Ingrid?”

“I might be.”

“You might be?” Hilda unzips her jeans and slides her hand in. “Oh, you definitely are.”

Ingrid tries to control herself, but her touch is overwhelming. “I’m fine.”

That is both the truth and a lie.

“If you say so.” Hilda laughs. She leans back in to kiss her neck. This time, she leaves a noticeable bruise on her shoulder. Ingrid lets out a loud sound.

“Did that hurt?” Hilda asks concernedly, not sure if the reaction was good or not.

“Was it supposed to?”

“Kinda. I enjoy a lot of biting during sex. Although, I prefer to be on the receiving end.”

“I can bite you,” Ingrid says through a heavy breath.

_Sex_. Oh, god, that’s what is happening right now. What is she supposed to do? She pulls Hilda in for another kiss. They start making out on the bed. Her hands trail down the girl’s body.

“Take my shirt off.” Hilda demands.

“Okay.” Ingrid does as she says. Her fingers find the edge of her shirt. She peels it off and throws it to the floor. Her eyes immediately fall to Hilda’s boobs. Hilda takes the girl’s hand and places it on her chest.

“I can take the bra off too if you want.”

“I want that.”

Hilda reaches behind her and unclips her bra. It falls to the floor with her top. By now, Ingrid is convinced she actually died. Her entire body malfunctions. Are boobs supposed to look this nice?

“Ingrid, you’re drooling.”

She snaps out of her daze and immediately turns bright red. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m taking it as a compliment.” Hilda pulls the girl into her chest. Ingrid says something, but it is muffled by Hilda’s breasts. This is what heaven feels like. She wants more. She starts to kiss her all over, making her way up to her neck. Hilda mutters something under her breath to encourage her.

“You can be rougher,” she says.

Ingrid takes that advice to heart, despite not wanting to hurt the girl. She starts sucking at her neck, trying to leave a mark. Her hands grab at Hilda’s boobs. The girl seems pleased with this, driving Ingrid to try more. She unzips Hilda’s shorts.

“I, uh, can’t get them off.” Ingrid whispers, suddenly feeling shy.

Hilda giggles. “I can take them off for you.”

She stands up and makes a show of taking her shorts off. She tosses them across the room. Ingrid cannot peel her eyes from Hilda’s ass. It looks way too good. That has to be a crime. Hilda walks over and starts tugging off Ingrid’s pants.

“You’re wearing way too many layers.” She huffs. “It’s not fair.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m enjoying undressing you.”

Ingrid finds herself pinned on her back with Hilda straddling her. A hand finds its way between her thighs. She lets out a yelp. Hilda’s fingers slide underneath her underwear. Ingrid holds her breath. Her touch nearly sends her over the edge, as embarrassing as that would be.

Suddenly, music starts blasting from outside the room. Both girls freeze in place. They can hear laughter as Weird Al plays.

“Claude said he wasn’t gonna be home until late.” Hilda groans. She stands up and throws a shirt on before cracking her door open. “Hey! I’m trying to sleep in here!”

“Sorry! Didn’t know you were home!” Claude calls back. The music stops.

Hilda shuts the door and sighs. She plops on the bed next to Ingrid. “He always does this. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Ingrid looks away to hide the disappointment in her face. “What do we do now?”

“I’m not really in the mood anymore. I have Weird Al stuck in my head.”

“Me too.” Ingrid shakes her head. “It’s okay. There’s always next time.”

However, her body is still on fire. She rubs her thighs together to relieve some of the sensation. Hilda seems a bit uncomfortable as well.

“If we were quiet…” Her voice trails off.

“I can be quiet.” Ingrid answers.

Hilda is on top of her again. Her hand makes its way between Ingrid’s legs. She drags a single finger over the outside of her underwear. Ingrid lets out a whimper.

“I said quiet.” Hilda shushes her. She puts a finger to her lips.

Ingrid swallows hard and nods. She closes her eyes, trying to focus on controlling herself. Hilda takes it a step further, sliding two fingers in.

The phone rings. Hilda yells out in frustration. “Really? Fuck you.”

She stomps across the room to hang up the call.

“Who would be calling this late?” Ingrid asks.

“Dorothea.” Hilda tosses her phone aside and rolls her eyes. “Whatever she needs can wait.”

Of course, it starts ringing again. The girl turns back to the phone, seething with rage. Dorothea’s name flashes on the screen.

“You should answer it,” Ingrid says, as much as she does not want her to.

Hilda presses the green button and takes a deep breath. Her demeanor completely changes. “Hey, Dorothea! What’s up? This is late for you to be calling.”

Ingrid tries to figure out what is going on based on Hilda’s reactions. Whatever it is, is not good news.

“Oh, that’s terrible. Where are you? Yeah, I can come get you.”

Eventually, she hangs up the phone and starts putting clothes on. “Ingrid, we gotta go. Dorothea got a flat on the way back from work.”

Ingrid hops up. “I’ll drive.”

“Put some pants on first.”

She looks down, realizing she is still in her boxers. “Yes. That.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter if u want cat pics: [@_vulpixel](https://twitter.com/_vulpixel)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw talks about homophobia (its very brief and in the beginning)  
also u can put goddamn emojis in fic now??? what a world

The two meet at a local cafe before work. Ingrid shows up first and orders dessert before breakfast. She sits at a secluded table while waiting for Dorothea. As it is too early, not a lot of people hang around the cafe. Most customers run in and out, having somewhere to be. Ingrid watches them. Eventually, her friend shows up. She flags her down and they eat breakfast together. Ingrid powers through two sandwiches and then dessert. Dorothea sips a cup of tea, waiting for the girl to finish. She tends not to eat a lot in the morning. Ingrid, however, can eat enough for an army. They make a perfect pair. She finishes her muffin and eyes Dorothea’s. Her friend rolls her eyes and pushes it toward her. Once they wake up, conversation can start.

Dorothea clears her throat. Her fingers tap against her tea mug. “So is there anything you wanna tell me?”

“No.” Ingrid shakes her head. “Is there anything _you_ wanna tell me?”

“I did wanna ask you how you’re doing with Hilda, but I wanna ask about you first.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ingrid, you’re going through a lot right now. I did the same thing back when I was figuring out my own sexuality. It’s gotta be tough on you. How are you really feeling? I can help you.”

“I told you. I’m fine,” the girl says. She glances around the cafe. “Should we really be discussing this in public?”

“Oh, I forgot you get nervous about the gay thing.” Dorothea laughs. “It’s too early in the morning for anyone to care about what we’re talking about, but we could go back to my place. I mean, if you wanna talk about it.”

“I would prefer to talk in private, sorry.” _The gay thing_. It feels weird to hear i said out loud. Ingrid tugs at the collar of her shirt, suddenly feeling nervous. She quickly glances around for any coworkers who might be eavesdropping.

“It’s okay. I get it.”

As soon as they get in the car, Dorothea continues the conversation.

“So.” She starts. “It hasn’t been terribly long yet, but how are you handling it?”

“I’m not.” Ingrid is honest about it. “I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“Well, have you thought about coming out to anyone? Besides me, of course. It’s fine if you want to wait. You’re still figuring things out for yourself.”

“I don’t really have anyone to come out to.”

Dorothea giggles. “I suppose Hilda already knows. What about your parents?”

“No. I’d rather die than tell them. There’s no way they would be okay with it.”

“Oh, you have _those_ parents.”

“Yeah.” Ingrid tries to laugh it off. “My father is very vocal about, well, everything. He wants me to marry a rich husband and become a housewife and all that. He was extremely disappointed when Glenn and I broke up.”

“Basically, his dream of you becoming the perfect wife to a husband would be ruined by you dating a woman?”

“He would be devastated.”

“Fuck what he thinks.” Dorothea brushes it off. “You have absolutely no obligation to come out to your parents.”

“But they’re my parents.”

Dorothea stops the car to look Ingrid directly in the eyes. “Ingrid, if your parents are shit, forget them. I’m your new mom now, and I love and support you.”

“Uh, thanks mom?” Ingrid is not sure what to say.

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” Her friend smiles sweetly at her. She pinches her cheek. “I love my little lesbian daughter.”

As much as Ingrid knows she is gay, being referred to by such terms out loud still feels strange. A tingling feeling sits in the pit of her stomach. Eating so much does not help.

Eventually, they make it back to Dorothea’s apartment. Bernadetta hides in her room watching a show. Dorothea plops down on her own bed. She pats the space next to her for Ingrid to sit next to her.

“Enough sad stuff. I wanna talk about your new girlfriend,” Dorothea says with excitement, “Wow, that’s so weird to say about you. I never thought I would say that. You have a girlfriend. You have a _girlfriend_!”

“She’s, uh, not my girlfriend.” Ingrid quietly admits. She hugs her knees to her chest to hide her blush.

“What do you mean? You both like each other. You’ve been on multiple dates. You almost had sex. I’m always third wheeling when we hang out. I just assumed you two were an item. How are you two not dating?”

“It’s just, ugh.” Ingrid falls back into the bed. Her throat starts to dry up. “I’ve never asked anyone out before. It feels like dating. We kiss a lot, but neither of us have talked about what we are. Are we dating? Do I have to ask her out? I’m nervous.”

“You have no reason to be nervous.”

“Yes I do! What if she says no?”

Dorothea bursts out laughing. “What if she says no? God, Ingrid, you’re oblivious. I love you, but oh my god, just ask her out! She’ll say yes!”

“How do I ask someone out? What do I say? Do I text her? Call her? Ask her to hang out? Do I have to be alone?”

“You’re really overthinking this. Just get her alone and say something like ‘Hey, I really like you. I wanna take the next step and ask you to be my girlfriend.’ Simple as that.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“Because it _is_ easy, Ingrid. Hilda’s your friend. You already are dating. You just need to say it out loud. Just be brave.”

_Be brave. Hilarious._

“I’m still not sure.” Ingrid whispers. She fidgets with the sleeve of her shirt.

Dorothea rolls her eyes. “You’re ridiculous, Ingrid. Do you need me to help you practice?”

“Practice?”

“Yeah. Just practice asking me out. I’m a theater major. This is what I do. I can help you.”

“Okay, fine.” Ingrid sighs, still not playing into it. “Dorothea, will you be my girlfriend?”

“I’m not Dorothea. I’m Hilda.” She whispers out of character.

The girl lets out a deep breath and rolls her eyes. “Hilda, will you be my girlfriend?”

Her friend gasps dramatically. “Ingrid, I was always hoping you would say that! Of course I’ll be your girlfriend! Let’s make out on the bed now-”

“Right now?” Ingrid asks confusedly. “I don’t need practice for that.”

“I was still acting as Hilda, silly. She would say that.”

“She would.”

“So it’s settled. You’re gonna ask Hilda to be your girlfriend.”

“I’ll try.”

“You should do it right now.”

“Right now?” Ingrid sits up.

“Yeah. Text her to come over to your place later.”

“I can’t do that. I’d need to clean. My bed isn’t big enough to fit two people. I don’t even have a couch.” She quickly panics. “Oh god, what if she wants to come over to my place one night?”

Dorothea puts a hand on either of her shoulders. “Ingrid, calm down. Just clean your apartment. You should be doing that anyway. Do you want my help?”

Ingrid nods.

“Okay,” her friend says, “I’ll come over after work to help clean your apartment.”

\----

Out of nervousness, Ingrid cleans her entire apartment before Dorothea gets out of work. She even lights a scented candle. Hilda bought her one a while ago that she never used. She never saw a point in it. Now, it sits on the windowsill making the room smell like cinnamon. Ingrid flops onto her bed, now clean. The fresh sheets feel heavenly on her skin. However, she desperately needs a shower. She worked up a sweat rearranging her entire living situation. By the time she finishes showering, the sun has set. She dries off her hair and idly checks her phone. A few messages pop up on the screen, all from Hilda and Dorothea.

Dorothea: Hey girl! Miss you

Hilda: me too when are we gonna hang?

Dorothea: Well i get off work in an hour

Why are they discussing this in the group chat? Ingrid reads on.

Hilda: we should.... go clubbing

Dorothea: 👀 i can try to convince ingrid to come with

Hilda: she better :/

Ingrid: I’m right here.

Dorothea: Look who decided to join!

Hilda: ingrid!!! you better come with us!!!

Ingrid: So I can third wheel?

Dorothea: Im pretty sure thats my job now

Hilda: 👀👀👀👀

Dorothea: So are you coming or not dear?

Ingrid: Am I allowed to say no?

Hilda: nope

Dorothea: Nope :)

Ingrid: When are we meeting?

Dorothea: Pick you up at ten?

Ingrid: Sure.

Ingrid has no idea what she just got herself into. 

\----

Dorothea picks her up after she gets off work. Ingrid sits in the car, staring out the window nervously.

“Sorry about the short notice,” her friend says, “I can still help you clean your room tomorrow if you want.”

“Oh, I already cleaned it. I had motivation all the sudden. It was weird.”

“It happens.” Dorothea shrugs. “I’m glad you finally cleaned your room. Maybe you’ll finally invite me over.”

“My bed’s too small for that.”

“Oh, we can make it work.”

That comment slaps Ingrid in the face. “But with Hilda there too? My bed might break.”

“I’m surprised Hilda hasn’t broken your bed yet.” Her friend mumbles. Ingrid misses that comment.

“So, where are we going?” She asks.

“We’re heading downtown to the Hard Cock Cafe. It’s an absolute dump, but the most popular gay bar in town.” Dorothea answers. “Actually, have you ever gone to a club before?”

“Never. I don’t dance.”

“I thought it would be fitting to take you to a gay club.”

“They really have those?”

Dorothea nearly swerves off the road. A car blares its horn at her. “You have so much to learn. Gay clubs are quite common. Our city has quite a few.”

“And only gay people are allowed in? Will they let me in?”

Her friend bursts out laughing. “Anyone can go to a gay club, sweetie. It just means the club focuses on being a space where LGBT people can be themselves. I think it would be good for you to see what it’s like to be around a lot of other gay people. And to be able to be yourself without any worry.”

“What if someone hits on me? What do I do?”

“I’m sure Hilda will be the one doing the most of that tonight. And me. I think you’ll be able to handle it.”

Once at Dorothea’s apartment, they race against the clock. Dorothea takes a shower in record time. She emerges from the bathroom wrapped in only a towel. Ingrid does her best to look anywhere else. The wall suddenly seems quite interesting.

“You’re such a baby.” Dorothea teases her. “We’ve been friends for years. You’re allowed to see me naked.”

Ingrid covers her face. “I’m not gonna look.”

“Look at me, Ingrid! Just say ‘no homo’ and look at me! You’re not gonna lose your virginity if you see me naked.”

“I have dignity, Dorothea.” The girl refuses. She closes her eyes.

“Since when do you have dignity?” Dorothea asks with a hearty laugh.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” She pulls her friend’s hands off her face.

“Dorothea!” Ingrid fights for control over her hands. She feels Dorothea’s towel fall off. She immediately freezes.

“I swear, you’re still in middle school.” Dorothea scoffs. She bends over to pick up her towel.

“I just don’t want to see you naked.” Ingrid stares straight up at the ceiling. Unfortunately, the girl is taller than her.

“I bet you want to see Hilda naked.” Her friend gives her a smug grin. “Wait, have you?”

“I haven’t.” Ingrid admits, although it is mostly a lie.

“It’s well worth the wait.” Dorothea winks at her.

“You’ve- wait.”

“You know we used to hook up, right?”

“I kinda forgot.”

“Ingrid, I swear to god.”

“Can we focus on getting ready? We have to pick up Hilda in half an hour.” In reality, Ingrid cannot handle the discussion or image of her two hot friends having sex.

“If you insist.”

\----

Hilda waits by the sidewalk for them as they pull up. She hops into the backseat of the car.

“Hilda, that outfit is adorable.” Dorothea compliments her. “Ingrid thinks you look gorgeous too.”

She nudges Ingrid in the side. Message received. Ingrid clears her throat. “Yeah. You look beautiful.”

“Aw, thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself. You really know how to clean up.” Hilda coos at her. She looks to her other friend. “And Dorothea, I’m loving the fishnets. Very sexy. Very you.”

After flinging compliments around for a few minutes, they finally hit the road. Luckily for Ingrid, Dorothea is a much better driver than Hilda. They hit every stoplight without lurching forward. She even uses her turn signals. They arrive at the club safely.

A short line hangs out of the club. A few people stand outside smoking. The smoke cloud wafts through the air, attacking Ingrid’s nose. She can feel eyes on her as she walks past the small group. She trains her gaze forward, and keeps walking. Once the door opens, the noise pours out. Music thumps, shaking the walls. People gather in a thick mass under a disco ball. Ingrid watches in awe. She swallows her nervousness. Her feet stick to the floor, worrying her further.

“What do you think?” Dorothea asks her. Her words are easily drowned out by the music.

“This is different from what I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting?”

“I, uh, I’m not sure.” Ingrid answers honestly. She feels out of place in a place where everyone is so unapologetically themselves.

“It won’t matter once you’re drunk anyway.” Hilda butts in. “I can try to get someone to buy us drinks.”

“I have money,” Ingrid says.

“Listen, Ingrid.” Hilda puts her hands on either of her shoulders. “This is my gift to you. I’m so sexy that you’ll never have to buy a drink again.”

“Quite the romantic.” Dorothea comments, stifling a laugh.

“You say that now, but you’ll shut up once I get everyone drinks.” Her friend rubs her hands together excitedly. “I’ll be right back.”

She disappears into the crowd, leaving the two girls behind. Ingrid is not sure what just happened.

Dorothea looks to Ingrid. “If you’re feeling uncomfortable, and wanna leave, just tell me.”

“I’ll be okay, I think.” Ingrid responds.

“I’m here if you need me.” Dorothea squeezes her hand.

Hilda returns soon after with a drink in each hand. That was concerningly fast. However, now Ingrid has free alcohol. She will need it. She downs her drink in a matter of seconds. Immediately, it hits her. Her tolerance may be a tad low. Dorothea sips on her own drink.

“What about you?” She asks Hilda. “You only got two.”

“Oh, I already took three shots at the bar.”

“I see. That explains a lot.”

Hilda leans into Ingrid and laughs. “Are you having fun yet?”

“We just got here,” Ingrid says, “Give me a minute.”

Hilda kisses her on the cheek. “How about now?”

Ingrid short circuits.

“Get a room, you two.” Dorothea feigns annoyance.

“You don’t want to watch?” Hilda pouts at her.

“I’d rather join.”

“That could be arranged,” the girl says, smirking at Ingrid, “Imagine the bragging rights you’d get if you lost your virginity to two girls at the same time.”

The image that pops into Ingrid’s head nearly kills her. She hopes the dark club lights will hide her deep blush. “Let’s not get carried away.”

“Let’s dance first!” Hilda grabs both girls by the hands, not giving either of them a choice. Dorothea has no protest. Ingrid could use the distraction; although, she really needs another drink first.

The music only gets louder as they step on the dancefloor. People crowd the floor in a sweaty mass. The beat pulses, making Ingrid feel it through her whole body. She gets pushed around as everyone dances wildly around her. She averts her eyes from two women grinding on each other as if that counts as dancing. She ignores all the feelings that gives her. A couple scantily clad men stand atop a stage, pretending the joint is their own personal strip club. Everyone seems to be enjoying the free show. Ingrid, however, becomes much more assured in her sexuality. Is that little clothing allowed in a venue like this? She can see _everything_.

Ingrid feels someone’s hand on her ass. She looks up to see Dorothea.

“Excuse me?” She stares at her confusedly.

“You seemed a little spaced out.” Dorothea answers. “Were you enjoying the show?”

“Those men? Not really.”

Her friend snorts. “You really are a lesbian. Go slap your girlfriend’s ass.”

“Take your hand off mine first.”

“Let me enjoy this.”

“Fine.” Ingrid rolls her eyes. It does not take long for Hilda to crash into her next.

“Should I take my top off?” She asks excitedly. She grabs Ingrid by both her arms. “You need to see how cute my bra is.”

Dorothea grins devilishly. “Yes-”

“No.” Ingrid jabs her friend in the side to shut her up.

“It doesn’t matter anyway because you’ll be seeing it later-”

“Dorothea! Please!” Ingrid tries not to spontaneously combust. This might be the night she finally perishes. Sweat drips off her brow. Everything feels hot. It only gets worse as Hilda dances closer to her. Dorothea does not help either.

A Kesha song comes on and Hilda goes feral. “I love this song!”

She screams out the words as she dances wildly around. Her hips shake in every direction imaginable. She bumps into Ingrid and decides to stay there. Ingrid covers her face, unable to handle all this. Then, Dorothea presses against her from behind. This is not dancing. This is foreplay. Like Ingrid would know what that is. Hilda continues to grind against her, pushing her into Dorothea. Any coherent thoughts escape Ingrid. Her body burns up. She desperately needs more alcohol.

Dorothea whispers into her ear. “Put your hands on her. Don’t be shy. Everyone’s too drunk to care.”

As much as she wants too, Ingrid cannot physically handle anymore touching. Still, Dorothea takes her hands and does the dirty work for her. Ingrid holds her hands loosely at Hilda’s sides as the girl continues to dance against her. The song comes to an end, smoothly transitioning into another. Hilda stands up with a completely different demeanor.

“Ew. I hate this song. I wanna listen to Britney Spears.” She tugs Ingrid by the sleeve of her shirt. “Let’s go get more drinks.”

Ingrid has no choice but to follow her. However, she does need to cool off. More alcohol should help. Maybe. Either way, she has a long night ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been sitting on this chapter for a while bc ive been super busy hopefully by the end of the month i'll have time to write more  
anyway thank you for reading i appreciate all of you <3  
twit [ here ](https://twitter.com/_vulpixel) if u want snippets, memes, updates, or just to yell at me


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got way too motivated while writing this so i chopped this chapter up into 2 for sake of being easier to read (and so i can edit the latter half more)

Hilda schmoozes her way into seats at the bar. The bartender brings them a round of drinks. Ingrid takes one, having no idea what it is. It doesn’t matter as long as there is alcohol in it. It is cold and refreshing and alcoholic. That is all that matters. Once she finishes, her heart returns to a normal pace.

“Hey.” Hilda leans into her. Her hand settles on Ingrid’s thigh.

“Hello.” Ingrid answers. She glances down at Hilda’s hand. She really knows no boundaries when drunk.

“You’re really hot.”

“I know. I’m all sweaty. Sorry.”

“No. I mean like sexy. I want to get into your pants right now,” Hilda says much too loudly.

Ingrid glances around. The only person who seems to notice or care is Dorothea. She gives a knowing look as she takes a long sip from her drink. She settles in for the show.

“Is this really the place to be doing this?” Ingrid asks, trying to remain calm. Her body continues to betray her.

“Yes. This is a gay bar, and I’ve had way too many drinks.” Hilda pulls her by the collar to whisper into her ear. “Wanna meet me in the bathroom in five minutes?”

“Uh, sure.” The girl is not exactly sure what she just agreed to.

“Perfect!” Hilda claps her hands together. “Just enough time for another drink!”

Before Ingrid can protest, the bartender comes over. He disappears to go mix her another drink.

“Hilda, I think you’ve had enough.” Ingrid tries to stop her.

“Well, I already ordered it.” Hilda reasons. She pulls the drink close as she takes a sip.

“Give me that.” Ingrid steals the drink from her.

“Hey!” The drunk girl whines. “Give that back!”

“No.” Ingrid reflexively chugs the entire drink to keep her from having it. She hears Dorothea gasp. Her head starts to spin.

“Fine. I’ll just order another.”

“Don’t you dare!”

Dorothea finally steps in. She puts a hand on Hilda’s shoulder. “Hilda, dear, you need to slow down. I don’t think Ingrid wants you throwing up later when she’s trying to go down on you.”

Hilda opens her mouth to protest, but the song changes. She lights up with excitement and practically leaps out of her seat. “I _love_ Lady Gaga! Ingrid, you gotta come dance with me!”

Those words strike fear into Ingrid’s heart. However, she is drunk enough to not quite understand what is going on. She stumbles to her feet and looks to Dorothea. Her scared expression on her face calls for help. Luckily, Dorothea is less drunk than the rest and receives the message. She follows them to the dancefloor.

The next few minutes go by in a blur. Or maybe it is hours. Ingrid cannot tell anything apart. All she can hear is the bass thumping in her ears. As far as she is concerned, she _is_ dancing. How many drinks did she have?

\----

Ingrid wakes up wedged between two women. Immediately, she double checks to make sure they’re her two friends. They are. Thank god. Next, comes the splitting headache. Her head throbs with pain. All she wants to do is curl up and go back to sleep, but instead she finds herself questioning how the hell she got here. She tries to remember the events from last night. Only a blurry image sits in her head. She really needs more sleep.

Hilda snores quietly next to her. Her body stretches to fill most of the bed, squishing Dorothea and Ingrid to a smaller section. Dorothea sleeps face down with part of her body hanging off the bed. One wrong move, and she could tumble down to the floor. Ingrid does not dare disturb the balance. However, she is concerned if the woman can even breathe in that position. The thought fades quickly as her head throbs with pain. She can barely handle thinking at the moment.

Her eyes droop as her body sends her the message to go back to sleep. She gives in and lies back down. Hilda rolls into her, settling her face in the crook of her neck. Dorothea also flops over. She tosses an arm over Ingrid. The poor girl freezes in place, not wanting to wake either of them. She struggles to get comfortable, but lucky for her, her exhaustion is enough to make her pass out easily.

Ingrid wakes up to movement. Her eyes flutter open only to be bombarded by light. She squints as she adjusts to the harsh light. Everything hurts. Her body slowly adjusts to being awake. She turns her head to see Dorothea looking down at her.

“Good morning, darling. You look like death,” Dorothea says sweetly.

Ingrid does not have the energy to be mad. Besides, Dorothea somehow manages to look like a goddess despite having a horrible hangover and a couple hours of sleep. Her long hair covers most of her face.

“When did we get home last night?” Ingrid asks with a groan. She sits up, making her head throb worse. “I don’t remember anything.”

“I wouldn’t think you’d remember anything. You had quite a bit to drink. It was quite a pleasant surprise.”

“How much did Hilda drink?”

“Twice as much as you did. I’m surprised she’s alive right now.” Dorothea responds. “I doubt she’s gonna wake up at all today.”

“I don’t know how I’m awake right now.” Ingrid rubs her head.

“You can go back to sleep, dear. Stay as long as you like.”

“Oh, no. I’d feel weird sleeping in your bed.”

“Ingrid, at this point, it’s basically your bed too.” Her friend laughs. “However, if you two are going to make a habit of sleeping over this often, you’ll have to chip in to get a bigger bed.”

“I don’t really have any extra money to spend on a new bed right now.”

“It was a joke, dear.”

“Was it? I can’t tell. My head hurts too much.”

Dorothea pushes the girl back down on the bed. “Go back to bed. You need sleep.”

\----

Ingrid ends up driving Hilda home. Hilda slumps in her seat, rubbing her head. Every bump makes her groan with pain. Ingrid tries her best to avoid potholes, but the city is filled with them. The car hits another, making Hilda whine.

Ingrid tries to distract her with conversation. “Did you have fun last night?”

“Obviously, I did, seeing as I cannot remember it all.” Hilda sighs. “I remember walking in, but that’s it. Everything after that is a blur. Did I throw up on you?”

“I hope not. Dorothea said something about having to carry you to the bathroom, but I feel like I would remember if there was any puking involved.”

Hilda feigns a laugh. “I’ll have to thank her later for babysitting me.”

“She had fun too.”

“I wonder what she did to us in our sleep.”

“Probably nothing.”

“You can let me daydream,” Hilda says, “Her bed is much too comfortable.”

“Her bed is much more comfortable than mine.” A question hangs in the back of Ingrid’s throat. She wants to ask her, but now is not the right time. Instead, she manages a smile. She focuses on the road ahead. Her hands grip tight to the steering wheel.

“I’ll need to try yours out to compare.”

“Oh, it’s not worth it. I can barely fall asleep, that mattress is so stiff. I like a stiff mattress, but that feels like lying on a plank of wood. Dorothea’s has enough cushioning I can fall asleep, but stiff enough I don’t fold into a pretzel.”

“I think it’s a sign.”

“A sign of what?” Ingrid wonders.

“A sign you need to buy a new bed.” Hilda answers. She closes her eyes and lets out a loud yawn. “God, all this talking about beds makes me want to go back to sleep.”

“We don’t have to talk,” Ingrid says, “Just relax. You’ll be in your bed soon.”

The question itches at the back of her throat. Now is not the right time.

\----

Ingrid walks up to her apartment alone. Each step feels heavy as she approaches her door. She fishes for her keys in her pocket. Instead, she pulls out an old receipt for takeout. Fuck. Her hand pats around the expanse of her pocket. Still, she finds nothing. Every pocket turns up empty. She sinks to the floor in defeat and pulls out her phone to dial Dorothea.

No answer. She throws her phone across the hall and groans. She buries her face in her arms. Today is not her day.

“I believe you dropped this.”

Ingrid looks up to see Ashe holding her phone out to her. He smiles brightly at her.

“Oh, uh, thank you.” She pockets her phone.

“Is everything alright?” Ashe asks her concernedly.

“I’m fine. Just got locked out of my apartment. My friend has an extra key, but she’s not answering.”

“Did you call maintenance yet?”

“Not yet. You know how long he takes. It’s almost not worth calling.”

“Well, you’re welcome to wait in my place for the time being. I’m not busy today.”

“It’s fine. You don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to.” Ashe insists. “You seem like a nice person, and I’d hope you’d do the same for me. It’ll be an opportunity for us to bond as neighbors.”

“Then, I’ll take you up on your offer. Thank you.”

To Ingrid’s dismay, Ashe’s apartment is at least twice the size of hers. She just assumed every apartment on her floor looked the same. Ashe’s looks quite different from hers. It has rooms and multiple windows. An array of potted plants sit by the window basking in the sun. The apartment is cleaned to the point where it looks like Ashe was expecting company today. Ingrid sits awkwardly on the couch, not sure what to do with herself. She studies every detail of the plant sitting in the middle of the coffee table. Ashe comes over with three glasses of water.

He offers one to Ingrid. “I hope you don’t mind me prying, but you look a bit hungover. Staying hydrated always helps.”

“Oh, thank you.” Ingrid’s body suddenly realizes how long it has been since liquid was last in her body. It aches at the sight of a non-alcoholic beverage. She takes the cup graciously and downs it in one gulp.

Ashe pushes the second cup to her and pours the third in the plant’s pot. “You seem like quite the busy person. What are you always up to?”

“Working, mostly.”

“It’s always good to keep busy. Where do you work?”

“Great Skates downtown.”

“Oh! I love going there! However, I still haven’t figured out how to skate.” He laughs.

“Me neither.” Ingrid admits. “So, where do you work?”

“I work in hydroponics as well as manage a local greenhouse. You can catch me down at the farmers’ market on Sundays selling my harvests.”

That explains the plants.

“That sounds like a lot of work.”

“It is, but it’s more enjoyable than anything else. I love gardening,” Ashe says, daydreaming about his garden, “You should stop down sometime. I even have some Venus Flytraps.”

“Woah, really?”

“Yeah!” He pulls out his phone. “I have pictures.”

“That’s amazing.” Ingrid stares in awe at the bounty of plants. “I could never do that. Every plant I touch dies.”

“We’re actually starting classes soon if you want to learn how to properly care for and grow a garden.” Ashe offers her.

“Classes?”

“Yeah. You get to have your own part of the greenhouse to grow whatever you want. I’ll let you come for free. Bring some friends. It’s a new program, so we need a few guinea pigs to help get the hype up.”

Dorothea comes to mind. She would probably manage to drag Hilda along too.

“That would actually be really cool. I’ll consider it.”

They end up spending the day together. Ingrid could spend hours listening to Ashe ramble on about his interests. His knowledge of agriculture is quite impressive. By the time the sun sets, maintenance knocks at the door.

Ashe pauses his story to answer it. He gently sets his mug of tea down. A taller man stands on the other side. They converse with each other for a while before the man steps in. He looks to Ingrid.

“You’re locked out?” He asks plainly. A large bundle of keys dangle at his hip. They jingle with each step he takes.

“Yes. I would appreciate it if you could let me in.”

“Sure.” Is all he says. They wordlessly walk to Ingrid’s apartment door.

With the door unlocked, Ingrid is free to do whatever she wishes. That, of course, is take a nap. She faceplants into her mattress.

\----

Ingrid checks the time on her watch. Just one more hour until she is free. Her heart beats with excitement. She practically dances around the rink as she sweeps the floor.

“Ingrid, our closer called in sick. Could you stay until close for me?” Seteth asks her.

Ingrid stops mid sweep. As much as she knows it is a question, it feels more like a demand. She knows there is no escape. “Can no one else come in to cover?”

“I already called everyone available to come in. They all said no.” Seteth shakes his head sadly. “As much as I hate to say this, you’re my only hope, Ingrid.”

Her heart sinks. She sighs. “I’ll do it.”

“Wonderful.” Seteth turns around to walk away.

“Seteth, wait.”

“What?” His tone turns sharp. He does not even bother to turn around and look at her.

“Can I make a phone call real quick? I have to cancel my plans for tonight.”

“Make it quick. You have five minutes.”

“Thank you.” She rushes outside to make her phone call.

Outside is much quieter compared to the loud roller rink. Once the door shuts, she cannot hear the music at all. She pulls out her phone and dials Hilda.

“Hi, Ingrid!” Hilda answers the phone. She sounds excited. “Did they let you off early?”

“No. Actually, they want me to stay ‘til close.”

“What?” The girl huffs. “Please tell me you told them no.”

“They have no one else to come in.”

“Ingrid.”

She sighs. “I know. We can reschedule for another time.”

“When’s the next time we’ll both have a day off?”

“I don’t know. We’ll make it work. Promise.”

“You better.” Hilda huffs. “I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

“Sorry about that. I’m just busy with work and class. You know how it is.”

“Just don’t forget about me, okay?”

“I wouldn’t dare. I’m always thinking about you.”

“I miss you, Ingrid.”

“I miss you too, Hilda. I have to get back to work now.” She checks her watch. Time works against her tonight.

“Text me when you get home.”

“I will.”

“Bye, Ingrid.”

“Bye, Hilda.” She quickly hangs up, as much as she does not want to. Her chest aches. Slowly, she drags herself back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thank you for all your support and kind words!!  
catch me at [ my twitter ](https://twitter.com/_vulpixel) if u want some nonsense mixed in with updates on chapters


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh babey we're back! life has been Something these past few weeks heres a chapter for ya, on the house

“Let me get this straight,” Dorothea says in disbelief, “_You_ are inviting _me_ to hang out somewhere?”

“Yes.” Ingrid responds simply. “I don’t see the problem.”

“I just- I never thought I would see the day where you went out of your way to be social. I’m so proud of you, darling.” She pulls the poor girl into a tight hug.

“Dorothea, I think you’re overreacting.”

“I am not!”

“God, you’re so dramatic.” Ingrid groans. “Can you at least answer my question?”

“Yes! The answer is yes.”

“So, you’ll go to the class with me?”

“Of course I will.” Dorothea assures her. “I wanna meet this mysterious other friend you have.”

“Ashe? He’s just my neighbor, but he’s quite nice. I think you’ll get along.”

“Will Hilda be joining us?” The question was inevitable.

“I texted her to ask her, but she hasn’t answered yet.”

“Speaking of asking, did you ask her out yet?” Dorothea smirks at her.

“Who? Oh-” The sudden question catches Ingrid off guard. She should have been expecting it. Her cheeks burn a dull red.

“What do you mean ‘_who_’? The only girl you’ve been pining for for the past month!”

Ingrid sighs in disappointment toward herself. “I haven’t asked her out yet.”

“When are you planning to? It’s been weeks since your first date.”

“I’ve been trying to for a while. We just never have any shared free time. Whenever she’s not at work, I’m at work or class. Whenever I’m free, she’s at work. I just wanna take her on a proper date so I can ask her. Ashe even helped me make her a bouquet that’s been sitting on my nightstand for days. It’s starting to wilt.”

“Oh, Ingrid, you’re absolutely adorable. I didn’t know you were such a romantic.”

Ingrid blushes at the comment. “I just don’t want to mess this up.”

Dorothea takes her hand. “It’s gonna be fine. I promise. Just ask her out after the gardening class. It doesn’t have to be a big fancy spectacle. You’re not asking her to go to prom with you.”

“But it’s Hilda. She would want something fancy.”

“And you’ll have plenty of time to dazzle her on spectacular dates once you actually ask her out.”

“I’m going to ask her out the first chance I get. I promise you.”

\----

The humid air of the greenhouse fills Ingrid’s lungs. The air feels fresh, much different from the pollution of rest of the city. The greenhouse is a small patch of paradise wedged into the east side. Ingrid stares in awe at the wide array of plants. She is taken aback by the beauty of it all. Her eyes fall to Ashe who fawns over a particularly tall sunflower. He smiles when he sees Ingrid.

“You made it!” He beams at her. He rushes over to greet the two.

“I did,” Ingrid says, trying to match his enthusiasm, “And I brought a friend.”

Dorothea waves at him. “I’m the friend.”

“Ah, nice to meet you!” Ashe holds out his hand to her. “I’m Ashe. I run this place.”

Dorothea returns the gesture. “I’m Dorothea. It’s always nice to meet another one of Ingrid’s friends.”

Once formalities are out of the way, they dive into a full tour of the greenhouse. Since the summer has just begun, the yard outside houses a freshly planted garden. Volunteers water and trim the plants. One man hammers in posts to help a small tree grow.

“Are these apple trees?” Dorothea asks.

The man looks up at her. “They are.”

“We’re trying something new this year. If the apples grow, we’ll be selling them to a local bakery.” Ashe explains. “And hopefully next year, we’ll have enough surplus to donate to the local food shelter.”

“So everything you grow here stays local?” Ingrid wonders out loud.

“Yep! It’s our way of giving back to the community.”

“That’s amazing.”

“Thank you. I’ve been trying to get this project off for years. It’s nice to see this finally becoming a reality.”

Ashe goes to explain more about the project. Dorothea listens intently as he shows her each plant. She has no idea what Ashe is talking about, but she admires his enthusiasm. Ingrid follows along until she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. Hilda’s name pops up on the screen along with a missed call. Ingrid steps away and dials her number back. The phone only rings for a moment before the other girl picks up.

“Hilda? What’s up?” Ingrid says as soon as the phone stops ringing.

“So I have some good news and some bad news.” Hilda starts.

“Uh oh.”

“I was about to leave, and then I backed into another car. I was gonna book it, but the driver was inside at the time.” She continues. There is a muffling over the receiver but Ingrid can make out Hilda yelling to someone else. “But I didn’t! I’m still here! Oh, be quiet. I already called my insurance! Can’t you see I’m on the phone?”

Ingrid takes a moment to process the statement. She waits until Hilda is done yelling. “So what’s the good news?”

“My dad pays for my insurance, so I don’t have to worry about my rates going up.”

She mentally slaps herself in the face and sighs. “Hilda, that’s still bad.”

“I know. I’m mostly just calling to let you know I can’t make it tonight. However, if you’re up for it, you can come to my place afterward.”

“I’ll text you when I’m done with this. Sound good?”

“Yeah.”

“And please be more careful while driving.”

“I was being careful! I had my phone on speaker. Wasn’t even touching it. I swear.”

“I’m hanging up now.” Ingrid wants to be mad at her, but she cannot bring herself to do it. Plus, she knows what might happen if she goes over to Hilda’s apartment later. She rejoins the others.

By now, Ashe is showing them the cucumber plants. Dorothea squints at the empty patch, trying to see any sprouts. Of course, there are none. They were only planted the other day.

“Where are they?” She asks.

“Oh, me and Dedue only planted these a couple days ago. They need time to sprout. Hopefully, we’ll get a nice rain to keep them happy and healthy.” Ashe pats the ground lovingly. “I was thinking we could upkeep this patch as part of the class.”

“And what does this class entail exactly?” Dorothea wonders.

“We’re gonna be growing our own garden from scratch. I’ll teach you everything you need to know, from choosing seeds, to tilling, to maintenance and harvesting.” The boy answers excitedly. He claps his hands together. “Dedue set aside an entire patch for us to work in. Hopefully, more people will show up next week.”

“I will make sure Ingrid shows up.” Dorothea assures her. She grabs Ingrid by the arm and pulls her close.

Ingrid sighs. “I already promised I would.”

“Now it’s a double promise.”

After their chat, Dorothea goes to grab the car. Ingrid stays behind to talk to Ashe.

“Did that special someone enjoy the flowers?” Ashe wonders.

“I wasn’t able to give them the flowers, unfortunately. They’re still sitting on my desk,” Ingrid says, “However, I enjoy having them around the apartment.”

“If you enjoy having plants around the apartment, I could get you some succulents! Dedue has a lot around the apartment. I bet he would love to pick out some for you.”

“Do those make nice gifts?”

“Always!”

Ingrid takes a mental note in her head. “Thanks for all your help, Ashe.”

The car pulls up. Dorothea waves at the girl.

“Bye, Ashe. I’ll see you next week!” Ingrid bids her new friend farewell.

“Wait, Ingrid. Before you go.” Ashe bends down and snips a purple flower from the garden. “Give this to Dorothea. I think violets really suit her.”

Ingrid looks down at the violet in her hand. The petals feel soft on her skin. “She’ll love this.”

She finally steps out of the greenhouse. The sun beams down, forcing Ingrid to squint. She rushes over to the car and hops in.

She clears her throat and presents the violet to her. “Uh, Ashe said you like violets. He gave me one to give to you.”

Dorothea looks down at the small flower in her hand. “That’s very sweet of him.”

She gently puts it in her hair. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful.” Ingrid responds, taking in the sight. Her eyes refuse to look away.

“We should get going, then, yeah?” Her friend pulls her out of her trance.

The girl shakes it off. “Yeah. Uh, could you drop me off at Hilda’s instead?”

Dorothea gives her a certain look. “Are you gonna-”

“Yes.” Ingrid shrinks into her seat. “Stop teasing me.”

“I’m allowed to tease you! I’m your friend, and you’re being absolutely ridiculous about this whole thing.”

“I’m new to this! And I’ve been trying. Promise.”

“You’re such a baby.” Dorothea coos at her. “A little baby lesbian and her first girlfriend. Just ask her out please. I’m begging you. The suspense is killing me.”

“Dorothea-”

“This is more entertaining than any soap opera could ever be.”

“Dorothea!” Ingrid is nearly one with the floor. Her face burns with embarrassment. “Can we just go, please?”

“Of course.” The girl finally pulls out into the road.

\----

The entire drive is nerve racking. For some reason, it feels longer than it did before. The roads seem to stretch on forever. The car moves in slow motion. Ingrid wallows in agony with every second. Her heart beats uncontrollably. And god, is she sweaty. The sweat drips from her palms. Her throat is left dry. She tries to focus on anything but Hilda. She turns the radio up. A Marina and the Diamonds song comes on next. Shit. She quickly switches the channel. Metal music plays instead. Somehow, this is much better.

Dorothea glances over at her. “I never thought you were the type for heavy metal.”

“I, uh, just got into it recently.” Ingrid answers. She feels lightheaded. The loud distorted guitars fill her brain now.

It isn’t until the car stops in front of the apartment building, that Ingrid goes full panic. Her stomach ties itself into knots. She secretly hopes her seatbelt won’t come undone so she won’t have to go face her fears. Maybe a piano will fall on her before she reaches the door. That would be a relief.

“Ingrid.”

She barely hears her friend calling to her. “What?”

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, darling. Are you gonna be okay?”

Ingrid swallows nervously. “I have to do this.”

“Well, I can hold your hand through this, but that would be strange,” Dorothea says, “You gotta ask her out yourself. I can’t do it for you.”

“Are you sure you can’t do it for me?”

“Ingrid, stop being a baby.” Her words turn harsh. It sobers Ingrid for just a moment. “Go in there and confess. You won’t regret it.”

“I know. I know. You’re right. I’m just scared.” Ingrid nods. She unclicks her seatbelt. One step closer. She takes a deep breath. She can do this. With an uneasy step, she makes it out of the car. Immediately, her knees buckle in. She nearly falls over. She looks back to Dorothea who waves at her from inside the car.

“You have nothing to be scared of.” Dorothea calls out to her.

“I’m gonna do this.”

“Yeah, you are!”

Ingrid starts hyperventilating. “Oh, god. _I’m gonna do this_.”

“Hell yeah! You are! Go gettem, tiger!” Dorothea cheers her on. “Give me all the juicy details later. I’ll buy you lunch.”

“Wait, Dorothea-”

“No more waiting.” She speeds off before Ingrid can finish her sentence.

Now, all that stands between her and Hilda is a few flights of stairs. A strange sense of determination fills her as she steps inside the building. She marches up the stairs. However, powering up three flights of stairs does something to the body. Ingrid nearly keels over after marathoning the stairs. Her legs turn to jelly. A bead of sweat falls from her brow. Luckily for her, the pain distracts her from the nervousness wrecking her body. Adrenaline keeps her going all the way to Hilda’s door. Then, she stops.

Her hand hangs in front of the door, refusing to make contact. Anxiety chokes her. She forgets how to breathe for a moment. Her body drags itself into turmoil. She can feel her heart beating loud in her throat. She might have a heart attack. That would be quite convenient.

She closes her eyes, and thinks of Dorothea scolding her.

“Just do it!” Imaginary Dorothea huffs at her. “You’ve known her for a while now. You’re already dating. Just take the next step and make it official. Say those words you’ve been dying to say to her. Be brave, Ingrid.”

Then, it hits her. Why is this hard? It shouldn’t be. Hilda, above all else, is her friend. She’s easy to talk to. Easy to be around. Why should dating her be any harder?

In a moment of bravery, she knocks on the door.

She waits in what feels like her own personal hell for an upwards of two full minutes. Finally, the door opens. Claude stands in front of her.

“Hi, Ingrid. I’m assuming you’re here to see-”

“Claude, goddammit, I told you not to answer the door!” Hilda violently shoves her roommate to the side. She smiles brightly at the other girl. “Hi, Ingrid, sweetie. Come on in.”

Ingrid makes eye contact with Lorenz who is peeking around the corner. He quickly disappears. Claude goes after him, being pushed away by Hilda. Ingrid takes a timid step into the apartment. The two girls stand awkwardly in the doorway.

“So what are you doing here?” Hilda asks casually.

“You told me to come here after the class.” Ingrid responds, seeming confused. She glances around the room. Claude and Lorenz sit on the couch, very obviously eavesdropping. They sit on each end, Claude on his phone and Lorenz reading a magazine. Lorenz continuously peeks up from over the top of his magazine. Claude watches curiously out of the corner of his eye.

“Wanna talk in private?” Hilda offers, glancing back at her two roommates. They both immediately bury themselves in whatever they were pretending to do.

“That would be nice.”

She takes Ingrid by the hand and leads her to her room. They both sigh a breath of relief once the door closes.

The air hangs still between them. Ingrid has no idea where to begin. She forgets how to breathe. Her mind runs through every scenario in her head. Just like she practiced. This shouldn’t be hard.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

“Ingrid, are you okay?” Hilda takes her hand.

“I’m more than okay.” The girl lies. She gathers what little courage she has left. _Just like she practiced_. “I just wanna ask you something.”

“What is it?”

_Now or never_.

“We’ve been getting really close this past month. I was wondering if you…” The words struggle to leave her mouth. She takes a deep breath. “I was hoping you wanted to take this a step further and become serious. Like, uh, girlfriends. Real girlfriends. Hilda, I want you to be my girlfriend.”

The entire room starts spinning. Hilda grounds her.

“Oh, Ingrid.” She reaches out to hold Ingrid’s face. “You know I want nothing more than that.”

Ingrid nearly faints right there. Her heart flutters in her chest.

“Really?” Ingrid cannot believe her ears.

“Really.” Hilda laughs. “Did you think I was gonna say no?”

“I- maybe.”

“Ingrid, you’re ridiculous, but you’re my girlfriend now.”

All her emotions explode out all at once. Tears start to flow freely. Ingrid pulls her girlfriend into a tight hug. “Hilda, can I kiss you?”

“Duh. Of course you can.”

Ingrid leans in to kiss her. Her heart swells in her chest. It feels like heaven. Hilda’s lips are so soft Ingrid could kiss them forever, and she definitely wants to. Hilda pulls her closer, wanting the moment to last. Finally, they pull away. Ingrid gazes at Hilda as she holds her in her arms. Hilda wipes a tear from Ingrid’s cheek.

“Did that feel nice?” She asks.

“Yes. You’re a very good kisser.”

“I meant asking me out. How did it feel to finally admit your feelings?”

“Oh. That,” Ingrid says with a laugh, “It feels as if all the weight on my shoulders is gone. I could fly if I wanted.”

“Do you want to go flying?” Hilda wonders. Her voice suddenly gets low.

Ingrid swallows nervously. “What do you mean?”

Her girlfriend leans in to whisper in her ear. “I think we should pick up where we left off.”

“But Claude and-”

Hilda puts a finger over her lips to shush her. “I’ll take care of them.”

She turns on her heel to walk to her door. Rushed footsteps can be heard from outside. Hilda swings the door open, catching the boys redhanded.

“Don’t you two have anything better to do?” She huffs at them.

“I just wanted to know if Ingrid would finally admit her feelings,” Claude says, “We’ve been waiting for this for weeks.”

“Our relationship isn’t for your entertainment.”

“Oh, like you didn’t do the same thing when I first met Lorenz.”

“Yes, but I actually had the decency to leave the apartment when you told me he was coming over.”

Claude looks to Ingrid, who is now bright red with embarrassment. “Hi, Ingrid! I’m glad you finally admitted your feelings! I wish you two the best of luck.”

“Claude, get out of here.” Hilda starts pushing them toward the door.

“How long do you need?” Lorenz asks. “A couple hours? More? I’m not sure how long-”

“Lorenz. Just give us a couple hours. We’ll be fine.”

With the apartment empty, Hilda turns to Ingrid with a completely different demeanor. Ingrid catches a glint in her eye as she approaches.

“We’re finally alone.” She whispers.

The realization hits Ingrid hard. “Oh.”

They crash together. Before she knows it, her back hits the bed, and Hilda is on top of her. They lie on the bed furiously making out. Ingrid cannot get enough of the other girl. _Her girl_. Suddenly, her arms are pinned over her head. Hilda presses into her, kissing all over Ingrid’s face. Her other hand slowly works at the buttons of Ingrid’s shirt.

“Nothing’s going to interrupt us this time.” Hilda whispers against her skin. She starts kissing down to her neck.

Ingrid tilts her head, still trapped under the girl. She lets out a quiet moan as Hilda sucks on her neck. Her shirt finally comes undone, and Hilda takes the opportunity to ravish Ingrid’s chest. The girl suddenly feels embarrassed for wearing her old sports bra. The thought is quickly replaced by the feeling of Hilda’s hand at the hem of her pants. Hilda sits up, letting go of the girl.

“May I?” She asks patiently.

Ingrid nods.

“I need you to say it out loud,” Hilda says.

“You may take my pants off and touch me. Uh, please touch me.”

“Good, girl.” Hilda smiles lovingly at her. She makes quick work of Ingrid’s pants.

Ingrid reaches out to tug at Hilda’s shirt. Her girlfriend lifts her arms to help her take it off. To Ingrid’s pleasure, she is wearing a black lacy bra that leaves little to the imagination. As if reading her mind, Hilda reaches back to take it off. It falls to the floor. Ingrid drools at the sight. As if she lost control of her body, Ingrid immediately suffocates herself in Hilda’s breasts. She kisses each one sloppily.

Hilda laughs. “You’re so eager.”

“I’ve been wanting to do this my whole life.” Ingrid answers, not bothering to lift her face up. She takes an erect nipple into her mouth and starts sucking.

“Keep doing that.” Hilda encourages her. She bites back a quiet gasp. Her hand trails down Ingrid’s side down to her thigh. She lightly brushes her inner thigh, encouraging the girl to open up. Ingrid obliges her, spreading her legs to give Hilda full access. Slowly, her hand dips in. Ingrid lets out a muffled moan as she strokes her. She bites down, getting a reaction out of Hilda.

“Keep going.” Ingrid whines. She moves her hips with Hilda’s hand, getting faster as she goes.

Hilda gets the memo and picks up the pace. Her fingers work magic between Ingrid’s legs. Her thumbs rubs circles on her clit. Ingrid cries out, bracing herself against Hilda. Tension builds up in her stomach. Her breathing gets heavy. She lets out her frustrations on Hilda’s chest.

Finally, after waiting forever, Ingrid orgasms. Her hips buck uncontrollably. Hilda holds her down, muffling the girl’s moans with her own chest. She continues pleasuring her until her girlfriend is left a twitching mess in her arms. They fall back into the bed. Ingrid catches her breath. Hilda rolls onto her side to watch her.

“I can’t believe I just took your virginity.” Hilda laughs.

“Is that a bad thing?” Ingrid asks, suddenly worried. She props herself up on her elbows.

“No, Ingrid, honey. It’s never a bad thing. Sex doesn’t really matter. Having or not having it doesn’t make you any different of a person,” her girlfriend says, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, “What matters is we’re enjoying this moment together. As girlfriends.”

_As girlfriends_. The statement nearly murders Ingrid. Her heart flutters in her chest.

“I like spending time with you.” Is all she can say in response.

“Me too.”

“So, do I do... you now?” Ingrid wonders out loud.

“You don’t have to, but I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

“I want to.” A surge of confidence puts Ingrid on top of Hilda. She stares down at her, waiting for permission.

Hilda takes the girl’s hands, resting them at the hem of her pants. “Go right ahead, then.”

Ingrid tries to think of what to do next. Her brain short circuits. She tries to think back to the advice Dorothea gave her. Hands in pants. That’s a good start. She repositions herself so she can slide Hilda’s pants off. Of course, her lacy underwear matches the bra lying somewhere on the floor. Ingrid appreciates the beauty of it, but most importantly, they are _soaked_. Ingrid knows that’s a good thing. She starts rubbing Hilda through her underwear, getting a reaction out of her. Hilda lets out a small whine. This encourages Ingrid. She rubs faster, daring herself to slip her hand inside her girlfriend’s underwear. Her fingers get soaked.

“Ingrid- ah-” Hilda says through a heavy breath, “You have to get my clit.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Ingrid feels the heat of embarrassment on her cheeks. She quickly readjusts her hands to pleasure Hilda better.

“It’s okay. It’s your- oh dear god. Ingrid, faster.”

Ingrid does as she is told. Soon, Hilda is screaming under her. The girl lets out a loud string of swears, and Ingrid suddenly realizes why she didn’t want her roommates over. She stops fingering her. Hilda grabs her hand.

“You’re not done.” She grumbles.

Ingrid is more than happy to oblige.


	21. Chapter 21

Ingrid comes into work, feeling particularly invigorated. Despite not sleeping at all, Ingrid is walking on air. Sex is one hell of a drug. She feels reborn. Even Seteth seems to notice the difference as he lets her in. He has an amused look on his face as opposed to his usual scowl.

“I haven’t seen you in a good mood in a while,” he says, trying to keep his face from smiling, “Did you have fun last night?”

The question is innocent, but Ingrid’s mind immediately goes the wrong direction. She laughs it off. “I finally got a good night’s sleep.”

“You don’t usually sleep?”

“It’s hard to find time between working here and classes.”

“Well, it’s nice to see you rested. Hopefully, this means you’ll work harder today.”

“Thank you, Seteth. You know I will.” Ingrid responds, still too happy to care about being at work this early. Seteth’s comments bounce off her like a trampoline.

They have a party coming in soon. Normally, this means hell on earth, but today is different. Ingrid cannot fathom the concept of stress. All she can think about is Hilda. She flies around, spraying down everything. The lights come on, filling the room with a rainbow of colors. All of it reminds Ingrid of Hilda. Her usual playlist of ABBA and Marina and the Diamonds does not help the matter. She sings along as she works (a habit she picked up from Dorothea). By now, she knows all the words to Waterloo.

Once everything is prepped for the day, Ingrid skips over to unlock the doors. Dorothea stands waiting for her, seeming much more tired.

“Morning, Dorothea.” Ingrid hums.

“Good mor- wait.” The girl stops in her tracks. She looks Ingrid up and down with a quizzical look on her face. A knowing look spreads across her face. “I know that dopey grin anywhere. You did it, didn’t you?”

“What do you mean?” Ingrid asks, not quite paying attention. Her mind wanders off as she stares at the disco ball.

“You asked her out.”

“I did.” The girl grins. Sleep deprivation makes her lose any prior inhibitions. She just wants to talk about Hilda.

“And got laid.”

“_I did_.” She practically melts into the ground at the thought of it. Seteth bursts out in a coughing fit. He quickly flees back to his office.

“I’m proud of you!” Dorothea slaps her friend on the back. “You’ll have to tell me about it later.”

\----

Work flies by faster than usual. The party comes and goes. No amount of screaming children can break Ingrid from her great mood. They run around making a mess of everything while Kidz Bop blasts in the background. Dorothea and Ingrid lean on the counter, watching them all.

“So, when are you gonna take me on a roller skating date?” Dorothea asks.

“You could always tag along with me and Hilda. I’ve gotten pretty good at roller skating.”

“Don’t you think it would be weird if I went with you and Hilda? I feel like I would be intruding on your date.”

“Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean we can’t all hang out together. We’re all still friends, first and foremost. Besides, I like hanging out, just the three of us.”

“Me too. It’s been a while since we’ve gotten to do that.” Dorothea seems distracted. Ingrid is too tired to notice. The conversation quickly trails off.

\----

Ingrid spends her break texting Hilda. They make plans to hang out later. Suddenly, work cannot go by fast enough. The clock ticks by agonizingly slow. She finds herself staring at her watch. She paces the floor. Where are all the customers? She needs a distraction. Anything.

The door opens, making Ingrid snap to attention. A flash of pink hair makes Ingrid’s heart race. Hilda walks up to the counter.

“Ingrid? I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Her girlfriend gasps dramatically. “What a wonderful surprise.”

“Hi, Hilda.” Ingrid immediately loses any sense of reality. All she can do is stare at her girlfriend. The rest of the world dissolves away.

“Wipe your drool. It’s unprofessional.” Dorothea jabs her in the stomach before conveniently disappearing to clean something.

“So what are you doing here?” Ingrid asks Hilda.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Do you want to hang out once I get off my shift?”

“Of course I do. I was thinking we go out for dinner. I’m in the mood to skate, but I know you won’t want to once you get off work.”

“You can always skate now. It’d be fun to watch you.”

“So you can check out my ass? Gladly.” Hilda pulls out her wallet. “Anything to make my girlfriend a little less bored during her shift.”

Ingrid does appreciate that Hilda wore her shortest shorts. She gets a good view every time the girl rounds the corner. Ingrid leans her head in her hands and stares at her unabashedly. Even Dorothea is staring. Needless to say, the hours pass by much faster.

\----

Ingrid crashes onto the couch the second she walks into HIlda’s apartment. Finally, her exhaustion kicks in. She needs a nap. Her stomach growls at her.

“Where’s Claude?” She asks, realizing the apartment is strangely quiet.

“At work.” Hilda responds. “Lorenz is out too.”

She sits on the couch next to her. Their thighs rub together. Hilda sets her hand on Ingrid’s shoulder. It slides up to cup her cheek. Ingrid stares at her, not sure what to do. Her body sends her many different messages.

“I need food. Actually, I need a shower first,” she says through a yawn.

Hilda leans in to kiss her on the forehead. “I can help you shower.”

“What?”

“We can shower together. I can help you reach all those places that need touching.”

“I can just- _oh_. You want to have sex in the shower.”

“Yes. That.” Hilda rolls her eyes. She starts unbuttoning Ingrid’s shirt.

They spend almost ten minutes deciding on a proper temperature for the shower. Ingrid stands in only a towel as Hilda plays with the faucet. Hilda likes it scalding hot. Ingrid needs it cooler. Her poor skin can barely handle it. Eventually, they settle on a warm setting and hop into the shower. Ingrid stands under the water, not sure what to do. Does she start washing herself? Why is there so much soap in here? A hundred different bottles line the edges of the shower, leaving her utterly confused. None of them are her favorite 2-in-1 shampoo conditioner, Head and Shoulders. Ingrid bends down to pick up a random bottle. She squints to read the wall of text on the bottle. It says shampoo. Good enough. She has no idea what ‘Fresh Beach Vacation’ smells like, but no time like the present to find out.

She starts lathering her hair with the shampoo. The sweet scent attacks her senses. Luckily, the hot water washes it away. She reaches for the soap next. Hilda slaps her hand away.

“Let me do that.” She insists. She has something else in mind. She starts rubbing soap over Ingrid. She starts on her back, covering every inch. Her hands dip lower, cupping Ingrid’s ass.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Ingrid rolls her eyes.

“Very.” Hilda answers unabashedly. She brings her hands back up to Ingrid’s shoulders to soap up her arms. Then, comes the chest. Hilda pays extra special attention to this area, not that Ingrid minds this. The soap and water make Hilda’s hands glide over her skin. She leans in, slowly forcing Ingrid against the wall. Ingrid grows strangely quiet as she tries to maintain her composure. However, Hilda knows exactly how to make her come loose. She leans in to kiss Ingrid’s neck from behind. She bite down gently, catching Ingrid off guard.

“Oh, fuck.” Ingrid swears under her breath. She braces herself against the wall of the shower.

“Would you like me to keep going?” Hilda asks, already knowing the answer.

“Don’t stop. Keep going.”

“Gladly.”

Hilda continues to massage Ingrid’s breasts. The girl lets out an involuntary moan as Hilda pinches her nipples. Her breathing starts to get erratic. The water pours down on them, making it hard to see. The heat of the water only serves to get Ingrid more worked up. Ingrid’s hair covers her eyes, giving Ingrid a small thrill. Hilda pins her hard against the wall of the shower. Her wet hair sticks to her face. She reaches around to finger Ingrid. Ingrid moves her hips to give Hilda access. Hilda wastes no time getting right to it. Her fingers work magic on all of Ingrid’s most sensitive spots. Ingrid can feel her legs shaking. She braces herself harder against the wall and grits her teeth. She lets out a string of swears as she gets closer to climax. Her body tenses up. Hilda presses harder against her, making it impossible for her to move.

The orgasm hits Ingrid hard. Ingrid lets out a loud gasp. Her body tries to spasm, but Hilda keeps her pinned against the wall. Soon, her body gives up. Her legs are too weak to move. She’s gonna crash, but Hilda holds her steady.

“Do you feel better now?” Hilda asks.

“Very.” Ingrid tries to catch her breath. “I’ve never done that before.”

“I’m going to be showing you a lot of firsts,” Hilda says, “But first, I need you to reach my back.”

She hands the girl a bar of soap. Once Ingrid can feel her legs again, she turns around to wash Hilda. It gives her a chance to really examine her girlfriend. She pays attention to every little detail as she lathers her with soap. Her fingers trace over each mole on her back.

“You’re really beautiful.” Ingrid whispers.

“You too.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Always.”

Hilda turns around so Ingrid can properly kiss her. Shower water floods their kiss, but Ingrid does not care. She pulls the girl into a hug. They could stay there forever just embraced in each other's arms. However, the water soon grows cold. Hilda screeches and bounds out of the shower. Ingrid stands in the cold for a moment before following her.

Ingrid dries herself off while Hilda blow dries her hair. She watches the girl, fascinated by everything she does. How can one girl be so beautiful?

“You’re staring at me,” Hilda says with a laugh.

Ingrid snaps out of her daze. “Sorry. I just- you’re really pretty.”

“Aw, how cute. You think I’m pretty.” Her girlfriend coos at her. “Come here.”

She sets down the hair dryer. The room gets much quieter. Ingrid walks over to her. Hilda pulls her down to kiss her. Suddenly, Ingrid finds herself in Hilda’s lap. She pulls away despite every bone in her body urging her not to.

“We’ll never get to dinner like this,” she says.

Hilda pouts at her. Her eyes glance downward. “We can always eat at home or _eat out_.”

“As long as I get food.” The comment flies right over Ingrid’s head.

“You can eat my pussy,” Hilda says, knowing her point didn’t get across.

Ingrid blinks at her. Her stomach grumbles in protest. “As much as I want to try that, could we go to dinner first? I’m starving.”

“You’re really going to make me wait for it? Ugh.” Hilda groans. She rolls her head back. “I _guess_ we could go on a date instead of fucking like animals until Claude and Lorenz get home.”

Ingrid completely ignores her girlfriend’s whining. “I was thinking Thai food. If we go to Red Chili, I’ll buy.”

“You’re buying?” Hilda sits back up, suddenly intrigued. “You’re the boss, then. Tell me what to do.”

Ingrid gets off Hilda’s lap. “Clothes would be a good start.”

“You too, honey.”

The girl looks down. “Oh. Do you have anything I could borrow? All I have is my work uniform.”

Hilda taps her chin in thought. “Depends on how much you like the color pink.”

“I can’t stand pink.”

“What about purple?”

“Purple is okay.”

“Perfect. I think Lorenz is your size.” The girl hops up and out of the room.

“Hilda! You’re still not wearing clothes!” Ingrid tries to stop her, but it is too late. Luckily, they are home alone. She follows her into Claude and Lorenz’s room.

Hilda digs through their closet, pulling out different dress shirts. “I’m guessing you won’t do ruffles. Lorenz really likes ruffles. And sequins. Oh! Do you like fringe? I could dress you up like a purple cowboy. Complete with the boots.”

“What’s fringe?” Ingrid asks, utterly confused by all the terms being thrown at her.

Her girlfriend gasps at her. “Ingrid, I have so much to teach you! Let’s start with ruffles first. How would you enjoy looking like a sexy pirate?”

This piques Ingrid’s curiosity. “I wanna look like a pirate.”

“Put this on.” Hilda tosses an outfit at her.

Soon, Ingrid stands in front of the mirror, checking out her new look. She feels ridiculous. The ruffles suffocate her. Her neck has completely disappeared. They make her look like a mix between a Victorian noble and a clown. This is not the sexy pirate look she desired. Hilda seems to agree. She lets out a sigh and shakes her head sadly.

“This will not do,” she says, “The purple is a bit much. The ruffles make you-hmm. Lorenz has an interesting wardrobe. I’ll find something a bit more tame for you.”

She returns to the closet once more. Clothes fly everywhere as she mutters to herself. Ingrid frees herself from her ridiculous outfit.

“Aha!” Hilda holds a shirt over her head victoriously. “This is it! You’re gonna look so handsome.”

Ingrid looks at the shirt. The loose fabric looks comfortable. The silky cloth feels cool on her skin. That alone convinces Ingrid to wear it. She throws the shirt on. Hilda buttons it up for her, stopping halfway down.

“That’s a bit too low.” Ingrid comments.

“I know. I just wanted one last look before dinner.” Hilda buttons the shirt the rest of the way. “To hold me over.”

Once finished, Ingrid checks herself out in the mirror. A handsome stranger stares back at her. The loose shirt makes it seem as if she has no chest. The pants run high on her waist, making her seem taller. For a moment, she feels as if she is a man. Her heart aches with a strange longing. She continues to stare at herself, mouth agape. This is it. This is her ideal form. A sudden realization hits her hard, but she quickly swallows it. Now is not the time.

“So.” Hilda brings her arms around and hugs her from behind. “Do you like it? I like it a lot.”

“I love this. Where does Lorenz buy his clothes?”

“Anywhere that isn’t Old Navy. He’ll have to take you shopping sometime. He has quite the sense for fashion.”

“I think I’m ready for a new wardrobe.”

“You are. Desperately. How can one person own that many Hawaiian shirts?”

“Oh, c’mon. Those are comfy. I like them.”

“Yes, but not on fancy dinner dates.”

Ingrid pauses. “You got me there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a lot of time to write now lmao, i hope everyone else has been doing alright these past couple weeks  
for all your lesbian needs, u can check my twitter [@_vulpixel](https://twitter.com/_vulpixel)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ever wonder what they put in pink lemonade that makes it so poppin? im too tired to link my twitter hope u enjoy the chapter

Ingrid lies in bed staring at the girl lying next to her. The light from the window illuminates the room. Hilda snores softly. Her hair covers most of her face, and her body twists in what seems to be an uncomfortable position. Still, Ingrid cannot help but fall in love with her at the sight. She could watch her for hours without a care in the world. She would, however, her phone rings. It buzzes loudly on the nightstand. Ingrid quickly swipes up her phone before it can wake up her girlfriend. Hilda remains asleep, mumbling something incoherent to herself. Ingrid turns her attention to her phone. Dorothea’s name flashes on the screen. Tentatively, she answers it.

“Hey, Dorothea. What’s up?”

“Nothing. I just missed you. Did you have a fun night with Hilda?”

Ingrid scratches at one of the bruises on her neck. “I did. How was your night?”

“Quiet for once. I watched some movies with Bernie.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Are you still at Hilda’s place?”

“Uh, maybe.” Ingrid glances over to double check the other girl is still asleep.

“You must have had a long night, then.” Dorothea laughs. “You’ll get used to it.”

“Speaking of, could I ask you something?” Ingrid drops her voice lower. Again, she checks back to Hilda who remains fast asleep.

“If you’re gonna ask me how to eat Hilda out-”

“Not that. I, uh, I already figured that out.”

“_Oh shit, Ingrid_. Tell me more.”

“Dorothea! This is important!” Ingrid quietly slides out of bed. She makes her way to the bathroom and locks the door behind her.

“What is it?” Dorothea asks, sounding concerned.

“I was at dinner with Hilda last night. It went really well, and I even borrowed some nice clothes from Lorenz. But, when the waitress came over, she called me sir by accident.”

“That happens when you wear men’s clothes and have short hair.”

“Well, yeah, but I-” The words stop themselves from escaping. Ingrid suddenly feels as if she is choking.

“You?” Dorothea waits patiently for the answer.

“It felt… nice? I don’t know how to describe it.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. Is this something you wanna discuss further?”

“Maybe?” Ingrid squeaks. She feels as if her lungs are collapsing. The room closes in on her. She sits huddled on the cold bathroom floor.

Dorothea can sense her discomfort even over the phone. Her voice is calming. “Would you like to talk about it now, or in person?”

“In person, I think. Hilda could wake up any moment.”

“It’s ten o’clock. She won’t be up for another couple hours.”

“Still, I’m nervous. What does this all mean? Am I a man? I can’t be a man. I don’t wanna be a man.” A million thoughts swarm her head.

“It can mean a lot of things. Ingrid, do you know what nonbinary is?”

“Non-what?”

“It basically means someone who doesn’t consider themselves a man or a woman. It’s a broad spectrum of identity. If you feel a disconnect from being a woman without wanting to be a man, it might be an identity you want to consider. Especially as a lesbian.” Dorothea explains to her.

“But don’t you have to be a woman to be a lesbian?” Ingrid asks. Her stomach swirls with anxiety. The only thing she can feel is the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

“Oh, Ingrid, I have a lot to teach you about being a lesbian.”

“Dorothea, you’re confusing me.”

A knock interrupts their conversation. Claude’s voice comes from behind the door. “Hey, I’m not trying to eavesdrop, but I really need to pee.”

Ingrid immediately hangs up the phone. She answers back to Claude. “I’m done in here. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize. If it’s important, it’s important,” he says. There is a certain understanding hidden in his voice.

Ingrid looks at him, not sure what he means. “Thank you, Claude.”

She quickly tries to escape the bathroom. She wants to be anywhere but that apartment. It feels constricting.

“Hey, Ingrid, one more thing.”

She stops to look back at him. “What is it?”

“I’ve been there too. You can always reach out to me if you need someone.”

“Oh, uh, thank you. I’ll do that.”

Ingrid quickly hides herself back in Hilda’s room. Her heart beats out of her chest. Sweat covers her body. She stares across the room to Hilda, trying to think of what to do next. She needs to leave. Hilda will understand. Maybe. This is something she’ll deal with later. Ingrid quickly gets dressed, throwing on her work uniform.

“Are you leaving?” Hilda mutters through a yawn. She sits up and rubs her eyes.

Ingrid freezes, feeling as if she has been caught doing something sinful. She looks back to Hilda. “I have to go to work.”

“Call in sick.”

“I can barely afford my rent as is.”

“Then, move in with me.”

Ingrid nearly has a heart attack. “Don’t you think that’s moving a little too fast?”

“Not fast enough.” Her girlfriend mumbles, still half asleep. “Let’s get married.”

The girl chokes and starts violently coughing. “Marriage?”

“Yeah. Why not?”

“I haven’t even said I lo-” She stops herself mid sentence, covering her mouth.

“What were you going to say?” Hilda asks, suddenly wide awake.

“Nothing.”

“Say it. I wanna hear you say it.”

“Hear what? I didn’t say anything.”

“That word I’ve been dying to hear you say.”

Of all times, why now? Ingrid wants to say it so bad. The word itches at the back of her throat, begging to be released. She takes a deep breath to calm herself down. Another time, she tells herself.

“Ingrid, are you okay? You’re acting weird.”

“I’m not acting weird. I’m fine.” She lies. Thoughts swarm her head. “I just really need to go. I can’t be late again.”

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Hilda. I just need to get to work. I’m sorry.”

“Will you at least kiss me goodbye?”

Ingrid hesitates. She suddenly feels unworthy of touching Hilda, like her body has suddenly been desecrated. “Sure.”

She hesitantly walks over to kiss Hilda on the forehead. Hilda tries to pull her onto the bed, but Ingrid pulls away.

“I have to go,” she says.

“I know.” Hilda sighs. “I just wish you could stay longer.”

“Me too.”

“Goodbye, Ingrid.”

“Bye, Hilda. I promise I’ll make this up to you.”

\----

Being alone is a bad idea. It gives Ingrid more time to stew in her own thoughts. She grips tight to her steering wheel until her knuckles turn white. Her entire body goes numb except for a dull pain in her chest. She turns up the radio, hoping the blaring music will distract her from her thoughts. Instead, she nearly hits the curb while parking. A pedestrian watches disappointedly. Ingrid smacks her face into the steering wheel.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket. She pulls it out, and a new text message pops up on the screen. Two from Hilda, one from Dorothea.

She needs to talk to someone. Anyone. Ingrid decides to call Dorothea. Each ring is filled with agonizing anticipation. Ingrid considers hanging up all together. She can figure this out some other time. What even is there to figure out? She’s a woman. That’s all there is to it. A woman who likes other women. Nothing else to speculate on. Ingrid swallows any remaining thoughts on the matter.

Finally, Dorothea picks up. Ingrid nearly drops the phone when she realizes.

“Ingrid? You hung up on me earlier. Are you doing alright?”

“I’m fine. Nothing wrong here. I just wanted to apologize for hanging up on you earlier.” Ingrid can hear how fake her voice sounds. Dorothea would never buy it.

She doesn’t. “I’m coming over.”

“Doro-”

The phone hangs up. Ingrid panics. On top of having an identity crisis and a relationship crisis, her apartment is a mess. Today is not her day. Maybe Dorothea won’t notice. Ingrid argues with herself for a few minutes before compromising and making the bed. She spends the rest of her time pacing the room, too anxious to do anything. Her phone buzzes on her dresser. She runs over to check it.

Dorothea: Let me in please

Ingrid meets her at the front door. She feigns a smile at her friend. Dorothea gives her a genuine smile back. She puts a calming hand on her shoulder.

“How are you doing, dear?” She asks.

Ingrid swallows nervously, suddenly finding her throat dry. “Well, uh-”

“That’s a loaded question, sorry.”

Luckily for Ingrid, Dorothea does not comment on the chaotic state of her apartment. Instead, she sits down on the bed and pats the space next to her. Ingrid sits down and hugs her knees to her chest.

“So you’ve been questioning your gender.” Dorothea starts. Despite the subject matter, her voice is soothing.

Ingrid tries to calm her nerves. She takes a deep breath. “I think I am. I’m not sure where to begin.”

“Well, let’s start with the basics. How educated are you on transgender matters?”

“I’ve heard of it. Uh, it means someone identifying differently. Like someone being considered a man at birth, but they’re actually a woman.”

“Basically that. Being transgender is very simple yet very complicated at the same time. Nonbinary people are a good example of this.”

“You keep saying this word, and it’s confusing me,” Ingrid says, trying to keep up, “What’s nonbinary?”

“Nonbinary means any gender that’s not strictly boy or girl.” Dorothea explains. “Nonbinary people tend to use they/them pronouns, but anyone can use whatever pronouns they want. Which is one thing I wanted to ask you.”

“But I already have pronouns. I can’t just change them.”

“You can change your pronouns, Ingrid. That’s a big part of being transgender. You seem to feel a disconnect from being a woman, so maybe using different pronouns might help you feel more like you. How would you feel if I referred to you with they/them pronouns?”

“I’m not sure how I would feel.” Ingrid answers honestly. She never thought about it before.

“Let me try something.” Dorothea clears her throat as she gets into character. “I love my friend, Ingrid. They’re the best, and I love hanging out with them!”

Something hits Ingrid right then and there. A familiar feeling from last night creeps back in. However, this time, she is not as afraid of it.

“Well?” Dorothea asks expectantly.

“That’s different.” Is all Ingrid can say.

“In a good way?”

“Maybe? I’m not sure if this is the right time to be questioning this stuff. I’ve only know I’m a lesbian for a couple months. And now I’m dating Hilda. Everything is happening so much.”

“It’s okay to feel overwhelmed, Ingrid. Just know that you can explore your identity at your own pace, and it’s never too late to discover yourself.”

“Thank you, Dorothea. You know so much about this stuff.”

Dorothea snorts. “I would hope so. I had to do all this too, you know.”

“Wait, you’re nonbinary too?”

“I’m a trans woman, Ingrid. Did you really not know that?”

Ingrid’s face turns a bright shade of red. She admits it out loud. “I didn’t know.”

Dorothea stares at her in utter shock before falling back onto the bed in a fit of laughter. “Ingrid, we’ve known each other for years! You’ve seen me _naked_. How did you not know?”

“I don’t wanna stare! It’s rude.” Her friend reasons. She looks anywhere but towards Dorothea.

“Oh, Ingrid. I love you. Never change. No. That kinda misses the point of this conversation. Change how you want, but stay the wonderful person you are inside.”

Ingrid lies back down on the bed next to Dorothea and tries to relax. Her body finally loosens up. “I’ll always be me. Promise.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want you any other way.” Dorothea smiles at her. “Are there any more questions you have? I’ll do my best to answer.”

A few particular questions bounce around in Ingrid’s head. “So, if I’m nonbinary, does that mean I’m not a lesbian?”

“You can be a lesbian and be nonbinary. Lesbians have a particular detachment to being a woman that solely comes from how heteronormative society expects women to be. When you take men out of the equation, women tend to express themselves a lot differently. Like how you prefer to wear men’s clothing or like being referred to as ‘sir’. Hell, some lesbians go all out and use he/him pronouns along with going on testosterone if that’s something you wanna look into. Being trans and being a lesbian just go hand in hand. It’s perfectly normal.”

“Okay, now you’re confusing me again.” Ingrid squints at her.

“I feel this is something to discuss after you’ve done more exploring on your own. It’s your identity after all. Don’t let me be the one to dictate it. How’s that?”

“Let’s do that.” Ingrid nods, still terribly lost in the conversation.

“One last question,” Dorothea says.

“What is it?”

“Would you like me to refer to use with they/them pronouns from now on? So you can get a feel for it?” She asks.

Ingrid pauses for a moment, not sure how to answer. “Let’s try it. I won’t know if I like it unless I hear it out loud. Right?”

“Right. It’s like when I first got called by my real name. My heart went aflutter. It’s the best feeling, Ingrid. I want you to feel that too.”

Ingrid manages a smile. Finally, she starts to feel more like herself again. “I look forward to it.”


	23. Chapter 23

The two lie on the bed quietly. They stare at the ceiling in a comfortable silence. Ingrid finds herself drained of energy. Her legs hang off the bed, idly dangling in the air. She is still in her work uniform. It reeks of shoe polish and spilled sodas, a smell near impossible to clean off of it. The sun peeks through the blinds, annoying Ingrid. She glances at the clock. It has barely struck noon, and she already feels ready for bed. She doesn't want to figure out her gender identity right now. She wants a nap. Why must gender be so tiring? She can only imagine what Dorothea went through figuring gender out for herself. Part of her wants to ask her, but anxiety keeps her from opening her mouth.

“Are you feeling a little less confused about all this?” Dorothea asks. Her leg bumps into Ingrid’s.

Ingrid laughs exasperatedly. Her friend already knows the answer to that question.

“I’m less confused than I was before,” she says, “But all of this is new territory for me. I don’t know where to begin.”

“That's why I’m here to hold your hand through all this. It’s scary, but in the end, you’ll be glad you did it.” Dorothea gently takes her hand into her own.

Ingrid turns her head to look at Dorothea. The other girl gazes back at her. They find themselves unbearably close. Suddenly, Ingrid finds herself at a loss for words.

“I should go,” Dorothea says, sitting up, “You seem tired.”

“You can stay if you want.” Ingrid insists out of kindness. Part of her doesn’t want Dorothea to leave. Being alone means being stuck with her thoughts. However, she is also too tired to think. She just likes being around Dorothea. Her presence is always comforting.

“I have to go to work anyway.” She leans down to kiss her friend on the forehead. “Sweet dreams, Ingrid. I’ll text you later.”

The room gets darker as Dorothea leaves. The sun disappears into the cloudy sky. Ingrid lies on the bed, still unable to find the energy to move. Her eyes close on their own. Sleep comes soon after. Then, comes the knock. It is a quiet knock, barely waking Ingrid from her slumber. She lets out a yawn and looks to the door, wondering if she imagined it. She never has guests. No one knows where she lives besides Dorothea. The gentle knock comes again, this time slightly more insistent. Ingrid rolls out of bed to go answer the door.

Behind the door stands her neighbor, Ashe, holding a plate of cookies. He lights up when he sees Ingrid. Ingrid stares back at him blankly.

“Hey, Ingrid,” he says. He glances down, noticing her work uniform, “Did I catch you about to leave? Sorry about that.”

“Oh, I actually just got home.” Ingrid responds, staring down at the plate of cookies. Her mouth starts to drool. “What do you need?”

“I accidentally baked too many cookies, so I brought some for you.” He holds the plate out for her.

“Ashe, did I ever tell you, you’re my favorite neighbor?” She graciously takes the plate, trying not to devour them on the spot.

“You haven’t, but I’m honored to be your favorite neighbor.”

“Well, thank you for the cookies. I really need to go take a shower now.”

“See you later, Ingrid!” The boy waves goodbye as he turns to leave.

“Wait, Ashe. I have to tell you something.” Ingrid blurts out. Immediately, she regrets saying it.

Ashe turns back around, seeming a bit confused. “What is it?”

“I just wanted to tell you that-” Ingrid chokes up. She wills herself to finish the sentence. “I’m a lesbian.”

Ashe stares at her blankly for a moment. Ingrid assumes she said something wrong. She starts to burn up with embarrassment. Then, he bursts out laughing. “Oh, Ingrid, I assumed you were gay when you introduced me to your girlfriend.”

“You mean Dorothea?”

“Yeah. I know you’ve already met my boyfriend, Dedue. We should do a double date sometime! I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“Oh, uh, that would be fun.”

“I’ll give you my number so we can set that up. This is exciting!” He pulls his phone out.

Ingrid does the same. “I look forward to it.”

“Oh, and one more thing.”

“What is it?”

“Thank you for confiding in me. I know coming out can be hard, but I’m glad you trust me enough. If you ever need to talk, you have my number.”

“Thanks, Ashe.”

“See you around!” Ashe waves goodbye a second time.

“See you.” Ingrid waves back.

The second he is out of sight, Ingrid tears into the cookies. She claws at the saran wrap and bites into a delicious chocolate chip cookie. She devours them like a wolf with its freshly caught prey. The plate disappears in minutes. Crumbs fly everywhere. It looks wholly embarrassing. She doesn’t care.

\----

“Hurry up, slowpoke!” Hilda calls to Ingrid.

Ingrid fumbles with the laces of her skates. The dim lights of the skating rink only makes it harder. “I’m hurrying!”

“Do I have to do everything for you?” The other girl teases. “You’re like a preschooler.”

“I know how to tie my shoes! I just want to make sure they’re tight enough. I would hate for them to come loose while we’re skating. That would be a nightmare.”

“Let’s face it, you’re gonna trip anyway, so let’s just get out there! C’mon, Ingrid. Britney Spears is playing.”

“You can enjoy Britney from out here. I’m putting my safety first.” Ingrid huffs, using all her focus on tying her shoes. Finally, she finishes the knot.

Hilda takes her hand and impatiently pulls her to the rink. “I gotta show you some new tricks I’ve been working on.”

By now, Ingrid has gotten the hang of roller skating. She can roll forward without falling backwards every couple minutes. She holds Hilda’s hand as they glide along. They pass by other couples. Eventually, Hilda lets go of Ingrid to show off her own skating tricks. She starts with a spin before moonwalking beside her girlfriend.

“Want me to teach you?” She grins excitedly.

“Can we start with something like, maybe how to skate backwards?”

“Oh, that’s easy. Of course I’ll teach you.”

After a lot of bumps and bruises, Ingrid manages to skate backwards. Her knees wobble as she glides alongside Hilda.

“I think I got it!” Ingrid beams with excitement. Immediately, she slips and falls onto her back. Hilda snorts with laughter.

“Almost got it.” She corrects her. She holds out her hand to help Ingrid up. Ingrid stares up at her. Her girlfriend looks dazzling under the disco lights.

“That one hurt. I think I’m done for the night.”

“Aw.” Hilda pouts. “One more song?”

Ingrid sighs. She can never say no to Hilda. “One more song.”

\----

One thing led to another, and suddenly the two are making out in Ingrid’s car. Luckily, the parking lot is particularly dark. They sit in the car shrouded by a comfortable darkness. Only a sole street light remains lit in the parking lot. It flickers occasionally.

Ingrid has no idea how they got to this point. She went to drive home, and suddenly Hilda’s hands were all over her. Hilda whispered something in her ear and kissed her. Now, they’re still in the parking lot with no intention of leaving any time soon. The rink closed half an hour ago.

“No one’s around. We could keep going,” Hilda says, her voice low. She traces her finger along the hem of Ingrid’s pants.

Ingrid finds herself drunk with lust. Her entire body burns at the thought of what’s to come. Still, the rational part of her brain speaks up. “We could. Is that a good idea? What if we get caught?”

“Who would catch us?”

“My manager.”

“He’s not here. There aren’t any cars in the parking lot except for us.”

Ingrid does another glance around the parking lot. Not a soul is in sight.

“If you’re uncomfortable we could continue this at home,” Hilda says.

Ingrid does not know if she can wait that long. Part of her mind finds the idea of getting caught exciting. The rational side of her brain knows that she works in this building, and it is _very_ unprofessional to fuck in the parking lot. She can kiss that raise goodbye if Seteth happened to walk out while she was getting it on with her girlfriend. However, _would they get caught_? The question tempts Ingrid. Her girlfriend is great at convincing her otherwise. The way she starts casually sliding up her skirt does wonders to Ingrid’s judgement.

“Should we move to the back seat?” Ingrid asks. Her heart beats out of her chest. The thrill is just too tempting.

“You want to take the risk?”

“I’m feeling risky today.”

“That’s new.”

“Shut up.”

\----

Ingrid paces the floor of her apartment. The phone rings ominously as she waits for an answer. Her heart beats out of her chest. She feels she might have a heart attack if she does not talk to someone. Dorothea, to Ingrid’s relief, finally answers the phone.

Her voice sounds groggy as if she just woke up. “What is it, dear?

“Dorothea, I said it.” Ingrid blurts out.

“Said what?” Her friend asks confusedly.

“Okay, so Hilda and I were on a roller skating date like we usually do. One thing led to another, and we were, uh, doing something in the back of my car-”

“You fucked in the back of your car? Sexy.”

“It was, but that’s besides the point. Anway, after we finished that, I was really tired, and I told Hilda I loved her.”

“Oh how cute. Did she say it back?”

“Yes.”

“Then, why are you freaking out?”

“Because I’ve never been in love before! What do I do?”

“The same thing you’re already doing.” Dorothea laughs. “You’re overthinking this, dear.”

“Am I?”

“You are.”

Ingrid takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I’m just so new to this. Do I ask her to move in with me? What does this all mean?”

“Calm down, Ingrid. You’re not moving in with her. At least not yet. You’ve only been dating a couple months. Being in love just means you both care about each other deeply. You trust each other.”

“Okay. Thank you, Dorothea. You always know what to say.”

“Anytime, darling. It’s almost two in the morning. I’m going back to sleep now.”

\----

Ingrid tiredly pours herself a bowl of cereal. Hilda sits next to her, drinking a cup of coffee. Claude and Lorenz loiter in the kitchen, watching the tea kettle boil. Claude wears a pink apron as he cooks pancakes.

Hilda lets out a loud yawn. “I can’t believe summer is almost over. I don’t wanna go back to school.”

“I thought you were taking classes over the summer?” Ingrid asks confusedly.

“I was,” Hilda says, “Not anymore. They take up too much of my time.”

“Hilda, you need to go to class.”

“So do you. How many classes have you skipped to hang out with me?”

Ingrid does not want to answer that. She knows she has missed too many classes in favor of going on dates with her girlfriend. How can she say no to Hilda? That woman is much too beautiful for her own good. It leaves Ingrid without a choice.

“We wouldn’t have time to hang out otherwise.” Ingrid reasons. “Besides, I can miss one or two classes and still pass.”

That, theoretically, is true, but Ingrid has also been ignoring her homework in favor of spending time with Hilda and getting a fatter paycheck. And one or two skipped classes quickly turned into three or four.

“As much as I love the attention you give me, Ingrid, I would hate for you to fail out of this semester,” Hilda says.

“It’s just a couple classes. I’ll be fine.” Ingrid lies through her teeth.

“As much as I hate to agree with Hilda, she does have a point.” Claude adds in from the kitchen. “College is expensive, and retaking classes is a pain. That goes for you too, Hilda. Go to class.”

“You didn’t have to be rude about it.” Hilda rolls her eyes at her friend.

“Yes I did. You wouldn’t go otherwise.”

“You’re right.” Hilda sighs. “How about this. We both go to our classes, and once the semester is over, maybe we could talk about moving in together.”

Ingrid spits out her cereal. “Isn’t it a little early to think about that?”

“Not really.” She shrugs. “We’ve been dating like three months now. It’ll be well into August by the time we actually consider it. Besides, you’re always complaining about your apartment and how small it is. Hell, you’ve never even let me _see_ your apartment.”

“Because it’s tiny. Practically unlivable. I don’t want you to see it.”

“Just more reason for you to move in with me. You’ll have more space with less rent. Plus, it’s closer to the skating rink.”

All good points, but all points Ingrid does not want to think about at the moment. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm the sea of thoughts swarming her head. Most of her wants to say yes, but one little anxious part says no.

Lorenz speaks up before she can. “Hilda, you can’t just invite a new roommate without consulting us first.”

“I think Ingrid should move in with us,” Claude says, much to Lorenz’s annoyance, “We have a lot in common. I think we would function well as a household.”

Hilda grins. “Claude’s in. Let’s do this!”

“Can it wait until after fall semester?” Ingrid asks. “I need to focus more on school before I can think about moving out.”

“Aww. I wish you could move in right now.”

“Hilda, don’t pressure them.” Claude stops her.

There is it. He said it quick enough no one else noticed, but Ingrid heard it loud and clear. Immediately, all the thoughts in her head are replaced with that word. It leaves a certain feeling in her chest. Her mind wanders to her conversations with Dorothea.

“Ingrid?”

Ingrid snaps back to attention, having completely forgotten about her conversation. “What?”

“You better pass all your classes this semester,” Hilda says, “Because I wanna move in together.”

“I will. I promise.”

\----

With finals looming overhead, Ingrid hits the books. She spends most of her time at the library studying or making up late work. Eventually, Dorothea convinced her to come study with her and Bernadetta. It quickly became a habit.

The three sit in total silence as they study. Ingrid lies on the floor staring at a textbook. A few passages are highlighted in yellow. She drags her finger across each one, then scribbling notes onto a piece of paper. She kicks her legs in the air idly. Eventually, she flips the page only to flip back to the same page as before. She stares holes into her textbook until the words seem to float off the page. Despite everything, very little of it makes sense to her. She repeats the process several times until finally getting up.

“You know I have a desk,” Dorothea says from the couch. Her focus is on her laptop. She types up an essay while her roommate, Bernadetta, leans against her shoulder.

“I work better on the floor.” Ingrid responds.

“I feel there’s a joke there somewhere.”

“That’s what she said.” Bernadetta mumbles, not looking up from her computer.

“Nice one, Bernie.” Dorothea holds her hand out for a high five. Bernadetta reciprocates.

“Dorothea, please.” Ingrid groans.

“She said it, not me!”

“You still laughed.” Ingrid shakes her head. “Do you want anything while I’m up?”

“Are you starting tea?” Her friend asks.

“I could.”

“Would you be a dear?”

“What kind?”

“You know what I like.”

Ingrid watches the mug heat up in the microwave as she munches on a bag of chips. Her greasy fingers scrape the bottom of the bag, searching for any crumbs that she missed earlier. Studying for finals has always been the best excuse for Ingrid’s bad snacking habits. She grabs a slice of pizza from the fridge and eats it cold.

The next hour is spent listening to Dorothea recite an entire monologue from a play from memory. Her face changes with her voice as her character goes through a mess of emotions. Ingrid sits on the couch watching her. She leans her head in her hand, trying her best to pay attention. Bernadetta sits on the opposite end, face buried in her computer screen.

“How was that one?” Dorothea asks.

“This girl seems obsessed with Marisa.” Ingrid observes. Most of the monologue went straight over her head.

“But was it good? Did I sound frustrated enough? Angry yet starting to fall in love without knowing it?”

“I’d say so.” She has no idea what that would sound like.

Dorothea claps her hands together. “Perfect. I think I’ll have this down after one more runthrough.”

This is going to be a long night.

\----

Finals week, as usual, is hell. Ingrid bunkers down in her apartment studying when she is not taking a test. Every test goes by as expected, with fleeting confidence. At least they’ll be over with soon. Ingrid’s stomach works itself into knots, and the gallons of coffee do nothing to help. Every muscle in her body goes tense to the point where she does not feel the stress anymore. Still, she persists. After all, she has something to look forward to at the end of the semester.

Ingrid slams her pen on the ground as she finishes her last exam. Finally, the semester is over. She can go home and sleep for the next hundred years.

However, Ingrid wants to do anything but sleep. She has something much more important to take care of. Her hands shake with excitement as she gets into her car. At this point, she is running purely on adrenaline. She nearly backs into someone as she leaves the parking lot.

\----

Ingrid’s heart beats out of her chest. She pants from running up the three flights of stairs leading to Hilda’s apartment. She knocks on the door, eagerly awaiting Hilda to answer. Her entire body shakes with excitement and lack of sleep. She can barely contain herself. Soon, the door opens. Hilda stands on the other side, seeming genuinely surprised to see her girlfriend.

“Ingrid, did you run here?” She asks.

“No. Just up the stairs.”

Hilda opens her arms for a hug.

“I’m surprised to see you,” she says, holding Ingrid tight. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m finished with all my finals.” Ingrid explains, excited for what comes next. Her hands shake. She grips hard into Hilda to steady them. She feels nervous yet eager for what is to come. “That means we can talk about that thing.”

They let go.

Hilda pauses, glancing back to her two roommates sitting on the couch. They try their best to act nonchalant, but their eyes constantly stray in their direction. She swallows hard. “Yes. That. Maybe we should, uh, talk about that in private.”

“Oh, okay.”

She turns on her heel, making a beeline for her room. There seems to be some sort of urgency in her steps. Ingrid hurriedly follows. A sinking feeling sits in her stomach. With the rush of tired adrenaline gone, anxiety sets in. What has she gotten herself into?

The door shuts, turning their room into an airlock. Hilda looks at Ingrid with a certain intensity. Ingrid can feel her chest tighten as she struggles to breathe. She swallows hard and tries to keep her composure. The air hangs still between them. Her mind runs through every scenario in her head. She has no idea where to begin. There are too many bad outcomes for her liking.

“Ingrid, are you okay?”

“I’m okay.” Ingrid snaps back to reality. She gathers what little courage she has left. She laughs and wipes the sweat off her head, realizing how silly she must look worrying about all this. “I’m just nervous.”

“About what? It’s just me.”

“It’s not that it’s just you. It’s moving in together. It’s a big step. I’ve never done something like this before.”

“Yeah. About that. I have something I need to tell you first,” Hilda says. Her words are short and concise as if she has been rehearsing them for a while. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

“What is it?” Ingrid asks timidly. She suddenly feels unsure of herself.

Hilda hesitates once more. She stares off into the distance as she thinks of her words. Ingrid has never seen her like this before. It is uncharacteristic of her to seem so unsure of herself, so nervous. Hilda takes a deep breath. “Ingrid, I love you, but-”

_But_. Ingrid dreads the finish of that sentence. Nothing good can come after that word.

“What is it?” She does not want to know, but she has no other choice.

“It’s just-” Hilda bites her lip, not wanting to finish her own sentence. “We can’t be together. At least not right now.”

“What? Why?” Ingrid holds back tears. Suddenly, her world falls apart around her. The taste of bitter salt fills her mouth. Her heart aches in her chest. The entire room starts to spin. “Are we breaking up?”

Hilda nods solemnly. “Yes.”

“Why?”

The girl looks as if she might cry. Still, she remains collected as she carefully dabs at her eye. “I’m moving down to Atlanta for an internship. I’m leaving in two weeks.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I don’t want to force you into a long distance relationship. It’s not fair to you. I don’t know if I’ll ever come back. It could be years until I see you again. I don’t want to do that to you.”

“Then, I’ll just go with you.”

“Ingrid, no.” Her words are firm. “You have your own life here with friends and your college. I’m your first girlfriend. You’re still new to all this. You can’t lay your life on the line for someone you’ve only known for a short while. You have your whole life ahead of you. Don’t hold yourself back just to be with me.”

“You’re not holding me back.”

“I am, or at least I would be. That’s why I think we should break up.”

“But I feel like I’ve known you forever.”

“I know, but I want you to live your life for yourself, not me.”

“I don’t want to live a life without you,” Ingrid says through a choked sob. The tears fall freely. She cannot control herself.

Hilda pulls her in for an awkward hug. “Ingrid, I know this is hard. It’s hard for me too. I don’t want to break up with you. I just think this is what’s best for us right now. I need to focus on my career, and you need to focus on who you are. I don’t want you to be tied down by me.”

“You’re not tying me down.”

“I am. Ingrid, you’re making this hard. Hell, I’m making this hard. I’m sorry to dump this on you after your finals. You weren’t expecting all this. That’s why I was going to wait to tell you, but suddenly here you are at my door. Fuck, Ingrid, I’m really sorry.” Hilda sniffles. A single tear rolls down her cheek.

Ingrid opens her mouth to speak, but her throat is too dry. The words crawl up her throat, choking her. “Is this goodbye?”

Hilda shakes her head. “It is. Not forever, but for now. Who knows what the future holds for us.”

Neither girl can find the heart to speak. Ingrid has so many questions running through her head. Instead, she cries in Hilda’s arms. They stand quietly. Hilda presses a soft kiss onto her forehead.

“I love you, Ingrid.”

“I have to go.”

Hilda does not stop her. She watches Ingrid leave without a protest.

Claude and Lorenz are still on the couch as Ingrid marches through the apartment. She does not spare them a passing glance. She hates they have to see her like this. It needs to be over. Now. Claude watches her leave, a concerned look on his face. He already knows what happened. He stands up and walks to Hilda’s room.

\----

Hilda sinks to the floor, too sad to bother walking to her bed. She desperately tries to hold back tears. She hears the front door click shut and loses all control. She breaks down sobbing on the floor.

Claude knocks gently on the door. He does not wait for an answer. The door gently swings open, and Claude quietly steps in. “Hilda, are you okay?”

“Obviously.”

“You told her?”

“We broke up. I broke up with her.”

The boy sits down next to her on the floor. Hilda instinctively leans into her.

“Would you like to talk about it?” He asks.

“A little.”

“You know I’m always here to listen.”

Hilda wipes away her tears, no longer trying to maintain any semblance of composure. “It’s hard being someone’s first. She has no idea what she wants. I show interest in her, so she clings to me. I don’t know if she cares about me because she genuinely loves me or if it’s because I’m the only girl who will date her.”

“Hilda, I’m sure she cares about you,” Claude says, putting a comforting arm around her.

“I know she does. That’s the problem. She needs to figure out who she is for herself, not me.”

“Maybe she’ll go off and realize she’s wanted you all along.”

“She’ll think that for a while, but I think there’s someone else she has feelings for. She just doesn’t know it yet.”

“Dorothea?”

Hilda nods her answer before sobbing once more. “I don’t blame her. She’s new to this. Her feelings are everywhere. We all went through that as we discovered ourselves. I did it too. I just wish I wasn’t so surprised.”

Claude picks her up and gently sets her on the bed. He brings up a blanket to tuck her in. “Just relax a little. That’s all you can do right now. Everything will sort itself out in time.”

“Will it? I’m gonna be all alone in a couple weeks.”

“Then, I’ll make sure these next couple weeks are filled with friendship,” her friend says, “I have ice cream in the freezer if you want it, and you can come watch the Great British Bake-off with me and Lorenz when you’re ready.”

“That would be nice.” Hilda sniffles.

“And when you move to Atlanta, we’ll call you every day.”

“Not every day.”

“Every other day.” Claude corrects himself.

“I wouldn’t mind if you called me every day.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Hilda buries herself in the blanket. “Thank you, Claude. I really couldn’t ask for a better friend.”

“That’s what I’m here for. That, and paying for your Netflix account.” He walks back to the door, leaning in the doorframe. “Speaking of, are you joining us or what?”

“What kind of ice cream is it?”

“Double fudge brownie.”

“Give me five minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while since i last updated this but i just wanna say thank you to everyone whos been reading this you all mean the world to me and i promise you this story has a happy ending  
also [ this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're on the road to recovery

Ingrid walks down the hall, barely able to think. Her vision goes blurry with tears. Her chest aches. She feels as if she might have a heart attack. That would be too convenient. She desperately tries to pull herself together as she walks. She would hate for someone to see her like this. Quickly, she ducks into the stairwell and immediately crashes into someone.

“Ingrid? Are you okay?” A concerned voice asks her.

Ingrid makes out the blurry image of Mercedes. She wipes away the tears in her eyes, bringing Mercedes into focus. The other woman looks at her with concern.

“I’m fine,” Ingrid says, obviously lying. However, she would hate to burden someone else with her personal problems. Especially someone she barely knows.

“You are not fine. Talk to me. Let me help.” Mercedes brings a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Ingrid instinctively leans into her. “You don’t have to help me. I can do this on my own.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I appreciate your concern, but I just want to go home.”

“You are in no state to drive right now.” Mercedes insists. “I don’t think you should be alone right now. Come with me. At least until you calm down a little bit.”

Ingrid really has no choice in the matter, and she is too depressed to argue with her. Mercedes pulls her away into her own apartment. Coincidentally, she lives on the same floor as Hilda. Ingrid walks into the apartment a sniffling mess. Her body twitches as she tries not to break down sobbing. Mercedes sits her down on the couch. Ingrid curls into herself.

“Let it out dear. I’m here for you if you want to talk about it.” Mercedes says softly.

Ingrid sniffles, using all her strength not to break down crying. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, dear. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I did everything wrong. She left me.”

“Oh, Ingrid, did you break up with your partner?”

“I didn’t want to.”

“But it’s best that it’s over now.” Mercedes explains, keeping her voice calm and soothing. “It’s not fair to either of you to be in a relationship where one isn’t happy. Now, you get to look forward to finding true happiness.”

“I was happy.” Ingrid breaks down crying. “I don’t understand.”

“Just let it out Ingrid. The wound is still fresh. Give it time, and then we can work this all out. Until then, just cry. You have my shoulder.”

Ingrid does just that. She sobs for what feels like hours. Mercedes remains next to her, hugging her close. She gently pets her hair. The sensation is oddly soothing. Mercedes knows exactly what to do. Eventually, the tears stop, and Ingrid is left a sniffling mess. Her body twitches as she recovers.

The door clicks, and an unfamiliar girl walks in. “Oh, Mercie, I had the longest day at work. Felix kept- oh. Hello, crying person.”

She freezes in place when she sees the two on the couch.

“Hi, Annie.” Mercedes casually waves to her. “This is Ingrid. Ingrid, this is my roommate, Annette.”

“I didn’t know you had company over. You could’ve texted me, and I would’ve gone to Lysithea’s instead.”

“I couldn’t reach my phone.” She answers. “It’s no trouble, really. Ingrid just had a rough day, and I’m helping her out.”

“Aw, I’m sorry to hear that.” Annette walks over to them. “Would it help if I baked you some cookies?”

She wraps a blanket around the pair.

“You don’t have to bake me cookies.” Ingrid insists. Her mind tells her otherwise.

“That wasn’t a question.”

Annette gets to work in the kitchen while Mercedes and Ingrid sit on the couch. Mercedes turns the television on so they can watch Storage Wars together. Ingrid had no idea anyone actually watched that show. However, the show is so hilariously stupid, that it takes Ingrid’s mind off the breakup. At least for a little bit. Every once in a while, something would happen on the television that would remind her of Hilda, and she would fight back tears. She does her best to remain calm.

Soon, the smell of freshly baked cookies wafts through the apartment. Annette sings to herself as she takes them out of the oven. Ingrid’s mouth starts to water when Annette walks in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

“Those look delicious, Annie. Thank you!” Mercedes graciously takes a cookie from the plate. She hands one to Ingrid.

Ingrid takes a bite, and is immediately sent to heaven. All her troubles dissolve away as the cookie melts in her mouth. She savors it until the last morsel, finding herself disappointed when it is gone. She gazes longingly at the plate on the coffee table. The cookies tease her from afar. Annette takes the hint and subtly pushes the plate toward her. Immediately, Ingrid leans in to grab another cookie. She gives an appreciative node toward Annette. Admittedly, she does feel better now.

Somehow, Annette convinced the group to watch Legally Blonde together. Ingrid leans back, sandwiched between two strangers in a strange apartment. However, she feels comfortable. She feels welcomed. She watches the movie while she drowns herself in snacks.

“Are you feeling better now?” Mercedes asks as the movie ends. The credits roll on the screen. Annette fiddles with the television remote.

Ingrid brushes the crumbs off her shirt. “I do, actually. Thank you for doing all this for me.”

“I’m glad we could help.”

Ingrid shifts awkwardly. She feels as if she has grandly overstayed her welcome. “I should get going now.”

“Aw, you’re not staying the night?” Annette pouts.

“I don’t want to intrude.”

“I have extra pajamas I think would fit you.”

Before she knows it, Ingrid sits on Mercedes bed wearing puppy pajamas. She looks and feels ridiculous. Annette, wanting to join in on the fun, jumped into bed with them. They end up watching another movie before turning in for the night.

Ingrid tries to let herself relax. Now that the distractions are gone, her mind starts to wander. She thinks back on the breakup. An anxious pain wrecks her chest. Mercedes immediately picks up on Ingrid’s discomfort. She reaches out to run a hand through her hair.

“I know it’s hard not to think about it, but you need rest,” Mercedes says softly.

“You’re right.” Ingrid closes her eyes. Images flash in her head. She opens them again, deciding to stare at the ceiling instead..

“I’ll turn another movie on.”

\----

Ingrid wakes up in pain. Her eyes burn from crying all night. She sits up to see herself in Mercedes' bed. Annette snores quietly next to her while Mercedes is nowhere to be found. The television is still on, playing a baking show. Along with that, comes the smell of something baking in the kitchen. Of course, Ingrid gravitates toward the smell.

She walks in to see Mercedes milling about the kitchen. A plethora of ingredients sit on the counter along with a mess of flour. A stack of dishes fill the sink. Mercedes pours a large quantity of powdered sugar into a bowl and starts mixing. A puff of sugar shoots out in a cloud, covering Mercedes’ face. She rushes over to the sink to clean herself off. Ingrid watches quietly, not sure what to do. It is not until she finishes, that Mercedes notices her audience.

“Oh, Ingrid. Good morning! I didn’t hear you walk in.” She smiles at her as if nothing just happened.

“I didn’t want to disturb you. You seemed focused,” Ingrid says, “What are you making?”

“Cinnamon buns.” Mercedes answers.

Ingrid’s stomach growls at that answer. Her mouth starts to salivate. “They smell delicious.”

“It’s Annette’s recipe.”

“She likes to bake?”

“They like to bake quite a bit actually. In fact, Annie is in college for culinary stuff.”

“Oh, uh, does Annette use they/them pronouns? I’m sorry.”

“They do, and you didn’t know before now, so don’t worry too much over it. But since we’re on the subject, what pronouns do you use?”

Ingrid is thrown off by the question. She babbles quietly as she tries to think of an answer. “I’m, uh, I think I might be nonbinary?”

“So would you prefer for me to refer to you with they/them?” Mercedes asks politely.

“Actually, yeah. I would like that.” They respond. “I think.”

“You think? Ingrid, it’s okay to still be questioning things. I mean, the last time I saw you, you thought you were straight. What the hell happened these past few months?”

“A lot of things happened.” Ingrid scratches the back of their neck. “I realized I’m a lesbian, and now, I’m finding I don’t like being called a girl. I don’t really feel like a girl, if you get what I mean.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. Annie feels the same way.”

“Really? They seem so feminine, though.”

Mercedes shrugs. “Nonbinary comes in all forms. You should talk about it with Annie sometime. I’m sure they would love to.”

“Talk about what with me?” Annette walks into the room. They rub their eyes and yawn off their tiredness.

“Good morning, Annie. We were just talking about you! Did you know Ingrid is nonbinary too?” Mercedes beams when she sees her roommate.

“Really?” They turn to Ingrid with a proud smile. “That’s awesome.”

Ingrid turns bright red, feeling put on the spot so suddenly. “Thank you.”

Before Annette can say anything else, a loud beeping interrupts them. A burnt smell fills the kitchen, and a cloud of smoke emits from the oven. Mercedes’ eyes go wide.

“I forgot the cinnamon buns.” She gasps. She rushes over to the oven. She reaches in, completely forgetting to put on oven mitts. A blast of heat quickly reminds her she needs them.

“Mercie, you need oven mitts!” Annette swoops in to save the day. They pull a pair of oven mitts out of the drawer. “You do this every time.”

The cinnamon buns come out looking more like coal than food. They continue to smoke long after being taken out of the oven. Annette lets out a tired sigh as they shovel the buns into the trash can. Mercedes fans off the smoke alarm. Then, she opens a window. Within five minutes, everything is back to normal.

“This time, let’s set an alarm,” Annette says, pulling out the ingredients once more.

“I meant to earlier. I just forgot.” Mercedes starts washing the dirty dishes.

Ingrid cannot wait to eat. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Could you grab the eggs out of the fridge?” Mercedes wonders.

“Can do.”

The three work together to make a new batch. Annette does most of the work, seeing as they know what they are doing. Mercedes pours in the flour, getting it all over the counter. She sprinkles some on the extra on the tray. Ingrid wipes up the excess. Soon, the buns are in the oven. The delicious smell of cinnamon fills the air. Ingrid can barely contain themselves. They help clean the kitchen in the meantime. It is the least Ingrid can do. They feel they owe Mercedes and Annette for all their hospitality. Especially the cinnamon buns. They sit on the counter cooling. They taunt Ingrid, but they manage to keep control of themselves. Mercedes, however, continuously grabs at the buns, effectively burning herself each time.

Finally, the buns are cool enough to be frosted. The entire tray disappears within minutes. Ingrid feels accomplished as they down one last cinnamon bun. They lean back in their chair, too full to move.

“Do you want to lick the frosting?” Mercedes slides them the bowl.

Ingrid’s eyes go wide. Suddenly, they feel motivated again. “Yes, please.”

\----

Ingrid finds that they hate being alone. Every second spent in their apartment alone with only their thoughts is torture. Not having class only makes it worse. They lie in bed, watching Netflix and dreading going to work. A box pops up asking if they are still watching. Ingrid depressingly presses ‘yes’. The next episode of The Office.

Their phone lights up. They look over to see a call from Dorothea coming through. They ignore it. Their voice is much too scratchy to effectively hide the fact that they were crying only a moment ago. Multiple text messages pop up on the screen.

Dorothea: U okay? Didnt see you at work the other day

Ingrid stares at their phone for a few minutes. The text message was sent over a day ago. Another message pops up on the screen.

Dorothea: Is something wrong? Ur watching the office again

Ingrid: Been sick. Finals were hell.

Technically not a lie.

Dorothea: Thats not good. Anything u wanna talk about?

Ingrid: I have nothing to talk about. I just need sleep.

Dorothea: At least you got through the worst of it!

Ingrid: Haha. Yeah.

Dorothea: Have you heard from hilda lately?

Ingrid’s stomach goes sour at the mention of their ex. They groan out loud, not wanting to answer. They would rather tell Dorothea everything in person. However, telling her in person means going out in public. Dorothea deserves to know what happened. It has been over a week now.

Ingrid: We broke up.

Dorothea: Wait what?

Dorothea: What happened?

Dorothea: Are you okay?

Their phone screen lights up with another call from Dorothea. Ingrid has no choice but to answer.

“Ingrid, are you okay? Do I need to come over?”

“You don’t need to come over. I’m fine.” They lie. They would hate for Dorothea to worry too much.

“When did this happen?”

“Last week.”

“How are you holding up?”

“Okay.” Ingrid lies.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Dorothea asks. She already knows how Ingrid feels.

“A little bit. I definitely owe you an explanation.”

“Say whatever you are comfortable telling me.”

Ingrid lets out a deep breath. They close their eyes and try to compose themselves. “She broke up with me because she got an internship down in Atlanta. She said she didn’t want to do a long distance relationship.”

“Really? Why would she say that?”

“Yeah. She said it wouldn’t be fair to either of us.”

“I guess she has a point. Long distance relationships are especially tough. Especially when you’re new to relationships, but I don’t get why she would break up with you.”

“She seemed a little hesitant to break up with me, I think. I certainly didn’t want to break up with her,” Ingrid says, “But she wanted to focus on her career, and said I should do the same. We would only get in each other’s way.”

“That’s new for Hilda for her to care about a job like that. Something must have happened.”

“Maybe. I don’t get why it had to involve us breaking up.”

“Well, at least you know she still cares about you enough to want the best for you.”

“I guess.” Ingrid mumbles.

“I know it’s hard, but look on the bright side.” Dorothea goes on. Her voice is soft and caring. “You don’t have to worry about classes for a month, and you’ll have more time to hang out with me. I’ll ask Seteth to schedule us together more often. Plus, Ashe texted me about hanging out together sometime.”

“When did you get Ashe’s number?”

“Oh, he added me on Snapchat after our last class.” Dorothea responds. “He seems very nice. I would love to get to know him better. Maybe this is our chance to do that.”

“Maybe.”

“Cheer up, Ingrid. You’ll get through this. I promise. You’re the toughest person I know.”

“Thank you, Dorothea. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Well, you’d still be straight,”

\----

No one ever goes skating on a Monday night. The rink lies empty except for the spinning lights from the disco ball. Ingrid leans against the counter, bored. They can only sweep the floor so many times before losing their mind, and they have no homework to do for the first time in forever. At least the music is good. With no one around to complain, Ingrid gets to choose whatever they please. The clock ticks slowly as Ingrid idly dusts the arcade machines. Ingrid stares at the clock, willing it will move faster. It doesn't.

"Hello?" Her voice echoes in the empty rink. Ingrid freezes. They slowly turn their head to see a certain pink figure standing at the front counter.

“What are you doing here?” Ingrid asks.

“I thought I should say goodbye,” Hilda says quietly. She seems oddly nervous. She can barely maintain eye contact. “And also apologize before I go.”

“Apologize for what?”

“For being so blunt with you. I should have talked to you more. Been more gentle. There’s so many things I should have done differently. I still have to leave, but I would hate to go without saying goodbye.”

“You’re leaving tonight?” Ingrid asks.

Hilda nods her head. “My plane takes off in a couple hours. Claude’s taking me to the airport. I told him to stop here first.”

“Will I ever see you again?”

“Probably. I mean, if you want to. All my friends and family still live here. I’m gonna miss everyone. Even you.”

Ingrid wants to say something, but the words evade them. “Hilda, I-”

Their voice trails off.

“It’s okay if you hate me,” Hilda says.

“I don’t hate you. I still care about you a lot. I want you to go to Atlanta, and I want you to live your best life. I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

“Ingrid, you were never a burden to me.”

“That’s not what you said when you broke up with me.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I’m the one who’s the burden. I’m holding _you_ back.”

“That’s not true.” Ingrid insists.

“Don’t fool yourself. You were failing your classes because of me. I convinced you to miss out on so much just so I could have you all to myself. I was selfish.”

“I was too. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.”

“I guess we both messed this up.” Ingrid sighs. “Maybe it’s for the best that we broke up.”

Both of them find themselves at a loss for words. Hilda stares down at the floor. She dabs at her eye, obviously holding back tears.

Ingrid finally speaks up. “So this is goodbye.”

“It is. I’m sorry it had to be like this.”

“We can’t change it now. Goodbye, Hilda.”

“Goodbye, Ingrid. Is everything good between us now?”

“Not yet.” Ingrid shakes their head solemnly. “I need more time. Good luck in Atlanta, Hilda.”

“You too. Wherever life leads you.”

Hilda leaves, lingering in the doorway. She glances back once more before walking out the door. The rink goes strangely quiet once she is gone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but i wanna post something bc ive left yall hanging a long time  
been busy as heck ;-; but i appreciate all of you and all your support!!
> 
> also tw for dysphoria toward the latter half of the chapter

Dinner is almost done by the time Ingrid arrives. Ingrid can smell it. It smells heavenly. Their mouth starts watering. Annette bustles about the kitchen when Ingrid walks in. They carry a large dish in a pair of oven mitts, singing a cooking song to themselves as they work. Mercedes sits by the counter watching them. She perks up when Ingrid walks in.

“Hey, Ingrid!” Annette waves an oven mitt at them. “Long time no see.”

Ingrid waves back. “It hasn’t even been a week. You know how rare it is to hear from me more than once in a week.”

“The trick is to keep making you food, and you come running.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you kept bribing me.” They admit.

Mercedes chimes in. “Annie did the same thing to me, and now we’re best friends!”

“It’s true.” Annette nods. “She caught me eating home baked bread once and begged me for the recipe.”

“And I went home to try it out for myself, and nearly burned down my apartment!”

“We moved in together after that.”

“Really?” Ingrid says, “It seems like a fast jump between sharing bread recipes and moving in together.”

Mercedes shrugs. “When you mesh well together, you just know. Turns out our instincts were correct. I still never got my deposit back, though.”

“Speaking of.” Annette shoots Mercedes a look. “Should we ask about that thing?”

“Not yet. Let’s discuss it over dinner.” Mercedes answers.

“Why are you two acting weird?” Ingrid glances nervously between the two of them.

“Oh, it’s nothing to worry yourself over.” The woman smiles innocently at her.

“Am I being kidnapped?”

“No,” Annette says, “Well, not yet, anyway.”

Neither of them elaborate on the issue. Instead, Ingrid confusedly helps set the table. The smell of food taunts them. Finally, it is time to eat. Annette brings a bowl of roasted potatoes out to the table. With the table set and ready, everyone is more than eager to dig in. Ingrid indulges first. They fill their plate with potatoes, deciding to save the salad for later.

“How is it?” Annette asks despite already knowing how Ingrid will answer.

“Delicious,” they say through a mouthful, “If you’re gonna keep cooking me all this food, I’m never gonna leave.”

Annette bites their lip. “About that-”

“Ingrid, we were hoping you would move in with us.” Mercedes blurts out.

Ingrid spits out their food. A chunk of ham flies into the wall. “Excuse me?”

“We've been looking for a new roommate for a while, and no one has really been vibing with us.” Annette explains. “Ever since that first night you spent with us, we both knew you would be a perfect fit for us. We’ve been discussing this for a while and thought it was finally time to ask.”

“We want you to become a part of our family,” Mercedes says with a smile, “And without the bloodpact this time.”

“The what-”

“Mercie, shh.” Annette cuts them off. “Either way, our offer still stands. What do you think?”

“So you have been bribing me.” Ingrid gives them a suspicious look as they scoop a mouthful of potatoes into their mouth.

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“It’s working, goddammit.”

“Is that a yes, then?” Annette leans in, eagerly awaiting an answer. They nervously tap their fingers on their glass.

Ingrid pauses a moment. “Honestly, I’ve been considering moving out for a while now. My apartment is awfully cramped, and Hilda and I were- oh.”

“Don’t think about her. Think about us! You’re our family now.”

“Right.” Ingrid sighs. “This is about me, not her.”

“A change of scenery might be nice.” Mercedes adds in helpfully.

“You’re right. I should do it. For me.” Ingrid decides. “I would love to move in with you.”

“Oh, this is wonderful!” Annette hops up. “That means I can break out the celebratory cupcakes!”

“Were you only going to let me have cupcakes if I said yes?”

“Maybe.” Mercedes answers innocently.

Ingrid rolls their eyes. “Well, my answer is still yes.”

\----

Moving in means cleaning the apartment. It is only then that Ingrid realizes how little they actually own and how messy they still manage to be. Their entire wardrobe alarmingly fits into a single suitcase. By the end of the week, most of Ingrid’s belongings are scattered about Mercedes’ apartment. Now, Ingrid is left with the question of whether they can clean enough to get their deposit back. Luckily, Dorothea offers her help. She stuffs a box with Ingrid’s bedsheets. The rest of their blankets and pillows are stuffed in the backseat of Dorothea’s car.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t just throw these out? There’s so many holes. How do you manage?” Dorothea comments, sticking her fingers through a tear in the sheet.

“They still work just fine. It’s not a problem since usually no one has to see them,” Ingrid says, trying to hide their embarrassment.

“I also wasn’t expecting to see so many bags of potato chips.” Dorothea picks up a mostly empty bag. A few crumbs fall out. “Do you eat anything else?

“I eat Hot Pockets sometimes.”

“Ew. Gross.”

“Did you come here to help me or harass me?” Ingrid huffs at her.

The girl shrugs. “I can do both. I’m great at multitasking.”

“Fine. I’ll buy new sheets. Toss those ones in the trash.”

“Now I understand why you never invite anyone over. This place is… well, a mess.” dorothea stuffs the sheets into a trash bag along with some wrappers littered on the floor.

“It’s just too small. It feels like a closet in here. I don’t even have a tv or a kitchen.”

“Which explains your eating habits.” Dorothea laughs. “I have no clue how you managed to live here for almost three years. It’s definitely time you left this place.”

“You’re right.” Ingrid sighs. They tie up a bag of trash to take to the dumpster. “I really need to get out of here.”

After working a while longer, the apartment is finally barren. Dorothea and Ingrid stand in the doorway looking in. The apartment sits before them, empty and sullen. Ingrid cannot help but feel a ping of sadness in their heart at the sight. However, they feel hopeful about the future. This is a big change, but a change they are willing to face head on. Dorothea stands by their side, staring at the empty room, scanning for anything they could have possibly missed.

“That’s it,” Ingrid says.

“You sound sad.” Dorothea notices. She puts an arm over their shoulder to pull them closer.

“I am a little sad, honestly. It feels like I’m getting to a new chapter in my life, and I’m nervous.”

“It’s okay to be nervous, dear. It’s a big change.”

“A change I’m looking forward to.”

“Exactly.” Dorothea smiles. “I’m proud of you, Ingrid. You’ve changed a lot since I met you.”

“Thank god.” Ingrid laughs. “I would hate to be the person I was four years ago.”

“And I would hate if you were still the same person you were four years ago.” Her friend agrees.

“Gee, thanks.” They roll their eyes.

“That’s a compliment! I still kept you around.”

\----

Even for a Monday the roller rink is slow. Not one customer comes in. Seteth foams at the mouth, needing Ingrid to do something. Of course, as any slow day goes, Ingrid spends it cleaning things no one has touched in ages. Their focus went to the arcade cabinets to appease Seteth. However, moving those cabinets is no easy task. In fact, no one person should be moving them on their own. Ingrid, however, has no choice in the matter.

Ingrid comes home a dusty sweaty mess. The one thing they want more than anything is a shower. Mercedes has already left for work by the time they get home. With her residency at the hospital, she rarely spends a full day at home. Ingrid has gotten used to not seeing her. Of course, this means Ingrid has more alone time with Annette. Ingrid has no idea what to do when they are alone together. Luckily, Annette has enough energy for the both of them.

“Hey, Ingrid! Welcome home.” Annette greets them with a bright smile.

Ingrid wonders how they manage to stay so cheerful all the time. “Hey, Annie. Fun day?”

“I should be asking you. You look exhausted.”

“I got a good workout at work today. I moved all the arcade cabinets. I dusted just about everything in there.”

“Go take a shower. I’ll start dinner.”

“I thought we were having leftovers-”

“Shh! No one needs to know that.”

Ingrid rolls their eyes and heads off to their room. They toss their uniform in a pile on the floor with the rest of their dirty laundry. Their underwear comes soon after. Ingrid stands in the middle of their room naked, needing a moment to breathe.They accidentally catch sight of themselves in the mirror. Immediately, they want to look away, but some strange force draws their gaze back. They stare into the mirror at themselves. The person staring back seems different. Almost alien. Their eyes fall to their bare chest. It looks so foreign like it is on the wrong body. It feels… weird. Uncomfortable even. Ingrid puts a towel on.

The shower is suffocating. The second the towel comes off, that creeping feeling comes back. The cold water does nothing to help. Ingrid douses themselves in soap and hurries out of the shower, avoiding the mirror as they get their towel.

\----

Annette has the leftovers out by the time Ingrid is done getting dressed. The smell fills the kitchen, making Ingrid hungry. The promise of food distracts them from the hell that is their body at the moment. They fill a plate and join Annette on the couch. A baking show plays on the television. It seems to be all Annette watches. Not that Ingrid minds. They lean back and try to relax.

“Are you okay, Ingrid? You seem a little tense.” Annatte asks concernedly.

Ingrid swallows her mouthful of food. “I’m fine. Really.”

“Stressful day at work?”

“Something like that.”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

As much as Ingrid wants to talk about it, they have no idea what it is to talk about. They struggle to find the right words. “I, uh, well-”

They take a deep breath. “Can I ask you a question?”

Annette sits up. “You can ask me anything. What’s up?”

“Do you ever feel weird about your body?”

“How so?”

“Like it's not your body.”

“You mean like dysphoria?”

“Like what?” Ingrid blinks at them.

“Dysphoria. It’s when you feel anxious about your body or how people see you, but more importantly how you see yourself. Like a trans man being uncomfortable with having a chest. A lot of trans people feel that way.”

“Oh.” Ingrid suddenly realizes what they mean. |”I feel that. With my, um, my chest. I don’t like it.”

“Unfortunately, that’s a normal feeling.” Annette sighs. “Do you have a binder?”

“A what?”

“Man, you really _just_ came out of the closet, huh? A binder makes your chest appear flatter. Their friend laughs. Suddenly, they perk up. “Actually, I might still have my old binder.”

“You used to own a binder?” Ingrid asks, surprised.

“Yeah.” They hop up. “Back when I was in high school, I was confused about my gender. I was friends with a guy who also happened to be trans, which made me think that maybe I myself was a man. I was terribly mistaken, but I went through with presenting as a man and all that. I eventually ended up realizing that I was just nonbinary, and kept the binder even though I have no desire to use it. You never know, right?”

“You used to think you were a man?”

“Yeah! I even went by Andrew for a while. Then, when I realized I preferred being more feminine, I changed my name to Annette. Have you ever thought about changing your name?”

That question never occurred to Ingrid. Hell, Ingrid didn’t realize one could change their name. “Not really.”

“Well, I’ll call you whatever you want, so don’t be afraid to tell me!” Annette opens up a drawer and starts digging through it. “Ha! I knew I still had it!”

They hold up what looks like a regular sports bra and unabashedly squints at Ingrid’s chest. They nod. “Yep. I think we’re about the same size. Take your shirt off.”

Ingrid blushes, hesitating to take off their shirt. “You’re just like my other friend.”

“Really? I’ll have to meet them sometime.”

Ingrid can already imagine the chaos that would ensue. Maybe they will wait a little longer before inviting Dorothea over. “Maybe before the semester starts.”

“I can’t wait!” Annette beams as they shove the binder into Ingrid’s hands.

Ingrid stares down at the binder confusedly.

“So this is gonna make my chest flat?” They ask.

“Yep! It squishes your boobs. Oh, and make sure you take a deep breath before and after putting it on.”

Ingrid takes a deep breath and slides the binder on. It is surprisingly tight. The fabric is so thick and unmoving. Immediately, Ingrid feels a difference. Their breasts squish down into a flat lump on their chest. Ingrid takes another breath. This time, it feels labored. The binder restricts them. Yet at the same time, it feels freeing. Annette pushes them over to a mirror. Immediately, Ingrid notices a difference. Their chest is _gone_. It feels _good_. This can't be happening. They paw at their chest to make sure they aren’t imagining it.

“Does that feel better?” Annette wonders.

“This is amazing,” Ingrid says, unable to take their eyes off their flat chest.

“Perfect! I finally have a use for this old thing.”

“You’ll really let me keep it?”

“Yeah, duh. I’m not gonna use it.”

Ingrid pulls Annette into a tight hug. They blink back tears. “Thank you.”

Annette hugs them back. “Of course. Anything I can do to help.”


	26. Chapter 26

Ingrid sits on the couch watching television. Their laptop sits on their lap, open to an unfinished essay. They idly tap in a few words here and there while glancing up at the television. Annette flops over the back of the couch. They poke Ingrid mercilessly.

Ingrid does not bother looking up. “Do you need something?”

“You need to go out more,” Annette says.

“I know, but I have homework. The semester just started.”

“Oh, c’mon, Ingrid.” They groan dramatically, exaggerating the rolling of their eyes.

“Don’t ‘c’mon Ingrid’ me.” They roll their eyes. “I have homework. It’s due tomorrow.”

“Okay, but what if I told you I know this hot girl that’s gay and she’s single and could probably bench both of us and is looking for me to set her up with someone?”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying you need to stop sitting inside watching the L Word, and actually go out there to meet someone.”

"And she can really bench me?"

Annette nods. "For sure."

Ingrid finally looks up. “Alright. I’ll bite. What’s her name?”

“Leonie.”

“Leonie? What’s she like?”

“A lesbian. Big muscley arms. Very nice. Kinda like you but with orange hair.” Annette answers.

“You think I have muscley arms?” Ingrid examines their own arms. They do not seem particularly muscular to them.

“I meant more their personality. And appetite.”

“Oh. Still, I don’t know if I’d wanna date myself.”

“I see. Should I tell her no?”

“No.” Ingrid quickly responds. “I’ll go.”

\----

Ingrid eagerly waits at the coffee shop. They sit at the table, looking for a woman with orange hair. They check their watch. Still early. Too early. Ingrid needs to get out of the habit. They get up to buy another muffin. Once finished eating, they check their watch again. Only a couple minutes have passed. They get up to buy another muffin.

A figure comes up to them mid-bite. They look up to see a tall woman looking down at them. Orange hair hides under a black beanie. They cannot help but look the woman up and down. Her flannel hangs open, and she wears a band shirt underneath. Overall, she looks ready for a long hike and then a rock concert afterwards. She makes it look so handsome. It is everything Ingrid wishes they look like wrapped into one gorgeous woman.

A million things run through Ingrid’s head as they search for something to say.

“You.” Is what they manage to get out. They immediately chastise themselves in their head.

“Me.” Leonie nods. “I take it you’re Ingrid?”

“Yes.” They answer. “I’m Ingrid.”

“And I’m Leonie. Nice to meet you. Annie only had nice things to say about you.” The woman smiles and sits down. Ingrid cannot tell if they are holding back a laugh.

“Nice to meet you as well. What did Annette have to say about me?”

“That you probably wouldn’t be able to form a coherent sentence for the first couple minutes.”

“Really?” Ingrid turns bright red. They hate that it’s true.

“No.” Leonie laughs at her own joke. “But they did say you were quite handsome.”

_Handsome_? That word lingers in Ingrid’s ear. It has been a while since someone called them that, and it leaves that familiar feeling in their chest.

“You too.” They respond.

Leonie seems to brush off the compliment. Instead her eyes turn toward the food in Ingrid’s hands. “I see you already have a muffin. Is there anything else you want me to grab while I get a coffee?”

_”Another muffin.”_ They think in their head.

“”Oh, I’m good. Thank you,” they say out loud.

“Alright. I’ll be right back, and then we can get going.” Leonie hops up to go order.

“Wait. Go where?” Ingrid asks, but she does not hear them.

\----

Ingrid was definitely _not_ expecting to be dragged on an actual hike by Leonie. The weather is beautiful for it despite being early April. And frankly, Ingrid needs to get out more both in a social sense and physically. So she has no qualms over the matter. Two birds, one stone. And besides, how are they supposed to say no to Leonie?

They hike a simple path around a lake. Ingrid had no idea there was a lake not too far out from the city. The trees block the sun, providing them some relief from the scorching rays. It is unbelievably warm, and the hiking only has Ingrid sweating more. They gaze out at the beauty of nature to distract them. The lake looks a gorgeous blue, and there is not a cloud in the sky.

“I come down here at least once a week,” Leonie says, showing no signs of slowing down, “I know every trail by heart.”

“That’s impressive.” Ingrid answers, trying not to sound too exhausted. “I can see why. It’s beautiful out here.”

“It really is. I’m just glad I have some company this time around. We should do this again sometime. If you want to, of course.”

Now, Ingrid has absolutely no clue if this implies a second date or if Leonie is just looking for a hiking buddy.

“Sure. That would be fun.”

Eventually, they make their way around the entire lake. Ingrid can barely feel their legs by the time they reach the parking lot. Leonie, however, seems unfazed by the amount of walking they just did. She looks ready for another lap. She pops the trunk of her car to pull out a cooler. She holds out a bottle for Ingrid. They eagerly take the bottle, and it disappears within seconds. Ingrid collapses into Leonie’s car, taking deep breaths from exhaustion. They regret wearing their binder. The air conditioning feels like heaven. They lean into the fan.

“You’re funny,” Leonie says with a smirk.

“It’s hot outside. Can you blame me?”

She laughs. “Not at all. Drink some more water.”

\----

Ingrid lies on Dorothea’s bed. It has been nearly a month since they last saw each other. Their reuniting seems underwhelming at best, but this is how Ingrid prefers it. Dorothea lies beside them on her stomach, paying more attention to her phone than anything else. She holds her phone out from time to time to show Ingrid a funny video. Mostly, they lie in a comfortable silence. Eventually, Dorothea stretches out and flops over to rest her head on Ingrid’s stomach.

“So, when are you gonna invite me over to meet your new roommates?” She asks.

“Eventually. It’s hard to get everyone all in one place. Mercedes is still doing her residency, so she’s at the hospital most nights and a large part of the day too. I see Annette more often, but we tend to work opposite schedules with the exception of our couple days off. Even when we are all home together, we’re usually doing homework or sleeping.” Ingrid explains.

“I see you pulling the school excuse on me again, but I understand.”

“Hey, I have a lot of classes to make up since I failed that one semester.”

“I’m glad you’re in the right headspace again to catch up with school,” Dorothea says, “You seem much less distracted now. More yourself.’

“Yeah. I was, uh, particularly enamored with Hilda. I really couldn’t think about anyone else. Especially myself or school.” Ingrid sighs and rubs their face. “It’s for the best we broke up. Now, I can focus on myself and who I wanna be.”

“And that’s how it always should be, regardless of if you’re dating anyone. You always come first, Ingrid.” Their friend adds in, poking them in the arm to accentuate her point. “Your partner should be someone you love, but not the only person you love. And they should be someone you feel comfortable being yourself around.”

“Like you.”

“Yeah. Like me.”

“You know, we talk about my love life all the time,” Ingrid says, “What about you? Are you seeing anyone?”

Dorothea shrugs. “My love life is not nearly as interesting as yours, Mr. Baby Dyke.”

“Dorothea, you can’t just say that!”

The girl snorts. “Ingrid, we can say it. We’re both lesbians.”

“Still, I feel weird.”

“You’ll get used to it, darling. You’re still new to this.”

“Oh, speaking of that, I need your advice.”

“You can ask me anything. What is it?”

“Okay, so there’s this girl-”

Dorothea gasps. “Is my little Ingrid dating someone?”

“I, uh, I’m not sure?” Ingrid answers quietly. “My roommate set me up on a blind date a whole back.”

“Nice. What’s their name?”

“My roommate? Annette.”

“No. The girl you went on the date with.”

“Ah. Leonie. She’s neat,” they say, “We go hiking together once a week.”

“That explains why your calves are so luscious.” Dorothea comments to herself, failing to keep it in her head. She clears her throat and shakes her head to get rid of the thought. “Every week? Sounds pretty serious.”

“That’s the problem.”

Dorothea raises an eyebrow at her. “Problem? Ingrid, what did you do this time?”

“It wasn’t just me! It’s both of us. We haven’t really, uh, done anything romantic. We don’t hold hands or flirt, or like, anything you do to me ever. We just go hiking and it feels incredibly… platonic.”

“And you haven’t discussed this at all with her?”

Ingrid shrugs. “Nope.”

“Do you like her?” Their friend wonders.

Ingrid shrugs again. “She seems cool.”

“She ‘seems cool’?” Dorothea groans at her idiot of a best friend. “How long have you two been hanging out?”

“About a month. Maybe more.”

“A month! Ingrid, my dear, you really should have this figured out by now.”

Really?”

“Yeah! Just talk to her.”

“I will, but there’s another problem.” Ingrid responds.

“What is it now?” Dorothea’s tone sounds scolding.

“I’m not even sure if I wanna date her,” Ingrid say,m throwing their arms up in the air, “She’s really nice and cool and even hot, but I don’t see myself dating her. I’d rather just hang out as friends.”

“Does she know that?”

“Maybe? She also hasn’t made any attempts to flirt with me at all.:

“You are absolutely ridiculous. Talk to her. Please. I’m begging you.” Dorothea groans at her.

“Alright. I’ll talk to her about it next time we hang out.”

\----

Ingrid leans against the car chugging a bottle of water. Leonie felt spicy, so she took them on two trails today. That’s double the hiking and double the hills, giving Ingrid double the chest pain. At least they dressed properly this time. Nature is beautiful, but Ingrid is much too exhausted to appreciate it. They chug a second bottle.

“I’ll drop you off by your apartment,” Leonie says, starting the car. It quietly hums to life.

Ingrid panics, not sure what to say. They know what they have to do, but struggle to find the courage. “Uh, wait. Leonie, can we talk?”

“Sure, what is it?” She leans her arm out the window and leans back casually.

“Okay.” Ingrid finally starts. “I know Annette set us up on a blind date, and we’ve been hanging out a lot, but I don’t have romantic feelings for you.”

Leonie stays silent a moment, and Ingrid fears they accidentally broke her heart. Then, the woman smiles. She sounds relieved. “Yeah. That’s chill. I didn’t feel any spark between us during our date, but I really enjoyed our hike. I just like hanging out with you as a friend. I’m so glad you feel the same way.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” Ingrid breathes out a sigh of relief. “I was worried you wanted to date me.”

“Me too. Glad we got that out of the way.”

\----

Summer comes early as a heat wave descends upon the city. The air conditioner, seeming to have an ironic sense of timing, breaks down the second Annette turns it on. The landlord, as all landlords are, will be of absolutely no help until next week. Until then, their apartment is a makeshift sauna.

Ingrid lies on their bed into only an oversized shirt and underwear. Their fan blows on them, not doing nearly enough to keep the summer heat from burning them alive. Every moment just makes them hotter. Getting up seems impossible, but the idea of standing in front of the freezer is ever tempting. They close their eyes.

There is a knock at the door. Ingrid cannot find the energy to answer.

When there is no answer, Annette peeks in. “Ingrid, let’s get out of the house. It’s much too hot in here.”

“But that means getting up.” Ingrid whines. They sink further into the bed.

“It also means food and air conditioning,” Annette tempts them. They always know exactly how to rouse Ingrid.

That almost stirs Ingrid. Almost. They strain to move their hands only to fail and collapse back into the bed.

“Oh, c’mon.” Annette frowns at them. “I was sure that would get you up.”

“I can’t do it, Annette. Help me.” Ingrid calls out. They hold up a limp arm.

Their friend rolls their eyes and walks over to tug them up. “Okay, drama king. Let’s go.”

After a lot of forcefully pushing Ingrid places, they end up at Annette’s favorite cafe. It sits directly next door to the bakery they work at. A few people linger in the cafe. A couple brave souls eat outside in the heat. Most just wait in line to get an iced coffee. Annette and Ingrid wait in line to order. They end up getting bubble tea and every dessert on the menu. Neither of them could choose just one, so they compromised and decided to try them all. Their table sits covered with various sweets as they take turns tasting each one.

“So, how’s your relationship with Leonie going? You two have been hanging out pretty regularly, but you never talk about her,” Annette says as they bite into a cinnamon roll. They lick a spot of frosting off their lips.

“Oh.” Ingrid completely forgot Annette set them up in the first place. “Well, actually, we’re just friends.”

Their friend spits out their drink. Boba goes flying. “Really? I thought you were getting pretty serious given how long you’ve been going out, er, hanging out. You really mean you’re just friends?”

“Yeah. We just like hanging out. As friends. Nothing more.”

“Oh my goodness.” Annette shakes their head. “And here I thought I was playing the perfect matchmaker.”

“You are! Just for friendships.”

“No. I will not let my reputation be ruined. I will set you up on another date.”

“With who?”

“It’s a blind date. You’re not supposed to know.”

“I think that’s important for me to know?”

“Let me find someone first.” Annette shushes them. They scroll through their phone, mumbling to themselves in the process. “Maybe her. Or them. Or- no. Not her. Oh, she’s single, I think. Perfect. Ingrid, when are you free?”

“Usually Sundays. Can you tell me who you’re setting me up with now?”

“A surprise.”

Ingrid sighs. “Annie-”

“Her name’s Constance. Oh! And she said yes to Sunday!” Annette giggles with excitement. Their fingers type furiously at their phone. “You’ll meet right here on Sunday.”

“This Sunday?” Ingrid asks.

“Yep.”

“Annette, that’s tomorrow.”

“Oh! Do you want me to reschedule?”

“Nope.”

“Perfect. I’ll text you her number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im slowly getting back into the swing of things bc life is particularly hectic rn  
anyways thank you for your continued support i appreciate all of you ^_^


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im baaaaaaaaaaaaack

Constance. _Constance_. Ingrid repeats the name in their head while they sit in the corner of the cafe waiting for her. They wonder what kind of girl Constance is. Will they get along? What does she look like? Is she tall? A million questions run through Ingrid’s head as they try to spot her in the crowd. Their eyes scan over the crowd. Most wait in line staring down at their phones. None look like they’re waiting for someone. Eventually, the door opens, and a girl steps in. She stands tall with heels and a long dress that screams “private school” to Ingrid. Her hair, oddly enough, is dyed both purple and blonde. She looks like a product of another time. Their sweet perfume seems to fill the room with her. Ingrid is not sure why, but they are absolutely sure this is the girl they are looking for. They make eye contact, and Ingrid feels something akin to fear when the girl smiles at them. There is no escape now.

The girl makes her way to the table. “Excuse me. Are you Ingrid Brandl Galatea?”

She immediately hits them with the full name, and it nearly knocks Ingrid out of their seat. Ingrid has no memory of giving her their full name, especially their middle name. They take a moment to recollect themselves before answering. “Yes. That’s me. And you’re Constance?”

“Constance von Nuvelle!” She bends down to hold her hand out to them. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Warily, Ingrid takes her hand. Her grip is surprisingly firm. This girl is something else. If anything, she seems stuck in another period of time. Especially given the way she dresses. She’s so… proper. Ingrid feels the need to straighten their back just by her presence alone.

“I haven’t ordered anything yet, if you would like me to get you something.” Ingrid offers. However, they get the strong feeling Constance has more money to spare than they do.

“Oh, well aren’t you quite the gentleman?” Constance says, making Ingrid’s heart flutter, “If you would be a dear, I would absolutely adore some macarons.”

“Then, I will get you some macarons.” Ingrid leaves Constance at the table alone, giving them a much needed break. They feel bad since Constance seems nice, but her entire presence is quite overwhelming for them. They wait in line, silently grateful that the lunch rush has the line much longer than usual. Eventually, however, they must return to the table.

Ingrid’s stomach grumbles. They look over to see a large tower of oranges. Normally, Ingrid is not the type to eat healthy, but those oranges are calling their name. They look so deliciously juicy, how could anyone resist? Ingrid reaches out to grab one-

Constance suddenly comes up behind them. “Hey, Ingrid, I changed my mind about the macarons- oh!”

She accidentally bumps into a scared Ingrid who startles and knocks into the tower of oranges. Fruit flies everywhere. Customers are pelted with oranges. They roll all the ground, causing an old lady to trip. Luckily, someone catches her in time, only to fall over as they step on an orange. Sticky juice pours out onto the floor. Amidst the chaos, Ingrid can feel all eyes on them, judging them.

“I-I’m so sorry.” Ingrid stutters. They burn up with embarrassment as they kneel down to gather as many oranges as they can hold.

A worker comes running over. “Oh, it’s okay. Let me clean this up.”

“I can help.” Ingrid croaks in response.

“No. It’s fine. I, uh, would just like you to stay out of the way.”

“Oh, of course.” They stand back up, knowing they need to escape while they still can. They grab Constance by the hand and rush out of the cafe in embarrassment. Their shoes stick to the floor as they walk.

They make it out of the cafe covered in orange juice. Ingrid does not stop until they are a full block away from the cafe. They lean over, resting their hands on their knees as they catch their breath.

“I am so sorry, Ingrid. That was my fault,” Constance says, suddenly sounding depressed, “I should leave you alone.”

“No!” Ingrid stops her. “It was my fault. I shouldn’t have jumped, and I only made it worse.”

“I’m the one who bumped into you in the first place.” Constance sighs. “I shouldn’t have come. My first date in months, and it’s immediately ruined. Guess I deserve it.”

“You deserve better Constance. We can still make good out of this.” They awkwardly pat her on the back, only to find their hands too sticky to do so. Immediately, their hand gets tangled in Constance's long hair. They freeze in fear, realizing their fatal mistake.

Constance’s eyes go wide with terror. “Don’t move.”

“I’m not!”

“Ugh, could this get any worse!”

As if on cue, a flash of lightning shoots through the sky. Dark clouds cover the sky, and the rain starts pouring down, leaving the girls soaked.

“Fuck!” Constance yells at the top of her lungs. She covers her hand with her mouth, seeming surprised at her own outburst.

When Ingrid blinks at her in surprise, she suddenly gets very quiet. She clears her throat and returns to her normal demeanor. “I am so sorry. I do not know what came over me.”

“No, it’s okay. Let it out,” Ingrid says.

“I will not. That was very uncouth of me.”

“Like I know what uncouth means.” Ingrid laughs.

“It means-”

“Oh, I know what it means.”

“Then, why did you ask?”

“It’s just, this is ridiculous. All of this. Just one disaster after another. It’s comical, even.” They continue to laugh until they are crying.

Constance seems confused. She stares down at Ingrid with a frown. “I’m failing to see how this is funny.”

“Look at us! We’re soaked! It’s raining so hard, no one’s out here! Ye, here we are! Two idiots out in the rain!”

“Excuse me for asking, but are you okay?”

“Absolutely not!” Ingrid takes the girl by each hand. They smile at her with a maniacal grin. “Wanna go to the park?”

“What?” Constance scoffs. “In the rain?”

“We’re already soaked. Why not?”

She taps her chin in deep thought. “You make a very good point. Why not? Let’s do it.”

\----

Ingrid lies on the couch, wrapped tightly in multiple blankets and wearing a stranger’s clothes. They sneeze and hug themselves closer, shivering. At least they are dry now. Constance sits on a nearby chair, also wrapped in a blanket. Ingrid can hear her teeth chattering from across the room.

“So what did you two… _do_ exactly?” Constance’s roommate, Hapi, walks into the room with a large pot of soup. Ingrid can feel the warmth radiating from it.

“N-nothing.” Constance answers through chattered teeth. “We merely got caught in the rain.”

“You know umbrellas exist, right?” Comes Hapi’s blunt response. It seems to be how she discusses everything.

“I forgot to bring one. The forecast didn’t say rain,” Constance says. Slowly, she hatches from her chrysalis of blankets to reach out to the pot of soup.

“Well, uh, I made soup. That should help. We don’t have any bowls left, so you’ll have to share.”

“No bowls left?” Ingrid asks through clattered teeth.

Hapi shrugs. “Balthus used them all as shot puts because he got bored. Turns out unbreakable bowls are very much breakable. Who would’ve thought. I did. I thought. Balthus didn’t. He broke all our bowls.”

“So this is what happens when Yuri is not around.” Constance hums.

“You’re just jealous you didn’t get to see it.”

Constance pauses for a brief moment before quietly whispering. “Maybe a little.”

“How many roommates do you have?” Ingrid asks. _And why do they break everything?_

“Just the three.”

“In a two bedroom house?”

“Bunk beds.” Hapi explains helpfully.

“Bunk beds?” Ingrid repeats.

Hapi and Constance both nod in unison. “Bunk beds.”

“So you share rooms?” Ingrid continues, still confused over the matter.

“You have to save where you can,” Constance says, “One day, we’ll be able to live in a glorious mansion! Everyone will have their own room!”

“Or at least a bigger house.” Hapi adds in more realistically. “I don’t think I’m suited for mansion living.”

“I can’t even imagine living in a mansion,” Ingrid says. They climb off the couch to huddle over the pot of soup. It must be delicious because Constance is slurping it down as loud as humanly possible. It does not seem to bother Hapi.

Constance notices Ingrid’s staring. “Ah, would you like some? I would hate to hog it all to myself.”

“Sure.” They answer. They desperately need something to warm them up. 

The soup is simply delicious. Exactly what Ingrid needed. It warms their whole body, making them feel like a person again.

What they weren’t expecting, was both Hapi and Constance looking at them like they did something terribly wrong.

They stop mid-bite, spoon hanging from their mouth.

“Did I do something wrong?” They ask quietly.

“Do you not like it?” Hapi questions them. “You’re awfully quiet.”

“I do like it! I’m quiet because I like this a lot.”

“How am I supposed to know you’re enjoying it if you’re not slurping?”

Constance agrees. “It’s only polite.”

“Oh.” Ingrid cannot believe what they are hearing. Slurping? Usually, they get scolded for eating too loud or messy.

“Well, go on,” Constance says, looking at them expectantly.

Ingrid looks down at the soup and back up at the two women. They continue to stare them down as they tentatively take the spoon. Slowly, they bring the spoon to their mouth and make a show of slurping as loud as humanly possible. Both Constance and Hapi smile at them, feeling satisfied.

\----

Ingrid nearly collapses as soon as they step into their apartment. It feels good to be home. They manage to shut the door behind them before sinking to their knees and curling up into a ball on the floor. Exhaustion takes over. Both their mind and body feel overworked from just one date. All Ingrid wants is to lie on the floor and sleep for a few days. Luckily, no one is home yet. They have no need to get up.

In their tired daze, they fail to hear the door opening behind them. It smacks directly into them, forcing them awake. Still, they do not budge from their spot.

“Oh!” Comes Mercedes’ voice. She peeks her head in to look down at the poor person lying half dead on the floor. “Ingrid, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” They mumble back.

“Would you mind moving over a bit? I’m not exactly skinny enough to squeeze through the door.”

“Sure.” Ingrid rolls to the side to allow Mercedes enough space to step inside.

The woman walks in and gently closes the door behind her. She stands over Ingrid, staring down at them with a concerned look on their face.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Mercedes asks them again.

“Long day.” They mutter.

“Would you like to talk about it?”

Ingrid hesitates. “No.”

“You need to talk about your feelings more.” Mercedes kneels down to tug at Ingrid. “Come on. Let’s get you to the couch so we can talk.”

Ingrid fights it at first, but even the strongest being cannot resist her charms. Eventually, Mercedes scoops them up, (surprisingly effortlessly Ingrid notes in their mind) and carries them to the couch. Ingrid is too tired to protest. They hang limply in her arms. Mercedes plops them on the couch and rests their head in her lap. She gently pets their hair. Immediately, Ingrid starts to feel more relaxed. Mercedes’ lap is much more comfortable than the floor.

“So tell me what happened today,” Mercedes says. Her voice is soothing, yet Ingrid can tell this is more of a demand than a suggestion.

“I had the worst date.” Ingrid answers.

“I’m sorry to hear that. What happened?”

“First, we met at a cafe, the one Annette likes so much. It was, well, awkward at first. All dates are like that. The girl was nice, but she’s so very loud and eccentric. I don’t know how to begin to describe her.”

“Not everyone’s personality can mesh well, but you put yourself out there, and that’s what matters most.”

“It wasn’t even that part of it all. I just kept… embarrassing myself in front of her.”

“Oh, honey.” Mercedes coos. She runs her hand through Ingrid’s hair. “I doubt it was that bad. It just seems worse in the moment.”

Ingrid shakes their head. “You don’t understand. I trampled her with oranges and got us kicked out of the cafe.”

“Oh my-”

“That’s not the end of it. Then, it started pouring rain. We got absolutely soaked and stranded. Strangely enough, that was the better part of the date. She didn’t seem to mind the rain at all. But then we both got colds.”

“Are you still cold? Do you need a blanket?” Mercedes offers kindly.

“I’ll be fine. You’re enough to keep me warm.” Ingrid responds. They continue with their story, detailing everything from the escapade in the park to sharing soup in a pot to meeting all of Constance’s weird housemates. The tale is so outlandish, Ingrid starts to doubt if it ever happened at all.

Still, Mercedes listens intently. She nods along, asking questions and adding input. Ingrid talks their heart out. It feels good to let everything off their chest. In fact, it just feels nice to be listened to without being interrupted. They finish their story feeling much more relaxed.

Mercedes adds in her final thoughts once Ingrid is finished with their story. “It seems that although you had a very rough start, constance still likes you. And you already met all her roommates, so that will make it easier in the future if you wish to salvage a relationship from this.”

“I don’t want to date her, though.”

“Who do you want to date?”

“I don’t know.” Ingrid can feel their face burning up.

“Do you even want to date? Or are you just being nice for Annie’s sake?”

“I actually do want to get back into the dating pool. Somehow. I’m just not sure how. I just keep making friends instead. Maybe Annette should become a friend matchmaker.”

Mercedes taps her chin in thought. “Perhaps you just haven’t met the right person yet. Have you tried Tinder?”

Ingrid gags at the thought. “Isn’t that just for hook-ups?”

“Not entirely. I know people who’ve met their partners through Tinder.”

“Tinder looks hard. I don’t look good in photos. I don’t know how to write a bio or even text for that matter. At least with Annette, they do most of the work for me. I just have to show up and look nice.”

“Would you rather Annie keep setting you up on blind dates?” Mercedes wonders. “You’ll befriend the entire city at this rate.”

“Maybe so.”

“I suppose I could see if I have any single friends for you. What’s your type?”

“My type?” Ingrid repeats.

“Yes. What kind of woman do you find yourself leaning toward?” Their friend explains. “For example, I prefer a more serious woman, or any woman that can lift me off my feet.”

“Serious women?”

“I love seeing someone who’s normally angry at the world light up when they see my face. It never gets old.”

“Okay, that’s kinda cute. And specific. Are you talking about someone in particular?”

“We’re not talking about me right now. Let’s get back to you.” Mercedes quickly shushes them. “Tell me what women you’re into. I see you watching a lot of Killing Eve. Perhaps you like the femme fatale types?”

“Not in real life. That’s for sure.” Ingrid blushes upon being called out. “I guess my type would be tall women.”

“Tall? That’s it?”

“And outgoing, since I have trouble doing it myself. I like someone who makes me feel comfortable trying new things. Someone open and honest that I can talk to without having to think.”

“So, a friend.”

“What?”

“You just want to date your best friend. It’s always going to be a little awkward with every stranger you meet until you get to know them. You can’t just skip that step and go straight to the best friend part.” Mercedes explains. “Also, you just described our Annie perfectly. Do I sense a little crush, Ingrid?”

Her tone is too knowing. Her smile is much too innocent as she accuses them.

Ingrid burns up just the same. “What? No. They’re just my friend.”

“I’m sorry to tell you, but Annie already has a partner. Although, you might still have a chance since they’re polyamorous.” She reaches for her phone. “I’ll ask if they’re open to a third.”

“Wait!” Ingrid snatches the phone from her. “Don’t tell Annette I have a crush on them.”

“So you admit, you have a crush.”

“I don’t! Stop making it sound like I do.” Immediately, Ingrid starts to question their true feelings for their roommate.

“Are you sure? You’re awfully red.”

“I’m sure. Please stop this nonsense.” Ingrid coughs. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to intrude on Annette’s relationship.”

“You wouldn’t be intruding if it’s consensual. That’s why we’re gonna ask.”

“I’m not asking! What do you mean ‘consensual’?”

“Consent and communication are the most important part of polyamory, dear,” Mercedes says helpfully, “Polyamory without consent is just plain cheating.”

“I see. Uh, this is all new to me. I didn’t know people actually did that.”

“Have multiple partners?”

“At the same time, yeah.”

“It’s all up to the individual if they’re open to polyamory or not. Some are, and that’s okay. And some aren’t, and that’s perfectly okay too! There’s many different ways to love, Ingrid. It’s all about being open and honest, just like you said you want in a partner.”

“You’re right. This is all just confusing.” Ingrid responds, a bit dazed from the onslaught of information.

“Well, you can always talk to me about it.”

“Thank you, Mercedes.”

\----

“Ingrid, Mercedes told me you like tall girls!” Annette bursts into Ingrid’s room unannounced.

Ingrid, out of instinct, shuts their laptop despite only doing homework. And _maybe_ binge watching more Killing Eve. Maybe.

Annette does not care. They leap onto the bed next to Ingrid. Ingrid nearly topples over from the force.

“Hello, Annette,” they say, taking a moment to recover from the shock, “Yes. That is indeed true. I like tall women.”

“Well, you’re not terribly tall to begin with, so it won’t be too hard to find someone perfect for you!”

“You know they have to have more qualities than just ‘tall’, right?”

Annette is barely listening. They flop onto their back and start scrolling through their phone. “Well, you’re in luck! I had a friend text me the other day asking me to set them up with someone! She’s very tall and nice and you’ll love her! It’s gonna be perfect!”

“You’re setting me up again?”

“Of course! I’m the world’s greatest matchmaker! The Bachelor has nothing on me!”

“I don’t think The Bachelor is a good example of-”

“Nonsense. Ingrid, when are you free?”

“Definitely not this week. I’m working practically every day. Next week should be good, though.” They answer.

Annette types furiously on their phone. “So next week… how about Wednesday?”

“Wednesday works. Wait, do I get a say in any of this?”

“You do,” they say, “Ingrid, would you like me to set you up on a date with a hot lesbian?”

How could they say no? Ingrid sighs. “Yes, please.”

“Then, it’s settled!”

\----

At this point, Ingrid practically lives at the roller skating rink. They work the closing shift, just to leave and come back for the opening shift in the morning. Their week has become all work, lots of unhealthy snacks, and a severe lack of sleep. The paycheck makes it worth it. Or at least that’s what they keep telling themselves. They chant it to themselves like a mantra as they wipe down the arcade machines for a fifth time today. They can feel Seteth’s evil manager eyes staring them down.

“Oh, Ingrid. You are the only person keeping me sane through this week.” Dorothea sighs dramatically. She drapes herself over the pinball machine and puts her hand to her forehead.

“I know.” Ingrid responds. “Could you please grab a duster and help a little, drama queen? You’re the only one tall enough to get the top of the crane game.”

A sharp ‘ahem’ from Seteth sets dorothea straight. She jumps up, looking to the front counter to see a lone customer waiting for service. She immediately rushes off to go help them. Ingrid laughs and turns back to their own work. They continue to clean as they watch the lone person lap around the rink under the flashy disco lights. Eventually, Ingrid cleans their way back to the front desk. They help Dorothea clean out the shoes while Seteth wanders back into his office. Dorothea lets out a small sigh of relief.

“I miss this,” she says.

“Cleaning shoes?” Ingrid wonders.

“No. No. This. Us. Just working together. Spending time together like when we first met. I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“We’ve worked together almost every day this week.”

“I know, but I still miss you outside of work. I cherish all the time we have together, but I wish I could see you more.”

“I know. It’s just hard with school.”

“And all those dates you’ve been going on,” Dorothea says with a playful tone, “You’ve become such a casanova in these past few months.”

“Hardly.” Ingrid laughs nervously.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m serious! None of them have worked out well. It’s almost embarrassing.”

“Oh, please. I’ve known you since high school. Nothing can be more embarrassing than that. You thought you were straight for god's sake!”

“Sorry, I was raised Catholic.” They shudder at the thought of their high school self. Luckily, those days are long behind them.

“It’s okay, dear. We were all like that when we were younger. The only thing that matters is who you are now, and who you’re gonna be in the future.” Dorothea responds. “And you’ve come such a long way since high school.”

“I still think I have a long way to go,” Ingrid says with a sigh.

“You mean with your transition?”

“My what?”

“You’re trans, Ingrid. You’ve taken some lengths to present more masculine. That indicates to me that you’re transitioning at least somewhat.” She runs a finger over Ingrid’s flat chest. “Is there more you would like to do?”

“What more could I possibly do?” Ingrid asks confusedly.

“HRT is always a possibility. A lot of nonbinary people do it.”

When Ingrid looks at her blankly, Dorothea rolls her eyes and continues to explain. “Oh, dear, you really are clueless about everything trans. HRT is hormone replacement therapy. Like I take estrogen pills to help my body become more feminine and closer to my ideal body. It’s not something that any trans woman has to do, but it can certainly help with dysphoria. And personally, it helps me feel more like myself. For you, HRT would be testosterone.”

“Testosterone? Wouldn’t that make me a man?”

“It won’t make you a man. HRT doesn’t change someone’s identity. Testosterone would just help you feel more masculine. I mean, I’m assuming that’s something you want given how you’re always wearing a binder.”

It is true. Ingrid can barely leave the house in the morning without their binder. It has practically become a part of them at this point. And unfortunately, they do eventually have to take it off at the end of the day. It is always a struggle. Taking a shower has become harder and harder.

“So testosterone will make me more masculine?”

Dorothea nods. “Your voice will get deeper. You might start growing facial hair, and you’ll definitely start growing hair everywhere you didn’t know hair grew before. Of course, I’m not an expert at this at all. You would be much better off talking to someone who’s transmasc. They would be much more help to you. I just know how to get my hands on it.”

Ingrid’s mind wanders with thoughts of masculinity. The idea of having a deeper voice intrigues them. They have never enjoyed hearing themselves out loud, they just assumed they had no other options. And they would be lying if they haven’t imagined themselves with a penis or a flat chest.

“I’ll think about it,” they say.

A string of customers walk in before they can speak any further on the subject. School is out for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wouldve posted this chapter last week but i had the worst case of carpal tunnel lmao  
anyway thank you everyone for your continued support i am doing my best to write some long chapters for you and hopefully youll like where the story takes you ^_^  
i wish you all a wonderful day!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO whats this?  
its a short chapter but for a reason i hope u enjoy ^_^

Saturday comes quicker than expected. Ingrid, getting excited for their upcoming date and just life in general, flits about the rink working harder than usual. They mop both the bathrooms without a single complaint. Every spilled drink disappears almost immediately. Ingrid tears through a rush in record time. Seteth is overly impressed. He mumbles something about an upcoming employee review and a possible pay raise. Dorothea, on the other hand, can barely keep up the pace. She tires herself out trying to back Ingrid up at the register. The skates pile up on the counter. However, she still seems to be in a good mood as well.

Finally, there is a lull in business as the hours creep closer to closing time. Dorothea leans against the counter trying to catch her breath. She sips on a bottle of water. Her voice is shot from speaking to so many customers. There is only so much smiling and high pitched greetings one can handle before collapsing from dehydration. Ingrid’s adrenaline high suddenly wears off. They nearly collapse on the spot. Dorothea, reading their mind, hands them her water bottle.

“I’ve never seen you work so hard before.” Dorothea starts the conversation. “Did you get a pay raise or something?”

Ingrid laughs a bit too loudly. “Like they would ever give anyone a pay raise. Nah. I’m just in a good mood.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“You know how I’ve been having terrible luck with dates?”

“Yeah. Did you finally find the right someone?” Dorothea prods.

Ingrid shakes their head. “Not yet. Annette set me up on another date. They have a really good feeling about this one, and it’s gotten me hype about this one too. I’m actually really excited.”

“Well, I’m excited for you too! All your confidence in getting back into the dating pool has convinced me to do it as well.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I have a friend set me up for a change.”

“That’s exciting! Good for you,” Ingrid says, ignoring the ping of jealousy in their chest, “I hope it goes well for you.”

“You too!” Dorothea smiles, but Ingrid cannot help but feel it is disingenuous.

\----

Wednesday night. _Date night_. Ingrid stands in front of the mirror inspecting the current shirt they are wearing. Eventually, they shake their head and discard it in exchange for another choice. They gave themselves two hours to find an outfit, so they still have plenty of time. Still, they check their phone every other minute to make sure time does not pass them by. Fifteen minutes have barely passed. Good. They still have some time to spare. They hope it will be enough.

After an hour, Ingrid finally chooses what they deem as an adequate outfit. They decide to go for a semi-formal look, choosing a plain button-up over their preferred Hawaiian shirt. Black jeans make for an easy finish to the outfit. It looks casual enough, but still shows that Ingrid puts some effort into their appearance. Now for the shoes. Oh god. _The shoes_. Ingrid only owns three pairs, but how will they ever choose one? That's three whole pairs to choose from. Ingrid sweats over the decision. Not that it will matter. They will spend over half the night in roller skates anyway. Still, they want their outfit to look complete regardless of roller skates. Why is Ingrid thinking so hard on this? How often will their date look down?

They need Dorothea for this decision.

Ingrid pulls out their phone to call her, but a knock at the door interrupts them. Annette opens the door and peeks inside with no regards to Ingrid’s clothes situation.

“Hurry up, silly!” Annette calls at them. “We gotta be there in half an hour!”

“We?” Ingrid raises an eyebrow at them.

“I meant you! You gotta be ready now! Let’s go!”

“I’m ready! Calm down. I swear you’re more excited about this than I am.” They roll their eyes, but fail to hide a smile.

\----

The rink is particularly crowded for a Wednesday evening. The usual crowd of college students and weirdos hang around. Couples lap around the rink holding hands while children struggle to stay upright. The disco ball sets the mood along with the loud pop music. Lights flash everywhere. Ingrid knows it all too well. It feels weird being on the other side. Instead of observing, they are partaking. They wait in their designated spot for their mystery date.

A few minutes pass, and Ingrid is absolutely sure they got stood up. There is no other explanation. They glance at their phone to check the time. It is still early.

Dancing Queen plays next. Ingrid knows this one by heart. Dorothea made sure of that. They hum along and tap their foot to the beat.

“No wonder your dates don’t go well when you’re dressing like that.” Comes a familiar snarky voice.

Ingrid looks up to see their best friend standing before them looking smug as ever. “Did you just come here to make fun of how I dress?”

Dorothea laughs. “You know I’m kidding, darling. You look quite handsome actually.”

There’s that word again. Ingrid finds themselves with a dopey grin on their face and a fluttering in their chest. “I learned from the best. And speaking of, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight. What are you doing here all dressed up?”

“I could ask you the same.” She looks at them strangely. “Aren’t you supposed to be on a date right now?”

“Aren’t you?” Ingrid responds, equally perplexed.

“Yeah. We were supposed to meet here- oh!” Her eyes go wide with realization. “I am so dumb. This is all part of the plan. Annie knew what they were doing right from the start.”

Dorothea mumbles to herself for a moment. Her face turns bright red. She goes through a whole range of emotions in a matter of seconds. Then, she puts her hand to her forehead and laughs. Ingrid has never seen the girl so flustered.

“What are you talking about? Who’s plan?” Ingrid asks confusedly.

“I’m your date tonight.”

Ingrid nearly faints at the statement. “You’re my _what_?”

“Annette set us up, dear. On purpose.”

“Oh my god. They did. They absolutely did.”

The two stare at each other in utter bewilderment. For the first time in forever, even Dorothea is at a loss for words. She stares at Ingrid silently, mouth agape. ABBA continues to play over the speakers, the only ease to the tension.

Dorothea clears her throat and laughs to fill the silence. “Fuck it. I’ve wanted to ask this for so long, and now I’m finally getting my chance. Ingrid, will you be my date? I mean, romantically. I want to be your girlfriend, if you’ll have me.”

The question comes so sudden yet expected at the same time. Regardless, Ingrid finds themselves floored. It takes all their strength to answer with what their heart has been screaming for years.

“Girlfriend like holding hands girlfriend?” Ingrid blinks at her.

“Yes. Like holding hands girlfriend.”

“I do want that. Yeah. I want it more than anything.” They answer her. A familiar feeling swells in their chest. They boldly step forward to close the gap between them. They take Dorothea’s hands into their own.

Dorothea gazes at her. Ingrid does the same. Suddenly, Dorothea bursts out laughing until she is in tears. Ingrid cannot help but do the same.

“I’m an idiot, aren’t I?” Ingrid asks. “How did I now notice until now?”

“We’re both idiots.” Dorothea smiles at them.

“I guess that means we’re meant for each other.”

There is a short silence.

“Well, we should get skating while the music is still hot,” Ingrid says, a goofy smile stuck on their face, “Dorothea, will you be my dancing queen tonight?”

“Oh, goodness, Ingrid, that was almost too cheesy.” She still laughs at the terrible pun.

“You still laughed.” Ingrid frowns, only a tad worried. “Answer the question.”

“The answer is yes! Now and forever.” Dorothea pulls them into a tight hug. Ingrid never wants her to let go. They have hugged so many times in the past, but this one feels complete. Finally. They have ascended to another plane of existence.

Now Ingrid feels dizzy. Their hands shake with both excitement and nervousness. They can barely put their skates on. Dorothea patiently waits for Ingrid to tie their skates. Then, the two make their way to the rink.

“I haven’t gone skating in forever,” Ingrid says, knees shaking. They hold tight to the wall, confidence suddenly lacking. “I might be a little rusty.”

“It’s all muscle memory, dear. You’ll do fine. Unless you’re just looking for an excuse to hold my hand. In which case, you’re quite clever.” Dorothea hums. She casually holds her hand out.

“Like I need an excuse.” They take Dorothea’s hand into their own. They only now realize how sweaty their palms are. Luckily, Dorothea doesn’t seem to mind.

“You don’t.”

The rink feels different from the other side. It’s a completely different world. Despite spending most of their time here, and with Dorothea to boot, it feels strange being the one in skates. Ingrid knows that their coworkers are watching, but they do not care. They only have eyes for Dorothea, and she looks stunning under the disco lights. They glide along the rink hand in hand. It feels cheesy like a scene out of a romance movie.

Hours go by in minutes. Ingrid’s ankles ache, but they are too lovestruck to care. However, they both desperately need a break. They roll over to the wall and relax. The two sit on the ledge quietly enjoying the music. Ingrid kicks their legs idly.

“This is nice,” Dorothea says after a long silence. She practically yells over the music.

“It is. Why haven’t we been doing this the whole time?” Ingrid answers.

“Dating or roller skating?”

“Uh, roller skating. I haven’t gone since, well, you know.”

“I know.” Dorothea gently shushes her. “We don’t need to talk about that.”

“You’re right. I’m just happy I’m here with you.”

“Wanna get out of here?”

“And do what?” Ingrid wonders.

The girl shrugs. “Anything. We could get ice cream and go back to my place to watch movies all night.”

“Can we watch Grease again?”

“Of course.”

“Then, let’s go.” Ingrid hops off the ledge, forgetting they are in skates. They immediately fall backwards. Luckily, Dorothea is there to catch them,

\----

As promised, they start with Grease. It plays in the background while Dorothea fetches spoons from the kitchen. Ingrid is not sure what to do with themselves, so they sit on the couch awkwardly waiting. The opening tune plays, and Dorothea sings along from the other room. Ingrid taps their foot to the beat.

Soon, Dorothea returns, ice cream in hand. She sits close enough that they are touching. Ingrid is well aware; they can constantly feel Dorothea’s thigh against their own. They drown their anxiety in their ice cream. The pint disappears in record time. Ingrid panics again, not having anything to occupy their hands while they watch the movie. They glance over to Dorothea, who seems too preoccupied to eat her ice cream. They stare down at it, mouth watering. Then, Dorothea moves even closer. Ingrid can feel their entire body warming up. Carefully, they move their arm so it wraps around Dorothea’s shoulder, (a trick they saw in a movie once). The girl doesn’t seem to mind. She leans into them.

“Hey,” Dorothea says, nudging them lightly, “Wanna try mine? It has brownies in it.”

Of course, Ingrid cannot say no. They nod enthusiastically. “Yes, please.”

Dorothea takes a bite before offering her spoon to Ingrid. They lean in, and Dorothea feeds them. They keep their eyes trained on Dorothea. They can barely taste the chocolate in their mouth, they are so infatuated with the girl in front of them. Dorothea takes the spoon out. Ingrid continues to gaze at her. They both quietly stare at each other, lost in each other’s eyes.

“What are you thinking about?” Dorothea asks in a whisper.

She is so close. Ingrid can feel her breath on their skin. They want nothing more than to close the gap.

“Kissing you.” The words escape their lips before they can think. They freeze when they realize what they said.

“Oh, Ingrid, you are just the cutest.” Dorothea laughs. “I’m loving this new confidence you have.”

_Confidence_? Ha. Ingrid blinks a few times. “What about you?”

“What about me?” The girl responds.

“What are you thinking about?” Ingrid clarifies.

“Also kissing you,” she says honestly. She waits for the other to make a move.

Ingrid, however, is terrible at reading body language. They find themselves too nervous to make a move. Instead, they lean a bit closer, and wait. Even Dorothea seems nervous. She almost pulls back.

“Why is this hard?” Ingrid finally breaks the tension. “This used to be so easy.”

“Kissing me?”

“No. Just being close to you. I feel like I’m gonna explode.”

“That was before we knew the feeling was mutual. It’s different when you’re affectionate as friends. It’s safer. It’s scary when you’re revealing your most intimate feelings, even if you know the other person feels the same.” Dorothea responds.

“God, you always know exactly how I’m feeling and you put it into words. How do you do that?”

“I’ve known you for years, darling.”

“Right.”

“Now, are you gonna kiss me, or do I have to do it myself?” The girl wonders aloud, seeming a bit more relaxed. There is a certain glint in her eyes.

“How are you gonna kiss yourself?” Ingrid laughs at their own joke. They finally relax a little.

“Of all people I could fall for, why did it have to be you?” Dorothea rolls her eyes at them.

“Obviously for my amazing sense of humor.” They lean in to peck her on the nose.

Dorothea stares at them, eyes wide. “Did you just-?”

“Maybe?”

“Do it again.”

Ingrid leans in to kiss her nose once more.

“No,” Dorothea says, “Here.”

She points to her lips. Ingrid’s heart beats loud enough, they are absolutely sure Dorothea can hear it. Still, their body seems to act on its own as Ingrid leans in to kiss Dorothea.

As soon as their lips come together, Ingrid never wants to separate again. Dorothea seems to have the same idea as she wraps her arms around Ingrid and pulls them closer. Immediately, she deepens the kiss, and Ingrid does not mind at all. They drown in the sensation. They rest their hands on Dorothea’s hips as they slowly climb onto her lap. Dorothea falls back onto the couch, and Ingrid is lying on top of her.

Finally, Ingrid stops kissing her. They gently pull away. Their heart beats out of their chest. They feel a high they have never felt before. It’s exhilarating. Ingrid never wants this feeling to go away. Dorothea stares up at Ingrid, chest heaving. Her long hair falls in every direction. Ingrid has never seen her so beautiful. They could gaze at her forever.

“You’re beautiful.” They whisper.

“I don’t think you know how long I’ve been wishing for this to happen,” Dorothea says, “How many times I’ve dreamed about this. About you. How I’ve cried out of frustration over my feelings not being mutual. Yet here you are. Right here with me. I couldn’t be happier.”

“Get used to it. I’m here to stay.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Dorothea beams at them.

“I could stay like this forever.”

“I could too, but you’re jamming your elbow into my side.”

“Oh! Right. Sorry.” Ingrid repositions themselves.

“I forgive you.” Dorothea pulls them in by the collar so they can kiss once more.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres some talk about needles as well as some sexual content in this chapter

“Ingrid! I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” Mercedes greets them as they walk in the door. “You seem different.”

“Me? Different? Nah.” Ingrid responds, still feeling a bit dizzy from their date. They trip over their own feet as they struggle to take their shoes off.

“No. You’re definitely happier, and there is certainly a reason for that.” Their roommate motions for them to come over. “Did your date go well?”

Ingrid hovers in the corridor, still lost in thought. “Yes.”

“Tell me more. What happened?” Mercedes insists. She pats a seat on the couch next to her.

“We held hands.” Ingrid gushes. They blush at the mere thought of their girlfriend’s hand.

“And?” Mercedes pats the seat more demandingly.

Finally, Ingrid gets the message. They hobble over to the couch and plop down. “We- we kissed.”

They cover their face with their hands. Their face burns with embarrassment. All they can think of is Dorothea. They can still smell her perfume.

“Dorothea’s so pretty.” Ingrid continues. “And tall. And my best friend and now she’s my-”

They can’t finish the sentence. They burn up with pure happiness.

“How long have you known her for?” Mercedes asks.

Slowly, they regain some semblance. They tap their chin as they remember a time long ago. “Since high school.”

“That’s a long time.”

“Almost seven years.”

“And you’re only now getting together?”

Ingrid turns red once more. “I hit a few bumps on the way.”

“Oh, I know. I’m just teasing you.” Mercedes laughs. “We all go on our journeys at different paces. What matters is you got to where you wanted to be.”

“Yeah. I think I’m finally getting there.”

“I’m proud of you.”

\----

It’s been two weeks since they went on that date. _Two whole weeks_. Ingrid has been counting the days. They stare up at the ceiling lost in thoughts of Dorothea. The girl in question is lying right next to her, but Ingrid keeps themselves gazing at the ceiling to keep from staring holes into Dorothea. She clacks away at her laptop catching up on homework for her class. Her phone plays quiet classical music in the background. Ingrid has never felt happier.

Eventually, Dorothea reaches a point where she has been working for much too long. She pushes her laptop away and stretches out her whole body. Ingrid takes the opportunity to roll over and look at her. Dorothea smiles at them. A strand of hair falls in front of her face. Ingrid brushes it back behind her ear.

“I love you.” The words slip out before they can think. Ingrid’s eyes go wide. They nearly have a heart attack.

“I love you too.” Dorothea answers back.

Their hear swells in their chest. Ingrid is overcome with emotions.

“Are you crying?” She asks.

Ingrid wipes a tear away. “No.”

“It’s okay, Ingrid.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just so happy.”

“You don’t need to apologize.” Dorothea laughs. “You can’t control how your body reacts to emotions. It’s all natural.”

“Sorry, er, yeah. I just care about you a lot.”

“And I care about you too. Whether we’re dating or just friends.”

“Wait, are we dating?” Ingrid wonders aloud.

“Ingrid, you seriously did _not_ just ask me that.”

“I mean, we never made it official. Like, are we girlfriends?”

“How many times have we made out in this bed?”

“I know-”

“At least ten times now. Let’s do another one for good measure. In case you haven’t gotten the message yet.” Dorothea climbs on top of the other and kisses them on the cheek.

“Wait, Dorothea.” Ingrid mumbles nervously. They hold the girl at bay. “Can I call you my girlfriend?”

“Yes, dummy. What do you want me to call you?”

“Uh, also girlfriend?”

“I mean, I could call you my partner or even my boyfriend if you’d prefer.” Dorothea suggests.

“Oh, really?” Ingrid blinks at her. “Wouldn’t that be weird?”

“No? Why would that be weird?”

“Uh, I’m not sure. I mean, you’re a lesbian. Lesbians can’t have boyfriends.”

“Gender is a silly thing, Ingrid. I can call you whatever you want, and it won’t mean a thing. I know lesbians who use he/him pronouns, and it doesn’t make them men. You’re nonbinary. Use whatever makes you feel most comfortable, and I will do the same.”

Ingrid thinks a moment. “Gender really is weird. I would prefer you call me partner, then.”

“You’re my partner.” Dorothea coos at them. It leaves a funny feeling in their chest.

“And you’re my girlfriend.” They answer.

“You’re too cute, Ingrid.” Dorothea leans down to kiss them again. This time, she catches their lips.

Ingrid’s eyes flutter shut. They drink Dorothea in, drowning in her. They bring a hand around to pull her in closer. Their hand balls into her soft hair. Their other hand rests at Dorothea’s hip.

“You’re allowed to touch my ass,” she says, seeming a bit amused at Ingrid’s prudishness.

“Right.” Ingrid slides their hand to cup Dorothea’s ass. It only now occurs to them that this is their first time doing so. They gently squeeze it, making Dorothea squeal.

“You can be rough, you know.” She laughs.

“Is this not rough?” They respond nervously.

Dorothea stares at them, mouth agape. “Ingrid, what do you think rough means?”

“Well, I don’t want to hurt you.”

She sits up. “Get up. I want to show you something.”

Ingrid obeys. They get onto their knees. “What are you showing me?”

“I’d like to pull your hair. If you would let me.”

“Oh, um, not too hard please.” There is another flutter in their chest. Nervousness sits in their stomach, but is overshadowed by a raging curiosity.

“I won’t. Just tell me when to stop. And don’t be shy about it.”

Dorothea positions herself so Ingrid is at her chest height. She brings a hand under their chin to force them to look up at her. Ingrid gazes up, taken aback by the girl’s beauty. All they want to do is please her.

“Okay, what now- ah.” Ingrid gasps as Dorothea grabs their hair at the back of their neck.

“Your hair is a little short to do this comfortably,” Dotothea says, “How does this feel?”

_Harder_. The thought briefly blinks into Ingrid’s mind. They can barely manage a word. “Good.”

Dorothea pulls a bit more forcefully, forcing Ingrid’s head back more. Ingrid’s body reacts involuntarily. Their heart races. A heat builds up in their whole body. They quickly discover a lot more things about themselves.

“How about now?”

“B-better.” Ingrid answers, still unwilling to admit to themselves how much more they want.

“Now, what if I do this?”

There is a playful grin on Dorothea’s face, like a cat having cornered it’s prey. It makes Ingrid’s heart skip a beat. She brings a hand down to Ingrid’s chest. Suddenly, she shoves them onto the bed, effectively pinning Ingrid down. They yelp in surprise, heart racing. She holds Ingrid’s hands above their head. They are hopelessly stuck. Ingrid fights it, only to be further aroused by the futility of their effort. They swallow a moan.

“Did you like that?” Dorothea asks genuinely.

Ingrid nods in response, not daring to open their mouth..

“Use your words, darling.”

“I liked that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She smiles devilishly. She leans down to peck Ingrid on the nose. Ingrid finds themselves wanting much more. To their despair, Dorothea rolls off of them. She opens her laptop back up.

“What are you doing?” Ingrid asks, a hint of desperation in their voice.

“I have homework to finish. It’s due tomorrow.” Dorothea answers simply. She kicks her legs in the air. “I can’t get too distracted.”

“Oh.” So Ingrid lies on the bed ignoring the burn between their thighs.

\----

Ingrid is nervous. So nervous, in fact, that Annette had to set up the appointment for them. And on top of that, Annette also came with them for emotional support. They need all the help they can get.

Now, Ingrid sits in the waiting room of a Planned Parenthood filling out paperwork while Annette hangs over their shoulder. They muddle through a few pages of torturous tiny text before getting to a long list of questions.

“What are my preferred pronouns?” Ingrid asks confusedly. “There’s so many.”

“Those are the pronouns you use.” Annette answers.

“Oh, duh.” They check the correct box. It feels nice.

Eventually, they manage to finish the questionnaire. Ingrid brings it back up to the front desk and sits back down to wait. They nervously fidget with their fingers. A few minutes pass, and Ingrid is ready to leave. Annette seems unbothered. They play a silly game on their phone. Ingrid is too nervous to do anything. They stare into the difference, jumping at the sound of doors opening.

People walk in and out of the building. Some seem just as nervous. Others walk in with confidence, already knowing everyone by name. The door opens, and Ingrid is at attention. Their eyes fall to a familiar face. No. It can’t be. They make eye contact. Ingrid panics. He waves before walking up to the front desk. He returns a moment later.

“Hey, Ingrid and friend!” Claude greets them both.

“Hi, Claude. Uh, this is Annette. They’re my roommate.”

“Nice to meet you, Annette. I gotta say you look familiar.”

“Don’t we live in the same building?” Annette wonders.

“Ah, that’s it!” Claude says, getting comfortable in the chair in front of them, “I gotta say, I didn’t think I’d see either of you here.”

“Uh, yeah. Me neither,” Ingrid responds.

“You didn’t think I’d be here, or you didn’t think you’d be here?”

“Both.”

“Well, what are you here for? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I’m, uh, I-” Ingrid swallows nervously. “Well, I’m going by they/them now. I’m nonbinary, and I’m here to start testosterone, so I can, uh, transition.”

“Congratulations!” Claude grins. “If you have any questions, I may or may not be extremely educated on the subject.”

Ingrid honestly wasn’t sure what reaction to expect out of him. “Really? I never thought that would be something that interests you.”

The boy laughs. “I mean, it’s kinda important to me.”

Annette leans in to whisper in Ingrid’s ear. “I think what he’s saying is he’s one of us.”

“Oh!” Ingrid’s eyes go wide with realization. “I never knew.”

“Yeah.” Claude laughs. “The beard helps. I’ve been on T for almost two years now.”

“Wow.” Annette seems incredibly impressed. “And you’ve managed to grow a beard! Nice.”

“If you can even call this a proper beard.” He scratches at the stubble on his chin. “I’m hoping to grow in something fuller over the winter.”

“See, Ingrid, you could look like that!”

“I don’t think I want a beard,” Ingrid says, “I just want to feel less like a woman and more like myself.”

“Testosterone will certainly help with that. If you need any tips, just shoot me a text. Actually, if you want, I could help you with your first injection.” Claude offers.

“Injection?” Ingrid stutters. Their stomach twists itself into more knots.

“I mean, you could start with the gel, but it’s quite a bit more expensive. The injection is cheaper and gives you faster results.” He explains. “How much research did you put into this?”

“Some. Mostly what Dorothea told me.”

“And what I told them!” Annette chimes in.

“You’ll be fine, Ingrid. You can’t even feel the needle.”

“Are you sure?” Ingrid asks nervously.

Before Claude can answer, a nurse calls their name. Both of their friends wave goodbye. Annette gives them a thumbs up of encouragement. Now, for the hard part. Ingrid grips tight to their paperwork as they head into the back.

\----

Ingrid holds the bag in their hands. They weren’t expecting so many needles. Their entire chest tightens up with anxiety as they stare into the bag of syringes. All of this for a deeper voice. Ingrid cannot help but laugh. Despite everything, they still find themselves excited. It’s another step forward. Another step toward becoming Ingrid.

Dorothea puts a supportive hand on their knee. “How do you feel? Excited? Nervous?”

“Both.” Ingrid answers honestly. “I don’t know if I can do this without you.”

“That’s why I’m here, dear. Did the nurse show you where and how to inject?”

“Yeah.” Ingrid rubs their thighs where the nurse showed them to inject.

“And you bought hand sanitizer and alcohol wipes?”

“Of course.”

“I guess all that’s left is to actually do it. Are you ready?” Dorothea asks.

“No.” Ingrid still feels nervous. It’s a needle for god sake. Who willingly stabs themselves every week? How do people do this for years?

Panic doesn’t set in until they get to Dorothea’s apartment. They set the bag in the bathroom. Dorothea washes her hands and starts digging through. She pulls out each bag of needles and reads them aloud.

“For injecting.” She looks at the other bag. “For drawing up medication. Seems simple enough.”

Ingrid opens the box of testosterone. The bottle is incredibly small. Hilariously so. They squint at the liquid inside. Soon, it’s gonna be in their body. Ingrid takes a deep breath and resists the primal urge to drink the entire bottle.

“Okay. Let’s get this over with,” they say. They slide their pants off.

“You know you have to do this every week.” Dorothea reminds them.

“Not helping!”

“Right. Well, the first time is always the hardest. It’s only gonna get easier from here on out.”

The bathroom fills with the smell of hand sanitizer. Ingrid’s hands shake as they peel the plastic off the syringe. They check three times to make sure they are using the correct needle. It clicks onto the syringe. They carefully pull the plunger to 2ml. It pokes into the rubber top of the testosterone bottle. They push the plunger in, watching the air bubbles fizzle to the top. Then, they pull. The testosterone is stubborn. It does not go into the syringe easily. Ingrid spends five minutes fiddling with it. It has to be perfect. They smack the syringe to make sure there are absolutely no air bubbles. Once it is deemed acceptable, Ingrid pops the needle off. Dorothea hands them the next needle already unpackaged. It screws on easily. Ingrid leaves the safety cap on. They carefully hold it between their fingers as they open up an alcohol wipe. They spread it over their thigh, eyeing the exact spot they wish to inject. Their hands shake uncontrollably. Now, for the hard part.

Ingrid stares at their thigh for what feels like forever. Slowly, their hand descends, but they cannot take the final leap. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Let me do it. Your hands are way too shaky. You’ll bleed everywhere.” Dorothea holds her hand out.

Ingrid stares at them. “Are you sure about this?”

“Just pull your skin tight and stick it in. Can’t be that hard.”

“Yes, but, ah, what if it hurts?” They hand her the syringe.

“Look the other way.”

“But-”

“I said look away! It’s not going to hurt you, I promise! It’ll hurt less if you’re distracted.”

“I’m scared.”

“Stop whining, you big baby.”

“It’s a needle! You’re stabbing me! I think I’m doing the perfect amount of whining for someone in my situation.” Ingrid continues to whine.

“You didn’t even feel it.” Dorothea rolls her eyes, laughing to herself.

“What?”

“I already did it.”

“You _what_?” Ingrid blinks at her. They look down to their leg. A little spot of blood spills out of the miniscule stab wound.

She hands them the empty syringe. “I told you it wouldn’t hurt. How do you feel?”

Ingrid feels ready to faint. “I feel different.”

“Good! Now, do you want me to do this again next week?” Dorothea gently puts a bandage over the bleeding spot.

“Yes, please.”

\----

A week goes by, and Ingrid feels different. They cannot exactly describe it, but their whole body feels strange. Another week passes, and Ingrid grows impatient. They want change now. All they have is more acne. Luckily, Dorothea owns every skincare product on the planet. She spends a lot of their time together teaching them about various products and their uses. By the third week, Ingrid has a sore throat. Their voice cracks when they speak, and Ingrid hopes this is a good sign. They pace their apartment talking to themselves while alone.

A month goes by, and Ingrid is sure their body is changing. Hair starts to grow everywhere they didn’t know hair was supposed to grow. They stare at their legs as they sit on the couch, tracing their finger over the excess of hair that has grown there since they started testosterone. It feels good, even if the blonde hairs are hard to see. More hair means more change, even if shoulder hair can be annoying.

Two months, and Ingrid has only a sore throat and a couple chin hairs to account for their progress. They lose all the range in their voice, unable to make it higher or lower. It’s better than nothing. Still, Ingrid wants it to work faster. They groan in frustration and lie back on the bed to stew in their second puberty. Dorothea lies next to her, absorbed in her phone.

“What’s wrong?” Dorothea asks, not looking up from her phone.

“I want a deeper voice,” Ingrid says with a sigh, “I hate my voice.”

“It takes time, dear.”

“How much longer? It’s been months!”

“Well, according to Claude, it’ll take at least a year.”

“At least?” Ingrid throws their head back into the pillow. “I want it to work faster. I’m tired of all the needles.”

“It’s still working. Puberty is tough, I know. We all went through it.”

“It sucks! I’m just covered in pimples and my throat hurts and I’m always horny.”

“Excuse me?” Dorothea sets down her phone to look at her partner. “What did you just say?”

“My throat hurts,” Ingrid says, turning bright red.

“The other thing.”

“I’m covered in pimples.”

“The other other thing.”

“I’m… horny.” Ingrid admits. Their voice gets quiet, and they burn up with embarrassment. “They said my sex drive would go up. I wasn’t expecting it to be so… intense. It’s unbearable sometimes. I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“Ingrid, darling, if that’s a problem, you know I am more than willing to help you with that.” Dorothea runs a hand over their arm. Her touch is electric.

Immediately, Ingrid feels a heat building up inside them. They curse their testosterone for making it so easy to get riled up. They bite their lip. “I know, but we haven’t done it yet.”

“It doesn’t mean we never will. We’re just taking it slow. Nothing wrong with that.”

“Right.” In truth, Ingrid has wanted to, but as usual, life gets in the way. Both work and classes have kept the two busy these past couple months. On top of that, Ingrid feels the need to take things very slow after their last relationship. That, and the mess that is dysphoria has made it hard for Ingrid to initiate anything that would result in both of them getting naked. Luckily, Dorothea is both patient and understanding.

“So, what do you think?” Dorothea wonders aloud.

“About what?” Ingrid asks despite knowing where the conversation is going.

“Sex, you dummy.”

“Oh, yeah. I, uh, well I can’t say I haven’t been thinking about it.” In reality, Ingrid thinks about it all the time. Ever since starting injections, they have been having too many sex dreams involving a certain someone.

“Are you just nervous because I’m trans?” Dorothea asks. Her voice does not waiver despite a hint of anxiousness in her eyes. She hides her nervousness well.

“No!” Ingrid responds. “I’m just nervous in general. About everything. You know how I am. I just really really _really_ like you, and I don’t wanna mess this up.”

“Ingrid, I’m not trying to make fun of you, but why do you think sex would ruin our relationship?” She raises a suspicious eyebrow at them.

Ingrid hesitates.They shrink into themselves. “Well, I’m not that good at it.”

Dorothea bursts out laughing. “You think I would break up with you because you’re unskilled at _sex_ of all things? Darling, you have to be kidding me.”

“I’m not.”

She sits up. “Well, you know I would be more than willing to help you practice. You know, for science or whatever.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed…” Their voice trails off. The burning comes back.

Dorothea leans down to whisper in their ear. Her voice is irresistable. “So how about I teach you a few things right now?”

Ingrid gulps. “I would like that.”

At that statement, Dorothea climbs on top of them. Ingrid pulls her in for a kiss. It quickly elevates into something much more. Dorothea leaves a trail of sloppy kisses down to their neck. Her teeth graze across their sensitive skin. Ingrid shivers. They want more. They grab at her to pull her closer.

Their breath hitches as Dorothea bites down. She sucks on their skin, leaving a noticeable bruise. Their nails dig into Dorothea’s back, only motivating her to bite harder. She leaves a second one for good measure. Then, she is left with the collar of Ingrid’s shirt. She tugs at the fabric of their collar, looking up at Ingrid with hungry eyes.

“May I?” She asks irresistibly.

Ingrid nods.

“Use your words, darling.”

“Yes, please.”

The two shuffle so Ingrid can sit up. Dorothea pulls their shirt off, tossing it to the floor without a second thought. The cold air hits Ingrid’s exposed skin. Their heart races.

“You’re wearing your binder.” Dorothea notices.

“Yeah. I feel uncomfortable without it,” Ingrid says, “I don’t really like my body as it is.”

“Is it safe for you to wear it during sex? I know you’re not supposed to do excessive work in it. Could be dangerous for your lungs. You know how worked up you get.”

“Oh, uh, I’m not sure. I could ask Annette.” Ingrid reaches for their phone.

“I’m googling it. I don’t want to hurt my poor dear Ingrid.” Dorothea pulls her own phone out. She spends a few minutes reading every article on the matter. Ingrid waits impatiently. Dorothea frowns.

“Binding is more dangerous than people make it seem.” She comments. “But if you’re careful, we could do it without hurting you.”

“I’d like to try.” Ingrid decides. Even though it’s Dorothea, Ingrid hates the idea of anyone seeing them topless.

“Promise me you’ll tell me to stop if you have trouble breathing.”

“I will.”

Dorothea grabs their face to force eye contact. “Promise me.”

Ingrid’s heart skips a beat. They try to nod. “I promise.”

“Good boy. Now, where were we?”

“What did you just call me?” Ingrid chokes. Their face turns red as they fall into a coughing fit.

“A good boy? You told me you wanted to try more masculine terms.”

“I do. I just wasn’t expecting _that_.”

“I can stop.”

“No. I kinda liked it. Uh, a lot.”

Dorothea lights up. “Oh, you do?”

“Yes.” Ingrid goes quiet. “I also kinda want you to pull my hair.”

Their voice cracks as they nervously admit it.

“Did your voice just crack?” Dorothea gasps. She lights up with joy.

“No!” They insist.

“Yes it did!”

“It did not!”

“Ingrid, that means your voice is changing!”

“It is?” Ingrid blinks at her.

“Yes. Your vocal chords are being stretched out as we speak. How sexy.”

The thought fills Ingrid with a warm feeling. However, they are still left with the unbearable lust that has come with them injecting testosterone. Gender euphoria or not, they wish to get back to the matter at hand. Dorothea is much too beautiful to stop now.

“Can we get back to the matter at hand?” Ingrid asks.

“I’ll think about it.” Dorothea pauses a moment, tapping her chin in thought. “Sure. why not?”

Ingrid crashes into her. They fall back into the bed. Dorothea’s phone gets lost in the folds of the blankets. Neither of them care; they have each other. Ingrid kisses Dorothea passionately. They can feel their girlfriend smiling into their lips. They quickly move to deepen the kiss. Their hands explore Dorothea’s clothed body. They palm over Dorothea’s chest.

“You can take my shirt off,” Dorothea says, “I’m not wearing a bra.”

“I could tell.” Ingrid blushes at the comment.

They both sit up so Dorothea can tug her shirt off. It falls to the floor to get lost with the rest of her laundry. Now, they are both shirtless and clinging to each other. Ingrid stares down at Dorothea’s chest. They have seen the woman topless many times before, but this time it is different.

“You’re drooling.” Dorothea comments.

Ingrid snaps out of their daze. “Oh, sorry.”

“No. It’s fine. Maybe you should put it to good use.”

“Huh?”

“I want your mouth on my tits.”

“Oh. Oh! I can do that.”

Dorothea does not want to waste any more time. She takes Ingrid by the nape of their neck and pulls them in. She smothers them in her chest. Ingrid loves every second of it. They pamper her breasts with sloppy kisses. They test the waters with a gentle bite. Dorothea’s breath hitches as they sink their teeth in. Ingrid takes it a step further, sucking on her skin. They move back to examine their work.

“You can do better than that.” Dorothea challenges them, tracing a finger over the small bruise. “And many more than that.”

Ingrid is more than happy to oblige. They would have Dorothea for every meal of the day if it was humanly possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 70k words!!! i have no idea how long this bad boy is gonna end up but i appreciate all of you sticking with me through this journey :3  
as always i hope u all have a great day!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? update my fic? nah neverrrrrrr

Ingrid walks into their apartment sweating. The weather decided to give them yet another sweltering hot day. Ingrid hates the summer. They can barely breathe in the humidity. Their turtleneck does little to help. As soon as they step inside, they beeline for the fridge to open the freezer. A burst of cold air hits them like an angel sent from heaven. It is only then they realize there are other people in the apartment.

“Good morning, Ingrid,” Annette greets their roommate with a smile. They stand by the oven holding a tray of cinnamon buns.

Looks like Ingrid came just in time for breakfast. However, they have other things to be doing.

“Good morning, Annette.” They tiredly wave to their roommate.

“Hi, Ingrid!” Mercedes calls to them from the kitchen counter where she sits, “That’s a cute sweater. Although, it’s a little hot to be wearing one.”

That’s an understatement. Ingrid is dying.

“Speaking of that.” Annette chimes in thoughtfully. “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you wear a turtleneck before. Is it Dorothea’s?”

“Yeah. I borrowed it from her,” Ingrid says.

“During a heat wave?” Annette raises a suspicious eyebrow at them.

“Yeah. Her apartment was really cold.”

“I see. Well, come and sit down. I just finished making breakfast!”

“I would, but I have homework to do.”

“Ingrid, are you okay?” Mercedes asks, “You never turn down food.”

“I’m fine,” Ingrid says quickly.

Annette frowns. “I think you’re getting overheated in that sweater. Maybe you should take it off.”

“I’m not too hot. I just need some water.”

“Ingrid.” Mercedes puts a firm hand on their shoulder. “Take the sweater off.”

“But-”

Her voice suddenly sounds much more demanding. “Ingrid, don’t make me say it twice.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Ingrid couldn’t say no at that point.

They tug their sweater off. Immediately, their body starts to cool off. They stand before their roommates in only a sports bra and shorts. Annette bursts out laughing.

“I get it now,” they say, wiping a tear from their eyes.

“Looks like someone had a lot of fun last night.” Mercedes comments. She unabashedly eyes the bruises covering Ingrid’s upper body.

Ingrid hugs themselves close, suddenly feeling very naked. Annette and Mercedes do a wonderful job of staring.

“Ingrid, I love you, but I’d rather see your hickeys than see you die of heat exhaustion.”

“I just didn’t wanna make it weird!” Ingrid shouts.

“If you were worried about it being weird, I’ll just take my shirt off too.”

“Mercedes-”

It’s too late. Mercedes rips her shirt off. Ingrid immediately averts their eyes, but finds they cannot look away. They have no time to decipher whatever feelings are jumbling through their mind at that moment.

More importantly, Mercedes has several bruises dotting her whole chest. The other two gawk at her. Annette goes through several emotions in a matter of seconds.

“Now we’re twins!” Mercedes seems much too amused with herself.

Annette blinks at her. “Mercie, is there something you care to explain to us?”

“Nope.”

“Mercedes, are you seeing someone?” Ingrid asks.

“Like romantically.” Annette adds.

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out,” Mercedes says.

“Excuse me?” Annette bursts out. “Why haven’t I heard about this yet?”

“I didn’t say yes or no.”

“What happened to being too busy?”

“I’m pretty good at multitasking.”

“Mercie, what does that _mean_?” Annette begs. They have to know. They will die if they do not know. “Mercie, please tell me.”

“I can’t,” she responds with a shrug.

“Mercie!”

“No!”

“Mercieeeeeeeeee-”

“Noooooooooo.” She copies their tone.

As curious as Ingrid is, they are still half naked in the kitchen. They take advantage of their roommates’ arguing to go put a shirt back on. Carefully, they tiptoe out of the room the second their two roommates stop paying attention.

\----

As much as Ingrid’s life likes to change, one thing remains the same: work. No matter how many new kids they hire, or old workers quit, a minimum wage job always remains consistent with their menial tasks and constant stress. At least Ingrid makes an extra ten cents per hour. A worthy reward in exchange for years of loyalty to one company. Big whoop. It’s a paycheck either way. That’s what Ingrid keeps telling themselves as they mop up the disgusting remains of what used to be a hot dog.

“Ingrid, we need you at the register,” Seteth demands as soon as they finish. There is not a moment of peace when working the weekend, and Ingrid certainly can’t say no to their manager.

They nod their head. “Will do.”

A long line snakes around the entrance. One person works the counter frantically taking cash and searching for skates. Leaving the newbie behind the counter alone was a poor choice for a Saturday evening. Good thing Ingrid is skilled at cleaning up more than just vomit.

They quickly take over the register and get to work. The newbie seems relieved to be tasked with something easy. The line moves fast as Ingrid gets into a groove. Each customer becomes a blur. They take money and make change, take money and make change. They have no idea what words are coming out of their mouth. Their customer service persona acts on its own. They just need to sit back and dissociate.

Until they spot a flash of pink hair standing right in front of them,

“Just one, please. I’m a size six,” a bubbly voice says.

Ingrid snaps out of their daze to look up at the customer. Indeed, the girl has pink hair, but they are not Hilda. Ingrid reminds themselves that anyone can dye their hair pink. It’s a common color nowadays. Still, it stirs up a certain feeling in the pit of their stomach they can’t quite shake. It sticks with them the rest of the evening.

\----

“You can buy dildos at the mall?” Ingrid asks, seemingly surprised.

“Yes. You didn’t know?” Dorothea responds.

“No!”

She pauses a moment. A sly grin creeps on her face. “Wanna-”

“Don’t. I already know what you’re gonna say.”

“Oh, c’mon! You deserve your own.”

Ingrid turns into a tomato. “Can’t we just buy one online?”

“We could, but…” Dorothea pulls them in by the hand to whisper into their ear. “I want to use it tonight.”

“Oh.” Ingrid blinks. “_Oh_.”

“So is that a yes?”

“Uh, well, I’m mostly confused. I don’t see the use for a dildo when you already have a-”

“But _you_ don’t have one.” Dorothea pokes them in the chest. “Haven’t you ever wanted to use a strap-on?”

“Why would I want to use a strap-on?”

“Oh, so you’re a bottom?”

“Now hold on-”

Their girlfriend bursts out laughing. “I’m just teasing you. But seriously, I think it might help you ease some of your dysphoria regarding the bedroom.”

Ingrid still has no idea how to respond. They’ve never tried or even considered using such a contraption before. A thrilling burst of excitement swells in their chest. Perhaps… they could…

“Maybe.”

“Ingrid.” Dorothea holds their face between her hands, squeezing their cheeks. “Yes or no.”

“Y-yes,” they babble.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, please.’ They struggle to nod under their girlfriend’s commanding grip.

Dorothea leads her partner by the hand through the mall. They walk like their life depends on it. Each footstep is deliberate. Ingrid can barely keep up.

Then, they see it. In all its glory. The always greasy, always reliable Spencer’s. Loud alternative rock blasts over the speakers. Merchandise lines the walls up to the ceiling. Everything that could possibly have a Deadpool logo on it has a Deadpool logo on it. Marijuana leaves are everywhere. The musk of overpriced incense burns at Ignrid’s nose. It’s incredibly cramped like a cave of terrible gifts. Ingrid cannot decide if they hate it or it’s ironically hilarious.

Dorothea grabs a shirt that says “420 Praise It” and holds it up to herself. “Do you think this would look good on me?”

Ingrid has no idea how to respond. “You can make anything look good.”

“Perfect. I’ll get us matching shirts.”

“Please don’t.”

Oh, c’mon! The image of Jesus smoking a blunt wearing sunglasses and skateboarding just screams ‘Catholic school survivor’. Does it not?”

“Dorothea, I never went to Catholic school.”

“Right. Right. It’s still a hilarious shirt.” Dorothea folds it back up and sets it from whence it came.

Indeed, it is a funny shirt. Ingrid knows Mercedes would wear that in a heartbeat. However, Ingrid would prefer to never see that image come into fruition.

“What about a shot glass with a rainbow on it?” Dorothea asks.

“I- actually, that sounds kind of fun. Let me see it.”

She takes it off the shelf along with a second one. “There’s also one that says ‘show me your boobs’ that I think would suit you.”

“Maybe not that one,” Ingrid says, turning bright red once more. Luckily, the store is dark enough no one should notice. They take the shot glass and put it back on the shelf so they never have to look at it again.

“Oh, babe! Let’s get matching pickle Rick mugs!”

Ingrid nearly chokes. That draws the line. “I will break up with you.”

“Fine. Maybe next time,” Dorothea says.

As they venture further into the dark depths of the store, everything turns from drug related to kinky. Ingrid does a double take when they pass a shelf of phallic gummies. Penis straws, penis pasta, penis confetti, anything that could vaguely resemble a penis hangs on this display. Ingrid considers buying a bag of phallic macaroni for Mercedes and Annette. However, Ingrid would hate to have to eat it on pasta night. And then of course for leftovers the next day. They decide to move on.

Next, comes the kinky costumes. There are too many costumes to choose from, even costumes Ingrid could never imagine becoming sexy. Their eyes fall to a sexy nurse outfit. Although, Ingrid is not sure what constitutes the outfit as a nurse’s outfit in the first place. It barely boasts any fabric to begin with. The only indication of it being for medical practice is a tiny hat with a red cross on it. Ingrid has seen Mercedes come home in her scrubs enough to know a nurse’s outfit is _not_ inherently sexy. However, the red fishnet stockings are a nice touch.

Ingrid cannot help but laugh. They look to their girlfriend. “You’d make a good sexy nurse.”

“I know I do. Wanna see?” Dorothea answers unabashedly.

“I don’t wanna spend the money.”

“Oh, darling, we don’t have to. I already own one.

“Dorothea!” Ingrid chokes.

“I haven’t even done anything! Maybe we should try something else that won’t kill you at just the mention of it,” Dorothea says, looking to the wall, “I could be a sexy nun. It’s works really well if you’re into spanking.”

The image nearly wrecks Ingrid. They might perish right there in the store.

“Dorothea, _please_,” Ingrid gasps exasperatedly.

“Did my Ingrid just discover a new kink?” Dorothea responds, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She puts a hand on Ingrid’s shoulder, making them jump. “I would be more than willing to try it out.”

Ingrid lowers their voice. They grumble, “Can we just get what we came here for and leave? I don’t know how much longer I can hold out.”

If Ingrid wasn’t dying from embarrassment, they would take Dorothea on the floor right in the middle of the store.

“Of course, dear. What size do you want to start with?”

“Wait. they come in different sizes?”

Dorothea tries and fails to hold in a laugh. “Ingrid, are you sure you didn’t go to Catholic school? You’re so naive.”

“Yes. I’m sure,” Ingrid says, trying not to sound embarrassed, “I’ve just never bought one before.”

“Don’t you own a vibrator?” Their girlfriend asks.

“I do. I just looked up ‘vibrator’ on Amazon and bought the first one that popped up.”

“And how is that working out for you?”

“I haven’t bought batteries for it in months.”

“Not that you need them anymore.”

“True. You do a much better job.”

“Aww, thank you!” Dorothea leans in to kiss them on the cheek.

The wall of kinky costumes turns into a wall of sex toys. Ingrid’s eyes go wide at the sheer amount of toys. They come in all sizes and shapes, shapes Ingrid could never imagine someone putting into themselves. Some even have patterns. One is covered in pineapples. It’s small and cute, and Ingrid kind of likes it. Another looks painful to insert anywhere. Ingrid winces at it.

Dorothea points to a particularly sturdy looking dildo. It’s plain with some veins and a decent girth. Though, Ingrid has no idea how to judge the value of a dildo.

“How about this one?” She asks, weighing it in her hand. “It comes in other colors too. What color would you prefer?”

“I’d prefer green,” Ingrid answers.

“What about this one? It has green in it.” She picks up a bright rainbow dildo. It’s huge. Ingrid nearly dies just looking at it. They instinctively clench their legs together.

“No, thanks.”

“Aw, c’mon! Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Isn’t this going inside you not me?”

“Well, yeah, but I already know I can handle this. You just have to be willing.”

“I’m willing, but I want a green one,” Ingrid insists stubbornly.

“Fine! A green one it is! One Shrek dick coming right up.”

“Dorothea, please don’t phrase it like that,” they say quietly.

“Am I wrong?” She retorts.

“No, but I still don’t like hearing it out loud.

“It’s not like you’ll see it much anyway,” their girlfriend casually comments.

“What do you- oh.”

Dorothea nudges them. “Get it? Because it’ll be in my ass.”

“I get it.”

“I’m hilarious.” She claps her hands together. “But we have work to do. Let’s find the one.”

“I just don’t know,” Ingrid says, picking up a random box from the shelf, “How about this?”

“Too small,” Dorothea scoffs.

“This is small?”

“It’s four inches! Give me at least six, and then we’ll talk. And with a good diameter too.”

“Okay, at least six inches, green, and a good diameter.”

They spend a few more minutes picking out a particular one. It has to be just right. Dorothea continues to point out the largest ones just to scare her partner. It works too well. Ingrid keeps their eyes on the more modest ones. Although, Dorothea desires something a bit more intense. Ingrid is willing to deliver. So, they meet in the middle, managing to find a girthy dildo with a ribbed texture and a hearty base. And to top it off, it’s green. Ingrid actually considers trying it themselves.

Buying it, however, is an entirely different hoop to jump through, one with flames and a whole crowd watching. Ingrid slowly comes to the realization that they indeed have to purchase it with real human money in front of a real human person.

The cashier stands behind the counter not paying either of them any attention. Instead, they idly rearrange the display of lava lamps nearby.

“This one’s the one,” Dorothea says, holding it up victoriously, “Remind me to grab some extra lube at checkout. You can never have too much.”

“Do we have to go up there and buy it?” Ingrid quivers with fear.

“Yeah. Duh. Did you think we were gonna steal it?”

“N-no. It’s just… it’s a dildo. We’re buying a dildo. For sex. In front of a random stranger.”

“It’s Spencer’s. I assure you this cashier has seen worse than two lesbians buying a dildo.”

“It’s still weird,” Ingrid reasons.

“Ingrid, it’s fine! Watch this.” She marches up to the counter, dildo in hand. Ingrid’s stomach drops.

The cashier lights up when the girl approaches. “Nice choice. Did you know that one reacts to blacklight?”

“No way. Really?”

“Really.”

“I’ll definitely have to try that out.”

“Speaking of, do you need any lube or cleaner?” The cashier asks casually.

“Both, please. And no flavored lube. Those are so gross.”

“Agreed. If I wanted to taste cough syrup during sex, I’d make out with my boyfriend when he has a cold.”

Dorothea laughs, “True.”

The products beep as he scans them. They continue to converse as if they’ve known each other for years. Dorothea has that effect with people. He shoves the products into a bag and hands them over to Dorothea. “You’re all set. Have a nice night.”

“Oh, I will,” she answers coyly. And just like that, the purchase is complete. She turns on her heel to rejoin with her partner. Ingrid stands frozen, still in shock from what just happened.

“Did you know that guy?” They ask as they walk out of the store.

“Nope!” Dorothea answers.

\----

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Ingrid says, pacing the floor. They check their phone for the time. Only one single minute has passed.

Mercedes sits on the couch reading a book and looking incredibly relaxed "You can't hide your girlfriend from us forever. Especially when we all have her phone number."

"You're the one who invited her over without telling me!"

"Relax, Ingrid," Annette chimes in, "We both already know her. We're just meeting her for the first time as your girlfriend. That's all."

"I know, but I'm still nervous," Ingrid whines.

"Try Xanax," Mercedes suggests, "It's all the rage with the freshman."

"At this point, I might."

At that moment, Ingrid's phone vibrates. They jump out of their skin. A message from Dorothea pops up on the screen. The cycle of stress starts all over again.

"She's here," Ingrid says.

"Just in time for dinner!" Mercedes cheers.

"Wait." Annette sits up. "Who's making dinner?"

"I thought you were."

"I thought you were. That's why I told you to set the alarm when I put the lasagna in the oven."

"I didn't set an alarm. I thought you did."

"I didn't."

They stare at each other, slowly coming to a realization.

Ingrid interrupts them, trying to stay calm, "So if neither of you set an alarm, and it's in the oven now, how long has that lasagna been in there exactly?"

The smell of smoke answers for them. Annette leaps off the couch and sprints to the kitchen.

"The lasagna is toast!" They cry, "Burnt to a crisp."

A cloud of thick black smoke billows out of the oven, filling the apartment. The smoke alarm comes soon after, beeping incessantly.

"Whoops." Is all Mercedes can respond with.

Chaos breaks out. Annette runs around the kitchen in a frenzy holding the charcoal brick that used to be a lasagna. Mercedes remains on the couch, a bit dazed with everything happening at once. She watches her two roommates run around yelling.

"What do I do with this?" Annette holler, tossing the smoldering brick between their two hands.

"Throw it out!" Ingrid calls back.

"Right!" They toss it in the trash can. For a moment, everything calms down. Then, panic strikes again. They scream in horror, "It's melting the trash can!"

"Take it out!" Ingrid yells, leaning out the window. The smoke pours out behind them, making them cough. They can only imagine what this looks like to the pedestrians down below.

Annette dives back into the trash can.

Then, Ingrid's phone starts ringing in their back pocket. They nearly fall out of the window. "Shit! We forgot about Dorothea!"

"We don't have dinner ready!"

"I ordered pizza," Mercedes says.

Her roommates freeze and turn to her.

"What?" Annette blinks at her.

"I forgot you were making dinner,” she explains simply, “So I ordered a pizza a while ago."

"You ordered a pizza?" Ingrid repeats.

"Yes." Mercedes nods.

"Mercedes, you're a genius. When will it be ready?"

"Well, the pizza man is at the door right now."

"I'll go get him," Ingrid says.

"What about Dorothea?" Annette asks.

"Uh, I'll get her too."

"Wait! Then she'll know we failed to make her a beautiful homemade meal.”

“We’ll just tell her what happened.”

“I can’t accept defeat that easily!”

"I have an idea," Mercedes chimes in, "I'll go down and distract Dorothea. You go and get the pizza. We put the pizza in the oven and take it out right as she arrives. She won't suspect a thing."

"How about Ingrid distracts Dorothea, and you get the pizza," Annette suggests.

"Ah, that would probably work better, wouldn't it?"

So they put their plan into action. Ingrid goes first, hurrying down the elevator to meet Dorothea. Mercedes waits for the next elevator. Ingrid finds Dorothea waiting outside on the sidewalk. She leans against the building looking at her phone. She lights up when she sees her partner coming to greet her. The pizza man, however, is right between them. He opens his mouth to say something, but Ingrid blows past him to hug their girlfriend.

“Dorothea! Sorry I took so long!” Ingrid greets her, picking her up to spin her around.

Dorothea is pleasantly surprised. She gasps as the other effortlessly lifts her up. “It’s no problem, darling. You’ve gotten much stronger than I remember.”

“Oh, yeah? Well check this out.” They lift Dorothea to carry her bridal style. They strategically turn so Dorothea is facing away from the pizza man. It is then that Mercedes pops her head from the doorway. She locks eyes with Ingrid who gives her a nod of confirmation. Mercedes gives her a thumbs up and then turns to the delivery man.

“You can set me down now,” Dorothea says, “I’m more than capable of walking myself. Or do you just want to show off?”

“I just want to show off,” Ingrid admits, hoping she does not see through their ruse. They look back to see the delivery man on his way out. They set Dorothea down so they can enter the building. Ingrid makes a sharp turn to the stairs instead of the elevator.

"Why are we taking the stairs?" Dorothea asks. Their footsteps echo in the corridor.

"I wanted to spend more time alone with you," Ingrid responds, failing to think of any other reason.

"Honey, you're romantic as ever, but you live on the fifth floor."

"It's good exercise!"

"If you say so."

Ingrid checks their phone. A text pops up on the screen from Mercedes. They sigh in relief.

Just three floors to go.

By the time they arrive, most of the smoke had dissipated. The smell still lingers in the air, but Mercedes lights an army of scented candles to combat it. Dorothea takes a sniff, but keeps quiet on the matter. Annette and Mercedes hang in the kitchen acting as casual as possible. Which, for Mercedes, is quite easy. Annette, on the other hand, seems tense.

"Dorothea! You made it!" Annette greets her as she walks in.

"I finally did," Dorothea says, "I'm so excited to hang out."

"And we just finished dinner." Mercedes pulls the obviously not from a restaurant pizza from the oven.

"Smells delicious," Dorothea comments, "But I thought we were having lasagna."

"Is this not lasagna?" Mercedes boldly responds.

"It's pizza?"

Annette jumps in. "It's Faerghus slang. In Faerghus, where we come from, it's common to call pizza lasagna."

"I didn't know that," Dorothea says, still seeming confused.

"Well, now you do!"

"Strange," she continues, sounding slightly suspicious, "I have a friend from Rowe, and I've never heard them refer to pizza as lasagna."

"Ah, you see, they’re from Rowe. It’s Northern slang. Fhirdiad slang specifically.”

"I see.'' Dorothea nods, still confused but not knowing enough about Faerghus to dispute it.

"And there you have it."

"Okay, but why is the pizza already sliced even though you just took it out of the oven?"

"I sliced it before putting it in!" Mercedes reasons.

"I don't think that's possible." The other woman squints at her.

Annette jumps in. "We cut it after it finished cooking and put it back in the oven to keep it warm."

"I suppose that makes sense," Dorothea says. Suddenly, her eyes go wide, “Good, god, what is happening to your oven?”

The smoke alarm starts beeping again. This time, instead of smoke, the oven bursts into flames.

“It’s nothing!” Mercedes answers as if their oven wasn’t on fire. She ushers Dorothea into the other room. “We’re baking dessert for later.”

“Are you sure?” Dorothea peeks back at the kitchen only for Ingrid to block her line of sight.

“We’re sure,” Ingrid says, trying desperately to ignore the fire in their kitchen.

Annette goes at it with a fire extinguisher while the others sit at the table. Ingrid has no idea what to say. Mercedes does not seem to care either way. Dorothea seems worried if anything. She keeps looking back to the kitchen. Soon, Annette returns looking worse for wear. Their clothes are stained with char and some puffs of carbon dioxide still linger on their hands. Ingrid tries not to gawk at them.

“Annie, what happened in there?” Dorothea asks.

“Oh, nothing.” They shrug it off. “Just spilled a little batter.”

Dorothea opens her mouth to respond, but finds herself utterly baffled with the situation she has joined in on.

Instead, Ingrid speaks up, stomach rumbling, “Can we start dinner? All this talk about pizza and lasagna has me starved."

"Me too," Mercedes agrees.

"Let's eat then!" Annette cheers.

They all sit around the table and get ready to eat. Annette serves each person their first slice. Mercedes cracks a bottle of beer for herself while Dorothea opens the bottle of wine she brought as a gift. Ingrid’s mouth waters. They waste no time devouring their first slice.

"So, Ingrid, why have you been hiding your wonderful girlfriend from us?" Mercedes starts a normal conversation.

"I'm not hiding her from you," Ingrid retorts, "You're just never home."

"You and your excuses," Dorothea says, rolling her eyes.

"Do you know how hard it is to get four people's schedules to match up when you all go to college and work part time jobs?"

"I'm just teasing you, dear."

"Either way, I'm glad we finally get to meet you," Annette comments.

"So we can tell embarrassing stories about Ingrid." Mercedes finishes their thought.

"Please don't," Ingrid whispers.

Dorothea laughs, "You're my partner, dear. And more importantly, we've known each other for years. I've seen you embarrass yourselves endlessly. Nothing can phase me at this point."

"I'll start," Mercedes eagerly volunteers.

Ingrid groans. "Mercedes-"

She turns to Dorothea, a devilish grin on her face and pure joy in her eyes. "Ingrid once left their backpack in the living room after spending the night with you, and Annie accidentally took it to school. Poor Annie almost pulled out the strap in front of their entire class."

"You didn't have to include that part," Annette huffs.

"You didn't have to tell that story at all," Ingrid mumbles. They drown their sorrows in another slice of pizza.

"I have one," Dorothea says, "So one time we were watching this documentary-"

Ingrid quickly leans over to cover Dorothea's mouth. "They don't need to hear that one! I am definitely not drunk enough yet."

"Can I tell them about your first party?"

"Maybe."

Mercedes leans in. "Tell me more."

"It was our first kiss." Dorothea winks.

"Now, I need to know." Annette joins in.

“Ugh, fine. You can tell them,” Ingrid sighs.

Dinner goes by as smoothly as it can given the situation. The smoke eventually dissipates, and the weather is nice enough to justify keeping the windows open. Ingrid gets bombarded with embarrassing stories before Annette takes their turn sharing stories about Mercedes which leads to Mercedes telling worse stories about Annette until it turns into a competition. Even Ingrid tells some stories about Dorothea once they get enough liquor into their system. The night ends with full stomachs and light hearts.

Ingrid walks Dorothea to her car while Annette and Mercedes clean the kitchen. They walk arm in arm down the sidewalk.

“I’m happy for you,” Dorothea says suddenly.

“What do you mean?” Ingrid asks.

“I mean everything! Look at you. I’ve never seen you more happy.”

“You really think so?” They answer. Their cheeks burn with a slight blush.

“Of course I do. You’re more confident. You can actually talk to women now.” Dorothea lists all the reasons off the top of her head. “You have a sense of dress now. You can actually do your injections without my help now. Not to mention you’re much more masculine now, and I know how euphoric that makes you. I feel like I’m finally seeing the real Ingrid.”

Ingrid feels about ready to tear up. Instead, they pull Dorothea into a kiss. Dorothea presses hard into them. They stand in the middle of the sidewalk, only the dim street light illuminating the night. It could be romantic, but then a car drives by and tosses their trash out of the window. A greasy McDonald’s bag smacks right into Ingrid.

The two separate. The bag flies away into the night. Ingrid is left staring in shock, not believing what just happened. Given how the day has gone, they should not be surprised.

Dorothea bursts out laughing. “McDonald’s head.”

Ingrid cannot help but laugh as well, “I guess that’s my cue to say goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Ingrid.” She leans in to kiss their partner on the cheek.

“Goodnight, Dorothea. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always i love yall and hope ur havin a good day and thank you for your continued support!! it means the world to me!!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its election day have a horny chapter to cope

The walk back is lonely. With the excitement of the night over, exhaustion sets in. Ingrid takes their time dredging themselves back into the building. Their feet drag. They quietly hit the elevator button and lean against the wall. It dings, and the doors slide open. Ingrid steps inside and lazily presses the button for their floor. They lean back and wait for the doors to close. They pay no attention to the world around them until an arm stops the doors from closing.

Ingrid thinks nothing of it until they see a flash of pink hair. An oddly familiar girl steps in.

“Sorry,” she says, not looking up yet. She quickly hits the button for her floor.

Ingrid does a double take when they see her. It takes a moment for their brain to process the sight. Once it does, however, their heart jumps into their throat, and they bite their tongue to keep from yelling.

The girl glances up, then has a similar reaction. Her eyes go wide, and she clutches at her chest as if about to have a heart attack. The two stare at each other in utter shock. Before anyone can react, the elevator doors slide shut, locking them in.

“Ingrid?” Hilda gasps.

“Hilda?” Ingrid responds with equal surprise, still in a bit of a daze, “I thought you were in Atlanta.”

“I was. I’m back now,” she answers, “I missed everyone here, so I moved back not too long ago. What are you doing here?”

“I live here,” Ingrid says, “I moved in not too long after you left.”

“You seriously live here? With who? Dorothea?”

“Not Dorothea. Not yet anyway. She still lives with Bernadetta. I’ve been living with Mercedes and Annette if you remember them.”

“I do. I had no idea they lived in this building.”

“Yeah. Me neither.”

“God, so you’ve been living here for, like, a year?”

“Two years,” they quietly correct her.

“Two years? I haven’t seen you in two years. Where did the time go?” Hilda sighs. She leans against the wall of the elevator. “You’re so different now.”

“That’s what happens when time passes.”

“No, I mean, like, you are _really_ different. Your face is different. Squarer. Your voice is much lower than it was before. I’m guessing you stopped shaving. You even have some sideburns growing in that were never there before. Also, you got so much better at dressing yourself.”

“Oh.” Ingrid has to admit her statement leaves a fuzzy feeling in their chest. They’ll save the euphoria for later. “Uh, thank you. It’s a long story.”

“Are you a man?” Hilda questions bluntly.

“What?” The question throws them off.

“I mean, you’re a lot more masculine than when I last saw you. Be honest with me. I don’t want to misgender you.”

Ingrid takes a moment to answer. It’s not exactly a subject they speak about with anyone other than Dorothea and annette. But it’s Hilda. They speak honestly, “I’m not a man. I’m nonbinary, and went on HRT to feel more comfortable in my own body.”

“I’m happy to hear that. You seem happier.”

“Thank you,” Ingrid says, a dull blush on their cheeks.

The elevator jolts as it comes to a stop. The conversation halts with it. Hilda looks expectantly to the door. Ingrid waits for the girl to leave. The doors slide open, but Hilda lingers. She stands tentatively in the doorway, keeping the doors from shutting. Ingrid has never seen her this nervous.

“Can we talk?” She asks, “Like, in my apartment?”

The most terrifying sentence. Ingrid’s mind races with terrible thoughts. They panic.

“Of course,” they manage to respond.

The two awkwardly step out. The air feels incredibly stale. It gets impossible to breathe. Ingrid clams up. Each step takes a thousand years. Then, Hilda stops them.

“Wait here. I need to get Claude and Lorenz to step out for a moment,” she instructs.

Ingrid obliges. They would hate to have Hilda’s nosy roommates eavesdropping on whatever conversation they are about to have. So they wait and stew in their anxious thoughts while Hilda disappears around the corner. Soon, she peeks back, gesturing for Ingrid to come.

Hilda’s apartment is just how Ingrid remembers it if not cleaner. It is strangely quiet. Ingrid follows Hilda to her room, which is exactly the same as when Ingrid last saw it if not messier. They stand awkwardly in the center of the room, not sure where to put themselves. Hilda leans against her dresser, trying to look comfortable. Her shoulders are incredibly tense, but she puts on a believable act otherwise.

“This is weird,” she says out of the blue.

“You’re the one who wanted to talk,” Ingrid replies.

“I know. I know. It’s just a lot to take in. There’s so much going on between us we gotta talk. I just wanna know do you still hate me?”

“What? No.”

“We had such a messy breakup.”

“Hilda, I never hated you,” they explain calmly, “You had good reasons to break up with me, and I was blind to how obsessed I was with you. You gave me the chance to become myself, and I thank you for that.”

“I don’t understand,” Hilda whispers. She fidgets with a bracelet on her wrist.

“Like I said, I was obsessed with you. You were my first ever serious relationship. I had no idea how to handle myself. I couldn’t see it at the time, which was why you broke up with me. You had my best interests in mind. I didn’t want to believe you, but the time we spent apart let me clear my head and live for myself. I’m hoping I’m a more mature person now.”

“You definitely seem more mature. I hope I can say the same.”

“I think you are. Although, I don’t have much to go off of,” Ingrid says, nodding to the piles of dirty clothes on the floor, “You definitely still have some old habits.”

“As do you.”

They laugh, “I guess we’re both guilty.”

The stale air clears, and Ingrid can finally breathe again.

“So what have you been doing these past two years?” Hilda wonders, “I haven’t talked to you in so long.”

“That’s a long story.”

The two end up reminiscing for hours. They lie on Hilda’s bed going over every last thing that has happened since they last saw each other. Hilda’s adventures seem much more interesting than Ingrid’s. She worked for Vogue of all places. It seemed like her dream job, but she ached for her family back home. The stress of work led her to returning home just a month ago. It’s all fascinating to Ingrid, and they feel their own life has been severely underwhelming compared to hers, but Hilda insists that Ingrid’s life is just as interesting and asks to hear more. She seems genuinely interested, propping herself up on her elbow and swinging her legs back and forth. And suddenly, all the pain from years before has shed away.

“So do you have to shave every day?” Hilda wonders, examining Ingrid’s face closely. It throws them off.

Ingrid didn’t realize how much they were staring as well. They quickly look anywhere else in the room. “Not usually. My hair grows in light and patchy, but it does tend to itch.”

“I remember Claude telling me the same thing.”

“Wait, do you know?”

“Of course I know. He’s my best friend. I knew him before he knew he was a man. I’m surprised _you_ know. He’s not the type to tell people.”

“It was entirely an accident that I found out.”

“Oh?” Hilda looks at them, curiosity in her eyes.

“We accidentally met at Planned Parenthood of all places. We were both there to get a T prescription. I was lucky to meet him honestly. He’s actually been very supportive through this whole process.”

“I’m glad you two have gotten closer.”

“Me too,” Ingrid hums, “And I’m glad you’re back.”

“What makes you say that?” Hilda wonders.

“We would never have gotten closure if you didn’t come back. I feel so much better now.”

“Does this mean we’re friends again?”

“I don’t see why not. I mean, I would like to be friends if that’s okay with you.”

“Of course it’s okay.”

They both go quiet for a moment. Ingrid does not know what to say. It is getting late, and their roommates should be worried about them by now. Or assuming something completely different. Either way, they’ll get an earful upon their return.

“Would you be opposed to hanging out again sometime?” Hilda asks, breaking the silence.

“I would love to. We could invite Dorothea along too,” Ingrid suggests, delighted by the idea.

“I’d prefer just us. As much as I love Dorothea, I want to reconnect with her on my own time.”

“That’s okay. I’m assuming you still have my number so you can text me to make plans.” Ingrid sits up. The conversation winds down enough they can segway into leaving. They check their wrist despite a lack of a watch. “I should probably get going. The roommates will be worrying about me by now, but I’ll see you around.”

Hilda doesn’t seem ready to let Ingrid leave. She gets off the bed to follow them. “Wait, Ingrid, I have one more thing.”

“What is it?” Ingrid wonders.

“Can I hug you? It’s okay if you say no. I just missed you is all.”

“You can hug me.”

Hilda initiates. She wraps her arms around Ingrid like a snake. Ingrid brings their arms up to hug her back but not nearly as tight. The smell of her perfume floods her nose. It will surely linger until they shower. Memories come flooding back. A familiar ache hits their chest. Ingrid lets go.

“Goodnight, HIlda.”

“Goodnight, Ingrid.” Thank you.”

Ingrid cannot help but think Hilda has more to say. They get no sleep that night. Too many thoughts run through their head.

\----

A simple lunch date before work is all they can manage. Luckily for them, Hilda seems to have a lot of time on their hands. She gladly accepts the offer.

Ingrid waits outside the apartment building. It would be ridiculous if they take separate cars when they live a mere floor apart from each other. And no matter how much time has passed, Ingrid knows better than to let Hilda drive. They check their watch. It’s well past when they were scheduled to meet. Some things never change.

Then, a blob of pink exits the building. Hilda knows how to make fashionably late work. She strides up to Ingrid’s car in tall boots and a tight skirt. A large purse accents the outfit beautifully. Ingrid wonders how she manages to walk around in such tall heels.

“Sorry I’m late!” Hilda apologizes as soon as she gets in the car. She promptly removes her oversized sunglasses to get a better look at her friend.

“It’s okay.” Ingrid turns the key in the ignition. The car rumbles to life a bit louder than it should. Not that Ingrid has the money to worry about it right now. It still works. They’ll get to the restaurant in one piece. Hopefully.

They go to a small local restaurant under Annette’s recommendation/ They take a seat by the window and look over the menu. Ingrid reads it thoroughly. Everything sounds delicious. Their stomach grumbles at them, a stern reminder that they forgot to eat breakfast this morning. To make up for it, they order two meals. Hilda orders something much more tame.

“I see your appetite hasn’t changed at all,” Hilda observes with a laugh.

“If anything, I eat more now. Besides, I’ve gotten into a workout routine with a friend,” Ignrid says.

“Oh, really? Don’t tell me Dorothea became a gym nut since we last saw each other.”

“I don’t train with Dorothea. It’s my friend Leonie. She’s very into running.”

“I don’t believe I know her.”

“I met her shortly after you met for Atlanta. It’s kinda a funny story, actually. Annette set us up on a date, and we both felt the same way about it. We decided to stay friends, and now we work out together every other week.” Ingrid subtly flexes to show off their progress. By now, their arms have the tiniest bit of muscle definition thanks to testosterone. Ingrid loves it.

Hilda seems impressed too. “You definitely look a lot more muscular than since I last met you. Did you really meet Leonie on a blind date?”

“Yep. Annette loved setting me up on them.”

“Interesting,” Hilda hums. She plays with the hairband on her wrist. “Are you seeing anyone now?”

“I am actually. I’m dating Dorothea,” Ingrid responds casually.

Hilda tenses. Her face contorts strangely as she processes the sentence. The reaction is subtle and quick enough Ingrid almost misses it. They think nothing of it.

“Congratulations. I had no idea.”

“It’s not like we’ve been chatting at all since you left. It makes sense you didn’t know.”

“I thought Dorothea would tell me at least. How long have you two been together?”

Ingrid taps their chin, trying to remember. “About a year now.”

“So your anniversary is coming up, then.”

“Shit. That’s next week. I completely forgot. I should probably get her something.”

“You absolutely should,” Hilda says, sounding a bit annoyed, “Dorothea is a wonderful and unforgettable girl. You gotta treat her right or else.”

“Or else what?”

“Or else I’ll kill you!”

Ingrid laughs, “That’s one part of you that hasn’t changed.”

Hilda leans in. “I know how a girl wants to be treated. Speaking of, what are you planning on getting her?”

The question throws Ingrid off. Until now, Ingrid hasn’t put much thought into potential gifts for Dorothea beyond buying her dinner. Before now, they agreed not to share gifts during the holiday season, and Dorothea planned their Valentine’s Day rendezvous. Ingrid has never been one for gift giving, and Dorothea knows that. Hell, anything that requires any sort of planning is Ingrid’s weakness. Dorothea usually does all that for them, but this particular gift is for Dorothea. Ingrid can’t exactly ask her for help on this matter. Sure, Dorothea could plan their anniversary for them, but, as Hilda would say, where’s the fun in that?

“Uh,” they drone on to buy time, “Maybe some earrings.”

“Do you know anything about earrings?” Hilda questions skeptically, “What kind of earrings are you gonna get her?”

“The kind that go on your ears?”

The look Hilda gives them is deadly. Her eyes shoot daggers into them. Ingrid considers running.

“You need help,” she says decisively, “We are going to go get Dorothea something nice right now.”

“Now? Can we eat first?” Ingrid pleads.

“Now!” She commands them, grabbing them tight around the wrist.

So they end up at the mall with empty stomachs. Ingrid helplessly follows Hilda who walks like a woman on a mission. First stop is a jewelry store. Everything looks much too expensive to buy. Unfortunately, both Dorothea and Hilda have expensive tastes.

Hilda points out something covered in silver. Ingrid glances at the price tag and has a small heart attack. Dorothea deserves the best, but Ingrid makes minimum wage.

“What if i just make her a card?” They say.

“You can’t just make her a card! Dorothea is much too special for that,” Hilda chides them, shaking her head in shame, “You need something worthwhile. Something shiny.”

“A fancy dinner is worthwhile and also delicious and practical.”

“Ingrid, I have a whole date planned out for you two. Dinner is included.”

“How much thought have you put into this?” Ingrid wonders.

“As much time as I had driving over here.”

“You’re dangerous when you get thinking.”

“And you’re boring when it comes to gifts. Come on!” Hilda urges them.

“Can I at least choose the restaurant if you’re gonna plan out my whole date with my girlfriend?”

“You may, but I have the right to veto if it’s not up to my standard.”

“Deal. Now, can you help me find a pretty necklace that’s in my budget?”

“Of course!”

The two finally agree on something both pretty and within a decent price range. Ingrid cringes as they slide their debit card through the scanner. It will all be worth it in the end. Anything for their darling Dorothea. The clerk seems pleased that the two are finally leaving.

“So, I got the necklace. How should I wrap it?” Ingrid asks. They grip the bag tight in their hands. It is much too expensive to risk losing.

“Wrap it? It’s already in a box. Just give it to her,” Hilda replies.

“Okay. What else should I do?”

“On the date?”

“Yeah. Like should I rent a tux or something?”

“Tuxedos are for weddings or prom. Just wear something formal that doesn’t scream ‘I have a business meeting after this’, and you’ll be fine. Maybe a tie for good measure. Hell, I’ll even come over and help you pick out an outfit.”

“Ah, that’s not necessary. I can ask either of my roommates. They seem to know how to dress.”

“Are you sure? I’m kinda a fashion major if you haven’t forgotten. I worked for vogue. I’m kinda a big deal.” Hilda sells herself wonderfully.

Ingrid thinks about it. “I’ll let you know.”

After a long shopping trip, Ingrid finally gets their reward. They shovel their way through a box of fried chicken while Hilda watches.

“Thank you for helping me,” Ingrid says through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, “I think Dorothea’s gonna be really happy.”

“She better be. I planned the perfect anniversary date for you two,” Hilda answers.

“You make it sound like you’re the one going on the date. Do you have a thing for Dorothea?”

The girl shrugs. “Maybe. I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed. She’s definitely the best woman I’ve ever been with.”

“What about me?” Ingrid frowns.

“You’re not a woman, but you’re definitely the best nonbinary person I’ve ever been with.”

“Better.”

“Well, the offer’s still on the table if you want me to come along,” Hilda says with a wink. She steals a sip from Ingrid’s soda.

“Very funny.” Ingrid rolls their eyes.

“I mean, I’m not entirely joking.” Her voice trails off.

“What are you getting at?”

“I’m saying we don’t hate each other.”

“Yeah. We’ve been over that.”

“And I wouldn’t be opposed to reconnecting.” Hilda takes another sip of their soda. Something in their tone throws Ingrid off.

“Is that not what we’re doing?” They don’t follow despite the obvious. They take a napkin to wipe the grease from their face.

“I mean, I think I still like you.”

“I think that much is obvious. You’re being so nice to me.”

“Ingrid, I mean romantically,” Hida states bluntly.

“What?” Ingrid tears their napkin apart.

“I’m sorry, but I really am serious. This is so weird to tell you. I just wanted to get it out there, but I was hoping you would be single when I told you.”

“But I’m not.”

“Yeah. Which makes it weird, but it’s better than hiding my feelings from you. Now, that you know how I feel, I understand if you don’t wanna be friends anymore.”

That familiar ache in their chest comes back. Ingrid finds it hard to breathe let alone think. “We can still be friends.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want it to be weird.”

“No. It’s okay. I really like you, Hilda. I think we can work past this without any problems.”

Still, Hilda seems hesitant. “Well, if you insist, I won’t make it weird.”

“Me neither.”

“And if you ever need to talk to me about anything, I’m always here for you, Ingrid.”

“Thank you, Hilda.”

\----

No amount of preparation can make Ingrid any less nervous. Annette and Mercedes spend the day making sure absolutely everything will be perfect for Ingrid’s special date.

“You made reservations?” Annette asks, looking down at a list Ingrid made for the occasion.

“Yes.” Ingrid nods.

They go down the list. “Your outfit is picked out?”

“Mercedes is doing that as we speak,” Ingrid says, “What time is it?”

“Four o’clock, sir,” their roommate answers.

“Two hours to go. If I leave at 5:30, I can pick Dorothea up at 5:45 and be at the restaurant with plenty of time to spare.”

“You got this,” Annette assures them.

“Thank you, Annette. I appreciate your constant support. I’m gonna hop in the shower now.”

“That’s what’s on your schedule, so you better get to it.”

Ingrid heads to the bedroom. They walk in with a towel over their shoulder. Mercedes stands by their closet going through their various clothes.

“You have so many button-ups,” she comments, running her hand over a different flannel for every occasion, “Have you ever considered buying a sweater or something?”

“It’s too hot for sweaters, Mercedes.”

“Yes, but believe it or not, winter comes every single year. You can never be too prepared.”

“I know. I’ll talk to Dorothea about it next time we go shopping.”

At that, Ingrid waits patiently for the girl to leave so they can get ready for their shower. However, Mercedes continues to mill about Ingrid’s clothes with no intent to leave until her job is finished.

“Do you need something?” Mercedes asks after Ingrid stares at her for a while.

“Yes. I’m going to take a shower,” Ingrid says, hoping she gets the point.

“Okay. Don’t let me stop you.”

They stare at each other a moment. Mercedes goes back to sorting clothes. Ingrid stands awkwardly by their bed. Their roommate still shows no signs of leaving. Ingrid starts removing their pants in an attempt to get their message across. The message is not received.

“I’m thinking this shirt with this tie. It’s plain and simple, but the tie adds a little pop!” Mercedes holds up a grey shirt with a striped tie.

“A lovely pair,” Ingrid argrees, “Let’s go with that one.”

They stand before Mercedes half naked. The girl doesn’t even bat an eye.

“I’m gonna go shower now,” Ingrid comments, now in their underwear. Slowly, they begin to remove it. Mercedes does not seem to notice or care.

“Have fun!”

Ingrid gives up. They strip and then quickly wrap themselves in their towel. It wouldn't be the first time.

\----

Ingrid shows up fifteen minutes early to pick up Dorothea. Luckily for them, Dorothea also seems to be running ahead of schedule. She answers the door before Ingrid can even knock. She wears a dress that accentuates all the best parts of her body (all of it but mostly her boobs). The view is breathtaking. Ingrid drinks in the sight.

“Save the drooling for later, dear,” Dorothea says, reading Ingrid’s mind.

Ingrid isn’t sure if she means dinner or the dessert. Their stomach twists itself into knots with anticipation. They can barely pay attention to the road.

They arrive at the restaurant early. Ingrid spends a few minutes trying to find parking, and the two walk a few blocks to the restaurant. Dorothea casually slips her hands into Ingrid’s, making her partner blush. They are too euphoric to care who sees.

Dinner goes by well. The food is delicious, but Ingrid refrains from getting anything too expensive. Halfway through the meal, Ingrid feels a foot snaking up her leg. They look up to see Dorothea giving them a playful look. Subtly, they shake their head no. Dorothea nods her head yes. There is a fire in her eyes.

“I’m eating,” Ingrid says.

“Oh, you’re no fun.” Dorothea rolls her eyes.

The car is an entirely different story. Dorothea casually rests her hand on Ingrid’s thigh as they drive. She looks out the window trying to act none the wiser. Ingrid knows better than that. They stay focused on the road ahead. The car comes to a stop at a red light. Dorothea starts playing with the clasp of Ingrid’s belt. It comes undone easily enough. She tugs it off of them.

“Dorothea, what are you doing?” Ingrid asks, trying to mask their want with a scolding tone.

This only encourages their girlfriend.

“Nothing,” they answer innocently. They hook a finger under the hem of Ingrid’s pants. The button comes undone, and soon the zipper goes with it. Playful fingers seek more. Ingrid steels themselves.

“Dorothea,” they say through gritted teeth. Their entire body starts to burn up.

The car behind them beeps. The light turned green a while ago. Ingrid snaps out of it to pay attention to the road. Dorothea behaves for the time being.

Ingrid practically bursts out of the car. Their pants start to sag, and soon, they realize they forgot their pants were undone in the first place. Hastily, they zip them back up and rush to the apartment building. Hopefully, no one saw. Not that they care anymore. Their brain can only think one thought.

The elevator takes much too long to arrive. The wait is agonizing. Ingrid bounces on their feet impatiently. Dorothea seems equally worked up, but she handles it with grace. A bell dings, and the door slides open. They step into the empty elevator.

As soon as the door closes, Dorothea has Ingrid pinned up to the wall. They let out a short gasp as their back slams against the wall of the elevator. Lips crash into theirs, and Ingrid’s eyes flutter shut. Greedy hands explore every part of their body. Ingrid pulls their girlfriend closer.

“I bet I can make you cum before we get to our floor,” she pants into their ear.

“You better. I don’t think I can wait any longer,” Ingrid answers desperately. Something about Dorothea makes them lose all their dignity in an instant.

Dorothea wastes no time. Her hands quickly slip into Ingrid’s pants. She can feel the wetness pooled between her thighs. Ingrid moans as she slicks her fingers with their juices. Dorothea makes quick work of Ingrid. She pins them harder against the wall, not caring to be gentle. Ingrid loves it. They grip tight to Dorothea, never wanting to let go. Their fingers dig into her back. They squirm under her eclectic touch. Dorothea’s lips muffle a moan. She grinds against them for some relief of her own. Soon, Ingrid is climaxing on her fingers.

“Good boy,” she whispers, still not relenting. Those two words drive Ingrid nuts.

Ingrid braces themselves on the railing, chest heaving with each labored breath. Their knees buckle in, and Dorothea has to hold them upright. Then, the elevator dings again. Immediately, Dorothea removes herself from Ingrid, and the two rush to make Ingrid look decent again. Dorothea clocks the view from outside so her partner can zip their pants. They both stand up straight, trying to act like nothing happened. Dorothea can act casual enough, but Ingrid looks red as a tomato.

A man steps into the elevator. He seems absorbed in his phone instead of paying attention to his surroundings. He distractedly punches a button for a floor without looking up. He does not spare the two even a passing glance.

Just one more floor, and they are at Dorothea’s apartment. Luckily for them, Dorothea made sure Bernadetta would be preoccupied elsewhere for the evening. The lovers will have the empty apartment to themselves to torment the neighbors.

The doors ding once more, and it is a race to Dorothea’s apartment. Ingrid cannot carry themselves fast enough. As soon as they step inside, Ingrid is pinned against the wall once more.

“Ah, Dorothea,” they say between kisses, “I believe it’s your turn.”

“Are you sure?” Dorothea answers, “I’m enjoying watching you squirm.”

“Yes, but- fuck- Dorothea, you’re so beautiful.”

“You flatter me. I still won’t let you top.”

“Please?” Ingrid pleads with her.

“What kind of top says please?” She scoffs, holding back a laugh.

“A nice one.”

Their girlfriend laughs, “You’re just the cutest. It makes me want to rail you into the mattress even harder now.”

Ingrid can’t say no to that. “How about a trade, then?”

“What do you have in mind?” Dorothea asks, incredibly curious.

“I’ll ride you if you ride me.” A fair compromise. Ingrid is already ready for the former.

Dorothea bites her lip, deep in thought. “Let’s do that.”

The two practically sprint to the bedroom and crash onto the bed. They furiously make out while shedding their clothes. Shoes get carelessly kicked off. Ingrid’s pants quickly fall to the ground. Dorothea pushes them to the floor. Lips crash together and eager fingers tug at anything that can be removed. Dorothea parts for a moment to take off her dress. She sits up and starts tugging it off.

“Fuck,” she whispers, struggling with the zipper, “I should’ve planned for this.”

After a bit of struggling and frustration, Dorothea stands up to shed the dress. Ingrid practically rips it off of her. They have no time to lose. Now, Dorothea is left in only her underwear. As Ingrid’s anniversary gift, she bought herself a new set of lingerie that only serves to frustrate Ingrid further. Ingrid’s eyes roam her beautiful body. However, her skin is much too untouched for their liking. Ingrid needs to change that.

“Come here,” they beckon.

Dorothea strides over, taking her throne upon Ingrid’s lap. She straddles them, putting her chest in their face. Without hesitation, they start pampering the exposed skin of her chest with kisses. Now, comes the problem of the bra. However, Ingrid has been training for this moment. They snake a hand around her back, expertly unclipping their girlfriend’s bra in one seamless action. The bra slips off easily and gets discarded to the floor thoughtlessly.

Dorothea straddles Ingrid, now fully topless. Ingrid drools at the sight. They are at the perfect vantage.

“So much for fancy lingerie,” Dorothea mutters to herself.

She does not have much time to complain as Ingrid quickly goes to work. They pamper her chest with wet kisses, tonguing at her nipples until they harden. Dorothea loves it. She pulls Ingrid closer.

“You always treat me so well, darling,” she purrs.

That only fuels Ingrid to work harder. They bite down on Dorothea’s neck, earning a pleasurable groan from their girlfriend. Dorothea digs her nails into Ingrid’s back. Ingrid slips a hand between Dorothea’s thighs. They can feel her erection just begging to be touched. Dorothea moans as they palm their hand over it.

Ingrid pulls away, much to Dorothea’s disappointment. “Let me get the strap.”

This intrigues their girlfriend further. “Please do.”

Ingrid already knows where Dorothea keeps the toys. They waste no time. Dorothea helps lube up the dildo, eager to get back to bed. She practically shoves Ingrid onto the bed.

“I thought I was supposed to be on top,” Ingrid whines.

“Ugh, fine.” Dorothea rolls onto her back.

Ingrid reclaims their spot. “Now, I’ll need these out of the way.”

They tug at the hem of Dorothea’s underwear. The lace is pretty, but very much in the way. And her bulge is quite distracting at this point.

Dorothea mutters something incomprehensible and starts removing what little clothing remains. Now, she lies under Ingrid completely naked. Ingrid pours more lube onto her hand and grasps her cock, pumping it until it is fully hard. Then, her hand makes it way behind. Dorothea lifts her hips so her girlfriend can tease her entrance. All the while, she whines with frustration.

“Just put it in me already,” she demands.

“Let me loosen you up first,” Ingrid reasons with her. They work their slick finger into her asshole. Then two. Dorothea whines more. She pushes down on their hand.

Once satisfied, Ingrid teases the tip of their cock against Dorothea. They rub it against Dorothea’s own cock, making her grind against them. Ingrid brings their cock down to tease more. Slowly, they push the tip inside. Dorothea moans loudly as Ingrid inserts the cock inside her. They ease in and out, setting an agonizingly slow pace.

“Faster,” Dorothea begs impatiently.

“I’m getting there,” Ingrid huffs. They push the entire length into Dorothea. Their hips meet. Dorothea screams out. Ingrid picks up the pace, hitting all of the right places. Dorothea can barely take it. She grips tight to the sheets, squirming under Ingrid.

It doesn’t take much longer for her to climax. Ingrid presses into her one more time, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend as she rides out waves of pleasure. Her entire body twitches. She grips tight to Ingrid, clawing into her back. Ingrid grits their teeth at the sharp pain. Dorothea goes quiet, left to panting breathlessly. Her chest heaves with each labored breath. She gazes up at her partner with loving eyes.

“Fuck, Ingrid.” Is all she can manage to say.

“I still need to pull out,” Ingrid answers.

“Be careful, dear.”

“I always am.”

Dorothea braces herself as Ingrid removes themselves from inside her. She lets out a quiet whimper as Ingrid pulls out. Ingrid promptly removes the strap.

“You’re staring,” Dorothea says.

“I just love looking at you,” Ingrid responds, “You’re so beautiful.”

“All of me?”

“All of you.” Ingrid leans down to kiss their girlfriend on the cheek. Dorothea pulls them into a much more wanting kiss.

“This is sweet and all.” Dorothea holds Ingrid at bay. “But I really want you to ride my face right now.”

“Oh.” Ingrid’s face flushes. They scramble to remove their boxers. They're in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you were wondering what i was listening to on repeat while writing this: [here](https://soundcloud.com/neilcic/mouthdreams)


	32. Chapter 32

The weekend comes with great anticipation. Ingrid wakes up early, more excited than ever. Ingrid pitches in to help make a savory beef stew. They spend the morning in the kitchen with Annette chopping carrots and peeling potatoes. The smell tortues ingrid all day. They daydream about the delicious stew to come. From time to time, they sneak into the kitchen to peek into the crock pot when Annette isn’t looking. After waiting all day for it to cook, it is finally time for dinner.

Ingrid can barely contain their excitement as they set the table. Soon, Mercedes will be home, and they can have a family meal together. Annette has been planning this for weeks.

Mercedes comes home looking exhausted. She heads straight to her bedroom to shed her scrubs. Now, the countdown begins. Ingrid cannot wait a second longer. Their stomach rumbles with anticipation.

Finally, Mercedes emerges from the bedroom ready to eat. Annette has prepared everything right down to the music. A soft jazz quietly lingers in the background to set the mood. They light candles on the table and dim the lights as a final touch. It would be incredibly romantic if it were not three roommates having a meal together.

“This is just what I needed,” Mercedes says with a sigh of relief. She sounds as exhausted as she looks. Her entire body relaxes with every bite.

The rest of dinner goes by quietly. Everyone is much too starved to dare interrupt their meal with conversation. It is not until the wine comes out that they finally feel ready to speak. They migrate to the couch to chatter. Mercedes goes first, detailing every last annoying encounter she had at work. Then, she spares no gorey detail on a proctectomy, which Ingrid learns is a surgery to remove rectum. Ingrid decides to skip dessert for tonight.

The second glass of wine leads to a much more enjoyable conversation about which Golden Girl each of them would be. Unfortunately for them, everyone is too stubborn and disagreeable to come to any conclusions.

“Ingrid, you would definitely be Dorothy,” Annette says.

“What about Sophia or Rose?” Mercedes suggests, “You can be kind of spacey sometimes.”

“Says you,” Ingrid scoffs, “You’re the one who forgot to wear pants to work. You were halfway out the door before I caught you. Besides, Rose is more naive than an airhead.”

“Fair point. Then, I will go with Dorothy for you because you’re a grump,” Mercedes decides.

“I am not a grump! If I’m Dorothy, it’s because she’s a very strong and level-headed woman.”

Annette giggles, “You’re level headed until Dorothea shows up.”

“Hey!”

“I have to agree with Annette on that one,” Mercedes says.

“Okay, fine. I’ll be Dorothy, but you have to be Rose.”

“Can I be Sophia?” She asks.

“You can’t just choose any Golden Girl! We’re choosing based on personality.”

“If it’s based off personality, then Annie would be Blanche.”

“Wait. Why am I Blanche?” Annette wonders.

“You’re the flirtiest out of all of us.”

“Since when am I flirty?”

“Since you went and got yourself a girlfriend _and_ a boyfriend,” Mercedes answers in her usual innocent fashion. Ingrid cannot help but hear a hint of smugness in her voice.

“Wait, what?” Ingrid immediately gets lost again. It must be the alcohol. They couldn’t have heard that right.

“Mercie!” Annette hisses, “I wasn’t going to tell anyone yet!”

“Whoops.” Is all the woman can say.

“Annette, why didn’t you want to tell me?” Ingrid asks sadly. They pout.

“I didn’t want anyone to know until it got serious. My partner and I have been entertaining the idea of a third for a while now, and since we were both open to the idea, we decided to give it a try. There is a particular person in mind, but I’m not sure if he’s comfortable with being open about it yet,” Annette says.

“He seemed pretty comfortable last week,” Mercedes comments, a knowing smirk across her face.

“Mercie!” They chide her, smacking her gently on the shoulder, “Ingrid doesn’t need to know that! And you certainly weren’t supposed to know either. We just happened to be finishing up the _one_ day of the year your job doesn’t decide to keep you late.”

“I’m so confused. What’s going on?” Ingrid is utterly lost in the conversation. They figure they have enough alcohol in their system they are ready for whatever Annette has to offer.

“Tell them, Annie.” Mercedes gives them a knowing look from behind her wine glass.

“Ugh, fine. You were gonna find out eventually, anyway.” Annette leans back and taps their hand on the arm of the sofa. “We had a threesome.”

Ingrid gets caught mid-sip. They violently spit out their wine back into the glass. Admittedly, they were not drunk enough for that.

“Oh, my god, Annette,” they gasp, choking on their breath, “You did _what_?”

“They had a threesome,” Mercedes clarifies helpfully, “It’s when three people have sex together.”

“I know what a threesome is.” Ingrid crosses their arms.

“Then, don’t sound so confused. Just surprised.”

“It’s just something I’ve always wanted to try, and I definitely caught feelings for someone at work by accident. We talked about it, and he was open to the idea,” Annette says, “And of course, Lysithea was okay with it. I was honest about my feelings. It was rough at first, but she’s very understanding. We worked it out pretty quickly, and now, we’re here. Communication is the most important thing with stuff like that. Otherwise, it’s just cheating.”

“I never knew,” Ingrid mumbles, still a bit dazed, “Who is this mystery man you’re dating?”

“We’re not _technically_ dating yet. His name is Felix.”

“Felix.” Ingrid nods. “Okay.”

“You know, Ingrid,” Mercedes mentions casually, “If you and Dorothea were open to a third, I would be more than happy to join you two. I absolutely adore the both of you. We would get along really well.”

“What?” Ingrid gets sent into a coughing fit. Their face burns like a volcano.

“Ingrid, you’re polyamorous?” Annette asks curiously.

“I-”

“I’m just teasing you, dear!” Mercedes laughs, “Well, mostly.”

“Actually, I have some questions about that,” Ingrid says.

Now, it’s Annette’s turn to spit out their wine. It sprays all over the floor. “You wanna bang Mercedes?”

The girl grins. “You have my full consent, dear.”

Ingrid’s face burns a shade redder. “That’s not what I meant…”

Their roommates gather on either side of them, squishing Ingrid in the middle. Annette looks at them with curious eyes. “Then, what do you mean? Tell us more.”

Ingrid panics. Do their roommates know something they don’t?

“I just, well, it’s hard to phrase. I’ve been… curious about how, uh, polyamorous relationships work, and how one would even bring it up to their partner in the first place.”

“So you want to ask Dorothea if she’s open to an open relationship?” Annette asks.

“Kinda?”

“Is it someone in particular or just in general?” Mercedes wonders.

Ingrid bites their lip nervously. “It’s about Hilda.”

“What?” Annette nearly falls off the couch.

“She’s back from Atlanta and moved back in downstairs,” Ingrid explains, “We kinda caught each other by accident, talked it out, and made up.”

“You made out?” Annette falls off the couch with a loud crash.

“I’ll join!” Mercedes cheers.

“You guys, please,” Ingrid sighs, “Made _up_. I’m trying to be serious here.”

“Right. Right.” Annette calms down. “Okay, tell me what happened.”

“We talked about the breakup, and got on good terms again. And then, we hung out again.”

“And?”

“She admitted she had feelings for me.”

Both their roommates gasp in unison.

“She did _what_?” Annette asks in utter shock.

“What did you say?” Mercedes questions curiously. The two are practically on top of Ingrid at this point.

“I said I’m dating Dorothea,” Ingrid answers, “It was awkward, but I think it worked out well. We agreed to still be friends.”

“Ouch,” Annette says, “How do you feel?”

“How does Dorothea feel?” Mercedes wonders.

“Dorothea doesn’t know yet. I still have some stuff to work through before I tell her. I feel terrible doing it, but I fear things will go wrong if I’m honest. I wanna tell her, but how do you tell your girlfriend you still have feelings for your ex?” Ingrid groans frustradely. They hide their face in their hands.

“Ingrid, you should tell her,” Annette replies, putting a firm hand on their shoulder, “Communication is the most important part of a relationship, and if you’re still harboring feelings for your ex, she has a right to know. I know it’s hard, but things will work out for the better.”

Mercedes hugs Ingrid close. “This is a tough position to be in, but I know you’ll make the right decision.”

“Will I?”

“Yes.”

“What’s the right decision?”

“Either get over Hilda, or talk to Dorothea about it.”

“Right.”

“It’s harder than it sounds, I know,” Annette says comfortingly, “But I know you can do it. Just don’t think about it too hard.”

“Ugh. Thanks.” Ingrid sinks into the couch.

\----

A week goes by, and Ingrid is still thinking about it. They lie on Dorothea’s bed ignoring the television to look at nothing on their phone. Dorothea does the same; except occasionally she looks up if something particularly interesting happens on the screen. The monotony makes good background noise.

A text pops up on Ingrid’s phone from Hilda. They choose to ignore it for now.

“Hey, Dorothea?” They mumble. They set their phone aside.

“Yes, dear?” Their girlfriend responds distractedly, eyes trained on her phone.

It’s not or never. Ingrid takes a moment to gather the courage to speak but finds themselves lacking.

“Are you polyamorous?” They blurt out. They cover their mouth in shame.

“Excuse me, what?” Dorothea responds in shock. Her phone falls to the floor. She props herself up on her elbows.

“Uh, I was just wondering.”

“That’s a weird question to have. Why do you ask? Are you looking to have a threesome?”

“I’m not looking for a threesome. I was just wondering,” Ingrid repeats nervously. Their entire body is soaked with sweat.

“You’re cute when you’re nervous. We can have a threesome if you want.” Dorothea is dying with curiosity now. There is a twinkle in her eyes as she rolls closer to Ingrid. “Is this about Mercedes? This is about Mercedes, isn’t it? I would be more than willing to get into bed with her once or twice. Hell, I’d even be willing to watch. She could tie me up, and have her way with you and-”

Ingrid’s face flushes a deep red. They cover their face once more. “I get your point. Again, this isn’t about a threesome. This is about something more long term. An actual relationship with more than two people in it.”

“Oh,” Dorothea says plainly. She taps her chin in thought. “I’ve never been in a polyamorous relationship, but I can’t say I would be opposed to it. I know people who are in polyam relationships and are very happy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I could share my love with two consensual and loving partners. As long as I like the other person, of course.”

“I wouldn’t wanna date someone you didn’t approve of.”

“Just so we’re clear, I absolutely approve of Mercedes if that’s who you mean.”

“I’m not talking about Mercedes!” Ingrid groans.

“Then, who _are_ you talking about?” Their girlfriend asks.

“I don’t know. Annette told me recently that they’re dating two people, and Mercedes keeps flirting with me, and I’m just really confused about a lot of things lately.”

“So not so much, you’ve fallen for one person in particular, but whether or not you’re capable of loving more than one person.”

“Yeah. And I still love you more than anything.”

“I never doubted that.” Dorothea leans in to kiss them on the cheek.

Despite having dated for over a year, Ingrid still feels embarrassed. They recoil into themselves.

“You’re cute,” she coos.

Ingrid wants nothing more than to kiss her. They daintily pull Dorothea into an embrace. They press gentle kisses to her face.

“Thank you for being open about this,” they say quietly.

Dorothea pulls away. “I don’t think we’re done here. I have some questions.”

Ingrid’s stomach drops. “What are they?”

They at least owe Dorothea a truthful explanation at this point.

“Do you want our relationship to be open? Is that what you’re asking?”

Even Ingrid doesn’t know the answer to that. “Maybe? I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

Dorothea opens her mouth, and Ingrid realizes their mistake.

“_Don’t_ say Mercedes,” they huff.

“I wasn’t going to!” Dorothea replies innocently. She can't hold in her laughter for long. “Okay, you got me. I was gonna say Mercedes.”

Ingrid rolls their eyes. They return to the matter at hand. “So even if we’re not actively looking for a third partner, we know that we’re both okay with it if the question ever arises?”

“I think that’s a fair assumption.”

“And we’re gonna communicate openly about this if it ever becomes relevant?”

“Absolutely. Communication is the most important part of a relationship.”

“And we both have to be okay with this person.”

“Luckily for us, you have good taste already.” Dorothea winks.

“Oh, please.”

“Just promise me one thing.”

“What is it?”

“Promise me you’ll stay open about this. It’s a lot, and I know you’re inexperienced with dating. I don’t want you to feel overwhelmed, and I certainly don;t want either of us to get hurt because of this. If we’re gonna do this, let’s do it right.”

“We will. I promise,” Ingrid answers confidently.

“Good.”

“I love you.”

Dorothea pulls them back into a hug. “I love you too.”

\----

The text came unexpectedly. Hilda has been back for months at this point. It would be ridiculous to throw a welcome back party for her now. But Claude always has his reasons.

Surprisingly enough, Dorothea received the same invitation.

"So are we going or what?" Dorothea asks, having received the same text.

"Why would we go?" Ingrid responds, "Wouldn't that be weird?"

"Why? Because she's your ex? She's kinda mine too, mind you. We banged a lot. And I mean _a lot_. And we haven't seen her in over a year. It might be good to reconnect as friends without all the awkwardness."

"Right." They still feel unsure.

"You just don't wanna go because you don't like parties."

"Okay, you caught me." To be fair, Dorothea is half right about that. Parties are too much work when Netflix is so incredibly easy.

"I know your breakup with her was really rough. It was well over a year ago at this point, but I would understand if it still stings a bit. If you don't want to go, I won't make you," Dorothea says.

"You sound like you want to go."

"I mean, I kinda do. Parties are fun. Especially when Claude is in charge. I'm honestly curious. And we were all really close up until she left for Atlanta. Maybe there's still something there. Sometimes I miss what we had before all that."

"Will you go if I don't go?" Ingrid wonders.

"No. That would be weird, don't you think?"

"It would be. It would also be weird if I went without you."

"Yeah. I'd prefer we go together or not at all. It's up to you. I don't want you being uncomfortable."

Ingrid pauses to think for a moment, pacing the floor. "Maybe we should go. It would be the nice thing to do, and it's literally the floor below us. And it won't be that weird if there's other people there too. Maybe Annette and Mercedes were invited."

"We were!" Mercedes peeks her head into the bedroom. She holds up her phone with the invitation. "And we were planning on going."

"How long were you eavesdropping?" Ingrid shoots a glare at their roommate.

"I just heard the word ‘party’ and that piqued my interest."

"Don't you have homework to be doing?"

"I do. I just needed to meet my daily quota for tormenting you." Their roommate smiles innocently.

"I'm glad you have your priorities straight."

"I most certainly do not."

"And Annette's the one with ADHD," Ingrid comments sarcastically.

"Don't worry. I'm here too." Annette pokes their head in below Mercedes.

"Get out of here!" Ingrid yells at them.

Their two roommates giggle and finally close the door. Ingrid can still hear their laughter lingering. Finally, the two leave.

"I love those two," Dorothea says.

"Me too."

\----

Ingrid ends up being ready for the party hours early. They try to sit and watch television, but nothing can keep their attention. Dorothea can arrive at any moment.

Annette walks around the apartment in their pajamas and an apron. They hum a song as they mix a bowl of batter. Quiet music plays in the background joined by the constant buzz of the mixer.

"I'm excited for tonight!" They comment to Ingrid, "I haven't gone to a party in so long. Long enough, that I could be mistaken for you."

"Very funny."

"Thank you. I'm here all week, folks. And the next week and the week after that if we make our rent payment."

Annette starts to pour the batter into a cupcake tray. Soon, the apartment fills with the smell of fresh baked goods, teasing Ingrid’s nose. Ingrid slinks over to the kitchen.

"No." Annette is smarter than that. They make themselves a barrier between Ingrid and the cupcakes.

"Just one won't hurt," Ingrid reasons. They put on their best puppy eyes.

Unfortunately for them, Annette is immune to their charms. "Absolutely not. These are for the party."

"Please?"

"You can wait fifteen minutes."

Mercedes wanders into the kitchen, following her nose. She eyes the cupcakes Annette is so ferociously guarding.

"Oh, Annie, you made cupcakes?" She says sweetly. Her eyes light up when she sees the tray. She licks her lips. "May I have one?"

"These are for the party," Annette insists, “No touching.”

"That's a shame. Not even one? For a taste test?"

They pause to contemplate for a moment. They sigh, "Just one."

"Really?" Ingrid huffs. They cross their arms.

Annette shrugs. "I can't say no to Mercie."

Dorothea arrives soon after. Then, comes time for the party. Ingrid shovels the cupcakes onto trays to bring downstairs. Mercedes and Annette get dressed for the evening.

"Cupcakes," Dorothea notices, leaning on Ingrid's shoulder. She licks her lips and eyes the tray. "Can I have one?"

"No. Annette said not until the party," Ingrid replies firmly.

"Aw, c'mon, babe. They won't notice one missing cupcake."

"I said no."

"Please?"

Fuck. Ingrid bites their cheek. They stand strong. "Not until the party. We're literally leaving in fifteen minutes. You’ll live."

"I'll give you a kiss," Dorothea coos. Her words are much too tempting. Ingrid braces themselves on the counter.

"This is bribery. I won’t concede.”

"Nothing wrong with a little bribery if we both get something out of it."

"You get two things out of it, and I only get one. It's not a fair trade."

"What two things am I getting?" She argues.

"You get a cupcake, and you get to kiss me."

"Calm your ego, Ingrid," she snorts.

Ingrid sticks their tongue out at her.

Dorothea reaches around for a cupcake. Ingrid goes to stop her, but ends up smashing their hands into a cupcake. Dorothea's hand gets covered with frosting.

"I'm sorry," Ingrid immediately apologizes.

Dorothea does not seem worried. In fact, she seems happy. A devilish grin spreads across her face.

"Oh, woe is me!" She sighs dramatically with an added swoon for taste, "It seems I have frosting on my fingers with no way to clean it up. If only I had a handsome partner to help me."

Ingrid stares at her. It's the cheesiest thing they've ever seen by far, but by god is it working.

"I can," Ingrid whispers.

"My knight in shining armor! You saved me!" Dorothea brings her fingers up to Ingrid's lips. Ingrid opens their mouth obediently. Their tongue licks off the sweet frosting coating their girlfriend's fingers. Admittedly, it's delicious. However, Ingrid is sucking on Dorothea's fingers in the middle of the kitchen. As much as they enjoy the sweet frosting, either of their roommates could walk in at any moment. They feel ridiculous yet also incredibly turned on.

"Good boy," Dorothea coos. It drives Ingrid wild. They nearly melt by her words. Any dignity they had before flies out the window.

As Ingrid is distracted, she nonchalantly reaches around them to steal the cupcake she was aiming for. Then, she pushes Ingrid against the counter, effectively distracting them further.

"I love you," Dorothea purrs.

Ingrid answers back, but their words are muffled by Dorothea's fingers.

"You are the cutest," she says, "Close your eyes for me, darling. I have a surprise for you."

Ingrid has no choice but to obey her. Their eyes flutter shut. Dorothea takes the opportunity to eat the stolen cupcake.

"What's the surprise?" Ingrid asks after a while.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear, and this is a reward worth waiting for," their girlfriend answers through a mouthful. Her free hand trails downward, playing at the hem of Ingrid’s pants.

“Oh! Uh,” Ingrid tries to keep their voice low, “Dorothea, this is the kitchen.”

“Exactly. It’s your favorite place.” Dorothea unbottons their pants. “What could be sexier than that?”

“What if Annette or Mercedes walks in?”

“You know how long they take to get ready. Besides, isn’t the possibility even more exhilarating?”

She makes a good point, but Ingrid needs to keep a clear mind. They open their eyes. “Dorothea, I love you, but not here.”

“Alright, darling. I’ll save it for the party.”

_Oh, boy._ Ingrid gulps.

"Are you two making out next to my cupcakes?" Annette asks as they walk into the kitchen.

"No!" Ingrid immediately pushes Dorothea off them. Dorothea cackles.

"Ugh. You can make out next to my cupcakes at the party," Annette says.

"I know what we're doing later," Dorothea comments.

"You two are gross." They roll their eyes. “Also, Ingrid you forgot to zip your pants.”

“Right.” Ingrid turns bright red and promptly makes themselves presentable.

Then, there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Mercedes rushes in from her bedroom to answer it. The rest of them watch confusedly as she proceeds to streak across their whole apartment.

"Mercie, put on pants first!" Annette chases after her.

It's too late. She whips the door open. At least she's wearing underwear. Before her stands a particularly tall girl dressed entirely in black with a permanent scowl across her face.

"Lysithea!" Mercedes greets her, “How nice of you to join us!”

"Hello, Mercedes. Where's Annie?" Lysithea asks. Her eyes dip downward. "And where are your pants?"

Mercedes looks down at her bare legs. The realization hits a second later. "Oh! It seems I forgot to put them on."

"Mercie, we're leaving in ten minutes," Annette says with a sigh, "Please put some clothes on."

"I will consider it." She heads back to her bedroom, leaving Lysithea to the rest.

Lysithea stands awkwardly in the entryway, not sure what to do. She keeps her eyes toward the ceiling, refusing to chance seeing Mercedes half naked again. Annette pulls her into a tight hug.

"Hey, honey." They plant a loud kiss on her cheek. Lysithea turns a dull red.

"Hi, Annie," she says back. She awkwardly hugs Annette. Her arms are stiff.

Ingrid cannot believe their eyes. They gawk at the couple.

Then, Annette realizes. They laugh. "Oh, Ingrid! I haven't introduced you two yet. This is my girlfriend, Lysithea. Lysithea, this is my roommate Ingrid and their girlfriend Dorothea."

Dorothea is the first to approach. She takes Lysithea's hand enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you, Lysithea! I didn't know Annette had a partner."

"Now you do," Lysithea answers matter-of-factly.

Ingrid waves awkwardly from the kitchen. "Hi. Nice to finally meet you."

After their awkward introductions, there is another knock at the door. Annette answers this time, not wanting to risk Mercedes running back out in her underwear and blinding everyone for life. Instead of a scowling girl, a scowling boy dressed entirely in black stands before them. He first makes eye contact with Lysithea. They glare at each other until his gaze turns to Annette. His glare turns soft. A warm smile spreads across his face when he sees them.

"Hey, Annette," he greets calmly.

"Hi, sweetie." Annette pulls him into a hug and plants a tender kiss on his cheek.

Again, Ingrid is left gawking at them, more confused than before. There is something strangely familiar about the man. His long dark hair. Those sharp eyes. The two make eye contact. A similar expression spreads across his face. He looks at Ingrid with equal puzzlement.

“Ingrid?” He says.

“Felix?” Ingrid responds. It all comes flooding back. “Like Felix Hugo Fraldarius?”

“Yeah. That’s me. It’s been a while.”

“I haven’t seen you in years.”

“I mean, for good reason. I can’t blame you for losing touch.”

Annette looks between the two. “You already know each other?”

“Yeah. We went to high school together,” Felix explains.

“I kinda dated his brother,” Ingrid admits.

“You did _what_?” Annette gasps.

“It was in high school! We both hated it.

“Felix, why didn’t you tell me?” They turn to their boyfriend.

Felix shrugs. “I didn’t know your roommate was my childhood best friend.”

“What a small world. I’ve really never told you about Ingrid?”

He shakes his head. “Never.”

“Well, we have a lot of catching up to do tonight.”

“Uh, hello?” Dorothea butts in. “As Ingrid’s best friend and also girlfriend, I would also like to know why I’ve never heard about this supposed ‘best friend’ Felix character.”

Is that a hint of jealousy in her voice? Ingrid must be imagining it.

“We kinda stopped talking after I broke up with Glenn,” Ingrid explains, “It was a really awkward time.”

“Thus, stopped being best friends.”

“Yeah, and I met you shortly after.”

“Speaking of meeting, I believe a formal introduction is in order,” Dorothea says, holding her hand out to Felix, “Nice to meet you, Felix. I’m Dorothea, and if you didn’t already know, I’m also Ingrid’s best friend and girlfriend.”

“Odd ordering of your titles, but okay.” Felix returns the gesture politely. “Nice to meet you. I’m Annette’s… boyfriend. And also Lysithea’s. I guess.”

“You wish,” Lysithea comments quietly. Ingrid cannot tell if it is meant to be a joke. Judging by Felix's glare, it might not be. Ingrid can almost see the sparks flying between them.

"Lys, you know I love you both." Annette lets go of Felix in favor of hugging their girlfriend. They peck her on the cheek, and all the hostility leaves her countenance. They pull both of their partners into a half hug. Neither of them protest. In fact, Ingrid could swear they see a blush on each of their faces.

Ingrid looks between Lysithea and Felix confusedly. They already knew about the relationship, but seeing it in person hits differently. Dorothea gently jabs them in the stomach to stop their gawking. They snap out of it.

"Don't we have a party to go to?" Ingrid asks.

\----

Ingrid's heart is pounding when it comes time to head downstairs. The trip is nauseating. They contemplate even going at all, but everyone already decided for them. At least the drama of Annette's new boyfriend should catch enough attention that Ingrid will fly under the radar. If not that, surely Lysithea and Felix’s bickering will keep everyone distracted.

Annette leads the way with two trays of cupcakes stacked atop each other. Mercedes walks close behind them with a third tray. Lysithea and Felix stand apart from each other, taking up the entire stairwell. Dorothea and Ingrid trail behind.

"This will definitely be an interesting party," Dorothea whispers.

"You're telling me," Ingrid replies. They can only imagine the drama about to unfold.

Claude's apartment is big, but certainly not big enough for a party of this caliber. However, Claude has never been known to do things quietly. Crowds people stand around talking; a lot of them Ingrid recognizes from campus. The music gets drowned out in the conversations. Every seat is taken. The couch looks fit to burst with the amount of people sitting on it. People lean on the back of the couch while others squeeze onto the arms. Couples sit in each other's laps, some making out, others not. Ingrid breathes a sigh of relief. They hate the crowd, but it will be easy enough to avoid Hilda.

"Hilda!" Dorothea cheers. She opens her arms and hugs the girl tight, planting a loud kiss on each of her cheeks. "I haven't seen you in forever. I missed you."

"I missed you too, girl!" Hilda says back, giving her a quick peck on the cheek in return, "It sucked being the only hot girl in Atlanta. I wished you there with me."

"Oh, please. I bet it felt nice to finally be the hottest girl in town."

"Thea, if it were anyone but you, I'd kill you for saying that. However, you're right. How can I possibly ever compete with you?"

"Darling, you're fierce competition. I worked hard to get where I am. You just wake up beautiful."

"You would know." Hilda smirks.

Dorothea winks. "I do! Your bed head is immaculate. Frankly, I'm jealous."

“You shouldn’t be. You’ve got the second nicest ass in town.”

Dorothea brings her hand down to lightly spank the girl. Her hand lingers there a moment too long. “Only the second? Rude.”

“It’s not my fault Claude has so much junk in the trunk!” Hilda sticks her tongue out at her.

The two girls burst out laughing.

If Ingrid didn’t know any better, they would think this is some strange foreplay. Not that they would mind. Their mind runs with the thought, and a familiar feeling burns between their legs. They quickly shake the feeling away.

“Ingrid, I’m glad you came!” Hilda turns to them next. She opens her arms to go in for a hug. Ingrid lets her. She wraps her arms tight around them. Her perfume tickles their nose. It lingers even after they separate.

“Hi, Hilda. It’s been a while,” Ingrid greets back. They have no idea what to say. They have no idea if they should even be there.

“This is just like old times,” Dorothea says happily, “The gang’s finally back together.”

“But a lot has changed since then,” Hilda comments, “Oh, more guests! Claude, you shouldn’t have!”

It’s hard to discuss feelings at a party; there’s too much happening. They’ll have to save that discussion for another day. On top of that, they’re all blocking the front entrance. Hilda squeezes past them to answer the door. It swings open and hits Ingrid. They use it as an excuse to migrate to the kitchen. Parties mean food. Lots of it. And Ingrid would love to drown their anxieties in a slice of pizza. Dorothea has a similar idea, except heading for the makeshift bar. Annette and Mercedes make themselves at home by the sweets. Lysithea and Felix loom over Annette awkwardly.

Finally, Ingrid gets to try a cupcake. It was well worth the wait.

One cupcake leads to another, and soon, they are piled on the couch playing Mario Kart. Annette had the wonderful idea of playing with her eyes closed while Felix and Lysithea make it into a competition. They lock in their characters, glaring at each other the entire time. Ingrid chooses Luigi, as always, and gets ready to accept defeat. Dorothea is too tipsy to care. She picks Rosalina and immediately forgets all the controls. Not that she cares. She seems more interested in watching the drama unfold between Felix and Lysithea.

“You can’t choose the Inkling every time. That’s cheating,” Felix huffs, “Duel me with a character that uses actual skill.”

“You’re just mad I’m winning,” Lysithea quips back.

“Only by a matter of a couple points. It’s still anyone’s game. Besides, there’s an obvious handicap present.”

“You’re just mad I hit you with a blue shell,” Dorothea giggles. Being in last place has its perks. Ingrid lingers in a measly fifth.

“No, I’m not. Dorothea, stop hitting me with blue shells!” Felix growls as she hits him with yet another blue shell. “How are you in last place? Annette is literally playing with their eyes closed.”

She falls off the couch laughing. Her character proceeds to plummet off a cliff.

Felix manages to finish in first place with a sly steal at the very end. It leaves Lysithea furious. The game ends in a tie, leaving them both angry enough to want a rematch. At this point, Annette opens her eyes and decides to up the ante.

“Winner gets a kiss from me,” they announce. This gets a few eyes turning their way. A crowd gathers around. Suddenly, more players want to join.

“Oh, this will be interesting.” Claude settles in to watch. Lorenz also seems interested as he hovers nearby with a glass of chardonnay. Hilda takes a seat in Claude’s lap to watch the drama unfold.

“Just one race,” Annette explains the rules, “Dorothea gets to choose which one.”

“Choose Rainbow Road,” Lysithea insists.

“No. Bowser’s Castle,” Felix says.

Dorothea stares at the menu confusedly. “There’s like five Bowser’s Castles. What do you think, Ingrid?”

“I like Moo Moo Meadows.” They shrug.

“What about Toad’s Turnpike?” Someone else chimes in.

“You guys are chumps if you’re choosing anything other than Wario Stadium,” someone else comments.

“I’m just gonna pick random,” Dorothea decides. She closes her eyes and lets fate take the wheel.

With the track selected, the competition is on. Neither Felix or Lysithea can back down. Somehow, Ingrid gets swept into participating. Dorothea eagerly grabs her controller. A couple more people join in. Bets and wagers start to fly around.

The countdown begins. Dorothea is off to a rough start. She assumes her throne in last place. Ingrid manages a measly eighth place to begin. Lysithea and Felix are neck and neck. They slam into each other on the couch trying to distract one another. Nothing can take their attention from the screen. Not even Annette who cheers them both on in the background.

Ingrid scoots along at their own pace. Eventually, they get the hang of the track and work their way up to fourth place. The music quickens as the final lap draws near. Lysithea leans forward. She bites her tongue as she focuses. Felix does the same. Dorothea remains in last place, trying her best. She hums excitedly when she rolls yet another blue shell.

The final stretch. Ingrid can see Lysithea and Felix battling it out in front of them. They are steadily gaining on the two. However, there is still no hope for anything higher than third. Still, they scoot on.

“Dorothea, no! I’m winning!” Lysithea cries out.

“What are you doing?” Felix panics.

The blue shell smashes into both of them. They are incapacitated long enough for Ingrid to zip past them and across the finish line.

“A surprising turn of events,” Annette gasps excitedly.

Ingrid blinks at the screen. There’s no way that’s what happened. They rub their eyes and look a second time. Luigi sits atop the leaderboard at first place. It takes a moment for their victory to settle in. Then, both Felix and Lysithea cry out in anger. Felix throws his controller to the ground in a gamer moment. Lysithea stands up and pulls at her hair with frustration.

“It’s okay, you two. You get plenty of kisses otherwise,” Annette consoles them before turning to Ingrid, “But I do have a promise to keep.”

Ingrid blinks at Annette in shock. They have no idea what to do. Annette approaches, bending down to meet Ingrid at eye level.

“Where do you want me to kiss you?” Annette asks amusedly. A bright smile stretches across their face.

“Oh, uh, anywhere, I guess.”

So Annette kisses them on the lips. The kiss is quick and clean, but it lingers on Ingrid’s lips even after they pull away. Ingrid feels their face burning up.

“Damn. Even I’m jealous,” Dorothea says.

“Don’t worry, Dorothea. I can help with that,” Hilda chimes in. She walks over to plant a quick kiss on Dorothea’s cheek.

“Thank you, darling.”

Ingrid is left burning hotter than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to cut the chapter in half because it was WAY TOO LONG  
hopefully the next chapter will be out soon :0


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot chickens

Too many intense sessions of Mario Kart leaves Ingrid feeling mentally exhausted. Annette and Mercedes escape to the dessert table while Claude and Dorothea converse. Hilda does whatever she pleases, and loudly at that. It's so incredibly busy. Ingrid needs a break from it all. Their head hurts.

They look for an escape in the crowded apartment. Almost every nook and cranny is occupied by one of Hilda’s many friends. Except the bedrooms which have been kept conveniently shut to keep out guests. Ingrid slips into Hilda's room, finding it peacefully quiet besides the muffled sounds from outside. They sit on Hilda's bed and allow themselves a break from the action. The dark room, messy as it is, provides solace for Ingrid. They let out a deep sigh and lie back.

Their solitude does not last long as the door opens. Light beams in, and the music suddenly gets louder until the door shuts again. Ingrid quickly sits up, not sure who to expect. To their surprise, Felix stands at the door leaning against it in a tired fashion. They lock eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize this room was taken," he says, immediately turning to leave.

"No. It's okay. I can go," Ingrid insists, standing up.

"What are you even doing in here?" Felix asks.

"What are you doing in here?" Ingrid shoots back.

"Fair enough." The boy brushes his hair back. "I just needed to get away from the party for a bit and cool down."

"Me too. It was getting a little overwhelming being around all those people," his friend admits. They pat the seat next to them. "Sit down. Relax."

Felix takes a seat next to them; although he certainly does not relax. His shoulders seem tense enough to snap off his body. An awkward silence fills the room, quiet enough to hear the creaking of the bed. He feels obligated to talk over it.

"So, it's been a while," he says quietly.

“It has been.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

An awkward pause.

"Your hair's gotten long," Ingrid says, not sure what else to say. It's the one thing different about him.

"And yours has gotten short."

Ingrid brings a hand up to feel their undercut. The soft hairs feel nice on their skin. "Yeah. It's kinda nice to be able to look how I want. My parents would've never let me cut my hair short in high school. For obvious reasons."

"My parents were the same way when I would try to grow my hair long. That’s why I had that stupid bowl cut," Felix replies, "And honestly, I like having long hair. It shouldn't make me any less of a man."

"Plus, it looks good on you. Your parents are just dumb."

"As are yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I never liked your parents. They seemed more interested in Glenn than you, their own, uh, child."

Ingrid shudders at the mention of his name. Felix notices.

"Ah, I apologize if the mention of his name bothers you. I won't do it again," he adds.

"It's okay," Ingrid says, "It's just frustrating to remember the old me."

"If it's any consolation, I like the new you much better."

"Same with you, Felix. Do you still own your sword?"

"That silly thing? No. I got rid of it and got a much nicer one instead."

"So not everything has changed," Ingrid laughs.

"A lot has changed. I have a cooler sword now," Felix argues.

Just like old times. Ingrid cannot help but smile. She punches him in the shoulder. "I missed you, dude."

"I missed you too... dude. You are a dude now, right?"

"Yeah. Kinda."

"You’re nonbinary like Annette, correct?" Felix asks.

"Yeah."

"I see. Good for you. You seem much happier now."

"So do you. You were quite the grump in high school. I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much."

"I'm not a grump."

"As much of a grump," Ingrid corrects him.

“Hey, can I ask something?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Can we be friends again?” Felix wonders aloud.

“Of course we can, dude. We never stopped being friends. Just stopped talking,” Ingrid answers.

The boy subtly smiles. “Good.”

At that moment, the door opens again. The two look up in horror, feeling naked despite being fully clothed. Surprisingly, the woman standing in the doorway is Mercedes. Standing next to her is another woman that Ingrid has never seen before. The stranger immediately backs out of sight the second she makes eye contact with Ingrid. She seems strangely familiar, but she is gone before Ingrid can connect a name to a face.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize this room was taken," Mercedes apologizes as soon as she sees the two sitting on the bed awkwardly, “With your, well, whatever you two are doing fully clothed.”

Felix slides away from his friend. "We weren't doing anything."

"Well, I would hope not. Ingrid's a lesbian, and you’re Annie's boyfriend."

Ingrid stands up. "We’re going.."

"No. No. I'll leave," Mercedes insists.

"Really. It's fine. We just finished."

"I feel like there's a joke there."

"There's not." Ingrid is firm.

The girl shrugs. "Suit yourself. I'll be in Claude's room if you need me. Please feel free to join. Or just watch. I'm flexible. That goes for both of you."

She shuts the door with a wink, and Ingrid turns a bright red. Felix tries to understand what just happened.

"I don't think I will ever understand that woman," he says, shaking his head.

"Me neither," Ingrid agrees.

"You live with her."

"Yes, and seeing her everyday lifestyle just confuses me more," they respond.

"Actually, that makes sense."

They both pause for a moment, basking in the quiet of the room.

Felix speaks up, "We should probably go back to the party before Annette worries about us."

"Good call." Ingrid nods. "I need to get more snacks anyway."

They venture back out into the party. Mercedes is nowhere to be seen, but judging by the noises coming from the room next door, Ingrid does not wish to go find her. Immediately, they meet up with Dorothea, who is caught up playing a drinking game with a few other people.

She lights up when she sees her partner. "Ingrid! Come join us! You too, Felix. I guess."

Ingrid walks over only to be forcefully pulled into Dorothea's lap. She kisses them on the cheek. Ingrid can smell the sweet alcohol on her breath.

"How much have you had to drink?" Ingrid asks.

"Too much. They keep making me do it."

"It's not our fault you're bad at quarters," Lorenz comments.

"Yes, it is!" Dorothea insists, "You're cheating, clearly."

The boy sighs, "Right. You caught me. I've been psychically manipulating your quarters to miss the cup every single time."

Hilda holds a quarter in her hand, looking ready to throw it at the purple boy. "Lorenz, can you shut your giant whore mouth for like two seconds so I can focus?"

"Absolutely not," Lorenz says.

"You're lucky this quarter isn't going up your ass."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Claude chimes in.

"Claude, please do not slander my name in front of all these people. I have never put any coins of any sort up my asshole." Lorenz turns a bright shade of red to contrast the cool purple of his hair.

Hilda rolls her eyes and takes her turn, flicking the quarter onto the table. It bounces and hits the rim of the cup. The crowd gasps, only to sigh in disappointment as the coin falls to the table.

"Drink up!" Claude hands her a shot glass.

“I’m blaming Lorenz for that one.”

“I detest that,” the purple boy exclaims.

She does not hesitate to gulp it down. She wipes her mouth. "Alright, Ingrid. Your turn."

"Me?" Ingrid says, blinking at her in disbelief.

"Yes, you. I know you're a party pooper, so let's get some alcohol into you. Grab a quarter."

"C'mon, Ingrid! You can play for me," Dorothea cheers them on.

"Yes, please take Dorothea's place. She's struggling," Claude laughs.

"I've been holding my own!" Dorothea argues.

"You haven't made one yet."

Ingrid can't say no to a challenge. Well, they could, but this game seems fun. They grab a quarter and ready a shot.

"So I just bounce it in?" They ask.

"Yep!" Hilda answers, "Go get it!"

Ingrid bites their tongue as they focus. The quarter shoots out of their hand, bouncing off the tabletop and clinking into the cup.

"What?" Dorothea blurts out, "You got it on your first try?"

"Not everyone is bad at this game, Dorothea," Claude says.

"I resent that."

The group does another round. Hilda makes it her second time around. Lorenz misses and uses it as an excuse to pour himself a bottle of wine. Claude makes it in, and Dorothea does not even bother trying. Ingrid takes the shot glass from her.

"Absolutely not," they scold her.

"Then, you do it." Dorothea grins at them.

Ingrid pauses a moment. They huff, "Fine."

And down the shot. It's surprisingly sweet, and goes down well. Too well. A mild burn tickles the back of her throat.

Felix goes next. He takes the quarter, brow furrowing in sheer determination. With a flick of his wrist, the quarter shoots out of his hand. It ricochets off the table and teeters on the edge of the cup before falling in. Felix leans back, looking proud of himself.

"Beat that." He looks to Ingrid.

Now, Ingrid can't back down. They competitively grab for a quarter.

The first round goes by easy enough. Ingrid makes their shot. So does Felix. Then again. They both succeed. Tension builds. The two stare each other down, silently fighting. Dorothea has no idea what is happening. She watches with great interest.

Five more rounds, and neither has slipped up. Everyone gathers around them, absorbed in the competition. Ingrid flicks their coin and it shoots into the vase flawlessly. Felix does the same.

He crosses his arms. "This is getting us nowhere. We need to up the ante."

"What do you have in mind?" Ingrid wonders.

"Trick shots of course. A test of true skill and finesse."

"Skill and finesse? This is a drinking game," Dorothea says confusedly.

"A drinking game that requires skill and finesse," Felix repeats.

"Fair enough. Let's get interesting."

"It's not interesting until someone takes their clothes off," Hilda insists.

"Then, you do it," Claude suggests, “I’m sure everyone here wants to see it.”

“I don’t,” Lorenz comments.

"I do," Dorothea agrees a bit too enthusiastically.

"No, you," Hilda quips back. Ingrid can't tell who the comment is directed at.

"How about both of us?" Dorothea answers back with a wink.

"Not until later, babe."

Ingrid has no idea how to feel, and they have little alcohol to blame for the confusion in their mind.

"Back to the matter at hand." Felix clears his throat. "I believe it's your turn, Ingrid."

"Oh, is it now?" Ingrid gets back into character. They grab a quarter. "What's the challenge?"

"Shoot with your opposite hand."

"Easy."

Not easy. Ingrid has no coordination with their left hand. But they need to keep Felix guessing. Besides, Dorothea has given them enough practice using both hands. Either way, they can't back down now. They pick up the quarter in their left hand and ready a shot. With a shaky snap of their wrist, the quarter flops onto the table. It bounces up and just barely reaches the rim of the cup before falling in. Felix seems genuinely taken aback. His grumpy facade falters for a brief moment as the shock sets in.

"Now you," Ingrid hands him a quarter.

He takes it and prepares his shot. He takes his time lining it up correctly. Quickly, he flicks the quarter onto the table. It bounces up and enters the cup easily. His shoulders untense, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

"What now?" He asks.

"Do it with your eyes closed," Hilda says.

"Really?" Ingrid stutters nervously.

"I'll do it." Felix takes the challenge boldly. "Want me to go first, Ingrid? Give you some time to stop being so scared?"

"I'm not scared!" Ingrid hastily grabs a quarter. They grip it tight in their sweaty palm. They scan their target, practicing a few flicks to get the muscle memory down. Then, they shut their eyes, and the world goes black.

The crowd murmurs around them. They can hear everything. It's distracting. They take a moment to block out the noise. Soon, the world around them becomes a blur of both blackness and a quiet buzz in their ear. Then, it happens. They shoot their shot in the dark, praying for the best. Gasps fill the air. Ingrid keeps their eyes shut. They can't bear to see the horrors that await them. Coins hit coins, and the crowd goes wild. Dorothea crashes into Ingrid, forcing their eyes open

"You did it!" She cheers. She kisses them deeply on the lips.

Ingrid's mind fries. They struggle to process what just happened. They look to Felix who sits across them, mouth agape.

"Your turn," Ingrid challenges him. A smug grin sits proudly on their face.

Felix huffs and draws his weapon. "We'll see."

He bites his tongue as he focuses. Then, his eyes shut. He readies the shot and goes for the kill. The quarter clinks against the rim, nearly falling in the cup. It looks like it will fall in, but fate has other plans. The quarter falls to the ground pitifully. The crowd goes wild.

"This calls for the grandest of celebratory drinks!" Claude slaps Ingrid on the back.

"I thought the loser has to drink," Ingrid says.

"Ah, you're right." Claude turns to Hilda. "Hilda, pour Felix the strongest drink we have."

"On it, boss." Hilda hops up to grab the alcohol.

She pours Felix the tallest shot Ingrid has ever seen in their entire life. Felix takes it without complaint. Felix takes it without complaint. Again, more cheers erupt in the crowd. Ingrid cringes as he does so. They can feel the burn just from watching.

With the excitement of the competition over, the crowd starts to wind down. By midnight, most of the party goers are gone. The rest lounge around chatting amongst themselves. Ingrid has no idea why they are still here themselves. Maybe they’re actually enjoying themselves.

“Where’s Mercedes?” Dorothea asks randomly.

Ingrid doesn’t have the heart to tell her.

“I don’t know,” they lie.

More time passes, and more people leave. Slowly, the apartment empties out, bringing with it an odd silence. Ingrid can finally hear the music. The night crawls on, and soon, only a few people remain. Hilda is happily drunk and lounging across both Lorenz and Claude’s laps. Mercedes has someone snuck back into the picture. She sits on the floor in front of the couch. Ingrid leans back in their chair, half asleep. Their eyes droop, and no amount of sugar can save them from this crash. However, that won’t stop them from eating an entire package of Oreo’s.

“Is Ingrid dead?” Mercedes asks. She throws a cookie at them.

“I’m not dead,” Ingrid mumbles, lazily taking the cookie and eating it, “Just tired.”

They’re not sure if they can even stand up. Maybe Dorothea will carry them back to their apartment.

“If you need a pillow, I’m right here.” Mercedes pats her ample chest.

Dorothea perks up. She stretches her arms and yawns dramatically. "I'm suddenly very tired."

Mercedes opens her arms. "Come here, dear."

Dorothea eagerly crawls over to her and makes herself at home in Mercedes' cleavage. Immediately, Ingrid's face flushes, and they cannot tell if they want to be Dorothea or Mercedes in this scenario. Their dream comes true as Dorothea beckons them over. Mercedes has more than enough room for the two of them. Ingrid happily joins the two girls on the floor.

Lysithea lets out a loud yawn and leans into Annette. In turn, Annette yawns and nestles back into Felix who also yawns. Lysithea closes her eyes, and suddenly, she is dead to the world. Annette struggles to stay awake, and Felix bobs his head as he fights off sleep.

“Guys,” Hilda mumbles through a yawn, “I think the party’s over.”

“I’m too tired to leave,” Dorothea says.

“I think Annie is already asleep,” Mercedes adds, nodding to the pile of partners to her side. Annette lies fast asleep between Lysithea and Felix.

“I’m awake,” Felix insists despite being unable to open his eyes.

A quiet snoring fills the room. Lorenz falls onto Claude’s shoulder, drooling on him. He looks a lot different from his usual pretty self. Hilda laughs and snaps a picture.

Eventually, they manage to leave. Felix shakes Annette awake. In turn, Annette tries to wake up Lysithea, but she seems to have fallen into a food coma. Cookie crumbs stick to her lips. Felix ends up carrying her.

“Bye, Hilda.” Annette waves to her. “Thanks for inviting us. I had lots of fun.”

“Thanks for those bangin’ cupcakes. Remind me to invite you to every party I have,” Hilda says back. She lazily waves to them from the couch.

The trio walks out. Mercedes follows close behind.

Now, it’s Ingrid’s turn to leave. They struggle to stand up. Dorothea follows suit. She brushes herself off and tugs her skirt back down. They wave their goodbyes and step out into the hallway. Part of Ingrid doesn’t want to leave. The other half wants to sleep on their own bed.

The walk back is a quiet one. Neither of them have the energy to talk, but a million thoughts race through Ingrid’s head. Luckily, Dorothea breaks the silence.

“That was fun,” she says.

“It was. I’m glad we got to reconnect with Hilda without it being weird,” Ingrid responds.

“Yeah. She didn’t seem weirded out by us either. It felt natural.”

“Things are back to normal now.”

“Not quite,” Dorothea comments.

“What do you mean?” A ping of worry hits Ingrid’s chest.

“This might be the alcohol talking, but I think I’ve caught feelings for Hilda.”

Ingrid sighs with relief. Their shoulders untense. “Really?”

“Yeah. Is that weird? I’ve been thinking about our conversation the other day, and meeting Hilda again only made me think about it more.”

“It’s not weird. I think I feel the same way,” they answer.

“What? Really?”

Ingrid shrugs. “I’m not quite sure either. It could be the alcohol talking. Or the testosterone. Or both.”

“Is it just me, or was Hilda flirting with us all night?”

“Why would you ask me that?”

“Right. You’re a clueless lesbian.” Dorothea shakes her head. “We should talk about more this in the morning.”

“Let’s do that.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	34. Chapter 34

Morning comes quickly. Ingrid opens their eyes to find themselves in their own bed. That’s a relief. A quiet snore fills the room followed by a yawn. Ingrid looks over to see their beautiful girlfriend. Then, comes another snore, but from the other side of the bed. Another body stirs next to Ingrid. Their heart jumps in their chest. They look over to see a fluff of messy blonde hair. They do a double take. Dorothea isn’t blonde.

“Mercedes?” Ingrid mumbles in confusion. A hand suddenly covers their mouth.

“Ingrid, my darling, let’s not wake her,” Dorothea whispers into their ear, “I’d like to have you to myself this morning.”

“What do you mean?” They dare ask.

Her hand palms its way up Ingrid’s shirt, answering the question for them. Ingrid gulps nervously.

“Oh,” they answer nervously, “But Mercedes-”

“Won’t wake up if you’re quiet. Will you be a good boy for me, Ingrid?” Dorothea purrs. She gropes her partner through their shirt.

Ingrid’s heart pounds in their chest. They barely manage a nod. “Yes.”

Hearing their consent releases her last hint of restraint. Dorothea takes full advantage of Ingrid, trapping them in her embrace. Her hands come up to grope their breasts. Ingrid lets out a quiet whimper. They muffle it in their pillow. Forceful hands force them onto their back, and suddenly, Dorothea is on top of them. Their lips crash together in a silent frenzy. Ingrid hungrily pulls her closer, still being wary of the sleeping woman next to them. Mercedes snores quietly beside them.

“Don’t worry about her,” Dorothea says, holding Ingrid’s attention by squeezing their face in her hand.

They shiver under her touch.

“I just want to be careful,” they reason. Their body wants something entirely different. Ingrid would give the world to have the apartment to themselves for an hour. The other half does not have the patience for such formalities.

“Then, be quiet. She won’t wake if you’re quiet. Or do you secretly want her to wake up and see us?” She shoves her knee between Ingrid’s legs, making them yelp. Their heart beats in their throat. They worriedly glance over to Mercedes. Still, to Ingrid’s relief, the woman remains in a deep slumber. Her chest rises and falls slowly.

The two shuffle under the blankets. Dorothea readjusts herself behind Ingrid, gently grinding herself against them. Her hand slips under the hem of their underwear All the while, she peppers lazy kisses on the back of Ingrid's neck. Her fingers dip inside Ingrid, thumb circling their clit. Ingrid tenses up under the stimulation. She tiredly fucks them, fingers lazily dragging over their sensitive body.

"Fuck, Dorothea. Mercedes is right there," Ingrid whispers.

"Doesn't that make it hotter?"

She has a point.

"What if she-"

"You talk too much." Dorothea clamps her hand over their mouth. She continues to pleasure Ingrid painfully slow. Ingrid whimpers into her hand and grinds against her fingers. It gives them little relief. It's agonizing. Dorothea is too tired to go any faster. She uses her body weight to keep Ingrid pinned and helpless to her onslaught.

Slowly, tension builds inside Ingrid. Their body begs for relief, but Dorothea won't give in out of laziness. So Ingrid waits, trapped in their girlfriend's arms. Closer and closer, Ingrid can barely take it. They want to scream, but Mercedes is right there just begging to be woken up. They can see her only mere inches apart from them.

Finally, Dorothea picks up the pace. She buries her face in Ingrid's neck. Ingrid can barely handle it. They squirm under her tight grasp, unable to speak or move. Then, the climax hits. Ingrid yells out, but is silenced by their girlfriend's hand.

Dorothea removes her sticky hand from Ingrid's pants making them grunt with the aftershocks. She brings her hand up to Ingrid's mouth.

"Would you be a dear and clean these off for me?"

Ingrid wants nothing more than to oblige her. They part their lips obediently, and Dorothea slides her fingers in. Dutifully, they taste themselves.

At that moment, a loud yawn erupts in the room. Ingrid freezes in shock, biting Dorothea’s fingers in the process. Dorothea yanks her hand back, hitting Ingrid in the nose. They yelp loudly and grab their nose in pain. Mercedes opens her eyes to a confusing scene.

“What is going on?” She asks through a yawn. Her brow furrows with concern.

“Nothing,” Ingrid quickly answers, obviously up to something.

Dorothea is equally shocked, mostly from being bitten by her partner. She holds her hand to her chest. “Good morning, Mercie. May I ask what you’re doing in our bed?”

“You don’t remember? Lysithea and Felix stayed the night, and the bed would’ve gotten quite crowded with four people, so I came into your room to join you and Ingrid. You even suggested it, Thea,” Mercedes responds.

“I did?”

“You don’t remember?”

“I don’t remember much of anything.”

“You did drink quite a bit,” Ingrid says. Everyone did, them included.

“Well, I don’t want to hold you two up in here. I’ll get out of your hair.” Mercedes sits up, and the blanket falls down. Ingrid is blinded by Mercedes’ naked breasts. They turn their head and shield their eyes. Dorothea unabashedly stares, a wide grin on her face.

“Mercedes, may I ask why are you naked in my bed?” They ask.

The woman looks down at her nude self. “Oh, Ingrid, my dear, you know I can’t sleep with clothes on.”

“Wait, you’re telling me you sleep naked in Annette’s bed every single night? With Annette in the bed?”

“You seriously didn’t know?” She responds.

“I don’t watch you sleep.”

“Maybe you should.”

“Mercedes, please.”

“How does Annie feel about that?” Dorothea wonders curiously. Ingrid lightly punches her in the stomach.

“They usually wear boxers.”

“I see.” She nods inquisitively before turning to her partner. “Ingrid, can I move in with you guys? Your roommates rule.”

“You want to move in with me to be with Mercedes?” Ingrid questions her suspiciously.

“Yeah.”

They shoot her a glare. “I’ll pretend you didn’t say that.”

“Oh, Dorothea, I would love for you to move in with us!” Mercedes chimes in, “Maybe we’ll spring for a three bedroom apartment. Or, if Annette’s partners move in, that’s two extra incomes. We could afford a house. With a yard! A small house, but a house nonetheless.”

The idea of a house is tempting, but the dynamic between Lysithea and Felix is too terrifying for Ingrid to want to deal with it daily. However, the thought of moving in with Dorothea is somehow even more terrifying. Dorothea is their girlfriend. It’s a big step in a relationship. Then what? _Marriage? Spending their lives together forever? Starting a family? Growing old together- oh god_ Ingrid nearly dies at the thought.

“Ingrid, are you okay?” Dorothea asks, looking at them with concern in her eyes, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I’m fine.” Ingrid gulps. They hide the thought away for another day. There are currently more pressing matters. Namely, Mercedes’ penchant for being completely naked in front of them at any given moment. It’s an easy distraction from the other thoughts swimming through their head. At this point, Ingrid sees Mercedes naked more than their own girlfriend.

“Good because I’m starved,” their roommate comments, “I’m going to wake Annie up so we can make breakfast.”

Ingrid’s stomach rumbles at the mention of breakfast. Everyone hears it. Dorothea bursts out laughing.

“I think someone’s hungry,” she says, wiping a tear from her eye.

Breakfast ends up being a simple platter of pancakes. As long as there’s syrup, Ingrid has no complaints. They grab a fifth pancake from the stack. Annette flips fresh pancakes onto the plate to share. Felix stabs his fork into one. Lysithea pours a decadent amount of syrup onto hers.

Mercedes is the one to start conversation. She swallows a mouthful of pancake before speaking. “This is nice. I could get used to this.”

“Me making breakfast?” Annette replies, “I do this all the time.”

“I mean all of us hanging out together like this. Like a family.”

“A weird gay family,” Ingrid snorts.

“I personally like being gay and weird,” Annette comments.

“Seconded,” Dorothea chimes in.

“That’s more reason we should all live together,” Mercedes says.

Breakfast suddenly goes silent. Lysithea stops mid-bite. Felix drops his fork. Ingrid chokes on their juice. Everyone turns to look at the girl.

“You want to _what_?” Annette breaks the silence first.

“Move in together,” Mercedes repeats, “All of us.”

“Our apartment isn’t nearly large enough for three more people.”

“That’s why we move into a house,” she explains, “There’s a lot more space than a stuffy apartment.”

“A _house_? In this economy?”

“Yes. We have six incomes. We can do it. I’ve put a lot of thought into this. At least thirty minutes worth.”

“Oh, my god. You’re serious.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Mercedes replies, “I think this is something we should consider for our future.”

“As much as I hate to say it, she makes a good point,” Felix chimes in, “And I’m getting a little tired of my own roommate, myself.”

“A change of scenery could be nice,” Dorothea adds quietly.

“Wait, we’re actually considering this?” Annette asks.

“It actually kind of makes sense,” Ingrid says, surprised at their own reaction to the whole ordeal.

“I say we start house hunting once the semester is over,” Mercedes suggests.

“I can help you!” Dorothea volunteers herself. “Ingrid can be in charge of finances.”

“Why am I in charge of finances?” Ingrid quips.

“You’re the best at math out of all of us.”

“Um, excuse me?” Felix butts in, obviously offended, “I think I am superior when it comes to math.”

“Excuse me?” A fire lights inside Ingrid. They glare at their friend with a fierceness in their eyes.

“You heard me.”

“If I remember correctly, I was the one helping you with your calculus homework in high school.”

“Oh, please. Like you would’ve passed trig without my help,” Felix scoffs. He crosses his arms.

“Only because I caught the flu and missed a week of school!”

“Excuses, excuses.”

Dorothea watches them wide-eyed. Lysithea seems mildly entertained whereas Mercedes is very much enjoying the moment. Annette decides to be the adult in this situation.

They clear their throat to catch the two friends’ attention. “Felix. Ingrid. We need all the help we can get. Your brainpower combined will surely be unstoppable.”

They have a point. Ingrid has to admit that much. “You’re right. It’s silly to argue over this.”

With Ingrid conceding, Felix must do the same. He nods in agreement. “I’m sure we’ll be a necessary asset to this household.”

Eventually, it comes time for their guests to leave. Lysithea leaves first. Felix goes next. Dorothea lingers as long as possible before Ingrid decides to walk her to her car. The walk is quiet. Ingrid contemplates life. Dorothea just seems tired. She leans against the wall of the elevator.

“We should probably talk about this,” Ingrid says after a while.

“Talk about what?” Dorothea responds, “Moving in together?”

“No. I mean Hilda.” The question has been lingering in their mind too long. They can’t avoid it any longer.

“What about her?”

“What we discussed last night after the party.”

They get a blank stare in return. Dorothea truly doesn’t remember. “I had too much to drink last night. Whatever happened is a blur now. What exactly did we discuss?”

“We talked about the possibility of us both dating Hilda,” Ingrid says, “I can’t ignore that I have feelings for her still.”

“But you still love me too, right?” Dorothea asks.

Ingrid feels a ping of guilt. “Of course I do. I would be hopelessly lost without you in my life. That’s why I feel I can talk about this openly with you. I trust you.”

“I know we’ve talked about the possibility of polyamory before, but I never thought it would be with Hilda,” Dorothea replies, still sounding surprised, “Mercedes maybe, but Hilda? Of all people.”

“Like you said before, she’s kinda both our exes.”

“Which would make things awkward if we go through with it.”

“But last night wasn’t awkward,” Ingrid reasons.

“We were all drunk. What will happen when we’re sober?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” they say.

A silence falls upon them. The elevator comes to a stop. Dorothea thinks for a moment before responding. “As much as I would be okay with this, I don’t know if this is the right time.”

“Why not?”

“We have a busy few months ahead of us if Mercedes is actually serious about moving in. With everyone else on board, this might actually happen.”

“So what do we do?” Ingrid asks.

Their girlfriend shrugs. “Let’s take baby steps. We strengthen our relationship with Hilda and get our own lives in order before flinging ourselves into chaos again. We also have to figure out how to bring the whole romantic aspect of it up to Hilda. She kinda needs to know we both want to date her.”

The thought never occurred to Ingrid that they would need Hilda’s consent as well. How does one ask out a third partner? Ingrid barely knows how to ask out one single person. “I have no idea how we would do that.”

“Me neither. We’ll get there eventually, but for now, let’s focus on ourselves. Is that okay?”

Ingrid nods. “That’s a good idea. Life is too chaotic to add another big change on top of it.”

Still, they are left wanting and confused. A dull pain fills their chest. There’s too many possibilities to discuss. They push it back for another day.

\----

As fun as moving in seems, there are still many things to discuss. Namely, Dorothea’s current roommate. Felix is contempt with leaving his roommate to fend for himself, which, in his defense, is entirely justified, but Bernadetta requires a much more gentle approach. Dorothea wants to make sure the girl will thrive on her own.

“I’m not moving out until I know she’s gonna be okay,” Dorothea explains, “Bernie is a timid one. She needs a roommate who’s understanding of her quirks and respectful of her space. And preferably trans. Do you have anyone in mind, dear?”

“I don’t have other friends,” Ingrid says, “Ask Annette. They seem to know everyone and anyone.”

Annette perks up at the sound of their name. “I think I know just the person. We took macroeconomics together and hated it.”

They pull out their phone and start scrolling through Facebook.

“Aha!” They exclaim, holding their phone out to show everyone. “Her name is Edelgard. She’s wonderful.”

Ingrid scratches their chin in thought. “I think she forgot MCR broke up.”

“She already has a roommate,” Mercedes comments.

“How do you know that?” Annette asks, shooting her a suspicious glance, “In fact, how do you even know Edelgard? I’ve never introduced you two.”

“We took microeconomics together and hated it,” she says in response, “And I remember her mentioning a roommate once or twice.”

Dorothea takes the phone. “She’s hot, but she looks terrifying. I don’t know if she’s the right choice for my Bernie.”

“Let me find someone else.” Annette grabs their phone back. “What about Felix’s roommate? It’s perfect. Just have them move in together.”

“And who is this roommate?”

“His name is Sylvain. He’s a fun guy.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not?”

“I’ve heard of that man. Keep him away from women.”

“What about Leonie?” Ingrid asks, realizing they do indeed have friends of their own, “She’s nice.”

“Leonie could work,” Dorothea hums, “If she’s friends with you, she must be a good person.”

“I’ll give her a call later and ask. Maybe we could all hang out so they can get to know each other.”

“That’s a great idea!”

\----

“That was a horrible idea,” Ingrid says afterward, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Bernadetta more scared.”

“Look on the bright side,” Dorothea comments, “We got her out of the house.”

“And I don’t think she’ll ever leave again.”

“Just give her some time. She likes spending time with people, it just takes her a while to warm up to people.”

“Do you really think Leonie is the right choice, though? I think she needs someone less, well, brash. And also someone who’s looking for a roommate.”

Before they can discuss further, there is a knock at the door. The two look up before looking at each other confusedly.

“Are we expecting someone?” Dorothea asks quietly.

Ingrid shakes their head. “No. Maybe it’s someone for Annette.”

“They’re not home.”

The knocking comes again. Ingrid stands up to answer the door. To their surprise, Claude stands on the other side.

“Hey, Ingrid. It’s been a few,” he says with his usual cheer.

“Yeah. Three whole days,” Ingrid answers back, “Do you need something?”

“Actually, I was looking for Annie. Are they home?”

“No. They’re at work. Do you want me to relay a message?”

“Nah. I can just text them. Unless you happen to know anyone who’s looking for a roommate.”

“Wait, you’re looking for a roommate?” Ingrid asks.

“Yes and no. I’m looking for a roommate for a friend,” Claude responds.

“Who? Hilda?”

“Not Hilda. She’s an old friend Hilda and I went to high school with,” he explains, “She’s moving in from out of state and looking for a roommate. The only problem is she doesn’t know anyone in town besides Hilda and I, and we certainly can’t fit another person in the apartment. I figured she would be better off with someone we vaguely know and trust.”

Dorothea butts into the conversation. “What’s she like? I might know someone.”

“She’s a huge introvert and very shy until you get to know her,” Claude says.

“So is my roommate.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Bernadetta hates leaving the house. She prefers staying in with close friends. And cats. She loves cats.”

“So does Marianne. In fact, Marianne has a cat.”

“Is this a match made in heaven?” She asks.

“Maybe,” he answers, “Let’s set them up and see what happens.”

\----

“Two problems solved in one day!” Dorothea high fives her partner. “I can’t believe we did that.”

“I can’t believe they got along so well,” Ingrid says.

“It’s perfect, I’m telling you. I really am the best matchmaker alive,” their girlfriend boasts.

“Don’t tell Annette that.”

“I won’t. Yes.” She winks.

Ingrid rolls their eyes. “When is she moving in?”

“In two weeks.”

“What about you?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s a two bedroom apartment,” Ingrid says, “Are you gonna make her sleep on the couch until we find a house?”

“Oh. I never thought of that,” Dorothea realizes, “Shit. I gotta move out soon.”

“Where will you go?”

“Are you seriously asking that?”

“What- oh.” Ingrid’s eyes go wide. _It’s happening_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its happening ;)


	35. Chapter 35

Mercedes and Annette instantly agreed to Ingrid’s plea. In fact, they both seem more enthusiastic about it than Ingrid themselves. A few days later, Dorothea shows up with a car filled to the brim with her belongings. The three help her carry her luggage upstairs.

“This is exciting!” Mercedes says with glee. She picks up the lightest box out of the pile. “You’re going to love living with us.”

“I’m just thankful you all let me in on such short notice,” Dorothea replies.

“Oh, please. We were practically begging for you to come live with us.” Annette fumbles with a lamp. A bag hangs from their arm. Ingrid holds the door open for them. They balance a box on their hip.

A few more trips, and only one box remains. Ingrid takes it up while Dorothea moves her car. They struggle to open the door with their hands full. Luckily, someone is there to open it for them.

“Oh, hey, Ingrid. Long time no see,” Hilda greets them.

Ingrid nearly drops their box. Hilda helps them steady it.

“Hey, Hilda,” they respond back.

“What are you doing?” She wonders.

“Oh, uh, Dorothea’s moving in.”

“With you, Annie, and Mercie?”

“Yeah. It’s just a temporary thing.”

“Really? You two seem ready to live together. You’ve been dating for a while now. I would assume you two are serious.”

“Oh, we are! There’s just a lot going on with life and school. It all piles up. That’s why I haven’t talked to you in a while.”

“You do that a lot.”

“Do what?”

“Not talk to me,” Hilda says, a hint of melancholy in her voice, “I know we’re exes, so it’s weird, but I do genuinely want to be friends with you and Dorothea.”

If only she knew.

“I do wish to be friends with you as well. Dorothea feels the same. Really. The party was such a wonderful way to reconnect, but I’m so bogged down with work until the semester is over. I promise I won’t forget about you.”

“You promise?”

“I do. I mean it.”

“Be careful what you promise, Ingrid. I know how you are.”

Ingrid cannot help but feel a ping of guilt in their chest. “I’m sorry, Hilda.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault,” she answers, “I do have to get to work, but you know where I live.”

“Bye, Hilda. I’ll be seeing you.”

“Bye, Ingrid.”

\----

Dorothea takes her time unpacking her stuff in Ingrid’s room. Soon, her clothes take up most of the space in the closet. Various hair brushes and makeup lines the vanity which Dorothea so graciously made Ingrid push up the stairs.

“You really don’t own that much clothing,” Dorothea comments as she goes through Ingrid’s dresser.

“I don’t need that much clothing. There’s only seven days in a week,” Ingrid replies.

“Maybe I’ll take you on a shopping trip for your birthday.”

“Or we could save that money for the house we’re gonna buy.”

“Fair point. I just think it’s ridiculous you wear the same four flannels every single day.”

“I alternate the shirt I wear under them!” Ingrid defends themselves, “And if you button it up, it’s a whole new outfit.”

“You’re too butch for your own good. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The two go back to cleaning their new shared room. Luckily for them, Mercedes forced Ingrid to buy a bigger mattress a few months ago “just in case”. Sharing a bed won’t be a problem. However, everything else might be an issue. There’s only one bathroom and four people sharing it. That’s a problem for future Ingrid.

“Do you think we’ll actually find a house?” They wonder aloud. They kick their legs in the air as they relax on the bed.

Dorothea joins them. She idly takes Ingrid’s hand into her own, rubbing her thumb in soothing circles. “I guess we’ll find out, but if everyone else is serious about this, so am I.”

“Mercedes is already peeking at housing during her breaks. I think Annette is too.”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t as well,” their girlfriend admits, “And this apartment is awfully crowded with four people in it.”

“What about Hilda?”

“What about her?”

“Will she move in with us too?”

“Darling, we can’t fit five people in this apartment.”

“I meant the house. We agreed to talk to her about dating us once the semester is over. If she says yes, does that mean she’ll move in with us too?”

Dorothea pauses to think. She stares at the wall inquisitively. “I’m not sure. I’ve never done any of this before. I doubt she would move in right away. And it depends on how big the house is.”

“I guess we’ll find out eventually.”

“If she says yes.”

“And you still want to do this?”

“Do what?” She asks.

“Date Hilda. The whole polyamory thing,” Ingrid says, “It’s just kinda weird. I wouldn’t be offended if you changed your mind.”

“I’m willing if you’re willing. Why? Are you getting cold feet?”

“What? No!”

“It makes sense. I don’t think you can handle having two girlfriends.” Dorothea grins. There is a mischievous glint in her eye.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

She leans in so their legs touch. “All I’m saying is, if we’re all dating, that means we’ll eventually all have sex together, and you can barely handle having sex with one person.”

Only because the person in question is Dorothea.

“I can handle it,” Ingrid insists.

“You really think so?” Dorothea’s tone grows playful. “I think you might die of a heart attack if we spit roast you.”

“What’s a spit roast?” They ask quietly. Not that they care. They’ll try anything once if Dorothea is involved.

“It’s when two people pleasure the same person at the same time. Usually from two different ends.”

“Oh.” Ingrid turns bright red at the thought. Terrible thoughts run through their head They rub their thighs together. “I can do that.”

“Maybe we should get some practice in. I may only be one girl, but I can surely pleasure you like two,” Dorothea suggests. Her hands start to wander in places they shouldn’t.

“I would be okay with that.”

Before they can get anywhere, there is a loud knock at the door. Mercedes bursts in without warning. “I’m home!”

“Thank you for telling me,” Ingrid answers, trying not to sound annoyed.

“Oh, were you about to have sex? I’m sorry.”

“We were actually,” Dorothea says matter-of-factly, “Would you like to join us?”

Ingrid jabs their girlfriend in the stomach. “Dorothea, please!”

“I would be honored,” Mercedes replies, putting her hand over her heart.

“We are not having sex!” Ingrid practically yells, “Don’t you have homework to be doing?”

“I graduated,” she reminds them.

“Right. I forgot. How about we watch a movie instead?”

“That’s perfect foreplay,” Dorothea agrees.

“I hate you both. I am choosing the unsexiest movie,” Ingrid groans.

They end up choosing Ratatouille. Surely, nothing can come of that. The three pile onto the couch with Ingrid struggling under the weight of the two. They can barely handle the remote as the two girls talk over them with no regards to their personal space. Eventually, they get the movie to play. Dorothea huddles close to Ingrid, wrapping her arm around their shoulders. Mercedes sits on their other side, equally as close. Ingrid turns their head to see Dorothea playing with Mercedes’ hair. They decide not to comment on it. The movie is much more important. Ingrid doesn’t remember it being this good.

“Remy is definitely gay,” Dorothea says halfway through.

“Who’s Remy?” Mercedes asks.

“The rat? The main character.”

“Isn’t his name Ratatouille?”

Ingrid stares at Mercedes in shock. “Do you seriously think the Remy’s name is Ratatouille? We’re halfway into the movie. They’ve referred to him as Remy multiple times.”

“It’s the name of the movie. It has to be his name,” she reasons.

“The movie is called Ratatouille because that’s the dish they make at the end!”

“Well, that’s silly.”

“It’s significant to the movie!”

“So is the rat! And his name is Ratatouille.”

“His name is Remy!” Ingrid exclaims, using all their strength not to lunge at Mercedes.

“You’re getting awfully worked up over this,” Dorothea observes.

“Because his name is Remy.” Ingrid puts their face in their hands.

“Oh, you’re right! They just called him Remy,” Mercedes says.

Ingrid screams. What has their life become?

“I told you this was good foreplay,” Dorothea comments with a sly grin.

“I’m not horny!” They state.

“Really? How are you not turned on by watching Ratatouille?” Their girlfriend quips back.

“I can’t with you.”

\----

Spring comes, and the semester ends faster than expected. The warm weather is a nice change and is certainly better weather for house hunting. Mercedes keeps her promise, and her and Annette put their efforts into finding a new home for their motley family.

What seemed distant is suddenly close and very real. Ingrid can’t help but feel nervous as they transition into yet another phase in their roller coaster of a life. This can’t be real.

Yet here they are, standing in front of a house with a sign in the front yard that says ‘SOLD’. It _has a yard_. Two of them! Ingrid never imagined they would become a homeowner. Even if the house in question is owned by five other people. The deal is signed, and the process of moving out begins. Of course, there is no way their landlord is giving back their deposit, so they leave the apartment in disarray. In this time, Ingrid learns what a mortgage is, and for some reason, as buried in college debt as Mercedes is, she happens to be the one with the best credit. The house is signed under her name.

And for the first time in years, Mercedes gets her own room. Granted, it is the smallest room in the house, but hers nonetheless. At least it’s closest to the bathroom. Annette claims the largest room as they have to share it with two other people. Ingrid wonders how long it will be until they have to do the same. They can’t dwell on it long as the pressure from moving and working takes their mind off it quickly.

“That was the last frost for May,” Annette says one morning, hoisting up a wheelbarrow filled with various gardening supplies.

“Why are you gardening?” Ingrid asks them confusedly.

“Did I not just explain that? Yesterday was the last frost of May. Now’s the time to plant!”

“We just moved in! We haven’t even unpacked all the boxes.”

“Mother Nature waits for no man! Either grab a shovel or get out of our way.”

“Who else is helping you? We’re the only ones in the house.”

“Ashe and Dedue should be here any minute now,” Annette answers.

As if on cue, a car pulls into the driveway. Two people step out, one much taller than the other. Ingrid recognizes Ashe right away. He runs up with a pot of flowers in each arm.

“Ingrid!” He lights up when he sees them. “I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Yeah. That’s normal,” Ingrid responds, “I’m happy to see you. You as well, Dedue.”

“Hello, Ingrid. I brought a house warming gift.” Dedue nods politely. He has never been a man of many words, but he always knows exactly what to say. He holds out a small pot to Ingrid. It smells delightful.

“Oh thanks.” They receive the gift. “What is it?”

“Basil. You can keep it right in the kitchen. Unless you have cats.”

“Where’s Dorothea?” Ashe wonders.

“Oh, she’s at work right now,” Ingrid says.

“She’s gonna miss out on all the fun!”

Ingrid isn’t sure how fun digging holes for an hour really could be, but at least they’re with friends. The grass is still wet when they start. It makes it easy to till the land. Luckily, Ashe has a machine to do it. Dedue runs it over the area. All the while, Ashe goes through their collection of seeds. He discusses with Annette over what plant to put where. What started as a blank canvas, now looks like a dirty mess.

“Now, the plants!” Ashe cheers.

“My favorite part,” Annette replies, “Although, I’m not sure how much I enjoy planting them.”

It turns out digging holes is actually kind of fun when you do it with friends. It’s hard work; Ingrid feels the burn in their shoulders. The sun beats down on them. Ingrid wipes the sweat from their brow. Annette follows behind them, putting in the seeds and packing down the dirt.

Soon, their yard looks more like a garden. Very little grass remains except for a few pathways and a small clearing where they put up chairs. However, there are not nearly enough chairs for everyone, so Ingrid sits in the grass. Ashe sits in Dedue’s lap. Mercedes takes a chair along with Annette. They all drink water to beat the heat.

“This is coming along so well,” Annette says excitedly, “Ashe, I can’t thank you enough for your help. You too, Dedue. I didn’t even know what a roto-tiller was until you showed me.”

“It’s an essential for landscaping,” Dedue answers, “I’m just happy to spend the time with you all.”

“Aw, I like you too!”

“I was thinking,” Ashe comments, “We should build a raised bed garden to grow tomatoes.”

“That sounds like a lot of work,” Annette responds.

“Not really. It’s just some wood and screws. With a proper compost pile, you’ll have it properly fertilized within the week.”

This peaks Annette’s interest. “Would you be willing to help?”

“I would love to!” Ashe volunteers himself. “We can go to Home Depot to grab supplies sometime.”

Now, they have Ingrid’s attention. “We’re going to Home Depot?”

\----

The boys can’t leave without a tin of freshly baked goods. Ashe carries a tin of cookies while Dedue takes a loaf of bread. The kitchen was the first and only part of the house they fully unpacked since moving in. Annette has taken full advantage of the space. As a result, there are more cookies and bread to eat than Ingrid could ever hope to stomach. Not that they are complaining.

Lysithea moves in the next week. Like Ingrid, she does not own many items. Her belongings go into Annette’s room. However, there is one more thing she brought with her.

Ingrid steps out of the bathroom, only to immediately trip over something. It meows loudly and rolls over onto its back. They stare down at it, not sure what to think.

“Annette?” They call out, “Why is there a cat in our house?”

“That’s Lysithea’s cat. His name is Bubbles.”

Bubbles looks up at Ingrid with innocent eyes. He purrs loudly. Ingrid doesn’t know what to make of him, so they bend down to pet him. He leans into her touch, rubbing his cheek on their hand. He closes his eyes and purrs louder. Ingrid can’t escape. The second they stand up to leave, Bubbles rolls over once more, silently begging for more attention. It works. They will be here for a while.

\----

Dorothea walks into the bedroom in only a towel fresh out of the shower. Ingrid busies themselves with unpacking and organizing the mess their shared room has become. They make sure to look up once their girlfriend sheds her towel. Otherwise, they are half asleep and idly unpacking. There are not enough hours in the day to do anything, so Ingrid has been cutting sleep out.

“How did your interview go?” They ask.

“It’s called an audition, and it went very well,” Dorothea answers. She brushes her thick hair. It has only gotten longer as the months have passed and still as beautiful as ever. “The producer is an old friend of my mom’s.”

“Is that a good or bad thing?”

“Depends. She didn’t elaborate on their relationship beyond friends.”

“I think you would get in regardless.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“I still think your chances are good,” Ingrid says, turning their attention back to their current box. It is marked ‘FRAGILE’, but they don’t remember owning anything fragile. Perhaps it belongs to Dorothea. They open it to find a collection of various dildos and other similar items. The box is huge. Ingrid immediately closes it.

“Dorothea, is this your box?” They ask quietly.

Dorothea looks over. “Which box?”

“This one.”

She walks over. “All boxes look the same to me. You’ll have to be a little more specific.”

“The one marked ‘fragile’.” Ingrid gestures to it. They can barely manage to look at it.

Dorothea opens it up. Her face lights up with glee. “I’ve been looking for this box! This would’ve come in handy last week.”

“I didn’t realize you owned so many toys.”

“I’m a busy girl, Ingrid. I have needs.”

“I haven’t even seen half of these! Why are there cat ears?”

“I have a tail to go with it.”

Ingrid turns bright red. “Excuse me?”

“Would you like to try? Although, you strike me more as a dog person,” Dorothea comments. She digs back into the box. “Oh, there you are!”

She pulls out a collar and leash. Ingrid nearly dies on the spot. “Why do you own that? We don’t have a dog.”

“Oh, please, darling. I have you.”

“What?” Ingrid squeaks.

“Stand still, my dear.”

They freeze in place, not sure what else to do. Dorothea leans in, carefully fastening the collar around their neck. It is pleasantly tight, but not enough to choke them. They swallow nervously. Her hands linger on their neck. Ingrid’s heart races. She can definitely feel it, and she is most definitely enjoying it.

“You look so cute like this,” she coos. She clips the leash on, giving it a slight tug that drives Ingrid wild.

They feel humiliated. “Why are you doing this?”

“Are you not enjoying it?”

They are enjoying it much more than they should, but they have work to be doing. Their room is still littered with boxes. Still, their body begs for something else, and all they can think about is Dorothea.

Ingrid responds quietly, “No. I like this.”

“Good, and I’m already dressed for the occasion.” Dorothea tugs on the leash, forcing Ingrid closer. The sensation is overwhelming. Immediately, they burn up inside. They stare up at their girlfriend with pleading eyes. She leans down to kiss them.

“Let’s take this to the bed,” Ingrid says, trying not to sound needy. Their body tells otherwise.

“No. I’m in charge. You stay on the floor.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

They end up on their knees while Dorothea sits on the bed. She looks down on them with a devilish grin across her face.

“You already know what to do. Be a good boy, and I’ll reward you.”

Ingrid desperately wants to be rewarded. They lean in, mouth salivating. As soon as their lips touch their girlfriend’s member, there is a scratching at the door. The two pause, looking to the door with confusion. A meow erupts from the other side of the door.

“If we ignore it, he’ll go away,” Ingrid says.

“Ingrid, if you knew anything about cats, you would know that’s not gonna happen,” Dorothea responds.

“So, what do we do?”

“Let him in.”

“While we’re having sex?”

“Unless you want him to scratch a hole through our door, yes.”

“Okay.” Ingrid sits back and waits. Dorothea does the same.

“What are you doing?” She asks.

“Are you not going to let him in?” they answer.

“I’m naked. You go let him in.”

“I have a collar on. It’s embarrassing.”

“Ingrid.”

“Okay. I’m letting him in.” They stand up and rush over to the door. They crack it open enough to let Bubbles in, making sure to hide themselves the entire time. The cat lingers in the doorway, suddenly unsure if he actually wants to step inside or not. He takes a single step inside, and Ingrid tries to encourage him to finish the journey. This only makes him step backwards, but not enough to let Ingrid close the door completely.

“Bubbles, get in here!” They plead with him. Still, the cat is on his own schedule. He takes a single step in, examining the room around him. His nose twitches, and his tail flicks with curiosity. Dorothea leans down and starts calling to him. Finally, he finishes the job, and Ingrid hastily shuts the door behind him. Bubbles immediately leaps onto the bed, flopping next to Dorothea.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Dorothea pets him. He purrs at her touch.

Ingrid shouldn’t feel jealous of a cat, yet here they are.

“Does he have to sit right there?” They ask.

“I’ll move him.” Their girlfriend picks him up and sets him at the head of the bed.

“May I continue?”

“Be my guest.”

Ingrid leans back in. This time, there is a knock at the door. Ingrid fights the urge to scream. The door opens, and Mercedes pops her head in.

“Hey, dinner’s ready- oh. I see you’re in the middle of something,” she says, not at all phazed by the two lovers.

Ingrid’s patience wears thin. They are one second away from snapping and ravaging their girlfriend without a care of who sees.

“It’s quite alright, Mercie. We’ll be down soon.” Dorothea answers. She also seems unbothered by the unwanted guest. Even Bubbles perks up when he notices Mercedes.

Mercedes smiles. “I’ll see you soon!”

She shuts the door behind her.

“Are you really gonna make me wait?” Ingrid pleads with their girlfriend.

“Are you choosing sex over your stomach? This is new even for you. Are you sure you’re the real Ingrid?” Dorothea responds, sounding genuinely shocked.

“I just want to take the edge off. We’ve been so busy these past few days. We deserve this.”

“Well, we’ll have plenty of time after dinner. And this time, I’ll remember to lock the door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its wild how i actually update when i am not insanely busy. anyway! i hope yall enjoyed and i hope 2021 treats you better than this year has


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ski-bi dibby dib yo da dub dub  
Yo da dub dub  
Ski-bi dibby dib yo da dub dub  
Yo da dub dub  
(I'm the Scatman)  
Ski-bi dibby dib yo da dub dub  
Yo da dub dub  
Ski-bi dibby dib yo da dub dub  
Yo da dub dub  
Ba-da-ba-da-ba-be bop bop bodda bope  
Bop ba bodda bope  
Be bop ba bodda bope  
Bop ba bodda  
Ba-da-ba-da-ba-be bop ba bodda bope  
Bop ba bodda bope  
Be bop ba bodda bope  
Bop ba bodda bope

Finally, everything is unpacked. Every last box has been emptied and sorted. Their recycling bins overflow with cardboard when trash day comes around. It takes Ingrid ten minutes to move it all out to the curb. They feel as though a massive weight has fallen from their shoulders. After months of nothing but stress, they can relax. At least when they're not working, which is most of the time. For minimum wage. Capitalism is great and fun, and Ingrid loves being forced to participate in it. Maybe they’ll get a ten cent raise soon. Or perhaps a bonus that comes in the form of a dollar soda and slice of pizza. Ingrid can dream.

Now comes the hard part.

"Are we still gonna ask Hilda out?" Ingrid wonders. They idly pet Bubbles who has taken refuge on their chest. His soft purring does wonders to their mood.

"I don't see why not. Why do you ask?" Dorothea responds. She lies next to her partner. Her hand blindly searches for Ingrid's to hold. They end up linking their pinkies together. For some reason, it feels nore intimate than actually holding hands.

"Because we're finally at that point where we could viably ask her out without having a million other things to worry about. We said we'd talk about it once we moved into the house, and here we are."

The idea terrifies Ingrid, but they do intend to keep their promise to Hilda in one way or another. They won't make the same mistakes again.

"That's a good point. Have you texted her lately?"

"Yeah. I invited her to our housewarming party."

"Good for you. I'm surprised you took the initiative."

"Annette wouldn't stop poking me until I texted her," they say.

"That explains it," Dorothea hums.

"Should we tell her then?" Ingrid asks.

"We can, but it has to be before we get drunk."

"So, we know when we're gonna ask, but how are we gonna ask her?"

Their girlfriend taps her chin in thought. "Well, we can be blunt about it. Or, we could just flirt endlessly with her until she gets the idea. Not like either worked for you."

"Point taken." They roll their eyes. The worst part is she’s right. Not that Ingrid will admit it.

"It should be easy enough to get her alone at the party, anyway. There's not going to be too many people considering most of our friend group already lives in our house."

"You're right. I never thought about it that way," Ingrid responds, "But what do we do once we actually talk to her?"

"We ask her out, duh," Dorothea answers simply.

"Like, ask her out ask her out?"

"You sound like a middle schooler."

"Are we asking her on a romantic date as in we would potentially all become girlfriends?"

"Yes," Dorothea answers simply.

But Ingrid still has more questions. Their mind races with worrisome thoughts. "What do we even say? Do we just bring it up to her right away?"

"How about I do all the talking?" She suggests.

"Oh, that would be wonderful."

\----

The aroma of fresh cookies wafts throughout the house. Annette pulls yet another tray of baked goods from the oven. Mercedes mixes the frosting. Various pastries line the counter. A few trays sit on the table. Lysithea watches everything with piqued interest. She reaches for a cupcake.

Annette slaps her hand. "Absolutely not. Those are for the party."

Ingrid's seen this all before.

"You let Mercedes have one!" Lysithea argues.

"She's Mercedes. You can't say no to Mercedes," her partner reasons.

The girl frowns. "Are you serious?"

Annette squishes Mercedes' cheeks between their hands. "Yes! Just look at this face."

"I would need a mirror to look at my own face, Annie," Mercedes says.

"Point taken," Lysithea responds. She stares longingly at the cupcakes to no avail.

Ashe and Dedue are the first guests to arrive. They immediately head outside to check on their garden. Then, Bernadetta shows up at the door. A frail knock comes, and Ingrid barely catches it. They open the door to see Bernadetta and her new roommate Marianne standing side by side.

"Hey, Bernadetta. Hi, Marianne," Ingrid greets them.

"Is that my Bernie?" Dorothea comes crashing into the front hallway. She shoves her partner out of the way and crashes into the two girls for a hug.

"Hey, Thea," Bernadetta says with a smile. She hugs her friend back. Marianne tries to respond, but Dorothea has her in a love ng chokehold. She decides instead to hug back and not say anything.

Eventually, the girls make it inside despite Dorothea smothering them.

The party commences, and Hilda, as always, shows up fashionably late. And god, is she fashionable. Her heels make her tower even over Dorothea. Ingrid is pained just looking at them.

"I'm here!" Hilda announces. Claude and Lorenz squeeze in behind her.

"Hilda! I'm so glad you're here! I love ya, girl," Dorothea greets her first. She goes right for the hug, and Ingrid can swear her hand went down to squeeze her butt.

“Aw, babe. You’re too sweet. You know I wouldn’t miss this for the world. And you have a house now! That's so sexy!"

"Yeah! We're living it up here. I should give you a tour of the house for no particular reason." She looks back to Ingrid and nods subtly. Ingrid gets the message. They hop up off the couch and follow along. Their heart beats heavy in their chest.

"I'd love to get a look around the house too!" Claude says.

"I can show u after," Dorothea dismisses him, "Go get some cupcakes first."

He gives her an inquisitive look and heads to where he assumes the kitchen is. Lorenz follows.

The three head upstairs to be alone. Hilda follows along, growing more confused as they walk. Dorothea opens a door and gestures for the others to walk in. Hilda steps inside.

"Immediately showing me to your bedroom, huh?" She comments knowingly, "Am I wearing too much clothing?"

"Yes," Dorothea answers without hesitation. The two women get uncomfortably close, and for a moment, Ingrid swears they are going to start making out. As much as they would love to watch, they stick to the task at hand.

"Dorothea, can we _please_ stay on topic?" They interject.

"Right. Right.” Their girlfriend dismisses them with a wave of her hand. “Hilda, we just wanted to ask you something."

"Alright. Shoot. What is it?" Hilda wonders.

As push comes to shove, Dorothea clams up. Ingrid has never seen her so nervous. Her jaw hangs slack, trying to say words, but nothing comes out. She looks at Ingrid with pleading eyes.

"Do you want to go roller skating with us?" Ingrid blurts out, "Just like the old days?"

"Like right now? This is your house party. Not mine." Hilda looks perplexed at the idea. They're not off to a good start.

"No. They mean some other time. Like as a fun date with just the three of us." Dorothea gets her footing back as she sees her partner stumble. "We miss you dearly."

"Oh! That sounds like fun. I would love to hang out with you two again."

"So it's a date?"

"A date?" The girl questions nervously. She plays with a strand of her pink hair.

"That's what you call those things, yes. Is that okay with you?" Dorothea asks.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Hilda questions.

"Because it's kinda a strange thing to ask of someone,” the other woman reasons.

"There's nothing strange about roller skating."

"Right. I'm overthinking this, aren’t I?”

“I’ll text you to work out a time. How’s that sound?” Hilda says.

“That sounds perfect!” Dorothea grins. “I can’t wait.”

With that, neither Dorothea or Ingrid have anything left to say, so they return downstairs where absolutely nothing has happened yet. Luckily for them, Hilda was born to party. She bounces on her feet as she skips to the center of the crowd. All eyes fall on her.

"Let's get this party started!" She shouts.

The rest look at her like a man possessed. She frowns.

"What's gotten into you all?"

"I'm tired," Annette says, "I just want to hang out with my friends and eat cupcakes."

"I second the eating cupcakes," Lysithea agrees, already on her sixth. She leans into her partner who puts an arm around her. Felix sits on Annette’s other side. His partner’s legs cover his lap.

Hilda scoffs, "You guys are so lame. What are you gonna do? Play parcheesi?"

Ashe lights up at the prospect. "Oh, can we? I love that game."

"It's one of my favorites. Ashe and I play together every Sunday," Dedue adds, "I would love to play it with you all."

"That game is old as balls. Are you seriously gonna play parcheesi?" Hilda whines, “It’s not even a drinking game!”

Again, they look at her like she speaks nonsense.

"Yes," Claude answers as if it were obvious. To be fair, it was obvious.

“What have you guys become? Are we going to start going to Sunday night bingo? Or maybe form a church group? We can all carpool to the casino.

“I think I would burn up if I stepped inside a church,” Dorothea comments.

“Absolutely not, Thea. You are an angel. If you stepped inside a church, we would sing your praises,” Hilda corrects her.

“Can you two please get a room?” Claude blurts out.

“Oh, you didn’t want to watch?” His friend quips back.

“No, but I think Ingrid would like to.”

At that, Ingrid nearly erupts like a volcano. They tug at the collar of their shirt. “I’ll be right back.”

“Aw, don’t run away!” Dorothea teases, “The fun is just getting started.”

“I thought we were playing parcheesi,” Deduce mumbles disappointedly.

“I’m getting parcheesi!” Ingrid calls out as they rush out of the room.

Parcheesi, unfortunately, is a four player game. There are ten of them. However, none of them have ever been keen on playing by the rules. Except for Marianne and Bernadetta, who decide to sit out and wait for the next round. They divide themselves into teams. Annette and their partners form one unstable hive mind. Felix and Lysithea argue incessantly over who gets to roll the dice.

“I roll higher!” Felix argues, “Give me the dice.”

“It’s up to chance. It doesn’t matter who rolls,” Lysithea quips back.

As they argue, Annette rolls the dice and moves their piece.

In the next team is Dedue and Ashe. They work together in perfect harmony. Dedue rolls the dice while Ashe moves the piece. The two seem to communicate telepathically, and somehow, to no one’s surprise, they are winning by a landslide.

Only Bernadetta and Marianne can rival them. Their shy playstyle and constant ‘no, you’s every time it comes to move a piece or pick up the dice somehow give them an advantage over the rest. Marianne seems to only know how to roll double sixes.

Claude and Lorenz get stuck on a team together. The two bicker for a bit before Claude ends up letting his partner do all the work.

That leaves Hilda with Ingrid and Dorothea. It’s chaotic at best. Of course, only Dorothea can manage to make parcheesi a dirty game. Neither woman can pick up a die without hopelessly flirting with the other. Ingrid gets caught in the middle. However, they don’t particularly mind.

Ashe and Dedue end up winning every single round. No one is surprised.

“What else do we have?” Hilda asks, getting tired of losing.

Annette looks through their closet. “We don’t really have that many games. There’s, uh, a deck of cards.”

“Ooo strip poker-”

“No.” Ingrid stops Hilda right there.

“Yes.” Dorothea grins widely.

“No!” Ingrid jabs their girlfriend in the stomach.

“Oh, c’mon. You’re no fun.” She pouts.

“I am plenty fun,” they argue.

“Then, prove it. Take your shirt off.”

“No.”

“See? No fun.”

Ingrid rolls their eyes. Dorothea giggles.

"We also have Twister," Annette mentions under their breath.

At that, everyone perks up. Both Hilda and Dorothea lean in expectantly. They say in unison, "Twister?"

"Why didn't you start with that?" Hilda asks.

"Because you're horny," Annette says, immediately starting to regret the suggestion.

"Fair enough."

After much convincing, they end up taking the game out. Mercedes lays the mat out while Dorothea watches on with glee. Ingrid stares at the mat, knowing it will be their deathbed. Their girlfriend seems to take delight in the thought. The devilish grin on her face speaks for itself.

"Who's going first?" Annette asks.

"Me!" Hilda volunteers herself a little too eagerly.

"Me too!" Dorothea joins in. "Ingrid, you’re playing too."

"If Ingrid's playing, I'm playing," Mercedes decides.

"I never agreed to anything!" Ingrid says.

"Oh, c'mon. Live a little.” Dorothea nudges them in the shoulder.

“I’m living plenty. Thank you very much.”

“Live a little more,” Mercedes pesters them further.

"I am not a flexible person, Mercedes."

Dorothea perks up at that. She smirks at her partner. "Really? Last night you were pretty-"

"Dorothea, please don't finish that sentence."

"I think I'll just spin the wheel," Bernadetta says, not wanting to join in on the chaos.

"I'll help," Marianne adds, also preferring to watch.

"I'm gonna watch," Claude says with a grin, "Preferably with popcorn."

"Then, I'll make the popcorn." Lorenz stands up.

Ashe raises his hand. "I would like to play if Ingrid isn't!"

"Please do," Ingrid begs.

The boy lights up with joy. With that, the game begins. Bernadetta flicks the spinner. The arrow twirls around rapidly, landing on a circle.

"Uh, Dorothea, left hand on Green," she says.

"Alright." Dorothea brings her hand down to cup Hilda's ass.

"That wasn't smooth at all," Hilda giggles, “Also, that’s your right hand.”

The other woman shrugs. "I can do both."

Finally, she takes her turn, getting on her knees to place her left hand on a circle. Her other hand stays on Hilda’s ass no matter how awkward it makes her look.

"Ashe, right foot on red," Bernadetta announces. Ashe does so with little effort needed.

Marianne spins next. "Hilda, right hand yellow."

Hilda does so, making sure to bend over in the most seductive way possible. Even Lorenz is staring. Ingrid covers their eyes, turning bright red.

“Mercedes, right hand green.”

“Does that mean I get to cup Hilda’s ass too?” The woman asks with her usual lilt

Dorothea answers in her stead. “She has two cheeks.”

“And you’re willing to share? How sweet of you.” With that, Mercedes brings her hand down to cup Hilda’s ass. Hilda enjoys it way too much. Ingrid can barely watch.

“None of you are drunk,” they say, “Why are you like this?”

“I dunno,” answers Hilda, “I’m just a horny person.”

“Every friend group needs one,” Claude adds helpfully. He takes another handful of popcorn.

A few more rounds, and the friends are hopelessly twisted together. Luckily, that is the point of the game. Mercedes, being the least flexible of the four, falls first. She crashes into Ashe who topples into Dorothea who, again, somehow manages to get her hands on Hilda’s ass. They meld into a pile of laughter atop the mat. Ashe gets squashed beneath them all. The small boy can barely climb out.

“Who’s next?” Annette asks.

“I’ll play if Lorenz plays,” Ingrid says with a shrug.

Lorenz gives them a suspicious look. “I’ll play if you promise not to touch my ass.”

“Trust me, the feeling is mutual.”

“If you two are in, I’ll join in too,” Annette comments.

Ashe nudges his boyfriend. “Dedue, you should try it.”

“I’ll play if Claude joins,” Dedue says.

At that, Claude perks up. “I’m in.”

“That’s five people.” Annette frowns.

“When did we ever follow the rules?” Claude answers.

“You’re right.”

The round goes by with considerably less ass grabbing. Lorenz, being the noodle he is, easily stretches around the other players. Claude calculates the perfect circle for each of his turns. Ingrid is Ingrid. They struggle to keep up considering their partners are all much taller than them. It ends in a big pile with Ingrid sandwiched between Dedue and Claude with Annette stuck suffocating beneath all three of them. Annette doesn’t mind. Felix does seem to mind. He puts a protective arm around them as soon as they get salvaged from the wreck.

“Let’s do a round with the thruple,” Mercedes suggests.

“Which one?” Claude responds.

“Felix, Annie, and Lysithea of course.”

Annette looks to Mercedes exhausted. “I don’t know if I have another in me.”

“You’ll be fine. Felix weighs at most half of me,” their friend says.

“I’ll do it.”

And just like that, another round starts. It starts slow since there are less people on the mat. Then, they really get into it. Lysithea and Felix battle for the better circles. The girl undermines Felix’s plan by stealing the blue circle with her left foot, forcing Felix to take the father one. His arms shake as he struggles to stay up. Annette positions themselves under him like a crab. They crane their neck upward to peck him on the nose. He nearly falls. Lysithea snickers at the sight, but her joy quickly fades as Marianne makes her put her left foot over her right.

Dorothea sits next to Ingrid on the couch as they watch the chaos. However, her eyes aren’t on the action, but on her former roommate. She gently nudges Ingrid in the shoulder.

“Hey, do you think there’s something going on between those two?” She asks in a low whisper.

“Between Ashe and Dedue? Ashe literally introduced him as his boyfriend. You were there. You’ve seen them kiss and everything,” Ingrid responds confusedly.

“”No. I meant Bernie and her new little roommate, Mari. They seem really close and they’ve only known each other a few months.”

“I mean, that’s a long time.”

“Not for Bernie. It took her over a year to get that comfortable around me. I think there’s some chemistry between them that neither has noticed yet.”

“What are you suggesting?” Ingrid dares ask.

“I’m suggesting we need a catalyst to speed things up.”

“Dorothea, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“You don’t think anything is a good idea,” their girlfriend scoffs, “You’d still be single if I didn’t turn you into such a handsome butch.”

Ingrid blushes at that statement. Unfortunately, she’s right. They clear their throat. “What are you planning to do?”

“Watch this.”

The woman stands up with intent.

“I think Bernie and Mari need a turn,” she announces.

“You want us to play?” Bernadetta squeaks.

“Yeah. I want you to feel included too. I’ll even play with you. Just like old times.”

“Just like old times? We’ve never played Twister together before. Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever played Twister before.”

“Then, there’s no time like the present to start!”

Bernadetta and Marianne exchange a silent glance. The other shrugs, and they both look back to Dorothea.

Bernadetta answers for them, “Just one.”

“Deal.” Dorothea grins.

Ingrid volunteers themselves to lead the game. They flick the spinner. “Dorothea, right foot on red.”

The game begins as any other until a few turns in. Dorothea uses her experience on the battlefield to turn the tides. She strategically places herself to nudge the other two girls closer together. Bernadetta tries her best not to touch anyone around her. It gets increasingly harder.

“Bernadetta, left foot yellow.”

There’s no escaping it now. Bernadetta skillfully maneuvers her foot to the nearest yellow circle. Her leg ever so gently brushes against Marianne’s. She turns a bright red.

“Sorry!” She stutters.

“Bernie, it’s part of the game,” Marianne answers, “It’s okay to touch me.”

Ingrid keeps going. “Marianne, right hand red.”

“Oh no,” Marianne whispers. She struggles to flip herself around, making her bump into Bernadetta in the process. Their faces get much too close for comfort. Bernadetta nearly has a heart attack. With a small scream, she ends up crashing onto the floor, taking Marianne with her.

“Ow!”

The two girls lie on top of each other, limbs tangled. Dorothea grins with pure delight at her monstrous creation. In her own fit of laughter, she also falls to the floor with them.

“That was fun,” she laughs.

“I think I’m done with Twister for a while,” says Bernadetta.

“I had fun,” Marianne says, “I wouldn’t mind playing again.”

“Mari knows how to have fun,” Dorothea says with a wink. She nudges her partner. “See, Ingrid?”

“I see,” Ingrid sighs.

It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
